Serie On Dublín Street: Calle Dublín
by AlmondLess
Summary: Adaptación. Hace cuatro años, Isabella Swan dejó atrás su trágico pasado en Estados Unidos y comenzó de nuevo en Edimburgo. Edward Cullen es un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere es a Isabella en su cama por lo que propone un acuerdo sexual que debe satisfacer la intensa atracción entre ellos sin que se convierta en algo "más".
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes pertenecen a las autoras Samantha Young y Stephanie Meyer respectivamente.

Sinopsis

Hace cuatro años, Isabella Swan dejó atrás su trágico pasado en Estados Unidos y comenzó de nuevo en Edimburgo. Enterrándose en el dolor, ignorando sus demonios y avanzando sin ninguna atadura real, ha funcionado bien para ella hasta ahora, pero cuando Bella se muda a un fantástico apartamento en Dublín Street, su mundo cuidadosamente reservado es sacudido hasta sus cimientos por el sexy hermano mayor de su nueva compañera de piso. Edward Cullen es un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere es a Isabella en su cama. Sabiendo cuán nerviosa está Bella sobre cualquier tipo de relación, Edward propone un acuerdo sexual que debe satisfacer la intensa atracción entre ellos sin que se convierta en algo "más". Una curiosa Isabella está de acuerdo, en absoluto preparada para el escocés y su inquebrantable determinación de desnudar a la joven testaruda... hasta su propia alma.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

 **Surry County, Virginia**

Estaba aburrida. Mike Newton estaba pateando el respaldo de mi silla para llamar mi atención, pero él había estado pateando la silla de mi mejor amiga, Jessica, ayer y no quería molestarla. Ella tenía un gran enamoramiento por Mike. En su lugar, la observé mientras se sentaba a mi lado dibujando un millón de pequeños corazones de amor en la esquina de su cuaderno mientras el Sr. Banner escribía otra ecuación en el pizarrón. Realmente debería haber estado prestando atención, porque apestaba en las matemáticas. Mamá y papá no estarían contentos conmigo si fallaba en una clase del primer semestre en el primer año.

—Sr. Newton, ¿le importaría venir a la pizarra y contestar a esta pregunta, o preferiría permanecer detrás de Isabella para que pueda seguir pateando su silla un poco más? La clase se rió y Jessica me lanzó una mirada acusadora. Hice una mueca y le disparé al Sr. Banner una mirada fulminante.

—Voy a quedarme aquí, si le parece bien, señor Banner —contestó Mike con arrogancia insolente. Puse los ojos en blanco, negándome a dar la vuelta a pesar de que podía sentir el calor de su mirada en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Esa fue realmente una pregunta retórica, Mike. Ven aquí.

Un golpe en la puerta detuvo el gemido de protesta de Mike. Al ver a la directora, la Sra. Cope, toda la clase se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la directora en nuestra clase? Eso sólo podía significar problemas.

—Vaya —murmuró Jessica en voz baja y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella asintió con la cabeza en la puerta—. Policías.

Sorprendida, me volví a mirar hacia la puerta a medida que la Sra. Cope murmuró algo en voz baja al Sr. Banner, y por supuesto, a través de la brecha en la puerta, pude ver a dos representantes esperando en el pasillo.

—Señorita Swan. —La voz de la Sra. Cope atrajo mi mirada hacia ella con sorpresa. Dio un paso hacia mí y sentí que mi corazón saltó en mi garganta. Sus ojos eran cautelosos, mostrando simpatía, y de inmediato me quise alejar de ella y a lo que fuera que estuviera aquí para decirme—. ¿Puede venir conmigo, por favor? Agarre sus cosas.

Esta solía ser la parte en la que la clase sería pura exclamaciones de sorpresa y abucheos acerca de la cantidad de problemas en la que estaba metida. Pero como yo, presentían que no se trataba de eso.

Cualquiera que fuera la noticia que me esperaba en ese pasillo, no era algo de lo que iban a burlarse.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Estaba temblando ahora por un aumento de adrenalina y apenas podía oír nada por encima del sonido de mi propia sangre corriendo en mis oídos. ¿Le había pasado algo a mamá? ¿O a papá? ¿O a mi hermanita, Bree? Mis padres se habían tomado un tiempo libre del trabajo esta semana en conjunto para eliminar el estrés de lo que había sido un verano loco. Se suponía que iban a llevar hoy a Bree para un picnic.

—Bella. —Jessica me dio un codazo, y tan pronto como su codo tocó mi brazo, me eché para atrás de la mesa, la silla chirriando a través del piso de madera. Sin mirar a nadie, me puse de pie a tientas con mi bolso, deslizando todo de mi escritorio en él. Los susurros habían comenzado a sisear alrededor de la habitación como el viento frío a través de una grieta en un cristal. A pesar de no querer saber lo que estaba delante de mí, realmente quería salir de esa habitación.

De alguna manera recordando cómo poner un pie delante del otro, seguí a la directora fuera al pasillo y escuché al Sr. Banner cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. No dije nada. Simplemente miré a la Sra. Cope y luego a los dos representantes que me miraban con una compasión distante. De pie junto a la pared había una mujer a la que no había notado antes. Ella parecía seria pero tranquila.

La Sra. Cope me tocó el brazo y bajé la mirada a su mano apoyada en mi suéter. No había cruzado más de dos palabras con la directora antes, ¿y ahora estaba tocando mi brazo?

—Isabella... estos son los policías Wilson y Michaels. Y esta es Alicia Nugent del DSS.

La miré inquisitivamente.

La Sra. Cope palideció. —Del Departamento de Servicios Sociales.

El miedo se apoderó de mi pecho y luché por respirar.

—Isabella —continuó la directora—. Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto... pero tus padres y tu hermana, Bree, tuvieron un accidente de auto.

Esperé, sintiendo mi pecho apretarse.

—Todos murieron instantáneamente, Isabella. Lo siento mucho.

La mujer de la DSS dio un paso hacia mí y empezó a hablar. La miré, pero lo único que podía ver eran los colores que la integraban. Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido apagado de su conversación, como si alguien estuviera corriendo el agua del grifo a su lado.

No podía respirar.

Presa del pánico, me aferré a algo, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a respirar. Sentí unas manos encima. Palabras murmuradas, tranquilizadoras. Humedad en mis mejillas. Sal en mi lengua. Y mi corazón... se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar de tan duro que estaba corriendo.

Me estaba muriendo.

—Respira, Isabella.

Esas palabras fueron dichas a mi oído una y otra vez hasta que me enfoqué lo suficiente para concentrarme en sólo inhalar y exhalar.

Después de un rato, mi pulso ralentizó y mis pulmones se abrieron. Los puntos a través de mi visión comenzaron a desaparecer.

—Eso es —susurraba la Sra. Cope, una mano cálida frotando círculos suaves sobre mi espalda—. Eso es.

—Tenemos que irnos —rompió la voz de la mujer de DSS a través de mi niebla.

—Está bien. Isabella, ¿estás lista? —preguntó la Sra. Cope tranquilamente.

—Están muertos —contesté, necesitando probar cómo se sentían las palabras. No podía ser real.

—Lo siento, cariño.

Sudor frío irrumpió en mi piel, mis manos, en mis brazos, a lo largo de la nuca de mi cuello. Se me puso la piel de gallina por todas partes y no podía dejar de temblar. Una oleada de mareo me balanceó hacia la izquierda y sin previo aviso, vómito subió desde mi estómago revuelto. Me agaché, arrojando mi desayuno por encima de los zapatos de la señora del DSS.

—Está en shock.

¿Lo estaba?

¿O estaba enferma?

Hace un minuto estaba sentada allá atrás. Allá, donde era cálido y seguro. Y en cuestión de segundos, en el crujido de metal...

... estaba en algún lugar completamente distinto.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo N° 1**

 **Escocia**

 **Ocho años más tarde…**

Era un hermoso día para encontrar un nuevo hogar. Y una nueva compañera de cuarto.

Salí de la escalera húmeda y vieja de mi edificio de apartamentos georgiano a un día increíblemente caliente en Edimburgo. Eché un vistazo a los lindos pantalones cortos de mezclilla a rayas blancas y verdes que había comprado hace unas semanas en Topshop. Había estado lloviendo sin parar desde entonces y había perdido la esperanza de alguna vez llegar a usarlos. Pero el sol estaba fuera; asomándose por encima de la torre arrinconada de la Iglesia Evangélica Bruntsfield, quemando mi melancolía y devolviéndome un poco de esperanza. Para alguien que había dejado toda su vida en los . y se había ido a su madre patria cuando sólo tenía dieciocho años, no estaba realmente bien con el cambio. Ya no de todos modos.

Me había acostumbrado a mi enorme apartamento con su eterno problema de los ratones. Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, Kate, con quien había vivido desde el primer año en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Nos habíamos conocido en los dormitorios y nos caímos bien desde el principio. Las dos éramos personas muy privadas y estábamos cómodas alrededor la una de la otra por el mero hecho de que nunca nos empujábamos entre sí para hablar sobre el pasado. Nos habíamos mantenido ambas muy cerca el primer año y decidimos conseguir un apartamento —o "piso" como lo llamaba Kate— en el segundo año. Ahora que estábamos graduadas, Kate se había ido a Londres para empezar su doctorado y yo me quedé sin compañera de cuarto. La guinda del pastel fue la pérdida de mi otro amigo más cercano aquí, Garrett, el novio de Kate. Él se había ido corriendo a Londres —un lugar que detestaba, podría añadir— para estar con ella. ¿Y la cereza del pastel? Mi arrendador se estaba divorciando y necesitaba el apartamento de vuelta.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas respondiendo a los anuncios de mujeres jóvenes buscando una compañera de habitación femenina. Había sido un fracaso hasta ahora. Una niña no quería estar con una americana. Señal para mi cara de "¿Qué demonios?". Tres de los apartamentos eran simplemente… desagradables. Estoy bastante segura de que una chica era una traficante de crack, y el apartamento de la última chica sonaba como que consiguiera más uso que un burdel. Estaba realmente esperando que mi cita de hoy con Alice Cullen fuera a mi manera. Era el apartamento más costoso que había previsto para ver y estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad.

Yo era frugal a la hora de tocar mi herencia, como si eso de alguna manera disminuiría la amargura de mi "buena" fortuna. Sin embargo, me estaba desesperando.

Si quería ser una escritora, necesitaba el apartamento correcto y la compañera de cuarto correcta.

Vivir sola por supuesto era una opción. Podría permitírmelo. Sin embargo, la pura verdad era que no me gustaba la idea de la completa soledad. A pesar de mi tendencia a mantener el ochenta por ciento de mí para mí misma, me gustaba estar rodeada de personas. Cuando me hablaban de cosas que no entendía personalmente, eso me permitía ver todo desde un punto de vista, y creía que los mejores escritores necesitaban un ámbito abierto de perspectiva. A pesar de no necesitar hacerlo, trabajaba en un bar de George Street en las noches de los jueves y viernes. El viejo cliché era cierto: los camareros oían todas las mejores historias.

Era amiga de dos de mis colegas, Rose y Craig, pero nosotros realmente sólo "pasábamos el rato" cuando estábamos trabajando. Si quería un poco de vida a mí alrededor, tenía que conseguir una compañera de cuarto. Entre las ventajas, este apartamento estaba a meras calles de distancia de mi trabajo.

Mientras trataba de empujar la ansiedad de encontrar un nuevo lugar, también mantenía mis ojos abiertos por un taxi libre. Miré la heladería, deseando tener tiempo para detenerme y darme el gusto, y casi perdí el taxi que venía hacia mí en el lado opuesto de la calle. Levantando mi mano y comprobando mi lado por tráfico, estaba satisfecha de que el conductor me hubiera visto y se detuviera junto a la acera. Atravesé el camino ancho, logrando no quedar aplastada como un bicho verde y blanco contra el parabrisas de una pobre persona, y corrí hacia el taxi con una determinación resuelta para agarrar la manija de la puerta.

En lugar de la manija de la puerta, agarré una mano.

Perpleja, seguí la mano masculina y bronceada a un largo brazo hasta hombros anchos y una cara oscurecida por el sol radiante detrás de su cabeza. Alto, de más de un metro ochenta, el tipo se alzaba sobre mí como la mayoría de las personas altas lo hacían. Yo era más bien una pequeña de un metro con sesenta y ocho.

Preguntándome por qué este hombre tenía su mano en mi taxi, todo lo que realmente asimilé fue el traje.

Un suspiro escapó de su rostro en sombras. —¿Hacia dónde te diriges? — me preguntó en una voz retumbante y áspera. Cuatro años había estado viviendo aquí y todavía un acento escocés suave podía enviar un escalofrío por mi columna. Y la suya definitivamente lo hizo, a pesar de la pregunta concisa.

—Dublín Street —respondí automáticamente, esperando que tuviera una distancia mayor a viajar así él me daría el taxi.

—Bien. —Abrió la puerta—. Me dirijo en esa dirección, y desde que ya estoy llegando tarde, podría sugerir que compartiéramos el taxi en lugar de perder diez minutos decidiendo quién lo necesita más.

Una cálida mano tomó mi espalda baja y me presionó suavemente hacia delante. Aturdida, de alguna manera me dejé meter a la fuerza en el taxi, deslizándome por el asiento y abrochándome el cinturón mientras silenciosamente me preguntaba si yo había asentido mi acuerdo a esto. No creí que lo hiciera.

Escuchando al "Traje" decir Dublín Street como el destino para el taxista, fruncí el ceño y murmuré:

—Gracias. Supongo.

—¿Eres americana?

A la pregunta suave, finalmente miré al pasajero a mi lado. Oh bien.

Wow.

El Traje no solo era guapo, sino que también tenía un brillo en sus ojos y una curva en la esquina de su boca sensual que, junto con el resto del paquete, rezumaban atractivo sexual. Tal vez en sus tardíos veinte o tempranos treinta, podía decirlo por las líneas del extremadamente bien confeccionado y costoso traje de color gris plata que llevaba, que el "Traje" se ejercitaba. Se sentaba con la facilidad de un tipo en forma, su estómago de hierro plano bajo el chaleco y la camisa blanca. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían desconcertados por debajo de sus largas pestañas, y por mí vida que no podía superar el hecho de que tenía el pelo cobrizo.

Yo prefería a los rubios. Siempre lo hice.

Pero ninguno había hecho alguna vez que mi vientre bajo se apretara con lujuria a la primera vista de ellos. Un rostro fuerte y masculino se quedó mirando el mío, la línea de la mandíbula angulosa, un hoyuelo en la barbilla, pómulos anchos, y una nariz recta. Barba cobriza sombreaba sus mejillas, y su pelo estaba un poco desordenado. En total, su dura apariencia desordenada parecía en desacuerdo con el elegante traje de diseñador.

El Traje levantó una ceja por mi escrutinio descarado y la lujuria que estaba sintiendo se cuadruplicó, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Nunca sentí atracción instantánea por los hombres. Y desde mis años salvajes como una adolescente, ni siquiera había contemplado aceptar a un tipo en una oferta sexual.

Aunque, no estoy segura de que pudiera alejarme de una oferta de él.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza me puse rígida, sorprendida y desconcertada. Mis defensas inmediatamente se levantaron y despejé mi expresión a cortesía en blanco.

—Sí —respondí, finalmente recordando que el Traje me había hecho una pregunta. Aparté mi mirada de su sonrisa astuta, simulando aburrimiento y agradeciendo a los cielos que mi piel ligeramente bronceada mantenía el rubor interno.

—¿Sólo visitando? —murmuró.

Tan irritada como estaba por mi reacción hacia el Traje, decidí que a menos conversación entre nosotros mejor. ¿Quién sabía qué cosa idiota yo podría hacer o decir? —Nop.

—Entonces eres una estudiante.

No estuve de acuerdo con su tono. "Entonces eres una estudiante". Lo dijo con una metafórica rodada de ojos. Como si los estudiantes fueran vagabundos oportunistas con ningún propósito real en la vida. Giré bruscamente mi cabeza para darle una reprimenda mordaz, sólo para atraparlo mirando mis piernas desnudas con interés. Esta vez, yo levanté mi ceja y esperé a que despegara esos magníficos ojos suyos de mi piel desnuda. Sintiendo mi mirada, el Traje me miró a la cara y notó mi expresión. Esperaba que él fingiera que no había estado comiéndome con los ojos, o que alejara su mirada rápidamente o algo así. No esperaba que sólo se encogiera de hombros y luego me ofreciera la más lenta, más malvada y más sexy sonrisa que alguna vez me había sido otorgada.

Rodé mis ojos, luchando contra la oleada de calor entre mis piernas. —Era una estudiante —respondí, con un toque de acidez—. Vivo aquí. Doble nacionalidad. —¿Por qué estaba explicándome?

—¿Eres en parte Escocesa?

Apenas asentí, amando secretamente la forma en que dijo "Escocesa".

—¿Qué haces ahora que te has graduado?

¿Por qué quería saberlo? Le disparé una mirada por el rabillo de mi ojo. El costo del traje de tres piezas que estaba usando podía haberme alimentado a mí y a Kate con comida de estudiante de mierda por nuestros cuatro años completos de universidad. —¿Qué haces tú? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo no estás metiendo mujeres a la fuerza en los taxis?

Su pequeña sonrisa fue su única reacción a mi burla. —¿Qué crees que hago?

—Estoy pensando que abogado. Respondiendo preguntas con preguntas, haciendo cosas a la fuerza, sonriendo…

Se rió con un ruido rico y profundo de una risa que vibró a través de mi pecho. Sus ojos brillaban hacia mí. —No soy abogado. Pero podría serlo. Me parece recordar una pregunta contestada con una pregunta. Y eso — señaló mi boca, sus ojos volviéndose un tono más oscuro mientras visualmente acariciaban la curva de mis labios—. Eso es una sonrisa definitiva —su voz se había vuelto más ronca.

Mi pulso se aceleró mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban, nuestras miradas sosteniéndose por mucho más tiempo de lo que dos extraños corteses deberían. Mis mejillas se sentían calientes… así como otros lugares. Estaba cada vez más y más excitada por él y la conversación silenciosa entre nuestros cuerpos. Cuando mis pezones se tensaron debajo de mi sujetador, estaba lo suficientemente impactada para ser sumida de nuevo en la realidad. Alejando mis ojos de los suyos, miré fuera al tráfico pasando y recé porque este viaje en taxi terminara ya.

Cuando nos acercábamos a Princes Street y otra desviación causada por el proyecto del tranvía del consejo se dirigía hacia arriba, comencé a preguntarme si me iba a escapar del taxi sin tener que hablar con él de nuevo.

—¿Eres tímida? —preguntó el Traje, volando mis esperanzas en mil pedazos.

No pude evitarlo. Su pregunta me hizo girar hacia él con una sonrisa confusa. —¿Disculpa?

Inclinó su cabeza, mirando hacia mí a través de las rendijas de sus ojos entrecerrados. Parecía un tigre perezoso, mirándome cuidadosamente como si estuviera decidiendo si yo era o no una comida que valía la pena perseguir. Me estremecí mientras él repetía. —¿Eres tímida?

¿Yo era tímida? No. No tímida. Sólo, por lo general, dichosamente indiferente. Me gustaba de esa forma. Era más seguro. —¿Por qué pensarías eso? —Yo no emitía vibraciones tímidas, ¿verdad? Hice una mueca ante la idea.

El Traje se encogió de hombros otra vez. —La mayoría de las mujeres estarían aprovechándose de mi encarcelamiento en el taxi con ellas, mordiendo mi oreja, poniendo sus números de teléfono en mi cara… así como otras cosas. —Sus ojos se movieron a mi pecho antes de que rápidamente volvieran a mi cara. Lo juro por Dios, yo estaba de color rojo tomate por dentro y no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había logrado avergonzarme. Desacostumbrada a sentirme intimidada, intenté no hacerle caso mentalmente.

Asombrada por su exceso de confianza, le sonreí, sorprendida por el placer que onduló sobre mí cuando sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver mi sonrisa. —Wow, realmente piensas mucho de ti mismo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, sus dientes blancos pero imperfectos y su sonrisa torcida enviaron un disparo desconocido de sentimientos por mi pecho. — Sólo estoy hablando por experiencia.

—Bueno, yo no soy el tipo de chica que reparte su número a un tipo que acaba de conocer.

—Ahh. —Él asintió como si llegara a algún tipo de comprensión sobre mí, su sonrisa deslizándose, sus rasgos pareciendo apretarse y bloqueándome—. Eres del tipo de mujer "nada de sexo hasta la tercera cita, matrimonio, y bebés".

Hice una mueca a su juicio apresurado. —No, no, y no. —¿Matrimonio y bebés? Me estremecí ante el pensamiento, los miedos que vivían sobre mis hombros día tras día, deslizando alrededor para apretar mi pecho demasiado fuerte.

El Traje se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, y lo que sea que había atrapado en mi rostro lo hizo relajarse. —Interesante —murmuró.

No. No era interesante. Yo no quería ser interesante para este tipo. —No voy a darte mi número.

Sonrió de nuevo. —Yo no lo pedí. E incluso si lo quisiera, no lo pediría. Tengo novia.

Ignoré la vuelta decepcionada de mi estómago y al parecer el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca. —Entonces deja de mirarme así.

El Traje parecía divertido. —Tengo novia pero no estoy ciego. Sólo porque no puedo hacer nada no significa que no tengo permitido mirar.

No estaba emocionada por la atención de este tipo. Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente. Mirando por la ventada, noté con alivio que estábamos en Queen Street Gardens. Dublín Street estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Aquí está bien, gracias —grité hacia la cabina.

—¿En qué parte? —gritó el conductor del taxi de vuelta a mí.

—Aquí —le contesté un poco más bruscamente de lo que quería, pero dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la direccional del conductor del taxi comenzó a hacer tictac y el auto se detuvo en una parada. Sin otra mirada o palabra hacia el Traje, le entregué al conductor un poco de dinero y deslicé una mano por la manija de la puerta.

—Espera.

Me quedé congelada y le disparé al Traje una mirada cautelosa sobre mi hombro. —¿Qué?

—¿Tienes un nombre?

Sonreí, sintiendo alivio ahora que me estaba alejando de él y de la extraña atracción entre nosotros. —En realidad, tengo dos.

Salí del taxi, ignorando la traidora emoción de placer que cayó en cascada sobre mí al sonido de su risa respondiendo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y tomé mi primera vista de Alice Cullen, sabía que probablemente me iba a gustar ella. La pelinegra menuda estaba usando un traje a juego de última moda, un sombrero azul flexible, un monóculo y un bigote falso.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí con ojos grandes y verdes bosque.

Perpleja, tuve que preguntar:

—¿Es este… un mal momento?

Alice se quedó mirándome un momento, como confundida por mi muy razonable pregunta considerando su atuendo. Como si de repente se le ocurriera que estaba en posesión de un bigote falso, ella lo señaló. —Llegas temprano. Estaba ordenando.

¿Ordenando un sombrero flexible, un monóculo y un bigote? Eché un vistazo detrás de ella a un luminoso y espacioso salón de recepción. Una bicicleta sin la rueda delantera estaba apoyada contra la pared el fondo, fotografías y una variedad de tarjetas postales y otros recortes al azar estaban pegados a un tablero apoyado contra un armario de nogal. Dos pares de botas y un par de zapatillas negras estaban esparcidas de cualquier modo bajo una hilera de clavijas rebosantes de chaquetas y abrigos. Los pisos eran de madera dura. Muy bonito.

Volví a mirar a Alice con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, sintiéndome bien acerca de toda la situación— ¿Estas huyendo de la mafia?

—¿Perdón?

—El disfraz.

—Oh. —Ella se rió y se apartó de la puerta, haciéndome un gesto hacia el apartamento—. No, no. Tuve unos amigos anoche y tuvimos un poco demasiado de beber. Todos mis viejos trajes de Halloween fueron sacados.

Sonreí de nuevo. Eso sonaba divertido. Extrañaba a Kate y Garrett.

—Eres Isabella, ¿no?

—Sí. Bella —la corregí. No había sido Isabella desde antes de que mis padres murieran.

—Bella —repitió, sonriéndome, mientras tomaba mis primeros pasos en el interior del suelo del apartamento. Olía muy bien. Fresco y limpio.

Como el apartamento que dejaba, éste era también georgiano, excepto que una vez había sido una casa de ciudad entera. Ahora estaba dividida en dos apartamentos. Bueno, en realidad, al lado era una tienda de moda y las habitaciones encima de nosotras le pertenecían. No sabía nada de las habitaciones por encima de nosotros, pero la tienda de moda era muy bonita con ropa única en su tipo hecha a mano. Este apartamento...

Wow.

Las paredes eran tan suaves, sabía que tenían que haber sido enyesadas recientemente y quién quiera que hubiera restaurado el lugar había hecho maravillas. Tenía cenefas altas y moldura gruesa para complementar la época de la propiedad. Los techos seguían siendo los originales, como lo eran en mi antiguo apartamento. Las paredes eran de un blanco frío, pero interrumpido por coloridas y eclécticas obras de arte. El blanco debería haber sido duro, pero el contraste contra las oscuras puertas de nogal y el suelo de madera le daban al apartamento cierto aire de elegancia.

Ya estaba enamorada y ni siquiera había visto el resto del lugar.

Alice apresuradamente se quitó el sombrero y bigote, dando vuelta para decirme algo sólo para detenerse y sonreír tímidamente mientras se arrancaba el monóculo que todavía llevaba. Empujándolo a un lado en el aparador de nogal, sonrió brillantemente. Era una persona alegre. Por lo general evitaba las personas alegres, pero había algo en Alice. Ella era una especie de encanto.

—Te voy a dar un recorrido primero, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena bien.

Caminando hacia la puerta de la izquierda más cercana a mí, Alice la empujo abriéndola. —El baño. Está en un lugar poco convencional, lo sé, muy cerca de la puerta principal, pero tiene todo lo necesario.

Uh... voy a decir, pensé, tentativamente entrando.

Mis sandalias resonaban en las baldosas crema brillante en el piso, baldosas que cubrían cada centímetro del cuarto de baño a excepción del techo que fue pintado de un color mantecoso y con incrustaciones de focos cálidos.

El baño era enorme.

Recorriendo mi mano a lo largo de la bañera con pies dorados en forma de garra, inmediatamente me imagine aquí. Música reproduciéndose, velas encendidas, un vaso de vino tinto en la mano mientras me empapada en la bañera y adormecía mi mente... todo. La bañera estaba al centro de la habitación. En la parte posterior, en la esquina a mano derecha estaba una cabina de ducha doble con la ducha más grande que jamás había visto. A mi izquierda había un cuenco de cristal moderno situado en lo alto de un estante de cerámica blanca. ¿Ese era un fregadero?

Calculé todo rápidamente en mi cabeza. Grifos dorados, espejo enorme, toallero eléctrico...

El baño en mi antiguo apartamento no tenía ni siquiera un toallero.

—Wow. —Lancé una sonrisa a Alice por encima de mi hombro—. Esto es hermoso.

Prácticamente saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies, Alice asintió, sus ojos azules sonriendo alegremente hacia mí. —Lo sé. No lo uso mucho porque tengo un baño en mi habitación. Eso es una ventaja para mi compañero de cuarto potencial, sin embargo. Tendrán esta habitación más o menos para sí mismos.

 _Hmm_ , medité el atractivo del baño. Estaba empezando a ver por qué el alquiler de este lugar era tan astronómico. Si tuvieras el dinero para vivir aquí, sin embargo, ¿por qué te irías?

Mientras seguía a Alice a través del pasillo y dentro de la enorme sala de estar, pregunté amablemente. —¿Tu compañero de cuarto se mudó? —Lo hice sonar como si solo tuviera curiosidad, pero en realidad estaba investigando a Alice. Si el apartamento era así de impresionante, entonces tal vez Alice había sido el problema como la compañera de cuarto. Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, me detuve en seco, dando la vuelta lentamente para mirar la habitación. Al igual que todos estos edificios antiguos, los techos en cada habitación eran bastante altos.

Las ventanas eran altas y anchas, por lo que un montón de luz de la calle concurrida fuera se derramaba en la preciosa habitación. En el centro de la pared del fondo había una chimenea enorme, claramente usada solo como una "característica" y no un fuego real, pero juntaba la casualmente elegante sala. Seguro, es un poco más desordenada de lo que me gusta, pensé, mirando los montones de libros que estaban dispersos aquí y allá junto con pequeños tontos artículos... como un juguete Buzz Lightyear.

Ni siquiera iba a preguntar.

Mirando a Alice, la habitación revuelta comenzaba a tener sentido. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño desordenado, llevaba sandalias diferentes, y había una etiqueta de precio en su codo.

—¿Compañera de cuarto? —preguntó Alice, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con mi mirada. Antes de que pudiera repetir la pregunta, el surco entre sus cejas pálidas se despejo y ella asintió, como entendiendo.

Bueno. No había sido tan difícil preguntar—. Oh, no. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. No tenía un compañero de cuarto. Mi hermano compró este lugar como una inversión y lo arregló. Entonces decidió que no quería que luchara para pagar la renta mientras hago mi doctorado, por lo que sólo me lo dio.

Buen hermano.

A pesar de que no hizo ningún comentario, ella debe haber visto la reacción de mis ojos. Alice sonrió, una mirada cariñosa suavizo su mirada.

—Edward es un poco exagerado. Un regalo de él nunca es simple. ¿Y cómo podría decir que no a este lugar? Lo único es, que he estado viviendo aquí durante un mes y es demasiado grande y solitario, incluso con mis amigos pasando el rato aquí los fines de semana. Así que le dije a Edward que iba a conseguir un compañero de cuarto. No estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero le dije cuánto costaba alquilar este lugar y eso cambió su opinión. Siempre el hombre de negocios.

Supe instintivamente que Alice amaba a su —obviamente bastante adinerado— hermano y que los dos eran cercanos. Estaba ahí en sus ojos cuando hablaba de él y conocía esa mirada. Había estudiado la mirada a través de los años, enfrentándola y desarrollando un escudo contra el dolor que me traía ver esa clase de amor en las caras de las demás personas que todavía tenían familia en sus vidas.

—Suena muy generoso —contesté diplomáticamente, no acostumbrada a la gente que divulga sus sentimientos privados sobre mí cuando nos acabamos de conocer.

Alice no parecía preocupada por mi respuesta, que no era exactamente cálida con "cuéntame más". Ella seguía sonriendo y me sacó de la sala y me llevó por el pasillo a una cocina larga. Era un poco estrecha, pero el otro extremo se abría hacia un semicírculo donde había una mesa de comedor y sillas estaban dispuestas. La propia cocina era tan cara como cualquier otro acabado en el apartamento. Todos los electrodomésticos eran de primera línea y había una moderna gama enorme en el medio de las unidades de madera oscura.

—Muy generoso —repetí.

Alice gruñó ante mi observación. —Edward es demasiado generoso. No necesitaba todo esto, pero él insistió. Él es así. Tomemos, por ejemplo, su novia, la consiente en todo. Sólo estoy esperando a que se aburra de ella como lo hace con el resto de ellas, porque es una de las peores con las que ha estado. Es tan obvio que ella está más interesada en su dinero que en él. Incluso él lo sabe. Él dice que el acuerdo le conviene. ¿Acuerdo? ¿Quién habla así?

 _¿Quién habla tanto?_

Escondí una sonrisa mientras me mostraba el dormitorio principal. Al igual que Alice, estaba abarrotado. Ella parloteo un poco más sobre la obviamente insulsa novia de su hermano y me pregunte cómo este tipo Edward se sentiría si supiera que su hermana estaba divulgando su vida privada a un completo extraño.

—Y éste podría ser tu cuarto.

Estábamos de pie en la puerta de una habitación en la parte trasera del apartamento. Techos altos, un ventanal enorme con un asiento al pie y cortinas Jacquard largas hasta el suelo; una hermosa cama rococó francés y un escritorio de biblioteca de nogal y una silla de cuero. El lugar ideal para mí para escribir.

Oh diablos, estaba enamorada.

—Es hermoso.

Quería vivir aquí. Al diablo con el costo. Al diablo con una compañera habladora. Había vivido sencillamente durante suficiente tiempo. Estaba sola en un país que había adoptado. Me merecía un poco de consuelo.

Me acostumbraría a Alice. Hablaba mucho, pero era dulce y encantadora, y había algo innatamente amable en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té y vemos cómo podemos seguir a partir de ahí? —Alice estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Segundos más tarde, me encontré sola en la sala de estar mientras Alice hacia té en la cocina. De repente se me ocurrió que no importaba si me gustaba Alice. Yo le tenía que gustar a Alice si me iba a ofrecer esa habitación. Sentí roer preocupación en mis entrañas. No era la persona más comunicativa en el planeta, y Alice parecía la más abierta. Tal vez ella no me "entendería" a mí.

—Ha sido difícil —Alice anunció su re-entrada a la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja de té y algunos aperitivos—. Encontrar un compañero de cuarto, quiero decir. Muy pocas personas de nuestra edad pueden permitirse un lugar como este.

Heredé un montón de dinero. —Mi familia es adinerada.

—¿Oh? —Ella empujó una taza de té caliente hacia mí, al igual que un panecillo de chocolate.

Me aclaré la garganta, mis dedos temblando alrededor de la taza. Sudor frío había estallado a través de mi piel y la sangre corría en mis oídos. Así es como siempre reaccionaba cuando estaba a punto de tener que decirle a alguien la verdad. Mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía catorce años. La única familia que tengo es un tío que vive en Australia. No quería mi custodia, así que vivía en hogares de guarda. Mis padres tenían una gran cantidad de dinero. El abuelo de mi padre era un petrolero de Luisiana y mi padre había sido excepcionalmente cuidadoso con su propia herencia. Todo fue para mí cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Mi corazón se desaceleró y el temblor cesó al recordar que Alice realmente no necesita saber mi historia de dolor.

—Mi familia, por parte de mi padre, originalmente era de Luisiana. Mi bisabuelo hizo un montón de dinero en el petróleo.

—Oh, interesante. —Sonaba sincera—. ¿Tu familia se mudó de Luisiana?

—A Virginia —asentí—. Pero mi madre era originaria de Escocia.

—Así que eres parte escocesa. Qué genial. —Me lanzó una sonrisa secreta—. Soy sólo una parte escocesa también. Mi madre es francesa, pero su familia se mudó a St. Andrews cuando ella tenía cinco años. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera hablo francés. —Alice resopló y esperó mi comentario.

—¿Tu hermano habla francés?

—Oh no. —Alice hizo un gesto a mi pregunta —. Edward y yo somos medio hermanos. Compartimos el mismo padre. Nuestras madres están vivas pero nuestro padre murió hace cinco años. Él era un hombre de negocios muy conocido. ¿Has oído hablar de Cullen Co? Es una de las agencias inmobiliarias más antiguas en la zona. Papá tomó el cargo de su padre cuando él era muy joven y puso en marcha una empresa de desarrollo inmobiliario. También era dueño de varios restaurantes e incluso un par de las tiendas para turistas aquí. Es un pequeño mini imperio. Cuando murió, Edward se hizo cargo de todo. Ahora es Edward a quien todo el mundo por aquí halaga tratando de conseguir un pedazo de él. Y todos saben lo cercanos que somos, así que han intentado utilizarme a mí también. —Su bonita boca se torció amargamente, una expresión que parecía completamente extraña en su cara.

—Lo siento —dije en serio. Entendía lo que era. Era una de las razones por las que había decidido dejar Virginia atrás y empezar de nuevo en Escocia.

Como si sintiera mi sinceridad absoluta, Alice se relajó. Nunca entendería cómo alguien podría exponerse a sí mismo de esa manera a un amigo, ni imaginar a un extraño, pero por una vez no le tenía miedo a la sinceridad de Alice. Sí, podría hacer que ella esperara que yo correspondiera el compartir, pero una vez que llegara a conocerme, estoy segura de que entendería que eso no iba a suceder.

Para mi sorpresa, un silencio extremadamente cómodo había caído entre nosotros. Como si apenas dándose cuenta de también, Alice sonrió suavemente hacia mí. —¿Qué estás haciendo en Edimburgo?

—Vivo aquí ahora. La doble ciudadanía. Se siente más como en casa aquí.

A ella le gustó esa respuesta.

—¿Eres estudiante?

Negué con la cabeza. —Me acabo de graduar. Trabajo las noches de jueves y viernes en el Club 39 en la calle George. Pero realmente estoy tratando de concentrarme en mi escritura en este momento.

Alice parecía emocionada por mi confesión. —¡Eso es brillante! Siempre he querido ser amiga de un escritor. Y es tan valiente ir por lo que realmente quieres. Mi hermano cree que ser una estudiante de doctorado es una pérdida de tiempo porque podía trabajar para él, pero me encanta. Soy tutora en la universidad también. Es sólo... bueno me hace feliz. Y soy una de esas personas horribles que pueden salirse con la suya haciendo lo que les gusta, incluso si no pagan mucho. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Eso suena terrible, ¿no es así?

No era realmente el tipo de juzgar. — Es tu vida, Alice. Has sido bendecida financieramente. Eso no te convierte en una terrible persona. —Tuve una terapeuta en la escuela secundaria. Podía oír su voz nasal en mi cabeza: _Ahora por qué no puedes aplicar el mismo proceso de pensamiento a ti misma, Bella. Aceptar tu herencia no te hace una persona terrible. Es lo que tus padres querían para ti._

De los catorce a los dieciocho años, había vivido con dos familias de acogida en mi ciudad natal en Virginia. Ninguna de las familias tenía mucho dinero y había ido de una casa grande, lujosa y cara comida y ropa, a comer una gran cantidad de espagueti y compartía ropa con una "hermana" de crianza que resultó ser de la misma altura. Con el acercamiento de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, y el conocimiento público de que iba a recibir una importante herencia, me habían abordado un número de personas de negocios en nuestra ciudad en busca de inversión y tomar ventaja de lo que suponían era una niña ingenua, así como un compañero que quería invirtiera en su sitio web. Supongo que vivir como la "otra mitad" ha vivido durante mis años de formación y luego de ser succionada por la gente falsa más interesados en mis profundos bolsillos que en mí, eran dos de las razones por las que me mostraba reacia a tocar el dinero que tenía.

Sentada allí con Alice, alguien en una situación financiera similar y lidiando con culpa —aunque una tipo diferente—, me hizo sentir una conexión sorprendente con ella.

—La habitación es tuya —anunció Alice repentinamente.

Su abrupta felicidad trajo risa a mis labios. —¿Sólo así?

Pareciendo seria de repente, Alice asintió. —Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti.

 _Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti, también_. Le di una sonrisa de alivio.

—Entonces me encantaría mudarme.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo N° 2**

Una semana más tarde me había mudado al apartamento de lujo en Dublín Street.

A diferencia de Alice y su desorden, me gustaba que todo estuviera organizado en torno a mí sólo así, y eso significaba inmediatamente zambullirse en el desembalaje.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres sentarte y tomar una taza de té conmigo? - preguntó Alice desde la puerta mientras yo estaba en mi habitación, rodeada de cajas y un par de maletas.

—Tengo muchas ganas de conseguir todo esto desempacado, y así poder simplemente relajarme. —Sonreí de modo tranquilizador de forma que no pensara que estaba pasando de ella. Siempre odié esta parte de una amistad en crecimiento... la agobiante cobertura de la personalidad del uno con el otro, tratando de descifrar cómo reaccionaría una persona a cierto tono de voz o actitud.

Alice asintió con la comprensión. —Está bien. Bueno, tengo que dar clases en una hora, así que creo que voy a caminar en lugar de coger un taxi, lo que significa que debo salir ahora. Eso te dará algo de espacio, un poco de tiempo para llegar a conocer el lugar.

 _Me agradas más ya._ —Que tengas una clase divertida.

—Diviértete desempacando.

Gruñí y la despedí a la distancia mientras me dedicó una sonrisa y salía. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de golpe, me dejé caer en mi nueva cama increíblemente cómoda. —Bienvenida a Dublín Street —murmuré, mirando hacia el techo.

Kings of Leon cantó _your sex is on fire_ realmente fuerte hacia mi. Me quejé por el hecho de que mi soledad se mostraba tan rápidamente invadida. Con una inclinación de mi cadera, deslicé mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y sonreí al identificador de llamadas

—Hola tú —respondí con gusto.

—¿Así que te has mudado a tu exorbitante, excesivamente indulgente, pretencioso nuevo piso ya? —preguntó Kate sin preámbulos.

—¿Es envidia amarga lo que oigo?

—Estás en lo cierto, vaca suertuda. Estaba casi enferma en mi cereal esta mañana con las fotos que me enviaste. ¿Es ese lugar de verdad?

—¿Supongo que el apartamento en Londres no está a la altura de sus expectativas?

—¿Expectativas? ¡Estoy pagando un dineral por una sangrienta caja de cartón glorificada!

Solté un bufido.

—Vete a la mierda —se quejó Kate a medias.

—Te echo de menos y a nuestro palacio plagado de ratones también.

—¿Estás diciendo eso mientras miras tu bañera de patas, con sus grifos chapados en oro?

—No... Estoy acostada en mi cama de cinco mil dólares.

—¿Cuánto es eso en libras?

—No lo sé. ¿Tres mil?

—Jesús, estás durmiendo en el alquiler de seis semanas.

Gimiendo, me senté a abrí la caja más cercana. —Ojalá no te hubiera dicho cuánto es mi alquiler.

—Bueno, yo te daría una charla sobre cómo se está meando ese dinero tuyo en el alquiler cuando podrías haber comprado una casa, pero, ¿quién soy yo para hablar?

—Sí, y yo no necesito charlas. Esa es la parte más dulce de ser huérfano. No preocuparme por regaños.

No sé por qué dije eso.

No había una parte dulce de ser huérfana.

O de no tener a nadie que se preocupe.

Kate estaba silenciosa en el otro extremo de la línea. Nunca hablamos de mis padres o de los de ella. Era nuestra área prohibida. —De todos modos —aclaré mi garganta—. Será mejor que vuelva a desempacar.

—¿Está tu nueva compañera de cuarto allí? —Kate recogió la conversación como si yo no hubiera dicho nada sobre mi estado sin padres.

—Ella acaba de salir.

—¿Has conocido a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Cualquiera de ellos chicos? ¿Chicos calientes? ¿Lo suficientemente calientes como para arrastrarte fuera de tu hechizo de cuatro años secos?

La risa escéptica en mis labios murió cuando una imagen del "Traje" me vino a la mente. Mi piel cosquilleó al pensar en él, me encontré a mí misma quedándome callada. No era la primera vez que había cruzado por mi pensamiento en los últimos siete días.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kate en respuesta a mi silencio—. ¿Uno de ellos es un bombón?

—No —le resté importancia mientras paleaba al del traje de mis pensamientos—. No he conocido a ninguno de los amigos de Alice todavía.

—Charlatana.

En realidad no. Lo último que necesito es un hombre en mi vida. — Escucha, tengo que hacer esto. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

—Claro, cariño. Habla más tarde.

Colgamos y suspiré, mirando a todas mis cajas. Todo lo que realmente quería era a volver a la cama y tomar una larga siesta.

—Ugh, vamos a hacer esto.

Unas horas más tarde, había desempacado completamente. Todos mis cuadros doblados cuidadosamente y almacenados en el armario del pasillo. Mi ropa estaba colgada y plegada. Mis libros se alineaban en la estantería y la portátil estaba abierta sobre la mesa, lista para mis palabras. Una fotografía de mis padres estaba posada en mi mesa de noche, otra de Kate y yo en una fiesta de Halloween apareció en la estantería, y con mi ordenador portátil en el escritorio, coloqué mi foto favorita. Era una foto de mi participación con Bree, mis padres de pie detrás de mí. Estábamos sentados en el patio en una barbacoa en el verano antes de su muerte. Mi vecino había tomado la fotografía.

Sabía que las fotografías suelen ser invitaciones a preguntas, pero no me atreví a guardarlas. Eran un doloroso recordatorio de que amar a la gente sólo conduce a la angustia... pero no podía soportar separarme de ellas.

Besé las yemas de mis dedos y las coloque suavemente sobre la foto de mis padres.

 _Los echo de menos._

Después de un momento, una gota de sudor rodando por mi nuca me sacó de mi niebla melancólica y arrugué la nariz. Era un día caluroso y había explotado a través del desembalaje como Terminator detrás de John Connor.

Hora de probar esa preciosa bañera.

Vertiendo un poco de burbujas para baño y dejando correr el agua caliente, de inmediato comencé a relajarme el rico olor de las flores de loto. De vuelta en mi habitación, me peleé con mi camisa sudada y pantalones cortos y sentí una liberación presumida mientras caminaba por el pasillo, desnuda en mi nuevo apartamento.

Sonreí, mirando a mi alrededor, todavía sin poder creer que todo "lo lindo" era mío por al menos los próximos seis meses.

Con la música estruendosa de mi Smartphone, me hundí profundamente en la bañera y comencé a dormitar. Fue sólo el frío creciente del agua que me empujo a despertar.

Sintiéndome calmada y tan contenta como podría estar, salí de forma poco elegante de la bañera y cogí el teléfono. Tan pronto como el silencio reinó en torno a mí, miré al toallero y me congelé.

 _Mierda._

No había toallas. Fruncí el ceño al toallero como si fuera su culpa. Podría haber jurado que Alice tenía toallas en la semana pasada. Ahora iba a tener que chorrear agua por todo el pasillo.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, golpeé la puerta del baño abierta y salí al pasillo aireada.

—Uh... hola —una voz profunda se atragantó, disparando mis ojos fuera del charco que estaba haciendo en el piso de madera.

Un chillido de sobresalto fue aplastado en mi tráquea mientras miraba a los ojos del Traje.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¡ACOSADOR!

Mi boca abierta mientras trataba de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando, me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que sus ojos no estaban en mi cara. Estaban corriendo por todo mi muy desnudo cuerpo.

Con un ruido confuso de angustia sujeté un brazo sobre mis pechos y una mano delante de mi _vajajay_. Los intensos ojos verdes se encontraron con mi mirada horrorizada. —¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? —Me apresuré a mirar alrededor por un arma. ¿Paraguas? Tenía una punta de metal... eso podría funcionar.

Otro ruido de asfixia y mis ojos dispararon hacia él, y una oleada de calor no deseado y totalmente inapropiado me golpeó entre las piernas. Él tenía "esa mirada" de nuevo. Esa oscura, avara sexualmente mirada. Odiaba que mi cuerpo respondiera así al instante a esa mirada teniendo en cuenta que el tipo podría ser un asesino en serie.

—¡Date la vuelta! —le grité, tratando de ocultar lo vulnerable que me sentía.

Inmediatamente, el Traje levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se giró lentamente alrededor, de espaldas a mí. Mis ojos se estrecharon al ver a sus hombros temblorosos. El hijo de _puta_ se reía de mí.

Con el corazón corriendo, me moví apresuradamente hacia mi habitación para coger algo de ropa —y posiblemente un bate de béisbol— cuando mis ojos se engancharon a una foto en la pizarra de Alice. Era una foto de Alice... y el Traje.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto? Oh sí. Porque no me gusta hacer preguntas. Descontenta con mis propias habilidades de observación de mierda, lancé una mirada rápida por encima del hombro. Me agradó encontrar que el Traje no estaba espiando. Deslizándome a mi habitación, su voz profunda me siguió, retumbando por el pasillo hasta mis oídos.

—Soy Edward Cullen. El hermano de Alice.

Por supuesto que lo era, pensé mal humorada, secándome con una toalla antes de empujar mis miembros enojada en un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas.

Con mi oscuro pelo marrón apilado en un lío mojado encima de mi cabeza, irrumpí de nuevo por el pasillo hacia él.

Edward se había dado la vuelta, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en la esquina mientras corría sus ojos sobre mí. El hecho de que yo estaba vestida no le importaba. Seguía viéndome desnuda.

Me di cuenta.

Mis manos volaron a mis caderas en la humillación beligerante. —¿Y qué solo entras aquí sin llamar?

Una ceja oscura se levantó con mi tono. —Es mi casa.

—Es una maldita cortesía común llamar —argumenté.

Su respuesta consistió en él encogiéndose de hombros y luego metiendo sus manos casualmente en los pantalones de su traje. Se había quitado la chaqueta en alguna parte y las mangas de la camisa blanca estaban rodadas hasta el codo, dejando al descubierto sus bronceados antebrazos masculinos.

Un nudo de necesidad apretó en mi estómago al ver a esos sexys antebrazos.

 _Mierda._

 _Joder, mierda, joder._

Me sonrojé por dentro. —¿No vas a pedir disculpas?

Edward me regaló una sonrisa pícara. —Nunca me disculpo si no lo digo en serio. Y no voy a pedir disculpas por esto. Ha sido el punto culminante de mi semana. Posiblemente de mi año. —Su sonrisa era tan fácil de llevar, me persuadía a sonreír a su vez. No lo haría. Edward era el hermano de Alice. Él tenía una novia.

Y estaba demasiado atraída por este extraño para que fuera saludable.

—Wow, qué vida tan aburrida que debes llevar —le respondí con arrogancia y débilmente mientras pasaba a su lado. Trata de ser ingeniosa después de enseñar tus partes de chica a un tipo que apenas conoces. Realmente habia mucho espacio y tuve que pasar por alto el aleteo de mariposas en el estómago cuando olí el delicioso perfume que llevaba puesto.

Gruñendo a mi observación, Edward me siguió. Podía sentir el calor de él en mi espalda cuando entré en la sala de estar.

Su chaqueta fue arrojada a través de un sillón y una taza de café casi vacía estaba colocada al lado de un periódico abierto sobre la mesa de café. Solo se había hecho sentir en casa a sí mismo mientras yo estaba en la bañera, completamente ajena.

Molesta, le lancé una mirada asesina por encima de mi hombro.

Su sonrisa de niño me golpeó en el pecho y aparté la mirada rápidamente, posándome en el brazo del sofá mientras Edward casualmente se hundía en el sillón. La sonrisa había desaparecido.

Él me miró con sólo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera pensando en una broma privada. O en mí desnuda.

A pesar de mi resistencia a él, no quería que pensara que mi desnudez era graciosa.

—Así que tú eres Isabella Swan.

—Bella —le corregí automáticamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se relajó en su asiento, con el brazo deslizándose a lo largo de la parte posterior de la silla. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Elegantes, pero masculinas. Grandes. Fuertes. Una imagen de su mano deslizándose hacia arriba por mi muslo interior pasó por mi mente antes de que pudiera detenerla.

 _Mierda._

Despegué mis ojos de ellas a él. Parecía cómodo y sin embargo totalmente autoritario. De repente se me ocurrió que este era el Edward con todo el dinero y las responsabilidades, una novia vanidosa, y una hermana pequeña con la que era, sin duda, sobreprotector.

—A Alice le agradas.

Alice no me conoce. —Me agrada Alice. No estoy tan segura de su hermano. Me parece un poco grosero.

Edward me dedicó esos dientes blancos, ligeramente torcidos. —Él no está seguro de ti tampoco.

Eso no es lo que tus ojos están diciendo. —¿Ah?

—No estoy seguro de lo que siento porque mi pequeña hermana viva con una exhibicionista.

Hice una mueca, apenas resistiendo sacarle la lengua. Realmente sacaba mi lado maduro. —Los exhibicionistas se desnudan en público. Hasta donde yo sabía, no había nadie más en el apartamento y me había olvidado de una toalla.

—Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Me estaba mirando de esa manera. ¿Sabía él que era tan evidente al respecto?

—En serio —continuó, sus ojos cayendo en mi pecho antes de regresar bruscamente a mi cara—. Deberías andar desnuda todo el tiempo.

El cumplido me llegó. No pude evitarlo. El toque de una sonrisa estiró la comisura de mis labios y sacudí la cabeza hacia él como si fuera un escolar travieso.

Satisfecho, Edward se rió en voz baja. Una extraña, plenitud inesperada se formó en mi pecho y yo sabía que tenía que romper cualquier extraña atracción instantánea que estuviera pasando entre nosotros. Esto nunca me había pasado antes, así que iba a tener que improvisar.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Eres un asno.

Edward se sentó con un bufido. —Por lo general, una mujer me llama así después de que la he _cogido_ y llamado a un taxi.

Parpadeé rápidamente a su lenguaje directo. ¿En serio? ¿Estábamos usando esa palabra ya en nuestro corto encuentro?

Se dio cuenta. —¿No me digas que odias esa palabra?

 _No. Creo que esa palabra puede muy excitante en el momento adecuado._ — No. Yo no creo que debamos estar hablando de coger cuando acabamos de conocernos.

Bien. Eso salió todo mal.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con una risa silenciosa. —No sabía que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

De repente, cambié de tema. —Si estás aquí por Alice, ella está dando clases.

—He venido a conocerte, en realidad. Sólo que yo no sabía que ya te conocía. Vaya coincidencia. He pensado en ti un poco desde la semana pasada en el taxi.

—¿Eso fue mientras estabas fuera cenando con tu novia? —le pregunté sarcásticamente, sintiendo como si estuviera nadando contra la corriente con este tipo. Nos quería fuera de este coqueto, lugar sexual en el que habíamos aterrizado y dentro de un normal, "él es sólo el hermano de mi compañera de cuarto" tipo de lugar.

—Tanya está en el sur visitando a sus padres esta semana. Ella es de Southampton.

Como si me importara una mierda. —Ya veo. Bueno... —Me puse de pie, esperando que el gesto lo llevara a salir—. Diría que fue un placer conocerte, pero yo estaba desnuda así que... no fue así. Tengo mucho que hacer. Le diré a Alice que pasaste.

Riendo, Edward meneó la cabeza y se levantó para tirar de la chaqueta de su traje. —Eres un hueso duro de roer.

Bueno, claro que yo tenía que exponerle las cosas claras y simples a este tipo.

—Hey, no habrá roídas de este hueso. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se ahogaba de la risa ahora mientras daba un paso hacia mí, haciéndome regresar al sofá. —Realmente, Isabella... ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que todo suene tan sucio?

Mi boca se abrió con indignación cuando se volvió y se fue... con la última palabra. Yo lo odiaba. Realmente lo hacía. Lástima que mi cuerpo no lo hiciera también.


	5. Chapter 3

Hola! Soy nueva en esto, es por eso que no dejaba ninguna nota. Lo siento. Pero bueno si alguien ve (espero que alquien lea esta historia) alguna falta de ortografía o error con los nombres de los personajes, por favor hagamelo saber! Para poder corregirlo lo antes posible. Muchas gracias desde ya a quien este leyendo esta adaptación, espero que disfruten de este capi !

 **Capítulo N° 3**

El Club 39 era mas un bar que un club, con una pequeña pista de baile cuadrada más allá del pequeño hueco en la parte trasera. En el nivel del sótano en la calle George, los cielorrasos eran bajos, los sofás circulares y los cubos cuadrados que servían como asientos eran bajos, y la zona del bar estaba de hecho construida unos niveles más abajo, lo que significaba que los borrachos tenían que bajar tres escalones para llegar a nosotros. Quien fuera que agregó ese pequeño diseño al borrador de los arquitectos claramente había estado fumando algo.

Las noches de los jueves usualmente encontraban el bajo bar lleno de estudiantes, pero con el semestre terminado y el verano escocés sobre nosotros, la noche estaba tranquila y la música sonaba baja porque no había nadie en la "pista".

Le entregué los tragos al chico al otro lado de la barra y él me entregó un billete de diez libras.

—Quédate con el cambio. —Me guiñó el ojo.

Ignoré el guiño pero metí la propina en el tarro para propinas. Las dividíamos al final de la noche aun cuando Rose argumentaba que ella y yo conseguíamos la mayor parte de las mismas debido a las camisetas blancas sin mangas y con el escote bajo, que llevábamos como "uniforme" junto con jeans negros ajustados. La camiseta decía Club 39 sobre el pecho derecho en letra francesa negra. Simple, pero efectivo. Especialmente cuando eras estabas tan bendecida en el departamento de los senos como yo.

Craig estaba en su descanso así que Rose y yo estábamos lidiando con la pequeña cantidad de clientes en el bar, una multitud que se reducía a cada minuto. Aburrida, miré hacia el otro lado del bar para ver si Rose necesitaba mi ayuda.

La necesitaba.

Sólo que no para atender al público.

Extendiéndose para entregarle al cliente que estaba sirviendo su cambio, el tipo tomó la muñeca de Rose y tiró de ella sobre la barra hasta que ella estuvo a centímetros de su rostro. Fruncí el ceño, y tome un tiempo para ver cómo reaccionaría Rose, su pálida piel se ruborizó y tiró de su brazo para romper el asidero. Sus amigos estaban de pie detrás de él, riendo. Qué bonito.

—Déjame ir, por favor —dijo Rose entre dientes apretados, tirando con más fuerza.

Sin Craig cerca y con la muñeca de Rose tan delgada que podía romperse, todo dependía de mí. Me dirigí hacia ellos, presionando el botón bajo la barra para llamar a los chicos de seguridad que estaban en la puerta.

—Oh, vamos, cariño, es mi cumpleaños, sólo un beso.

Mi mano se cerró sobre la del tipo y las uñas se hundieron en su piel.

—Déjala ir, imbécil, antes de que te arranque la piel de la mano y la clave a tus testículos.

Él siseó de dolor y se liberó de un tirón, consecuentemente liberando a Rose.

—Perra americana —gimió, acunando la mano que ahora estaba cubierta de marcas con forma de luna creciente—. Me voy a quejar con el gerente.

¿Por qué mi nacionalidad siempre entraba en juego en una situación negativa? ¿Y qué? ¿Estábamos en alguna película del Brat Pack de los años 80? Resoplé, para nada impresionada.

Brian, nuestro enorme tipo de seguridad, apareció detrás de él. No lucía divertido.

—¿Algún problema, Bella?

—Sí. Por favor, ¿puedes sacar a este tipo y a sus amigos del bar?

Él ni siquiera preguntó por qué. Sólo había habido unas pocas ocasiones donde habíamos tenido echar gente, así que Brian confiaba en mi evaluación de la situación.

—Vamos, amigos, salgan —gruñó, y como los cobardes que eran, pálidos y borrachos como cubas, los tres salieron pesadamente del bar con Brian detrás.

Sintiendo a Rose temblar junto a mí, puse una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Me dio una débil sonrisa—. Mala noche por todos lados. Steven me dejó más temprano.

Hice una mueca ante cuánto debía haberle dolido eso a Rose y a su hermanito. Vivían juntos en un pequeño apartamento en Leith Walk donde se turnaban cuidando a su mamá, quien tenía Síndrome de Fatiga Crónica. Para pagar la renta, Rose, quien era hermosa, usaba su físico para conseguir "Sugar Daddies" para que cuidaran de ellos tres financieramente. Sin importar cuanta gente le dijera que era lo suficientemente lista como para hacer algo más con su vida, ella estaba llena de inseguridades. La única confianza que sí tenía estaba en su belleza física y en su habilidad de conseguir un hombre que cuidara de ella y su familia. Pero cuidar de su madre siempre hacía que sus relaciones fallaran, y tarde o temprano eventualmente todos la abandonaban.

—Lo lamento, Rose. Sabes que si necesitas ayuda con la renta o lo que sea, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar.

Se lo había ofrecido más veces de las que podía contar. Siempre decía que no.

—Nah. —Sacudió la cabeza y presionó un suave beso en mi mejilla—. Encontraré a alguien nuevo. Siempre lo hago.

Se alejó con los hombros hundidos, y me encontré preocupándome por ella cuando realmente no quería hacerlo. Rose era una de las incomprendidas. Podía atacarte los nervios con su materialismo, pero te daba una lección de humildad con la lealtad a su familia. Podía amar los zapatos bonitos, pero ellos pasaban a un segundo plano cuando se trataba de asegurarse de que su hermanito y su mamá estuvieran bien. Desafortunadamente, esa lealtad también significaba que pasaba por encima de cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, y que era pisoteada por cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a usar su situación en su contra.

—Voy a tomarme mi descanso. Mandaré a Craig.

Asentí, aun cuando ella no podía verme, preguntándome quién sería su próxima víctima. O, ¿la víctima de quién sería ella después?

—Está tranquilo esta noche. —Craig deambuló hacia mí dos minutos después con una lata de gaseosa en la mano. Alto, de cabello oscuro y apuesto, Craig probablemente conseguía tantas propinas como Rose y yo.

Era un coqueto eterno. Y era bueno en eso.

—Es verano —reflexioné, echando una mirada alrededor del tranquilo club antes de volverme para apoyarme contra el bar—. Volverá a mejorar los días de semana cuando llegue agosto. —No tenía que explicar que quería decir que mejoraría por el Festival de Edimburgo. En agosto, el famoso festival se apoderaba de toda la ciudad. Los turistas llegaban a la ciudad, robándose las mejores mesas en todos los mejores restaurantes y siempre había tantos de ellos que caminar cinco pasos se convertía en un viaje de cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, las propinas eran geniales.

Craig gimió y una vez más se apoyó cerca de mí.

—Estoy aburrido. —Pasó sus ojos por mi cuerpo con una investigación perezosa—. ¿Quieres coger en el baño de hombres?

Me lo preguntaba en cada turno.

Siempre decía que no, y luego le decía que se "cogiera" a Rose en mi lugar. Su respuesta: "Ya lo hice". Yo era un desafío amistoso y creo que honestamente se había engañado a sí mismo para creer que algún día me conquistaría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres? —preguntó una voz familiar detrás de mí.

Me volví rápidamente, pestañeando sorprendida para encontrar a Alice al otro lado de la barra. Detrás de ella había un hombre que no reconocí y… Edward.

Palidecí instantáneamente, todavía avergonzada por lo de ayer, apenas noté la expresión cuidadosamente desprovista de emoción en sus ojos cuando observó a Craig.

Arrancando mi propia mirada de él, le sonreí débilmente a Alice.

—Um… ¿qué haces aquí?

Alice y yo habíamos cenado juntas anoche. Le había dicho que Edward había pasado, pero no le había contado todo el asunto de la desnudez. Ella me había contado de su clase, y pude entender por qué hacía una instructora tan buena. Su pasión por la historia del arte era contagiosa y me descubrí escuchándola con genuino interés.

A pesar de todo, había sido una agradable primera cena. Alice me había hecho un par de preguntas personales que me había arreglado para desviar hacia ella. Ahora sabía que era la hermana mayor de medios hermanos: Vanessa (catorce) y Seth (diez). Su mamá, Esmerald Masen, vivía en la zona Stockbridge de Edimburgo con su esposo Carlisle. Esmerald era gerente a medio tiempo del _Sheraton Grand Hotel_ , y Carlisle, profesor de historia clásica en la universidad. Era claro por la manera en que Alice hablaba que los adoraba a todos, y tuve la impresión de que Edward pasaba más tiempo con esta familia que con su propia madre.

En el almuerzo hoy, Alice y yo nos habíamos tomado un descanso de nuestro trabajo y nos reunimos en la sala de estar para comer y ver un poco de televisión. Nos habíamos reído a lo largo de un capítulo de la clásica comedia británica _"¿Are You Being Served?"_ y nos habíamos sumido en un cómodo silencio. Me había sentido como si estuviera ganando terreno firme sorprendentemente rápido con mi nueva compañera de piso.

Sin embargo, ¿aparecer en mi trabajo con su hermano? Eso no era genial. No que ella supiera de mi incidente de ayer con su hermano…

—Nos vamos a reunir con unos amigos para tomar un trago en _Tigerlily_. Pensamos en pasar por aquí y saludar. —Ella me sonrió, sus ojos bailando traviesos en la forma en que los de una chica de séptimo grado lo harían antes de que los entrecerrara en forma inquisitiva en dirección a Craig.

 _Tigerlily_ , ¿eh? Era un lugar agradable. Noté el bonito vestido de lentejuelas de Alice. Lucía como algo de la década de los 20 y gritaba "diseñador". Era la primera vez que la veía tan arreglada y con Edward de pie junto a ella vistiendo otro pulcro traje como su acompañante, Jasper, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar. A pesar de todo mi dinero, no estaba acostumbrada al tipo de vida lleno de estilo y de "cócteles y creme brulee" al que estos sujetos estaban acostumbrados. En alguna forma decepcionada, me di cuenta de que no encajaba con este grupo.

—Oh —respondí tontamente, ignorando las inquisidoras cejas de ella.

—Éste es Jasper. —Alice se volvió hacia el hombre detrás de ella tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que no iba a responder a su silenciosa pregunta.

Los pálidos ojos de Alice se oscurecieron con una profunda calidez cuando miró a Jasper y me pregunté si este tipo era su novio. No que ella hubiera mencionado a un novio. El apuesto hombre de cabello oscuro era sólo un poco más bajo que Edward, con hombros anchos que llenaban su traje de forma agradable.

Sus cálidos ojos oscuros brillaron bajo las luces del bar cuando me sonrió.

—Hola. Un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—Jasper es el mejor amigo de Edward —explicó Alice y luego se volvió hacia su hermano. Tan pronto como lo miró estalló en risas, sus risitas llenando el bar como burbujas de hadas mientras me miraba sobre el hombro—. Te presentaría a Edward pero creo… que ya se han conocido. —Apenas oí la palabra "conocido" sobre su risa ahogada.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

Ella lo sabía.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, le lancé una mirada indignada a Edward.

—Le contaste.

—¿Le contaste qué? —preguntó Jasper aturdido, mirando a la todavía alegre Alice como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

La boca de Edward se elevó con diversión mientras le respondía a Jasper sin quitar los ojos de mí.

—Que entré cuando Isabella estaba paseándose desnuda por el apartamento.

Adam me miró con curiosidad.

—No —respondí con un filo en mi tono—. Estaba saliendo del baño buscando una toalla.

—¿Te vio desnuda? —interrumpió Craig, un ceño fruncido estropeando su frente.

—Edward Cullen. —Edward extendió una mano sobre el bar para que Craig la estrechara—. Un placer conocerte.

Craig la aceptó, luciendo un poco aturdido por Edward. Genial. Incluso los hombres eran encantados por él. Mientras él le sonreía a Craig, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre mí una vez más.

Detecté un ligero frío en ellos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—Tengo novia —le aseguró Edward a Craig—. No estaba intentando conquistar a la tuya.

—Oh, Bella no es mi novia. —Craig sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante hacia mí—. No por mi falta de intentos.

—Cliente. —Señalé a la chica al otro lado del bar, agradecida por una excusa para deshacerme de él.

Tan pronto como él se hubo ido, Alice estaba apoyándose contra el bar.

—¿No es tu novio? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? Es lindo. Y ciertamente piensa que eres atractiva.

—Es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual andante —respondí malhumoradamente, pasando un trapo sobre una mancha invisible en el bar, intentando desesperadamente evitar la mirada de Edward.

—¿Siempre te habla así?

La pregunta de Edward hizo que mi cabeza se levantara de mala gana e inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de calmarlo y defender a Craig cuando vi sus ojos fríos y letales entrecerrados en dirección a mi colega—. No habla en serio cuando lo hace.

—Oh, hombre, ¿ese descanso seguramente no duró diez minutos? —se quejó Rose mientras vagaba lentamente detrás del bar. Apestaba a humo de cigarrillo. No podía imaginar por qué alguien soportaría cualquier hábito que los hiciera apestar tanto. Arrugué la nariz hacia ella y Rose lo entendió instantáneamente. Sin tomárselo a pecho, sólo se encogió de hombros y me envió un beso burlón mientras se detenía para apoyarse contra el bar al lado opuesto de Edward. Sus grandes ojos verdes lo absorbieron como si fuera un cigarrillo que estaba intentando dejar.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

—Soy Alice. —Ella saludó a Rose con la mano como si fuera una bonita quinceañera. Le sonreí. Era algo adorable—. Soy la nueva compañera de apartamento de Bella.

—Hola. —Rose le ofreció una sonrisa educada antes de mirar a Edward con expectación.

Su obvio interés en él no me molestó en lo absoluto.

—Edward. —Él le asintió, sus ojos rápidamente volviendo a mi rostro.

 _De acuerdo._

 _¿En serio?_

Estaba aturdida.

Si fuera honesta conmigo misma admitiría que había estado preparándome para ver a Edward elevar el coqueteo a otro nivel para Rose.

Ella era alta, delgada como una modelo, y tenía espeso, lacio y largo cabello rubio. Si Edward Cullen se transformaba en un coqueto provocativo conmigo, entonces había estado esperando que completamente derritiera a Rose en el suelo con su encanto.

En su lugar, él había sido frío con ella.

Eso no me ponía contenta de ninguna manera.

Hmm. Siempre había sido buena para mentirme a mí misma.

—¿Edward _Cullen_? —preguntó Rose, inconsciente de su falta de interés—. Oh mi Dios. Eres dueño de _Fire._

Maldita mi curiosidad por este tipo.

 _—¿Fire?_

—El club de la calle Victoria. Ya sabes, junto al Grassmarket. —Las pestañas de Rose se agitaban a un kilómetro por minuto hacia él ahora.

 _Es dueño de un club nocturno. Por supuesto que es así._

—Sí —murmuró él y luego miró su reloj.

Conocía ese movimiento. Yo lo usaba cuando fuera que estuviera incómoda. En ese momento realmente quería golpear a Rose por su entusiasmo por él. Edward no iba a remplazar a Steven. De ninguna manera.

—Amo ese lugar —continuó Rose, apoyándose más sobre la barra para darle una vista de águila de su pecho pequeño y sin trascendencia.

Miau. ¿De dónde vino eso?

—¿Quizás podríamos ir juntos alguna vez? De paso, soy Rose.

Ugh. Estaba riéndose como una niña de cinco años. Por alguna razón esa risita, la cual oía cada noche de jueves y viernes, de repente fue muy irritante.

Edward dio un codazo a Alice como para decir "vámonos", su expresión ahora impaciente. Pero Alice estaba demasiado ocupada murmurándole algo a Jasper para notar la silenciosa desesperación de su hermano.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió Rose.

Edward me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva que no entendí completamente antes de encogerse de hombros hacia ella.

—Tengo novia.

Rose resopló, ahuecando su cabello sobre su hombro.

—Déjala en casa.

Oh, Jesús C…

—Alice, ¿no dijeron que iban a reunirse con alguien? —pregunté en voz lo suficientemente alta para alejarla de Jasper. Necesitaba rescatar a su hermano pronto.

—¿Qué?

Le di una mirada significativa y repetí la pregunta con dientes apretados. Finalmente reconociendo la expresión en el rostro de Rose y la que había en el de su hermano, Alice asintió con los ojos muy grandes llenos de compresión.

—Oh, sí. Mejor nos vamos.

Rose se enfurruñó.

—No…

—¡Rose! —llamó Craig pidiendo ayuda desde el final del bar donde más clientes habían comenzado a reunirse. En cierta forma lo amé en ese momento.

Quejándose por lo bajo, Rose le dio a Edward un mohín infantil y se apresuró hacia Craig y los clientes que esperaban.

—Lo lamento. —Alice se mordió el labio, dándole a Edward una mirada de disculpa.

Él descartó su disculpa y retrocedió, haciendo un gesto caballeresco para que ella saliera primero del bar.

—Adiós, Bella. —Ella me dio una amplia sonrisa y un saludo con la mano—. Te veré en la mañana.

—Sí. Que tengas una buena noche.

Observé la mano posesiva que Jasper ubicó en la parte baja de la espalda de Alice mientras asentía en una educada despedida hacia mí y la guiaba hacia la salida. ¿Sucedía algo ahí?

Posiblemente. No que fuera a preguntarle. Ella podía volver su propia curiosidad hacia mí con preguntas sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa y luego querría saber por qué mi vida amorosa era inexistente. Ésa no era una conversación que quisiera tener con nadie.

Mi piel picó y de mala gana permití que mi mirada viajara de vuelta hacia Edward, quién había dado un paso hacia el bar, la fría educación de antes reemplazada por un calor que era demasiado familiar.

—Gracias por el rescate. —Juro que su voz baja y retumbante vibró hasta mi ropa interior.

Retorciéndome por dentro, intenté ir por la despreocupación.

—No hay problema. Rose es dulce y no quiere lastimar a nadie… pero es una descarada cazafortunas.

Edward simplemente asintió, al parecer desinteresado por todo lo relacionado con Rose.

El silencio cayó rápidamente entre nosotros, nuestros ojos encontrándose, fijándose, quedándose. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi boca se había abierto hasta que sus ojos bajaron a mirarla.

¿Qué demonios era esto?

Me alejé de él, sintiendo mi piel ruborizarse mientras miraba alrededor para ver si alguien más había visto ese momento entre nosotros. Nadie estaba mirando.

¿Por qué no se iba?

Mirándolo una vez más, intenté parecer calmada, cuando en realidad estaba muy fuera de mi ámbito. Intenté sin éxito ignorar su lento y caliente evaluación de mi cuerpo. ¡Tenía que dejar de hacer eso!

Cuando sus ojos eventualmente se arrastraron de vuelta hacia los míos, le hice un gesto con el rostro. No podía creerlo. Había ignorado a Rose, pero por mí subía al nivel del "sexo". ¿Conseguía alguna satisfacción enferma de atormentarme?

Retrocediendo del bar con una rápida sonrisa, Edward sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño.

Me sonrió con satisfacción. Odiaba cuando los hombres lo hacían. Incluso con sonrisas sexys como la suya.

—No sé qué me gusta más… —reflexionó, frotando su mentón en una contemplación provocadora—... tú desnuda, o en esa camiseta. D, ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué?_ Fruncí el ceño, totalmente confundida.

Y luego lo entendí.

 _¡Imbécil!_

El idiota acaba de adivinar, correctamente, mi talle de sujetador. Nunca iba a permitirme olvidar lo de ayer. Ahora podía verlo.

Le lancé mi trapo y él rió, esquivándolo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Luego se fue antes de que pudiera armarme de una respuesta épica que lo dejara en su trasero.

Lo juro por Dios, la próxima vez que nos encontráramos, tendría la última palabra.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo N°4**

Lena, la heroína de mis series de fantasía, y una chica mala asesina en el reino de Morvern, estaba supuestamente planeando su ataque al teniente de la reina, Arvane, un mago que estaba secretamente teniendo una aventura con la sobrina de la reina, y usando su influencia y magia para manipular el control monárquico y político. En su lugar, Lena había comenzado a fantasear sobre desnudar a Ten, el jefe de la guardia de la reina. Ten, quien había sido rubio en los primeros cinco capítulos, era ahora cobrizo con los ojos verde bosque. Él tampoco se suponía era el héroe romántico. No se supone que habría un héroe romántico en absoluto. ¡Esto era todo sobre Lena!

Frustrada, empujé lejos mi laptop.

 _¡Maldito Edward!_ Estaba incluso contaminando mi manuscrito con su sexualidad tóxica.

Eso es todo. Me estaba rindiendo por hoy. Sabiendo que Alice traía comida China para la cena después de su investigación en la universidad, decidí hacer un espacio para el gimnasio justo a la vuelta de la esquina en la Calle Queen como un ataque preventivo contra las calorías. Por lo general no me preocupaba por mi ingesta de alimentos, pero había estado en los deportes en la escuela y me gustaba mantenerme en forma. Buena cosa también, porque de verdad me gustaban las papas fritas, o patatas fritas, como se les llama aquí. Cualquier papa, todas las papas, que engorden, deliciosas y crujientes papas fritas. Mi cercana relación con las papas fritas era posiblemente la más real en mi vida.

Conduje la frustración de mi libro a la cinta de correr, la bicicleta elíptica, bicicletas fijas y pesas hasta que era un desastre sudado y sucio. El entrenamiento me relajó lo suficiente para que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar otra vez. Un personaje comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza y ella no me dejaría en paz. Sobre todo porque era muy parecida a mí. Estaba sola en la vida, independiente, impulsada. Había crecido en orfanatos en Escocia y se mudó a los . con una visa de trabajo y terminó enamorándose…

El personaje era mi mamá. La historia de mi mamá había sido genial hasta que terminó trágicamente. Todo el mundo ama una buena tragedia. Todos amarían a mi mamá. Ella había sido valiente y franca, pero muy amable y compasiva. Mi padre la había adorado desde el minuto que la conoció pero le había llevado seis meses romper sus defensas. Su romance había sido épico. Nunca había pensado escribir un romance antes, pero no podía conseguir sacar la idea de inmortalizar a mis padres en papel. Los destellos de recuerdos que había enterrado bajo un frío acero comenzó a pasar a través de mis ojos hasta que el gimnasio desapareció a mí alrededor: mi mamá parada frente al fregadero de la cocina, lavando los platos porque no confiaba en el lavavajillas. Mi papá silenciosamente presionándose contra su espalda, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cintura y abrazándola más cerca mientras le susurraba en su oído. Lo que sea que había dicho le había hecho derretirse contra él, inclinando su cabeza para besarlo. Luego destello a mi padre persiguiendo a mi mamá en la casa por la noche, la puerta cerrándose, asustándonos hasta morir a mi niñera y a mí. Mi mamá le gritaba por ser un macho Alfa idiota. Mi papá gruñéndole sobre como él no iba a mantenerse al margen mientras miraba a un idiota de su trabajo coquetear abiertamente con ella en frente de él. Mi mamá gritando que él no tenía que golpear al tipo.

—¡Él tenía su mano en tu trasero! —le había espetado mi papá en respuesta, mientras veía todo con asombro desconcertado. ¿Alguien había puesto su mano sobre el trasero de mi mamá enfrente de papá? Idiota.

—Me estaba encargando de eso —argumentó mamá.

—¡No lo suficientemente rápido! ¡No trabajarás más con él!

Desde allí, la discusión se había intensificado hasta que mi niñera huyó sin esperar su pago. Pero no estaba preocupada sobre la discusión. Mis padres siempre habían tenido una relación apasionada. La discusión se resolvería sola. Y lo hizo. Mi papá se disculpó por perder la calma pero no retiró la cosa de "no trabajar más con él". El asunto se volvió tan grande que mi mamá eventualmente aceptó, porque el idiota del trabajo era, bueno, un idiota y asumo que hubo más historia de lo que pasó esa noche.

Mi mamá finalmente se mudó a otra empresa de contabilidad. El matrimonio era todo sobre comprometerse, decía, y papá lo haría por ella. Los recuerdos eran tan claros. Podía ver el oro en los ojos color avellana de mamá, podía oler la colonia de papá, podía sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, la mano de mamá acariciando mi cabello…

Mi pecho se apretó y me tambaleé en la cinta, el mundo a mi alrededor volviendo, pero en una cadencia de color y ruido que no tenía sentido. Mi sangre estaba pulsando en mis oídos, mi ritmo cardíaco había aumentado tan rápido que luchaba por respirar. El dolor estalló en mi rodilla, pero apenas fui consciente de ello, o de las fuertes manos que me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y luego llevando a tierra firme.

—Concéntrate en tu respiración —una suave voz ordenó en mi oído.

Seguí la voz y nadé a través del pánico, tomando el control de mi respiración.

Eventualmente mi visión se aclaró, la compresión en mi cabeza relajándose, mis pulmones abriéndose. Temblando por la adrenalina disparada por el ataque de pánico, me volví a mirar al chico que se aferraba a mí. Sus ojos oscuros estaban preocupados.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí, vergüenza inundándome cuando levanté la mirada para ver a las personas mirándonos desde las máquinas. Gentilmente me liberé de su agarre.

—Lo siento.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo hagas. Sólo me alegro de haberte agarrado antes que todo tu cuerpo se golpeara con la cinta. Sin embargo, tu rodilla va a tener un desagradable moretón. —Hizo un gesto hacia ella.

Bajé la mirada y vi un desgarro en mis leggins de deporte y el dolor me golpeó. Hice una mueca, flexionando la pierna.

—Genial.

—Soy Embry. —Extendió su mano hacia mí y cortésmente la tomé, pero apenas la estreché. Estaba exhausta.

—Bella. Gracias, por cierto.

Embry frunció el ceño y me di cuenta que era lindo, si te gustaba el tipo musculoso de corte limpio, deportivo. Y él era rubio.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Reconozco un ataque de pánico cuando lo veo.

Sonrojándome interiormente, negué con la cabeza, no queriendo sacar a relucir los recuerdos que habían producido el ataque.

—De verdad estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una semana estresante. Pero, um… de nuevo gracias. Simplemente me voy a casa.

—Te he visto aquí antes. —Me detuvo con una sonrisa—. Soy entrenador personal aquí.

 _¿Y?_

—De acuerdo.

Sonrió a mi respuesta.

—Sólo digo, estoy aquí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Tendré eso en mente. De nuevo, gracias. —Le di una despedida avergonzada y me marché a los vestuarios. Supongo que el libro sobre mi mamá estaba descartado.

Llegué a casa antes que Alice y decidí que necesitaba mantenerme en movimiento, aterrorizada de provocar otro ataque de pánico. No había tenido uno de esos en años. Comencé a poner los platos en la cocina tratando de conjurar planes en mi cabeza para el próximo capítulo de mi novela de fantasía en un intento de pretender que lo que pasó en el gimnasio no había sucedido realmente.

Mi mente _fue_ sacada del ataque de pánico. Eso sí, no por mi novela.

Ese maldito Edward se entrometió de nuevo.

Abrí el cajón de los cubiertos y encontré un montón de basura que no pertenecía allí. Lo próximo en la lista: reorganizar el desastre que Alice había hecho en la cocina. El cajón estaba lleno de extraños objetos y extremos de: hilos, agujas, una cámara, pega, cinta adhesiva doble, y fotografías. Había una de Edward apoyado en una barandilla que daba por encima del agua en algún lugar. Era un día soleado, y él se había vuelto a la cámara justo a tiempo, sus ojos entrecerrados contra la luz, su hermosa boca curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa afectuosa.

Mientras sacaba los platos, la sonrisa de Edward me recordó a su risa, y su risa se mantuvo resonando en mis oídos como lo había hecho durante los últimos cuatro días desde que lo vi en el bar. Todo lo que podía pensar era en él sin camisa conmigo envuelta a su alrededor como una tortilla. Sólo porque no había escrito sobre encuentros sexuales, no significa que no sea una mujer llena de sangre que se calienta justo como todos los demás.

Tenía una caja de zapatos con juguetes vibradores que se encargaban de mí cuando estaba de ánimo. Pero desde que conocí a Edward, estaba constantemente de ánimo y de vez en cuando el pensamiento de salir a buscar un soporte de una noche cruzaba mi mente.

Por supuesto, recordaba lo que se siente despertarse con dos extraños a cada lado de mí en una cama extraña y no saber qué demonios había pasado, y esa idea se evaporaba al instante.

Simplemente… no podía entender cómo me podía sentir tan atraída por alguien. Alguien que apenas conocía.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe, sacudiéndome de esos pensamientos, y comencé a verter agua para mí y té para Alice.

—Hulaaa —arrulló ella alegremente al entrar en la cocina, el olor de la comida China desencadenando una serie de quejas desde mi estómago—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Dejó la comida en la mesa e inmediatamente comencé a ayudarla a sacarla.

—Estuvo bien —murmuré, masticando una galleta de gamba.

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos una frente a la otra, me lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

 _No, no lo estoy. Fui al gimnasio y tuve un ataque de pánico en frente de un montón de extraños. Oh, y tu coqueto hijo-de-puta hermano no saldrá de mi cabeza o mis fantasías sexuales. Estoy caliente, molesta, y no me gusta._

—Bloqueo de escritor.

—Oh, eso es basura. Sólo sé cómo es cuando estoy escribiendo mi investigación. No me puedo imaginar qué tan mal se vuelve cuando escribes una novela.

—Más que frustrante.

Comimos en silencio por un momento o dos, y noté con curiosidad cuán tensa se veía Alice.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?

Ella me dio una sonrisa triste justo antes de tomar un bocado de arroz al curry. Cuando terminó de masticar, asintió.

—Estoy comenzando a sentir la presión de ser una estudiante de postgrado.

—Ah, la alegría de la vida del estudiante.

Alice murmuró su acuerdo, y después de mirar fijamente la mesa en silencio por un minuto, preguntó:

—Así que… ¿qué pensaste de Jasper la otra noche?

La pregunta pareció salir de la nada y había una definitiva timidez en la misma. Huh. Sabía que algo pasaba allí.

—No lo sé. En realidad no pude hablar con él. Es lindo. Parece amigable.

Una mirada soñadora pasó por el rostro de Alice. No es broma. _Soñadora._ Solo había visto una mirada como esa en las películas. La chica lo teníamal.

—Jasper es genial. Él y Edward han sido amigos por siempre. Si no estaba Edward intimidando a mis novios en la secundaria, lo hacía Jasper. —Ella se sonrojó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Lo seguía a todos lados cuando era una niña.

No sabía que me obligó a…

—¿Ustedes están saliendo?

Alice disparó su mirada a la mía, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece de esa manera?

 _Bien. Pregunta equivocada._

—Un poco.

—No. —Sacudió su cabeza vehementemente—. Sólo somos amigos. De todos modos, Edward siempre me está diciendo lo mujeriego que es. No sentaría nunca cabeza. Y es demasiado parecido a un hermano para mí para que haya algo… ya sabes… más… —se fue apagando poco convincente.

Sabía una cosa de todos modos. Nunca tendría que preocuparme acerca de Alice mintiéndome. No podía mentir una mierda.

—Está bien.

—Entonces ¿estás viendo a alguien?

Maldición. Era mi culpa. Hice una pregunta.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No. —Ella suspiró—. ¿Cuándo fue tu última relación?

¿El sexo cuenta como una relación? Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Cuándo fue la tuya?

Alice frunció sus labios, sus pestañas bajaron para cubrir la mirada endurecida de sus ojos. Una feroz ola protectora se precipitó sobre mí de la nada, sorprendiéndome hasta el infierno.

—¿Alice?

—Hace nueve meses.

 _¿Y qué te hizo el bastardo?_

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Salimos durante cinco meses. Me dijo que trabajaba en Glasgow para una agencia de reclutamiento. En realidad trabaja para una compañía de desarrollo inmobiliario aquí en Edimburgo. Estaban haciendo una oferta contra Edward por esta parcela increíble en Commercial Quay. Resultó que sólo me estaba usando para llegar a Edward, para saber cuál sería la oferta de Edward de modo que su empresa pudiera superar la oferta. Basta con decir que la relación no terminó bien. Él terminó con la nariz rota y Edward terminó con la parcela.

Levanté una ceja, silenciosamente felicitando a Edward por enseñarle la lección completa.

—¿Edward le dio una paliza?

—No. —Alice negó con la cabeza—. Edward no pelea. No lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. —Sonrió ampliamente ahora—. Fue Jasper quien le dio tremenda paliza.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—No debería tolerar la violencia, pero… felicidades, Jasper.

Alice se rió y luego se puso seria.

—Sólo estoy contenta de que mi ingenuidad no haya causado ninguna dificultad a Edward en su trabajo.

Estoy segura que eso no era lo que preocupaba a Edward. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos y oídos podría decir que Alice era importante para él.

—No puedo creer que alguien armaría tanto problema, haría algo tan atroz, por una parcela de tierra.

—Commercial Quay está realmente arriba y en alza. Restaurantes Michelin Star, cirugías cosméticas, elegantes bares cocteles… Edward está construyendo pisos de lujo allí y ellos van en busca de cualquier cosa desde medio millón a un millón por los penthouses. Muy por el margen del beneficio.

Me enfermó que alguien pudiera usar a una persona tan dulce como Alice por un maldito margen de beneficio.

—Los chicos apestan.

Alice levantó su taza de té en acuerdo.

Después de un rato de silencio, masticando, Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Noté algunas fotografías de tu familia en tu habitación antes. Ya sabes, puedes ponerlas en la sala de estar o en cualquier lugar en el apartamento. Es tu casa ahora, también.

Me puse rígida ante la mención de mi familia, todavía inquieta por tener otro ataque.

—Está bien.

La oí suspirar en respuesta y me preparé.

—En serio no hablas mucho de ellos.

¿Ya había llegado la hora? Con Kate habían pasado seis semanas antes que se enterara. Con el estómago revuelto, empujé el plato lejos antes de sentarme para encontrarme con la ansiosa mirada de Alice. Éramos compañeras de piso ahora, nos llevábamos… sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta lo diferentes que éramos, y era el momento justo para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Mi familia está muerta —le dije entumecida, sin dolor, sin lágrimas, nada que ella pudiera en mi rostro mientras veía sus mejillas palidecer—. No hablo de ellos. Nunca.

No sé qué estaba esperando. Tal vez porque Alice era tan abierta y amable pensé que haría un intento de romper mi guardia. Pero me sorprendió de nuevo.

—Está bien —contestó, y la vi luchando por ocultar la compasión de su mirada.

—Bien entonces. —Le di una sonrisa suave, tranquilizadora y ella la respondió, sus hombros relajándose.

Un minuto después murmuró:

—Sabes, puedes ser un poco intimidante.

Mis labios se curvaron en tono de disculpa.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a Edward.

Como si él hubiera oído su nombre, el celular de Alice se iluminó y su nombre apareció en la pantalla. Ella respondió de inmediato, pero sin su alegría habitual. Parece que mi familia muerta era una asesina de estado de ánimo.

No sé cómo, pero Alice había logrado convencerme de que saliera con ellos.

Miré a los amigos de Alice y Edward en un vestido que había tomado de su guardarropa. Estaban sentados en sofás alrededor de una mesa baja de café en un bar en George IV Bridge. Edward había llamado hace dos horas pidiéndonos que nos reuniéramos todos aquí. Por supuesto, yo había estado lista en una hora. A Alice le había llevado una eternidad estar lista, y cuando le disparó a Jasper una sonrisa, empecé a entender por qué.

—Todo el mundo, esta es mi nueva compañera de piso Isabella. —Ella se volvió hacia mí—. , estos son Jane y Demetri.

Había conseguido el aspecto descuidado en el taxi hasta aquí. Jane, la rubia linda con las gafas extravagantes y el anillo de compromiso de diamantes era la mejor amiga de Alice y su compañera estudiante de doctorado. Demetri, el chico rubio bajo que tenía estilo friki, era el prometido de Jane.

—Y ya has conocido a Jasper y Edward. —Su sonrisa se deslizó un poco mientras miraba a la mujer sentada apretada contra Edward. Tenía cabello rubio pálido, casi blanco, grandes ojos azules, extremidades largas y una boca completamente petulante—. Y esta es Tanya. La novia de Edward.

Recordé al instante que a Alice no le gusta. Dado el gesto de desprecio que Tanya le dio a Alice, estaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo. Saludé a todos, evitando la mirada de Edward e ignorando la forma en que mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mis costillas sólo por estar cerca de él y su novia.

De ninguna manera iba a sentirse desanimada por el hecho de que ella me recordaba a Rose: mi opuesto completo en todo sentido.

Sentándome al lado de Jane mientras Alice corría a conseguirnos bebidas, traté de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la pareja a mi derecha.

—¿Cómo te estás aclimatando allí, Isabella ? —preguntó Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Agradecida, le di una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias. Y es Bella.

—¿Así que tú y Alice se están llevando bien entonces?

Algo en su voz me dijo que no era una pregunta casual. Estaba preocupado por mi compañera de piso. Empecé a preguntarme si los sentimientos de Alice podrían ser correspondidos.

—Nos estamos llevando sorprendentemente bien. Ella es una gran persona.

Mi respuesta estuvo bien para él.

—Bueno, me alegro. Así que, ¿Alice me dijo que estás escribiendo un libro?

—Oh Dios mío —interrumpió Tanya con su acento Inglés gutural. Odiaba que su acento fuera tan genial—. ¿Te dije, cariño, que mi amiga Chelsea fue publicada?

Edward negó con la cabeza, sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Aparté la mirada rápidamente, fingiendo estar fascinada por las noticias de Tanya sobre esta misteriosa persona Chelsea.

—Chelsea es mi mejor amiga de casa —explicó Tanya a la mesa mientras Alice regresaba con las bebidas. Yo me arrimé para dejarla sentar a mi lado—. Ella escribe los mejores libros que existen.

—¿De que tratan? —preguntó Ed cortésmente. Eché un vistazo a Jane y vi que ella y Alice estaban intercambiando "una mirada". Estaba descubriendo que Tanya no era del todo bienvenida entre las chicas.

—Oh, son simplemente increíble. Tienen que ver con esta chica del hospicio que se enamora de un chico que es un hombre de negocios, pero todavía tiene, digamos, un viejo título Inglés... como un conde o algo así. Tan romántico. Y su escritura es simplemente increíble. Ella es simplemente increíble.

Bien. Al parecer, ella era increíble.

—Así que, ¿es una novela histórica? —preguntó Dem.

—No. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

—Tanya —Edward parecía estar tratando de no sonreír—, ya no existen tales cosas como un hospicio. ¿Estás segura que no es histórica?

—Bueno, Chelsea dijo que no lo era.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que tienes razón —le dijo Jasper agradablemente. Los hombros de Alice se sacudieron a mí lado ante el sarcasmo muy bien disimulado en su respuesta. Traté de mirar a otra parte menos a Edward.

—Jane, ¿cuándo es tu primer ajuste del vestido de nuevo? —preguntó Alice, mirando a mí alrededor.

Jane sonrió con picardía.

—Oh, no será en un tiempo. He sido expulsada de la casa de mi madre porque sigo entrando en su armario para mirarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunté, tratando de ser amable—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—En cinco meses —dijo Dem, sonriendo cariñosamente a Jane.

Vaya. Un tipo que no tenía miedo de mostrar cómo se sentía en realidad. Fue desarmante y otra imagen relámpago de mi papá sonriendo a mi mamá pasó por mi cerebro. Tomé un trago, empujándolo hacia atrás debajo de toda mi coraza.

Alice hizo un pequeño sonido chirriante a mi lado.

—Deberías ver el vestido de Jane. Conseguimos…

—Oh, cariño —interrumpió Tanya de nuevo—. ¿Te dije que Maggie se casa en octubre? Le dije que era una época terrible del año para casarse, pero ella insistió que quería una boda en otoño. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado algo como eso? De todos modos, es en algún castillo con corrientes de aire en un lugar llamado Oban, así que tendremos que organizar el alojamiento.

—El Castillo Barcaldine. —Edward asintió—. Es un pequeño lugar agradable.

—Tal vez en el verano, pero no en octubre.

Y eso fue más o menos como la siguiente hora transcurrió. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba un tema, Tanya tomaba el control, su voz alta resonando por encima del ruido del bar lleno de gente. Ella hacia fácil vilipendiarla, y supe casi de inmediato por qué Alice no podía soportarla.

Tanya era maleducada, desagradable y completamente absorta en sí misma.

Peor aún, tuve la sensación de que Edward estaba estudiando mi reacción hacia ella. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que yo pensara?

Necesitando un descanso de la voz de Tanya, una voz que había pensado era encantadora al principio y ahora me disgustaba mucho, me ofrecí para conseguir la siguiente ronda de bebidas. Me relajé en el bar, dándole al camarero mi pedido, y disfrutando de la tranquilidad, el bar estaba en la parte trasera del edificio, detrás de una pared y un pasillo, lejos de la voz de Tanya.

Pero entonces _él_ tuvo que seguirme, ¿no?

El calor abrasó mi lado derecho cuando lo sentí presionarse contra mí mientras se apoyaba en la barra. Mi nariz se estremeció ante el olor de su colonia y esas mariposas estaban de vuelta de nuevo.

—Así que... ¿eres una escritora? —Edward miró hacia mí.

Era la primera vez que me preguntaba algo sin sexo en su voz. Lo miré, sorprendida por la curiosidad genuina en su pálida mirada. Sonreí con un poco de menosprecio. No era una escritora todavía.

—Trato de serlo.

—¿Qué escribes?

Pensé en mi mamá y respiré profundamente, empujando el pensamiento fuera.

—Fantasía.

Sus cejas se arquearon un poco como si no hubiera esperado que esa fuera mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué fantasía?

El camarero me dio el total de las bebidas antes de que pudiera responderle a Edward, pero Edward entregó el dinero antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi bolso.

—Voy a pagar —insistí yo.

Descartó mi oferta con desdén como si yo estuviera loca.

—¿Bien? —preguntó mientras tomaba su cambio. Las bebidas estaba puestas delante de nosotros en la barra, pero Edward no parecía que intentara llevarlas a la mesa.

Suspiré, sabiendo que mientras más rápido respondiera más rápido podría alejarme de él.

—Porque la realidad no tiene autoridad allí. Mi imaginación controla todo. —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de ellas. Una persona inteligente leería entre líneas. Y Edward era inteligente.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, una comprensión silenciosa pasando entre nosotros. Por último, Edward asintió.

—Puedo ver la atracción en eso.

—Sí. —Arrastré mi mirada lejos. Ya es bastante malo que me hubiera visto físicamente desnuda. No necesitaba que me desnudara el alma.

—Me alegro de que Alice y tú se lleven bien.

—Eres muy protector con ella, ¿verdad?

—Te quedas corta.

—¿Por qué? Ella parece mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras pensaba en ello.

—No es acerca de su fuerza. Tal vez es la forma en que se ve o habla que engaña a la gente y la lleva a pensar que Alice es frágil. Sé la diferencia. Ella puede tomar las cosas malas y recuperarse mejor que nadie que yo conozca. No se trata de eso. Se trata de asegurarme de que las cosas malas no le pasen a ella en primer lugar. Es demasiado buena para su propio bien y la he visto lastimada demasiadas veces por personas que afirmaban que se preocupaban por ella.

No le envidiaba ese trabajo.

—Sí, puedo ver eso. Alice lleva su corazón en la manga.

—A diferencia de ti.

Sorprendida por la observación, lo miré con recelo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Sus ojos estaban buscando, excavando, tratando de alcanzar dentro de mí. Di un paso atrás y él se acercó un poco más.

—He oído lo que Alice tenía que decir acerca de ti. Y luego está el cómo eres conmigo. Tratas de no ceder nada.

 _Retrocede._

—Tú tampoco. No sé de verdad nada acerca de ti.

—No soy tan difícil de llegar a conocer, de verdad. —Me lanzó una rápida sonrisa—. Pero tú... creo que has hecho una forma de arte de la desviación y el auto dominio.

 _Deja de analizarme._ Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que lanzarte un trapo es un ejemplo de cuán dueña de mí misma soy?

Él se rió, una reverberación profunda que rebotó todo su camino por mi espalda.

—Muy justo. —Y entonces me disparó otra vez esa mirada: esa mirada que se sentía como si estuviera deslizando sus dedos largos y masculinos dentro de mis bragas—. Te ves hermosa esta noche.

Me sonrojé por dentro ante el cumplido. Exteriormente sonreí.

—Lo mismo sucede con tu novia.

Edward suspiró pesadamente ante mi agudo comentario y recogió algunos de los vasos de la barra.

—No quise decir nada con eso, Isabella. Era sólo un cumplido.

 _No, no lo era. Estás jugando conmigo. Y si vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, quiero que se detenga._

—¿Lo era? ¿Le hablas a todo el mundo de la forma en que me hablas a mí?

—¿Y qué forma es ésa?

—Como si me hubieras visto desnuda.

Sonriendo, los ojos de Edward brillaron con calor.

—No. Pero desde luego no he visto a todos desnudos.

Frustrada, sacudí la cabeza.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Casi salté ante el susurro cálido de su aliento en mi oído mientras él se inclinaba para murmurarme en voz baja:

—Me gusta la reacción que saco de ti.

Me aparté. ¿Así que yo era un reto? Correcto. Lo entiendo ahora.

—Sólo detente. Eres el hermano de Alice y probablemente vamos a tener que vernos el uno al otro, así que preferiría que no trataras de hacerme sentir incómoda a tu alrededor.

Un ceño se formó entre sus ojos.

—No quiero incomodarte. —Su mirada estaba sondeando de nuevo pero esta vez no estaba cediendo nada. Con un profundo suspiro, Edward asintió—. Está bien. Mira, lo siento. Quiero que nos llevemos bien. Me gustas. A Alice le gustas. Y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. A partir de ahora voy a dejar de coquetear contigo e intentaré realmente duro olvidar que te vi desnuda.

Él puso las bebidas sobre la barra y me tendió la mano para que la estrechara. La mirada en sus ojos era una nueva. Era suplicante, juvenil y totalmente entrañable. No confiaba en esa mirada en absoluto, pero me encontré sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo a pesar de mí misma mientras extendía la mano para estrechar la suya. Tan pronto como mis dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su palma, el vello de mis brazos se levantó.

Había pensado que esa chispa que la gente aparentemente sentía cuando tocaban a alguien de la que se sentían atraídos era un mito reservado para libros de romances juveniles y Hollywood.

Pero no.

Nuestros ojos chocaron mientras el calor corrió por mi brazo. El cosquilleo entre mis piernas se intensificó, la necesidad en mis entrañas gimió de deseo. Todo lo que podía ver era a Edward, todo lo que podía oler era a Edward, y su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que me imaginé que casi podía sentir toda su fuerza dura presionando contra mí. En ese momento no quería nada más que tirar de él hacia el baño de damas y dejarlo follarme con fuerza contra la pared.

La mano de Edward se apretó alrededor de la mía, sus ojos claros se oscurecieron, y supe que... él me deseaba también.

—Bien —murmuró, una peligrosa seriedad penetrando su expresión mientras él se inclinaba, sus palabras resoplando contra mi boca, estaba tan cerca—. Puedo hacer esto. Si tú puedes fingir, yo puedo fingir.

Jalé mi mano fuera de la suya, tratando de no temblar mientras alcanzaba a recoger el resto de las bebidas. Edward levantó las que había colocado cuando me había alcanzado para ese extraño apretón de manos. Odiaba que él tuviera razón. Nuestra atracción era nuclear. Yo nunca había conocido nada igual.

Esto hacía a Edward Cullen extremadamente peligroso para mí.

Y _tenía_ que disimular. Le lancé una sonrisa descuidada.

—No estoy fingiendo. —Caminé alejándome antes de que pudiera decir nada, alegre por la pared que había oscurecido la vista de nuestra mesa de nosotros. Habría estado mortificada si alguien hubiera sido testigo de nuestro interludio.

Edward se sentó junto a Tanya, entregándole una copa y a Jasper la suya.

Nuestras miradas chocaron por un breve instante y me dio una cortés sonrisa burlona antes de inclinarse de nuevo y deslizar su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de la silla de Tanya. Su novia le sonrió, una cuidada mano trasladándose para descansar íntimamente en su muslo.

—Cariño, le estaba diciendo a Alice acerca de este vestido Gucci que vi en línea. Estaba pensando que me podías llevar a Glasgow para probármelo. Te va a gustar. Valdrá la pena el dinero.

Ella agitó sus falsas pestañas.

Nadie tenía que decirme que ella quería decir que valdría la pena el dinero de _Edward._

Disgustada, tomé de un trago mi bebida y traté de ignorarlos. Tanya no era para él.

—Entonces, _Belle_ , ¿cómo puedes permitirte ese precioso piso con Alice?

Todos los ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Es Bella, en realidad.

Ella me dio un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa desaprobadora y de repente me pregunté si tal vez había captado las miradas entre Edward y yo.

 _Mierda._

—¿Y? —insistió ella, un poco maliciosamente.

Sí. Las había visto bien.

—Mis padres. —Me lancé otro trago y me volteé hacia Jane para preguntar acerca de su trabajo de medio tiempo con la industria turística escocesa.

La voz de Tanya cortó a través de mi pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "tus padres"?

 _¡Cállese, señora!_ La miré con velado disgusto.

—Su dinero.

—Oh. —Ella arrugó la nariz como si de repente oliera algo muy, muy malo—. ¿Estás viviendo del dinero de tus padres? ¿A _tu_ edad?

Oh no, ella no lo hizo. Tomé otro trago y luego le sonreí en señal de advertencia, como diciendo: "no juegues a este juego conmigo, cariño, no vas a ganar".

Ella no hizo caso de la advertencia.

—¿Así que ellos pagan por todo? ¿No te hace sentir culpable?

 _Cada maldito día._

—¿Fue tu dinero el que compró esos Louboutin... o el de Edward?

Alice se atragantó con su risa, ahogando el sonido rápidamente con un trago de su bebida. Le di una palmadita en la espalda, ayudándola en su simulación. Cuando volví a mirar a Tanya, ella estaba mirándome fijamente, con su rostro enrojecido hasta la línea del cabello.

Observación hecha. Pregunta desviada. Perra malcriada puesta en su lugar.

—Así que la gente puede casarse en el Castillo de Stirling, ¿eh? —Me volví de nuevo hacia Jane y nuestra conversación anterior—. Sólo lo he visitado una vez, pero es un lugar hermoso...


	7. Chapter 5

Ultimo capitulo de hoy :( Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia! Gracias por leerla :D

 **Capitulo N°5**

Dos noches más tarde estaba en la bañera después de una extenuante sesión de ejercicios en el gimnasio cuando escuché el grito de alegría de Alice. Alzando una ceja a la puerta, no estaba sorprendida por el golpe de la puerta que vino dos segundos después.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz.

Es evidente que cualquier noticia que había recibido no podía esperar.

Miré hacia abajo para asegurarme de que estaba suficientemente cubierta por las burbujas.

—Claro —le contesté.

La puerta se abrió y entró Alice con dos copas de vino en la mano y una petulante expresión en su rostro. Tomé la copa que me ofreció y le sonreí a su contagioso buen humor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno. —Sonrió Alice—. Después de seis meses terribles, Edward finalmente terminó con Tanya.

Resoplé a mi copa, ignorando la manera en que mi estómago saltó por las noticias.

—¿Esas son tus emocionantes noticias?

Ella me vio como si hubiese dicho algo loco.

—Por supuesto. Es la mejor noticia en Dios sabe cuánto. Tanya era la peor de todas. Tú sabes, creo que la otra noche en el bar fue el clavo final en su ataúd. Edward lucía mortificado por ella. Era momento que terminara con la muy ensimismada, dos caras, interesada y dolor en el trasero.

Asentí en acuerdo, pensando en su coqueteo descarado conmigo.

—Sí, probablemente él sólo hubiese terminado engañándola o algo así.

La alegría de Alice al instante huyó y ella frunció el ceño. Levanté una ceja ante su reacción.

—Edward nunca engañaría.

Ella de verdad pensaba que él caminaba sobre el agua. Ladeé la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica, con una mirada probablemente rozando la condescendiente y merecedora de un golpe.

—Por favor, Alice, es un chico que coquetea con cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Considerándome por un momento, Alice se recostó contra las paredes de azulejos, aparentemente inconsciente del vapor que se aferraba a ellos y ahora probablemente humedeciendo la parte trasera de su camisa. Su celebración fue olvidada al parecer encarando mi negatividad.

—Hay una cosa que debes saber acerca de Edward. Él nunca engañaría. No es perfecto, lo sé. Pero digamos que él nunca sería tan cruel ni deshonesto con nadie. Cada vez que él ha estado en una relación y su interés ha disminuido y salta a alguien nuevo, él ha sido honesto con su novia y ha roto, antes de poner en marcha cualquier cosa con alguien más. No estoy diciendo que su actitud no es un poco de mierda, pero al menos es honesto.

Curiosa sobre la seguridad de Alice, tomé un sorbo de vino antes de preguntar:

—¿Alguien ha engañado a Edward?

Me dio una sonrisa triste.

—No es mi historia para contarla.

Guau. Si Alice realmente iba a mantener la boca cerrada acerca de ello, Edward realmente debe estar sentido.

—Basta con decir que es un ligón en serie. Completamente monógamo pero saltando de una relación a otra. Tanya duró más que la mayoría. Creo que fue porque se tomaba frecuentes viajes hacia el sur. —Alice luego me lanzó una mirada burlona, casi de complicidad—. Me pregunto qué chica habrá llamado su atención ahora.

Yo la miraba con atención. ¿Sabía ella? ¿Había visto la chispa entre nosotros?

—Y me pregunto si finalmente será quien le pateara el trasero. Necesita una probada de la realidad. —Murmuré una respuesta incoherente, no queriendo animar sus pensamientos en mi dirección.

—Lo siento por interrumpir tu baño.

—No, esté bien. —Alcé mi copa de vino hacía ella.

—Trajiste vino rojo. Estamos bien.

—¿Has engañado a alguien?

Caray. ¿De dónde vino eso?

—¿Bien?

¿Esta era una entrevista para salir con su hermano?

Mirándola directamente a los ojos para que así supiera que estaba siendo completamente seria, respondí con más honestidad que nunca, confiando en que Alice no me presionara más con el tema.

—Nunca me acerqué lo suficiente a nadie para que eso fuera un problema. —Mi respuesta pareció desinflarla, y reafirmó que ella había estado sustentando algún tipo de idea romántica entre Edward y yo—. Yo no tengo relaciones, Alice. No me han atrapado.

Asintió, su expresión un poco perdida.

—Espero que cambie para ti.

 _Nunca lo hará._

—Tal vez.

—Bien. Voy a irme para que te bañes. Oh. —Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia mí—. Mi mamá cocina una gran cena con asado los domingos para toda la familia. Estás invitada este domingo.

Un escalofrío repentino descendió sobre mi baño caliente y me estremecí. No había estado en una reunión familiar desde la secundaria.

—Oh, no quiero molestar.

—No estás molestando. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Sonreí débilmente, tragando todo el vaso de vino en cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sintiendo el vino batir en mis entrañas, mandé un oración por un milagro que me sacara de la reunión familiar.

El viernes en la noche iba tarde para el trabajo en el bar. Alice había decidido cocinarnos la cena y se había vuelto un desastre insalvable.

Terminamos comiendo fuera y perdimos la noción del tiempo a medida que entramos en una discusión profunda sobre nuestro trabajo, la investigación de Alice y mi libro. Alice se había ido a su casa a dormir a causa de un dolor de cabeza horrible que había llegado de repente, y me apresuré a la barra. Le di a Rose una mirada de disculpa al pasar y dentro del cuarto del personal. Estaba metiendo mis cosas en mi casillero cuando mi celular sonó. Era Kate.

—Hey, cariño, ¿puedo llamarte luego en mi descanso? Voy tarde para mi cambio.

Kate lloriqueó en la línea.

—Bien.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Kate estaba llorando? Kate nunca lloraba.

 _Nosotras_ nunca lloramos.

—Kate ¿qué pasa? —La sangre latía en mis oídos.

—Rompí con Garrett. —Su voz se agrietó junto con mi convicción.

Pensé que Kate y Garrett eran sólidos.

 _Mierda._

—¿Qué pasó? —Oh Dios, ¿la había engañado?

—Me propuso matrimonio.

El silencio cayó entre nosotras mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bien. Él te lo propuso, ¿entonces terminaste con él?

—Por supuesto.

¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

—No lo entiendo.

Kate gruñó. En realidad, masculló:

—¿Cómo tú de todos no lo entiendes, Bella? ¡Es por eso que te estoy llamando! ¡Se supone que tú lo debes entender maldita sea!

—Bueno, no lo hago, así que deja de gritarme —espeté, con una punzada en el pecho por Garrett.

Él adoraba a Kate. Era su mundo entero.

—No puedo casarme con él, Bella. No puedo casarme con nadie. El matrimonio arruina todo.

Y de repente me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en nuestra área prohibida. Esto era acerca de los padres de Kate. Sabía que ellos estaban divorciados, pero eso es todo lo que sabía. Tenía que ser algo más profundo, algo peor, para que Kate le dé la espalda a Garrett.

—Él no es tu papá. No son tus padres. Garrett te ama.

—¿Qué demonios, Bella? ¿Quién es ésta y qué ha hecho con mi amiga?

Hice una pausa. Tal vez estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Alice.

Ella me estaba contagiando.

—Es justo —murmuré.

Kate suspiró con alivio.

—Entonces piensas que hice lo correcto.

—No —respondí honestamente—. Creo que estás asustada. Pero de una persona asustada a otra, sé que nada va a hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Nos quedamos en silencio, apenas respirando en el teléfono la una a la otra, sintiendo esa conexión entre nosotros, ese alivio de que había alguien más ahí afuera igual de arruinada.

—¿Has pensado en la realidad de esto, Kate? —susurré finalmente—. Garrett con alguien más, me refiero.

Un ruido ahogado crepitaba el teléfono.

Mi corazón se rompió por ella.

—¿Kate?

—Tengo que irme. —Colgó. Y de alguna manera supe que había colgado para llorar. _Nunca lloramos._ Sintiendo una profunda melancolía arropándome, le mandé un mensaje para aconsejarla que realmente pensara las cosas antes de que hiciera algo de lo que ella se arrepentiría. Por una vez, me hubiera gustado no estar tan rota, así Kate tuviese una mejor amiga que fuese fuerte y no tuviera miedo de amar, de sostenerse, como ejemplo de lo que era posible.

En cambio, yo era su excusa de que ella no estaba siendo irracional. Yo era su facilitadora.

—¿Bella?

Eché un vistazo por encima a Craig.

—¿Sí?

—Un poco de ayuda, por favor.

—Oh, por supuesto.

—¿Deseas una rápida caminata después del trabajo?

—No, Craig. —Sacudí mi cabeza, siguiéndolo afuera, demasiado deprimida para incluso bromear con él.

El domingo llegó antes de que me diera cuenta, y estaba tan preocupada con mi libro y con Kate, quien se mantuvo evitando mis llamadas, y con demasiado miedo de hablar con Garrett en caso de que abriera otra grieta en mi corazón con su dolor, que no tuve oportunidad de dar con una excusa para salir de la cena con la familia de Alice.

En lugar de eso me metí en un taxi con Alice, vestida para celebrar el caliente día con mis shorts Topshop y una bonita camisola de seda color verde oliva.

Partimos de Stockbridge y paramos literalmente cinco minutos más tarde fuera de un apartamento que se parecía mucho al nuestro.

En el interior, estaba sorprendida de encontrar la casa de los Masen muy parecida a la nuestra también. Las habitaciones eran enormes, altos techos, y una colección agradable de desorden que me recordó mucho a la de Alice. Ahora sabía de dónde lo tenía.

Esmerald Masen me saludó con un beso muy francés en ambas mejillas. Al igual que Alice, ella era menuda y hermosa de una manera delicada. Por alguna razón me había estado esperando un acento francés, a pesar de que Alice me había dicho que su madre se había trasladado a Escocia cuando tenía cuatro años.

—Alice me ha contado mucho de ti. Me dijo que las dos se habían convertido en amigas rápidamente. Estoy feliz. Estaba un poco preocupada cuando me dijo que iba a tener un compañero de piso, pero todo salió muy bien.

Sentí que tenía quince otra vez. Esme simplemente tenía esa manera maternal de hablarte.

—Si, así ha sido —respondí con simpatía—. Alice es genial.

Esme sonrió, luciendo veinte años más joven y mucho más parecida a su hija mayor.

A continuación, me presentaron a Carlisle, una especie de hombre indescriptible, cabello rubio con gafas y una sonrisa dulce.

—Alice dice que eres escritora.

Le arrojé a Alice una sonrisa irónica. Ella les decía a todos que era una escritora.

—Tratando de serlo.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó Carlisle, dándome una copa de vino.

Nos habíamos congregado en la sala de estar mientras Esme comprobaba algo en la cocina.

—Fantasía. Estoy trabajando en una serie de fantasía.

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron como platos fraccionalmente detrás de sus gafas.

—Me encantan las novelas de fantasía. Sabes, estaría encantado de leerlo antes de enviarla para consultas.

—¿Quiere decir, versión beta?

—Sí. Si te gustaría.

Recordando que Carlisle era un profesor de la universidad y solía calificar trabajos, estaba secretamente muy satisfecha por su oferta. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.

—Eso sería genial. De verdad se lo agradecería. Por supuesto, estoy muy lejos de terminarlo todavía.

—Bueno, cuando lo hagas, sólo dame un grito.

Sonreí.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Estaba justamente comenzando a pensar que lograría pasar esta particular cena familiar cuando escuché niños riendo.

—¡Papá! —La voz de un niño en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, y entonces su dueño apareció en la puerta. Corriendo hacia Carlisle, el rostro del niño pequeño estaba iluminado por la excitación. Supuse que se trataba de Seth, el medio hermano de diez años de Alice.

—Papá, mira lo que Edward me trajo. —Metió un Nintendo DS y dos juegos en la cara de Carlisle.

Carlisle los miró, sonriendo.

—¿Ese era el que querías?

—Sí, es la última versión.

Mirando hacia arriba en la puerta, Carlisle chasqueó la lengua en señal de burlona desaprobación.

—No es su cumpleaños hasta la próxima semana. Lo consientes demasiado.

Me sacudí con fuerza, mis palmas sudando instantáneamente al ver a Edward en la puerta con la mano en el hombro de una versión en miniatura de Alice. La adolescente estaba acurrucada junto a él, su flequillo grueso y pelo corto estilo excepcional para una cosa tan pequeña.

Mis ojos no se detuvieron mucho en la mini-Alice, que deduje era Vanessa. No, se deslizó a lo largo de Edward, absorbiéndolo antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

La atracción quemaba a través de mi sangre.

Edward llevaba jeans negros y una camiseta gris. Era la primera vez que lo veía en algo casual, la primera vez que mis ojos tenían acceso a sus fuertes bíceps y anchos hombros.

Sentí un estremecimiento entre mis piernas y aparté rápidamente la mirada, odiando que él le hiciera esto a mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward—. Pero no quiero tener que pasar otra tarde de domingo escuchando a Seth balbucear en mi oreja sobre la maldita consola.

Seth sólo se rió, dejando caer su mirada triunfante a su juego a medida que se dejaba caer a los pies de su padre y empezaba a cargar un juego de Súper Mario Bros.

—¿Mira lo que tengo? —Sonrió Vanessa tímidamente, levantando algo parecido a una tarjeta de crédito. Dios, esperaba que no lo fuera.

Clark la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es eso?

Los ojos de Hannah se iluminaron.

—Una gran tarjeta de regalo para la librería.

—Bien. —Alice le sonrió, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella—. ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Su hermana menor se precipitó hacia ella, acurrucándose a su lado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Ella me dirigió una tímida sonrisa antes de mirar a Alice.

—Hay una nueva serie de vampiros que quiero.

—Vanessa es un ratón de biblioteca —me explicó su voz ronca justo encima de mi cabeza.

Me volví para mirar a Edward de pie junto al sofá, mirándome con nada más que una sonrisa amistosa. Aunque un poco desconcertada por su cambio de actitud, me encontré sonriéndole a su vez.

—Ya veo. —Un enjambre de mariposas se despertó en mi estómago y me estremecí interiormente, apartando la mirada de él. Nunca se me ocurrió que Edward asistiría a la cena, aunque debería haberlo imaginado, considerando que Alice había dejado en claro que él era una gran parte de su familia.

—¿Le agradecieron a Edward? —preguntó Carlisle de pronto a sus hijos, llamando mi atención sobre ellos y lejos del sexo en las piernas a mi lado.

Un par de "sí" murmurados respondieron a la pregunta.

—Vanessa, Seth, ésta es mi compañera de piso, Bella. —Me presentó Alice.

Le sonreí a los dos.

—Hola. —Vanessa me dio un gesto tímido. Sentí un apretón en mi pecho de lo adorable que era.

—Hola. —Le saludé con la mano en respuesta.

—¿Te gusta el Nintendo? —preguntó Seth, esperando mi respuesta con una mirada evaluativa. Me di cuenta que mi respuesta o bien nos uniría o separaría.

—Oh, sí. Mario y yo nos conocemos.

Él me dio una sonrisa descarada. —Tienes un acento genial.

—Tú también.

Eso pareció agradarle y rápidamente volvió a su juego. Creo que pasé la prueba.

Carlisle le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Seth. —Hijo, ponlo en silencio, por favor.

Casi de inmediato los sonidos familiares de Mario disminuyeron y decidí que me gustaban estos niños.

Leyendo entre líneas, supuse que Edward los consentía, y mirando alrededor de la casa no parecía como si les faltara nada, pero tenían modales excelentes, al igual que Alice.

—¡Edward! —Esme entró lentamente en la sala, una gran sonrisa adorable en su rostro—. No te oí entrar.

Edward le sonrió y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Carlisle te ofreció algo de beber?

—No, pero me conseguiré algo.

—Oh, no, permíteme. —Carlisle se puso de pie—. ¿Una cerveza?

—Sí, gracias, suena bien.

—Toma asiento. —Esme arrastró a Edward hasta el sillón a mi derecha cuando Carlisle salió de la habitación. Ella se sentó en el brazo del mismo y apartó el cabello despeinado de Edward de su frente—. ¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que tú y Tanya terminaron.

Edward no se me había parecido realmente el tipo de persona que le gusta ser "mimado maternalmente" pero él sólo se sentó allí, pareciendo disfrutar de la atención de Esme. Le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos afectuosamente.

—Estoy bien, Esme. Era cuestión de tiempo, eso es todo.

—Mmm —contestó ella con el ceño fruncido. Y entonces, como si recordara que estaba allí, se volvió hacia mí—. Ya has conocido a Bella, ¿no es así?

Edward asintió, con una sonrisa suave, casi secreta, curvando las comisuras de sus labios. Aun así, era una agradable, no sexual, y no sabía si estar feliz o decepcionada por eso. Hormonas estúpidas.

—Sí, Isabella y yo nos hemos conocido.

Sentí que mis cejas se elevaron. ¿Por qué insistía en llamarme Isabella?

El ceño de pronto desapareció cuando Carlisle regresó y la conversación cobró impulso. Hice lo que pude, respondiendo a sus preguntas y correspondiendo, sin embargo nunca estuve tan agradecida por Alice. Ella vino a mi rescate cuando su madre comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de mis padres, desviando las preguntas fácilmente de mí a Esme, y suspiré con alivio por haber escapado a tener que ser completamente grosera.

Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien. Incluso logré intercambiar amigablemente bromas, no sexuales, con Edward.

Luego pasamos al comedor para la cena.

Hubo algo acerca de la risa, todas las conversaciones y ruido, cuando nos acomodamos a su alrededor, sirviéndonos las patatas, verduras y salsa para comer con las porciones generosas del pollo asado que Esme había puesto en nuestros platos. Mientras vertía la salsa por encima de mi cena, su charla, su cariño, la cálida normalidad, que disparó los recuerdos...

 _—Invité a Harry y Sue para la cena —dijo mi madre, poniendo asientos adicionales en el lugar. Jessica también cenaría con nosotros ya que estábamos trabajando en un proyecto de la escuela juntas, y mi padre estaba acomodando a la bebé Bree en su silla alta._

 _Papá suspiró. —Menos mal que hice un montón de chile… como están las cosas, Harry probablemente se lo va a comer todo._

 _—Pórtate bien —sentenció mamá con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Van a estar aquí en cualquier momento._

 _—Sólo digo. El sujeto puede comer._

 _Jessica se rió a mi lado, disparándole a mi padre una mirada de adoración. El papá de Jessica nunca estaba en torno de modo que mi papá era como Superman para ella._

 _—Entonces, ¿cómo está resultando el proyecto? —preguntó mamá, vertiéndonos jugo de naranja._

 _Le lancé a Jessica una sonrisa secreta. No estaba resultando en absolutamente nada. Habíamos pasado la última hora chismeando acerca de Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley. En su mayoría seguíamos diciendo la palabra "Tyler" como "Tyyyyler" y riendo como idiotas._

 _Mi madre soltó un bufido, atrapando la mirada. —Ya veo._

 _—¡Hola vecinos! —Un gran saludo de lo más alegre resonó cuando Harry y Sue abrieron las puertas francesas, entrando sin llamar. Estaba bien. Estábamos acostumbrados a su familiaridad excesiva, ya que eran nuestros únicos vecinos más cercanos a la casa. Mi mamá amaba su familiaridad excesiva._

 _¿Mi papá? No tanto._

 _Después de un montón de saludos —Harry y Sue eran incapaces de decir "hola" sólo una vez— todos finalmente nos establecimos en torno a la mesa de la cocina con el famoso chile de mi papá._

 _—¿Por qué nunca cocinas para mí? —se quejó Sue de Harry después de gemir un poco extrañamente ante su primer bocado del chile de papá._

 _—Nunca lo pides._

 _—Apuesto a que Renee nunca tiene que pedirle a Charlie que cocine, ¿verdad, Renee?_

 _Mi madre le lanzó un llamado a papá con los ojos muy abiertos en busca de ayuda._

 _—Uhm..._

 _—Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba._

 _—Papá, Bree dejó caer su jugo. —Asentí hacia el suelo._

 _Puesto que él era el más cercano, se agachó a recogerlo._

 _—Mi papá nunca cocina —dijo Jessica, tratando de que Sue se sintiera mejor._

 _—Ves —murmuró Harry en torno a su chile—. No soy sólo yo._

 _Sue frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con "ves"? Como si el hecho de que otro hombre no cocine para su esposa de alguna manera hace que sea aceptable que tú no cocines para la tuya._

 _Harry tragó audiblemente. —Está bien. Voy a cocinar._

 _—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó mamá con suavidad y escuché a mi papá atragantarse con un trozo de chile._

 _Escondí mi risa en un trago de jugo de naranja._

 _—No._

 _El silencio descendió en torno a la mesa, mientras todos nos miramos entre sí y luego nos echamos a reír._

 _Bree gritó al oír el ruido, su pequeña mano golpeando su jugo y enviándolo a volar de nuevo, lo que nos hizo reír más fuerte..._

A ese recuerdo le siguió otro recuerdo de una cena de Navidad. Acción de Gracias. Mi decimotercer cumpleaños...

Los recuerdos me provocaron un ataque de pánico. Primero mi cabeza se tornó confusa y rápidamente bajé la salsera de mi mano ahora temblando. La piel de mi rostro hormigueaba y un sudor frío se filtraba por mis poros. Mi corazón se aceleró con tanta fuerza detrás de mi caja torácica que pensé que podría explotar.

Mi pecho se tensó y me esforcé por respirar.

—¿Isabella?

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en respiraciones cortas, mis ojos asustados en busca de la voz.

Edward.

Dejó caer su tenedor, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia mí, con un ceño de preocupación entre sus cejas. —¿Isabella?

Tenía que salir de allí. Me faltaba el aire.

—Isabella… Cristo —murmuró Edward, empujándose de la mesa, con la intención de venir alrededor de la mesa para ayudarme.

En cambio, salí disparada de mi asiento, sosteniendo mis manos en alto para detenerlo. Sin decir una palabra, me di vuelta y salí corriendo de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo hasta el baño donde me encerré en el interior.

Con manos temblorosas empujé abriendo la ventana, y tanto ellas como el resto de mí se mostraron agradecidas por la corriente de aire que explotó sobre mi cara, aunque fuera aire caliente. Sabiendo que tenía qué calmarme, me concentré en frenar mi respiración.

Unos minutos más tarde, mi cuerpo y mente volvieron a sí mismo y me dejé caer en el asiento del inodoro, mis miembros todos gelificados. Me sentía agotada de nuevo. Mi segundo ataque de pánico.

Genial.

—¿Isabella? —Su voz retumbó a través de la puerta.

Cerré los ojos ante ella, preguntándome cómo demonios iba a explicarme. La vergüenza calentó la sangre en mis mejillas.

Pensé que había superado esto. Habían pasado ocho años. Debería haberlo superado ya.

Con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, mis ojos se entreabrieron, y miré como un Edward preocupado entró y cerró la puerta.

Brevemente me pregunté por qué me había seguido él y no lo había hecho Alice. Cuando no dije nada él se acercó, agachándose lentamente sobre sus talones de modo que así estuviéramos a la misma altura. Mis ojos buscaron su rostro hermoso y por una vez, me hubiera gustado poder romper mis propias malditas reglas. Tenía la sensación de que Edward sería capaz de hacerme olvidar todo por un tiempo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin decir una palabra. Esperaba un montón de preguntas ya que debía estar claro para todo el mundo, o al menos para los adultos en la mesa, que había tenido un ataque de pánico. Sin duda, todos estarían preguntándose por qué, y realmente no quería volver allí.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Edward finalmente en voz baja.

Espera. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de preguntas minuciosas?

—Sí. — _No, no en realidad._

Él debe haber leído mi reacción a su pregunta en mi cara, porque inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con la mirada pensativa. —No es necesario que me lo digas.

Esbocé una sonrisa sin humor. —Sólo dejaré que pienses que soy una loca de mierda.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa. —Ya lo sabía. —Se puso de pie, sosteniendo una mano hacia mí—. Vamos.

Miré a su mano extendida con cautela. —Creo que tal vez simplemente me debería ir.

—Y yo creo que deberías tener una buena cena con algunos buenos amigos.

Pensé en Alice y lo cálida y acogedora que había sido conmigo. Sería un insulto irme de la cena de su madre y me encontré a mí misma no queriendo hacer nada que pudiera alejar a Alice.

Tomando la mano de Edward tentativamente, dejé que me levantara a mis pies. —¿Qué voy a decir? —Nada servía pretender ser fría y serena con él ahora. Él ya me había visto en mis más vulnerables momentos.

 _Dos veces._

—Nada —me aseguró—. No tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie. —Su sonrisa fue amable.

No podía decidir qué sonrisa me gustaba más. Ésta, o la traviesa de antes.

—Está bien. —Tomé una respiración profunda y lo seguí. No soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos al comedor, y me negué a reconocer el sentimiento privado en mi pecho cuando su toque se apartó del mío.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Esme tan pronto como entramos en la habitación.

—Un poco de insolación. —Edward le dio un gesto de desdén a la madre de Alice con tranquilidad—. Estuvo en el sol durante mucho tiempo esta mañana.

—Oh. —Volvió su preocupación maternal en mí—. Espero que por lo menos llevaras protector solar.

Asentí, deslizándome en mi asiento. —Simplemente se me olvidó ponerme un sombrero.

A medida que la conversación retornó y la tensión desapareció de la mesa, no les hice caso a las miradas sospechosas de Alice y le disparé a Edward una sonrisa de agradecimiento.


	8. Chapter 6

**Capitulo N°6**

Al final de la cena, estaba un poco más relajada, aunque ansiosa por llegar a casa y estar sola por un rato. Decidida a no ser tomada desprevenida otra vez, puse de nuevo el muro entre mis recuerdos y yo y traté de disfrutar de la compañía de los Masen. No fue difícil.

Eran un grupo fácil de gustar.

Mis planes para estar sola fueron frustrados por Edward y Alice que se estaban reuniendo con Jasper por unos tragos. Traté de librarme de ir con ellos, pero Alice no me estaba dejando. Era como si ella sintiera que me iba a casa para empollar o algo así.

Después de hacerle una oferta de adiós a los Masen y prometiendo a Esme que volvería, nos dirigimos a tomar un taxi para que nos llevara de vuelta al apartamento y entonces podría recoger mi bolso. Solo tenía mi celular y estaba determinada a que nadie —como Edward— estuviera comprándome bebidas esta noche, excepto yo. Cuanto menos estuviera en deuda con este chico, mejor.

A medida que el auto se detenía en el apartamento, una figura alta y desgarbada sentada en nuestro porche delantero hizo que mi pecho se apretara. Con el corazón acelerado, salté del taxi primero, apresurándome a Garrett, que se puso de pie, su bolsa de lona pateada en sus pies.

Grandes ojeras asolaban sus ojos, su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido, las comisuras de su boca apretadas con pena y enojo.

—Sólo dime una cosa. ¿La animaste a dejarme?

Desconcertada por toda la ira dirigida hacia mí, negué con mi cabeza aturdida, tomando un paso cauteloso hacia él. —Garrett, no.

Él me señaló con el dedo, su boca se torció con amargura. —Ustedes dos están demasiado jodidas... tenías que haber metido una mano en alguna parte de esto.

—Oye —Edward se paró en frente de mí, calmado pero intimidante mientras le hablaba a Garrett—. Retrocede.

—Edward, está bien. —Miré de nuevo a Alice que estaba parada mirándonos con los ojos abiertos. Ojos suplicándole a ella, hice un ademan hacia Edward—. Ustedes dos vayan adelante sin mí.

—No lo creo. —Edward meneó su cabeza, sus ojos nunca apartándose de los de Garrett.

—Por favor.

—Edward. —Alice lo tiró del codo—. Vamos. Démosles algo de privacidad.

Con el disgusto quemando en sus ojos, Edward agarró mi celular de mi mano y comenzó a teclear en él.

—Qu…

Alcanzó mi mano y enroscó mis dedos devuelta alrededor del teléfono.

—Tienes mi número ahora. Llama si me necesitas. ¿Bien?

Asentí sin decir nada. Mientras Alice arrastraba a su hermano lejos, miré abajo al teléfono en mi mano. ¿Estaba Edward cuidando de mí? ¿Estaba preocupado? Miré sobre mi hombro. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había hecho algo como eso. Era solo una pequeña cosa pero…

—¿Bella?

La impaciente voz de Garrett me sacó de vuelta de mis reflexiones.

Suspiré pesadamente, tan agotada, pero sabiendo que necesitaba lidiar con esto. —Vamos adentro.

Una vez que estuvimos acomodados en la sala de estar con café, salté directamente a ello. —Le dije a Kate que pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error. Yo nunca la animaría a abandonarte. Eres la mejor cosa que le ha pasado.

James sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos oscuros sombríos. —Lo siento, Bella. Sobre antes. Yo sólo… siento como si no pudiera respirar. No parece real, tú sabes.

Sintiendo desesperanza, me incliné para rozar su hombro con consuelo. — Tal vez Kate cambiará de opinión.

—Pensé que había terminado su mierda —continuó como si no hubiera hablado—, es todo por culpa de sus padres, ¿sabes eso verdad?

—Más o menos. En realidad no. Nosotras no hablamos de esas cosas.

Él me miró con algo parecido a la incredulidad. —Ustedes dos se supone que son las mejores amigas, pero a veces pienso que se hacen más daño que bien la una a la otra.

—Garrett…

—La mamá de Kate amaba a su papá. Su papa era un atrofiado emocionalmente, cabrón alcohólico, pero esa perra lo amaba más de lo que amaba a Kate. Él golpeaba la mierda fuera de Kate y su madre todo el tiempo. Y la mamá de Kate se mantenía volviendo con él. Eventualmente, él se largó, pidió el divorcio, conoció a alguien más. La mamá de Kate la culpaba. Dijo que ella era una cagada y que iba a terminar igual que su padre. Por años le dijo a Kate que era como su padre, un desastre esperando por suceder. Y Kate lo cree. ¿Sabes que su madre intentó suicidarse dos veces? La vaca egoísta dejó que Kate la encontrara así. Dos veces. Y ahora Kate piensa que va a hacer conmigo lo que su padre hizo con su madre. No puedo racionalizar con ella. Puñeteramente ella ni siquiera bebe. ¡Está todo en su cabeza! Y yo pensé que ya lo habíamos superado, Bells. Cuando las cosas se pusieron serias años atrás fuimos a través de todo esto y pensamos que lo habíamos superado. Es por eso que me he declarado. —Él inclinó la cabeza en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos—. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente. —Pateó la mesa de café en frustración y yo apenas e incluso parpadeé.

Mi mente estaba fuera con Kate. ¿Cómo podía haber sido su mejor amiga durante cuatro años y no saber nada de esto? De esta manera era un lio mayor del que podría haber imaginado. Por supuesto, Kate no sabía nada de mi pasado tampoco. De pronto me pregunté si Garrett tenía razón.

¿Cómo podríamos dar y recibir consejos, cuando no sabíamos nada de los demonios de la otra?

Entonces se me ocurrió, mirando a Garrett, llorando por la mujer que amaba, que Kate estaba menos enredada de lo que yo lo estaba. Ella le había dicho a Garrett todo porque había confiado en él con sus problemas.

Ella había tratado a través de ellos con él. O casi lo había hecho.

Todavía, eso era un gran paso en la dirección correcta.

—Bells —Garrett estaba suplicándome ahora—, habla con ella, por favor. Ella te escucha. Ella piensa que si eres feliz estando sola, entonces va a estar bien también.

 _¿Feliz?_ Yo no era feliz. Sólo estaba a salvo.

Suspiré profundamente, sin saber qué hacer. —Mira, puedes dormir aquí durante todo el tiempo que necesites.

Garrett me miró un momento demasiado largo, con una expresión indescifrable. Por último, se limitó a asentir. —Apreciaría si pudiera dormir en tu sofá esta noche. Mañana, estoy yendo de vuelta a casa de mamá. Hasta que pueda quedar resuelto.

—Bien.

No dijo nada más después de eso, encontré una frazada en el closet y la dejé en el sofá, junto a una de más almohadas. Podía sentir la decepción de Garrett en mí cada vez que caminaba cerca de él, así que lo dejé en la sala y me encerré en mi habitación.

Llamé a Alice.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, el sonido de la música y el ruido desvaneciéndose en el fondo, mientras caminaba a través de cualquier bar en el que estaba y saliendo hacia a una marginal calle más tranquila.

 _No, no estoy bien. Estoy demasiado lejos de estar bien._ —Sí, estoy bien. Espero que no te importe, pero le dije a James que podía dormir en el sofá esta noche. Se está yendo a casa mañana.

—Claro es, ¿qué? —Su boca se apartó de su teléfono mientras hablaba con otra persona—. Ella está bien. Está durmiendo en el sofá.

¿Ese era Edward?

—No, he dicho que está bien. Edward, ella está bien. Fuera. —Su suspiro se hizo más fuerte cuando se volvió de nuevo a su teléfono—. Lo siento, Bella. Sí, eso está bien. ¿Necesitas que vuelva a casa?

 _¿Necesitas que vuelva a casa?_

 _¿Estaba yo en casa? ¿La necesitaba?_

Apenas la conocía. Pero al igual que Edward, Alice se había arrastrado dentro de alguna manera. Agotada por lo que se había convertido en un día excepcionalmente emocional, sacudí la cabeza. —No, Alice, estoy muy bien. Quédate. Que se diviertan. Sólo recuerda que hay un tipo extraño durmiendo en el sofá cuando llegues a casa.

—Está bien.

A regañadientes, ella colgó el teléfono y me quedé mirando la pared. Yo daba vueltas. ¿Por qué me sentía tan fuera de balance? ¿Tan fuera de control? ¿Tan asustada?

¿Por qué mudarme a Dublín Street cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Tantas cosas habían cambiado, pero aparentemente no habían cambiado lo suficiente. Aún estaba sola. Pero estaba sola porque así es como yo lo quería. Kate, de repente me di cuenta, era una criatura completamente diferente. No iba a sobrevivir sola. Marqué su número.

Contestó junto cuando estaba a punto de colgar. —¿Hola?

Jesús , ella sonaba como la mierda. —¿Kate?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? Estaba durmiendo.

Sí, yo podía sólo imaginarme que estaba gastando todo su tiempo en la cama desde que Garrett se había ido. De repente me sentí enojada con ella.

—Te estoy llamando para decirte que eres una completa idiota.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me oíste, ahora consigue el teléfono y llama a Garrett y dile que cometiste un error.

—Jódete, Bella. Sabes mejor que nadie que estoy mejor sola. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—No. Estoy sentada aquí mientras tu novio yace tumbado en mi sofá.

Su respiración se dificultó. —¿Garrett está en Edimburgo?

—Sip. Y tiene el corazón roto. Y me dijo todo. Sobre tus padres, sobre tu mamá. —Esperé por una respuesta pero Kate se había ido a un silencio sepulcral—. Kate, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué tu nunca hablaste sobre tus padres? —ella respondió.

Parpadeé de nuevo el escozor en los ojos, mientras ellos aterrizaban en la fotografía de mi familia en la mesa de noche.

—Debido a que murieron junto a mi hermana pequeña cuando tenía catorce años y no hay nada más que decir. —Yo no sabía si eso era cierto o no. De hecho después de los ataques de pánico, me preguntaba si no decir nada era el problema. Respiré hondo y le dije algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

—Cuando murieron, la única persona que tenía era mi mejor amiga Jessica, y cuando ella murió un año después no tuve a nadie. Estaba completamente sola. Me pasé los años más impresionables de mi vida cuidando de mí. Nunca hubo llamadas telefónicas afectadas o gente chequeando. Quizá las hubiese habido si las hubiese permitido, pero estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí y no querer depender de nadie más.

Después de otro momento donde el único sonido que podía oír era el ruido de mi corazón. Kate sollozó. —Creo que eso es lo más honesta que alguna vez has sido conmigo.

—Es lo más honesta que he sido con nadie.

—Siempre has sido tan auto-contenida. Pensé que estabas bien. Pensé que no tenías necesidad de tener a nadie preocupado…

Me recosté en la cama con mi propio suspiro. —El punto de este derramamiento renuente de toda mi mierda no es para hacerte sentir culpable. Yo no necesito a nadie que esté preocupado por mí. Ese es mi punto. ¿Cambiará algún día? No lo sé. No lo estoy pidiendo. Pero Kate, cuando confiabas en Garrett con todo tu equipaje decidiste que ese día pedirías a alguien que se preocupara. Estabas cansada de estar sola. ¿Quedarse con él será tan difícil? Sí. ¿Luchar con tus temores todos los días será difícil? Sí. Pero cómo se siente por ti… Jesús, Kate… eso vale la pena. Y diciéndote a ti misma que esté bien correr lejos de él y estar sola sólo porque yo estoy sola y bien con eso, es una mierda. Estoy sola porque sólo lo estoy. Estás sola porque tomaste una decisión. Y es la mierda de elección.

—¿Bells?

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no he sido la mejor amiga. No estás sola.

 _Si lo estoy_. —Lo siento, no he sido una mejor amiga tampoco.

—¿Está Garrett aún ahí?

—Sí.

—No quiero estar sola. No cuando podría tenerlo. Dios, eso suena tan cursi.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo, la opresión en mi pecho relajándose.

—Si eso suena cursi. Algunas veces la verdad es cursi.

—Lo voy a llamar.

Sonreí. —Voy a colgar el teléfono.

Colgamos y me quedé en la oscuridad escuchando. Después de veinte minutos oí crujir mi puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose.

La habitación me pareció estar vacía, la manta en el sofá enrollada. Un trozo de papel yacía sobre ella. Una nota de Garrett.

 _ **Te lo debo.**_

Agarré firmemente al papel y caminé aturdida de nuevo en mi habitación mirando a la foto de mí con mi familia. En todo caso estas últimas semanas me habían enseñado, que yo obviamente —como Kate— no había terminado de perderlos. Tenía que hablar con alguien.

Pero a diferencia de Kate, no quería hablar con nadie que pudiera usar esa mierda contra mí. Mi terapeuta en la escuela secundaria había tratado de ayudarme pero me cerré todo el tiempo. Era una adolescente. Pensé que lo sabía mejor.

Pero ya no era más una niña, y no lo sabía mejor. Y si quería que el ataque de pánico parara, necesitaba hacer la llamada en la mañana.


	9. Chapter 7

**Holaa! Aqui el nuevo capi de hoy, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo N° 7**

—Entonces, ¿el Hombre Misterioso se ha ido? —La voz me asustó de muerte y salté, el café en la cucharilla esparciéndose por el mostrador.

Le lancé a Edward una mirada fulminante por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Nunca trabajas? ¿O llamas?

Estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándome hacer mi café matutino. —¿Puedo tener uno? —Señaló con la cabeza a la tetera.

—¿Cómo lo tomas?

—Leche. Dos de azúcar.

—Y aquí estaba yo esperando que dijeras negro.

—Si alguien es negro por aquí, eres tú.

Hice una cara. —¿Quieres café o no?

Gruñó. —Alguien es agradable por la mañana.

—¿Cuándo soy alguna otra cosa? —Vertí sus dos de azúcar en su taza con prepotencia.

La risa de Edward me golpeó directamente en las tripas. —Correcto.

Mientras la tetera se preparaba, me di la vuelta, inclinándome contra el mostrador con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Estaba muy consciente del hecho de que no llevaba sujetador bajo mi camisola. De hecho, no pensaba que hubiera sido nunca más consciente de mi cuerpo de lo que lo era cuando estaba alrededor de Edward. Para ser honesta, había dejado de preocuparme por mi apariencia y toda la mierda que venía con ello después de que mis padres y Bree murieran. Llevaba lo que me gustaba, me veía como me veía, y me importaba un comino lo que cualquier tipo pensara. De algún modo eso parecía trabajar a mi favor.

Pero estando delante de Edward, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba tan segura acerca de eso. Tenía curiosidad por lo que pensaba de mí. Yo no era alta ni delgada como todas las modelos de pasarela que seguramente orbitaban en el mundo de Edward. No era pequeña, pero no era alta. Tenía piernas esbeltas y cintura pequeña, pero tenía tetas, caderas y un culo definido. Tenía un buen pelo los días que podía molestarme en llevarlo suelto, pero esos días venían poco y distantes entre sí.

Era de un color indistinto, en algún lugar entre rojizo y castaño, pero era largo y espeso con un rizo natural. Sin embargo, mi pelo era tan pesado que tendía a molestarme a menos que estuviera fuera de mi cuello, por lo que rara vez, o nunca, lo llevaba suelto. Mis ojos eran probablemente mi mejor rasgo, al menos eso es lo que la gente me decía. Tenía los ojos de mi padre. Eran gris claro con vetas de metal de armas, pero no eran enormes y adorables como los de Tanya y Alice, eran con la punta inclinada y felinos, y eran extremadamente buenos para fulminar con la mirada.

No. Yo no era preciosa, o mona, o glamorosa. Tampoco pensaba que era fea, pero preocuparme por ser extraordinaria nunca había cruzado mi mente antes. Edward me hacía preocuparme… como que me molestaba.

—En serio, ¿no trabajas?

Se levantó del marco de la puerta y paseó casualmente hacia mí. Llevaba otro fantástico traje de tres piezas. Alguien tan alto y tan ancho de hombros como él probablemente debería haber parecido más a gusto en vaqueros y camisas de franela, especialmente con el pelo desordenado y la barba de tres días, pero por Dios que hacía funcionar ese traje. A medida que se aproximaba, encontré a mi mente vagando en un mundo de fantasía-Edward besándome, levantándome sobre la encimera, separando mis piernas, presionándose contra mí, su lengua en mi boca, su mano en mi pecho, su otra mano deslizándose entre mis piernas…

Increíblemente encendida, me di la vuelta, queriendo que la tetera hirviera más rápido.

—Tengo una reunión en una hora y media —contestó, deteniéndose a mi lado y cogiendo la tetera antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo—. Se me ocurrió pasar por aquí y ver si todo estaba bien. Las cosas parecían tensas anoche antes de que Alice y yo nos fuéramos.

Le miré servir el agua en nuestras tazas, tratando de decidir si contarle o no acerca de Garrett y Kate.

—Buenos días —gorjeó Alice, mientras irrumpía en la cocina, fresca y despierta y ya lavada y vestida. Su cárdigan estaba al revés. Extendí la mano y tiré de la etiqueta para que la pudiera ver. Sonriendo tímidamente, se la sacó y se la puso de nuevo de la forma correcta—. Así que, vine a casa y Garrett no estaba en el sofá. ¿Durmió en tu habitación?

Edward se puso rígido a mi lado y miré hacia arriba para encontrarlo frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente no había considerado eso. Sonreí, sintiéndome petulante.

—No. —Estudié a Alice un momento y, mientras mis reservas desaparecieron acerca de compartir las noticias. Me di cuenta de que casi, tal vez, más o menos, como que confiaba en ella—. Garrett es el novio de Kate.

—¿Kate, tu mejor amiga Kate? —preguntó, sirviéndose un poco de zumo de naranja fresco. Se colocó con su vaso en la mesa y pensé que estar cerca de ella en lugar de estar cerca de su hermano era una buena idea.

Me deslicé en la silla frente a ella.

—Se declaró, ella se asustó, lo dejó.

La boca de Alice cayó abierta con horror. —Me estás tomando el pelo. Pobre chico.

Sonreí, pensando acerca de su nota. —Van a estar bien.

—¿Hicieron las paces? —Dios, parecía tan esperanzada y ni siquiera los conocía.

—Eres un encanto —le dije tranquilamente y la expresión de Alice se fundió.

—Volviste a juntarlos, ¿no? —anunció con la máxima confianza en mí.

Sólo Alice tendría ese tipo de seguridad en alguien como yo. Estaba condenadamente empeñada en que yo no era tan desinteresada como fingía. Que resultara tener razón en esta ocasión era un poco molesto y muy engañoso.

—Él estaba molesto contigo —intervino Kate antes de que pudiera responder.

Le miré, todavía apoyado en la encimera, sorbiendo su café como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. —Pensó que la convencí para que rompiera con Garrett.

Edward no pareció sorprendido por esto. De hecho, arqueó una ceja y contestó: —¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Alice le chasqueó la lengua. —Edward, Bella no haría eso.

—Sé que no haría eso. Pero no creo que no hiciera eso por las razones que tú crees que no lo hizo, _Ali._

 _Mierda._ Así que pensaba que me conocía mejor de lo que lo hacía Alice. Hice una mueca interiormente. Tal vez lo hacía. Estúpido perspicaz. Nerviosa, aparté la mirada de él, sorbiendo mi propio café y tratando de ignorar su mirada perforándome.

—¿Demasiado críptico? —Se quejó Alice antes de enfocarse de nuevo en mí—. Volviste a juntarlos sin embargo, ¿verdad?

 _ **Te lo debo.**_

Las palabras me hicieron sonreír en mi taza. —Sí. Sí, lo hice.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Edward sonó tan asombrado por esto, que era insultante.

De acuerdo, tal vez el estúpido simplemente pensaba que me conocía. —Es mi mejor amiga. Ayudé. No soy una zorra insensible, sabes.

Edward se estremeció. —Nunca dije eso, _nena._

Me estremecí cuando la palabra cariñosa me aplastó, golpeando un nervio que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Mis palabras salieron cáusticamente:

—No me llames nena. Nunca me llames nena.

Mi tono brusco y repentina furia causaron que una densa tensión cayera entre nosotros tres y de repente no pude recordar por qué estaba tan agradecida con Edward ayer cuando me ayudó después del ataque de pánico. Esto es lo que consigues cuando dejas entrar a la gente. Empiezan a pensar que te conocen cuando no saben una mierda.

Alice se aclaró la garganta. —¿Así que Garrett ha vuelto a Londres?

—Sip. —Me levanté y tiré los residuos de mi café en el fregadero—. Voy a ir al gimnasio.

—Isabella —comenzó Edward.

—¿No tienes una reunión? —le interrumpí, a punto de salir de allí, dejando atrás la tensión.

—Isabella… —Sonaba preocupado.

Me sorprendí con un profundo suspiro interior.

Has hecho tu punto, Bella. No tenía que seguir siendo una perra al respecto. Suspirando externamente, levanté la vista hacia él y ofrecí con sarcástica benevolencia:

—Tengo una taza de viaje en el armario de arriba a la izquierda si quieres coger un poco de café para llevar.

Edward se quedó mirándome un momento, sus ojos buscando. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona jugando en sus labios. —Estoy bien, gracias.

Asentí, pretendiendo indiferencia ante la atmósfera que habíamos causado, y luego miré de vuelta a Alice. —¿Quieres venir al gimnasio conmigo?

Alice arrugó la punta de la nariz. —¿Gimnasio? ¿Yo?

Miré su delgada persona. —¿Quieres decir que eres naturalmente así de espléndida?

Rió, sonrojándose un poco. —Tengo buenos genes.

—Sí, bueno, yo tengo que hacer ejercicio para encajar en los míos.

—Lindo —murmuró Edward a su café, sus ojos se reían de mí.

Le sonreí, mi segunda disculpa no verbal por querer morderle—. Lo que sea. Supongo que estoy volando sola. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—Gracias por el café _, Isabella_ —me gritó descaradamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Hice una mueca. —¡Es Bella! —le grité de vuelta malhumoradamente, tratando de ignorar el sonido de su risa.

—Entonces, ahora que tenemos las presentaciones y todo lo básico por encima, ¿quieres decirme por qué sentiste que era hora de hablar con alguien? —me preguntó suavemente la Dra. Kathryn Pritchard.

¿Por qué todos los terapeutas hablaban con esa voz "calmante"? se suponía que era calmante, pero sonaba tan condescendiente para mí ahora como lo había hecho cuando tenía quince. Miré alrededor de su gran oficina en St. Andrews Lane. Era sorprendentemente fría y moderna, nada como el desorden acogedor del terapeuta al que había sido enviada en la escuela secundaria. Además, la terapia de la escuela secundaria era gratis. Esta consulta de gamuza y cristal moderno me estaba costando una pequeña fortuna.

—Necesitas flores o algo —observé—. Un poco de color. Tu oficina no es muy acogedora.

Me sonrió. —Anotado.

No dije nada.

—Isabella…

—Bella.

—Bella. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sentí mi estómago voltear y los sudores fríos comenzaron y me apresuré a recordarme a mí misma que cualquier cosa que le dijera era privada. Nunca la vería fuera de esta oficina, y nunca usaría mi pasado, mis problemas, contra mí o llegaría a conocerme personalmente. Respiré profundamente. —He empezado a tener ataques de pánico otra vez.

—¿Otra vez?

—Solía tenerlos mucho cuando tenía catorce.

—Bueno los ataques de pánico se producen por todo tipo de ansiedades. ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Qué estaba pasando en tu vida?

Me tragué el ladrillo en mi garganta. —Mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron en un accidente de coche. No tengo otra familia, excepto un tío al que no le importo una mierda, y pasé el resto de mis años de adolescente en hogares de acogida.

La Dra. Pritchard había estado garabateando mientras hablaba. Paró y me miró directamente a los ojos. —Siento mucho tu pérdida, Bella.

Sentí mis hombros relajarse ante su sinceridad y asentí en reconocimiento.

—Después de que murieran, comenzaste a tener ataques de pánico. ¿Puedes decirme tus síntomas?

Se los dije y asintió con ellos.

—¿Hay un desencadenante? Al menos, ¿eres consciente de uno?

—No me permito a mí misma pensar en ellos mucho. Mi familia me refiero. Recuerdos de ellos, verdaderos recuerdos sólidos y concretos, no sólo vagas impresiones… los recuerdos desencadenan los ataques.

—¿Pero pararon?

Enrosqué mi labio. —Me hice muy buena en no pensar en ellos.

La Dra. Pritchard elevó una ceja. —¿Durante ocho años?

Me encogí de hombros. —Puedo mirar fotos, puedo tener un pensamiento sobre ellos, pero evito cuidadosamente recuerdos reales de nosotros juntos.

—¿Pero tus ataques de pánico se han iniciado de nuevo?

—Dejé bajar mi guardia. Dejé entrar los recuerdos, tuve un ataque de pánico en el gimnasio y luego en la cena familiar de una amiga.

—¿Sobre qué estabas pensando en el gimnasio?

Me moví inquieta. —Soy escritora. Bueno, intento serlo. Comencé a pensar en la historia de mi madre. Es una buena historia. Triste. Pero creo que a la gente le gustaría ella. De todos modos, tuve un recuerdo, unos pocos en realidad, de mis padres, y su relación. Tenían una buena relación. La siguiente cosa que supe es que un chico está ayudándome a bajar de la cinta.

—¿Y la cena familiar? ¿Era la primera cena familiar en la que has estado desde que estuviste en hogares de acogida?

—En realidad nunca tuvimos cenas familiares en los hogares de acogida. —Sonreí sin humor.

—¿Así que esta era tu primera cena familiar desde que perdiste a los tuyos?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces eso desencadenó un recuerdo también?

—Sí.

—¿Ha habido algún gran cambio en tu vida recientemente, Bella?

Pensé en Alice y Edward y nuestro café matutino hace una semana. —Me mudé. Nuevo apartamento, nuevo compañero de piso.

—¿Algo más?

—Mi antigua compañera de piso, mi mejor amiga, Kate, se mudó a Londres y ella y su novio acaban de prometerse. Pero eso es todo.

—¿Eran cercanas tú y Kate?

Me encogí de hombros. —Tan cercanas como le permito ser a cualquier persona.

Me sonrió, una triste presión de sus labios. —Bueno esa frase dice mucho. ¿Qué hay acerca de tu nuevo compañero de piso entonces? ¿Estás permitiéndote a ti misma acercarte a ella o a él?

—Ella. —Pensé en ello. Supongo que había dejado entrar a Alice más de lo que pretendía. Y me preocupaba por ella más de lo que pensé que podría—. Alice. Hemos llegado a ser amigas rápidamente. No estaba esperando eso. Los amigos de Alice son geniales, y su hermano y su grupo andan mucho alrededor. Supongo que mi vida es más social ahora.

—¿Era la cena familiar de Alice y su hermano en la que tuviste un ataque de pánico?

—Sí.

La Dra. Pritchard asintió y garabateó algo más.

—¿Y Bien? —pregunté.

Me sonrió. —¿Estás buscando un diagnóstico?

Le levanté una ceja.

—Siento decepcionarte, Bella, pero apenas hemos arañado la superficie.

—Cree que estos cambios tienen algo que ver con ello sin embargo, ¿verdad? Quiero que los ataques de pánico paren.

—Bella, has estado en mi oficina quince minutos y ya puedo decir que estos ataques de pánico no van a parar a corto plazo… a menos que empieces a lidiar con la muerte de tu familia.

¿Qué? Bueno, eso era simplemente estúpido. —He lidiado con ella.

—Mira, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tienes un problema y necesitas hablar con alguien sobre ese problema, así que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que enterrar recuerdos de tu familia no es una manera saludable de tratar con su muerte. Los cambios de la vida diaria, nuevas personas, nuevas emociones, nuevas expectativas, pueden desencadenar eventos pasados. Especialmente si no se ha tratado con ellos. Pasar tiempo con una familia después de años de no tener una propia ha roto cualquier pared que has puesto en torno a la muerte de tu familia. Creo que es posible que puedas estar sufriendo de Desorden de Estrés Post-Traumático, y eso no es algo para ignorar.

Gruñí. —Cree que tengo DEPT. ¿Lo que tienen los veteranos?

—No sólo soldados. Cualquier persona que sufre a causa de cualquier tipo de pérdida, o trauma físico o emocional puede sufrir de DEPT.

—¿Y cree que tengo eso?

—Posiblemente, sí. Sabré más, mientras más hablemos. Y con suerte mientras más hablemos, más fácil se volverá para ti pensar acerca de tu familia y recordarla.

—Eso no suena como una buena idea.

—No será fácil. Pero ayudará.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo N° 8**

Me encantaba el olor de los libros.

—¿No crees que es un poco brutal para Nessie? —La suave voz preocupada de Alice preguntó sobre mi cabeza.

Le sonreí a Vanessa, que estaba un centímetro por encima de mí. Al igual que su madre, la chica era alta. Torcí mi cabeza para mirar a Alice que se asoma detrás de mí, mi mirada no podía creerlo. —Tiene catorce años. Es un libro para adultos jóvenes.

El libro se deslizó de mis dedos cuando Vanessa lo tomó antes de Alice pudiera detenerla. Estaba pasando la mañana del domingo con ellas en la librería donde Vanessa estaba teniendo un gran momento utilizando la tarjeta de regalo de Edward.

Alice parecía perturbada. —Sí, sobre un mundo distópico donde los adolescentes se matan entre sí.

—¿Lo has leído siquiera?

—No...

—Entonces confía en mí. —Le devolví la sonrisa a Nessie—. Es genial.

—Lo voy a comprar, Alice —le dijo Nessie rotundamente, añadiendo el libro a su siempre creciente pila.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Alice asintió a regañadientes y se dirigió de nuevo a la sección de romance. Estaba aprendiendo que era una gran boba por un final feliz. Habíamos visto no menos de tres dramas románticos esta semana. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera una sobredosis de otra adaptación de Nicholas Sparks, estaba determinada a que esta noche estaríamos viendo a Matt Damon romper algunas cabezas como _Jason Bourne_.

Mi celular sonó y escarbé en mi bolso sólo para descubrir que era Kate.

Le había mandado un correo electrónico anoche.

—¿Estarás bien mientras respondo esto? —Le pregunté a Nessie.

Ella me despidió con la mano, con la nariz prácticamente apretada contra la estantería mientras examinaba los títulos. Con una risa en los labios me alejé de ella para contestar la llamada en privado.

—Hey.

—Hola —respondió Kate, casi tímidamente.

Me preparé.

 _Mierda_. Tal vez no debería haber compartido mi noticia. ¿Iba a empezar a tratarme como a una loca partir de ahora? Como, ¿cuidadosamente? Porque eso sería muy raro. Echaría de menos ser maldecida para comenzar.

—¿Cómo están tú y Garrett? —le pregunté antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Estamos mucho mejor. Nos vamos acercando. En realidad, él me pidió ver a alguien. Un terapeuta.

Me quedé inmóvil en el pasillo de la ciencia ficción. —¿Estás bromeando?

—Nop. Yo no le dije acerca de tu email, te lo juro. Simplemente lo dejó escapar. Alguna coincidencia. —Ella tomó una respiración profunda—. ¿Realmente fuiste a ver uno?

Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que estaba sola. —Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, y un profesional que no tenga interés personal en mi vida es la única persona en la que confío para... bueno... hablar de lo que tengo que hablar... —Fruncí el ceño. Diez puntos para habilidades lingüísticas por eso.

—Ya veo.

Hice una mueca ante su tono. Había una mordida definida en el. —Kate, no quiero ser hiriente.

—No estoy dolida. Creo que deberías hablar con alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti. ¿Por qué crees que le dije a Garrett toda mi mierda? Ya sabes, tenías razón antes. Yo confiaba en él. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—No estoy lista para eso. Yo no tengo un Garrett. No quiero un Garrett. Y de todos modos, tu Garrett todavía quiere que hables con un terapeuta.

Ella hizo un ruido refunfuñando. —Creo que él piensa que si doy luz verde a toda la cosa de la terapia, entonces estoy hablando en serio acerca de hacer que las cosas funcionen con él.

Pensé en lo devastado que Garrett había estado la noche en que vino a verme. —Entonces debes hacerlo.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue raro?

 _Fue horrible._ —Estuvo bien. Extraño al principio, pero voy a volver.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 _Sí, es por eso que estoy pagando cien libras por hora a un profesional, para que pueda hablar contigo._ Contuve mi sarcasmo a raya. —No, Kate, no quiero.

—Bien, no tienes que ser brusca, vaca gruñona.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sabes extraño tus insultos cara a cara. No es lo mismo por teléfono.

Ella soltó un bufido. —Echo de menos a alguien que me entienda. Llamé a una mujer en mi equipo de investigación una puta, ya sabes, de manera amistosa, y ella me dijo que me fuera al infierno. Y creo que lo decía en serio.

—Kate, hemos hablado de esto. A la gente normal no le gusta ser llamados por esos sobrenombres. Por alguna razón, tienden a tomarlo como algo personal. Y tú eres un poco perra, por cierto.

—Las personas normales son tan sensibles.

—Bella, ¿has leído esto? —Nessie apareció por la esquina del pasillo, ondeando otra novela distópica hacia mí. Lo había leído. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía una cosa por las distopías.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kate—. ¿Dónde estás?

Asentí con la cabeza a Nessie. —Esa es una buena idea. Y hay un chico caliente en ella. Creo que realmente te va a gustar.

Nessie estaba encantada con eso y apretó el libro contra su pecho, antes de cargar su cesta de regalos de nuevo a la sección de ficción para adolescentes.

—¿Bella?

—Era Vanessa. —Incliné mi cabeza en una novela de Dan Simmons. Ooh, no había leído esa.

—¿Y Vanessa es...?

—La hermana de catorce años de Alice.

—Y tú estás con una adolescente... ¿por qué?

¿Qué había con ese tono? Su pregunta podría haber sido, "y estás fumando crack... ¿por qué?".

—Estamos en la librería.

—¿Estás comprando con una _adolescente_?

—¿Por qué sigues diciéndolo de esa manera?

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque te has mudado a un apartamento caro, estás gastando el dinero que siempre estabas reacia a gastar, eres amiga de una chica que ha visto _"El diario de una pasión"_ cincuenta y cinco veces y, como, sonríe mucho; estás fuera bebiendo con personas reales en las noches de la semana, salvaste mi relación, estás viendo a un terapeuta, y estás de niñera de una adolescente. Me mudé a Londres y te haces una puta lobotomía.

Exhalé pesadamente. —Sabes sólo podrías estar agradecida por todo el asunto de salvar tu relación.

—Bella, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

Tiré de la novela de Dan Simmons fuera del estante. —No he hecho todas esas cosas deliberadamente. Alice y yo nos llevamos bien y por alguna razón le gusta tener mi culo melancólico alrededor, y ella tiene una vida diferente a lo que teníamos. A ella realmente le gusta la gente, y eso significa que estoy cerca de ellos mucho.

—¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta para ver a Alice en pie delante de mí, una profunda arruga entre los ojos. Una oleada de preocupación nadó sobre mí y balanceé la cabeza por encima de las estanterías con pánico, en busca de Nessie.

—Nessie está bien —dijo Alice adivinado el motivo de mi maníaco meneo de cabeza—. Estoy atorada. —Levantó un libro de bolsillo con una mujer en un espléndido vestido victoriano en la portada. Un par de manos masculinas alcanzaba seductoramente los cordones en la parte posterior del mismo. También había algo de seducción en el título. En la otra mano estaba la última novela de Sparks. —¿Cuál?

Sin dudarlo señale el desgarrador corpiño. —La seducción de cuál sea su rostro. La novela de Sparks seria excesiva esta semana.

Hizo un gesto hacia mí con el libro del corpiño desgarrador y un cabeceo militante antes de salir de nuevo del pasillo.

—En serio —murmuró Kate en la línea—. ¿Dónde está Bella, y qué has hecho con ella?

—Bella está por colgar el teléfono si ya terminaste tu psicoanálisis.

—Bella está hablando en tercera persona.

Me eché a reír. —Kate, me tengo que ir, está bien. Y dile a Garrett que dije hola y sí, él me debe.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Todavía riendo colgué y fui a buscar a Nessie y Alice.

Estaban esperando en la cola para ser atendidas y me deslicé a su lado, mirando como Alice se quedaba extrañamente silenciosa y Nessie se quedaba mirando con adoración hacia abajo a todos sus libros. Deberíamos haber traído una mochila para todos ellos.

Al finalizar su compra, las vi amontonando los libros de Nessie en débiles bolsas de plástico, y puesto que Alice había hecho un espacio para mí, señalé detrás del cajero. —Hey, podría tal vez ponerlos en las bolsas de los compradores. Éstas se romperán.

Se encogió de hombros perezosamente. —Son cincuenta peniques por bolsa.

Hice una mueca. —La chica acaba de comprar un centenar de libras en libros ¿y usted no puede darnos las bolsas de forma gratuita?

Agitó la tarjeta de regalo hacia mí. —No, no lo hizo.

—Sí. Pero la persona que le dio la tarjeta de regalo lo hizo. ¿No estás en serio pidiéndonos pagar por algo en que cargarlos?

—No. —Él arrastró la palabra como si yo fuera estúpida—. Los pueden llevar en las bolsas gratis.

Tal vez hubiera retrocedido si él no estuviera hablándome en esa condescendiente manera de "Odio mi trabajo así que a la mierda el servicio al cliente". Abrí la boca para ponerlo en su lugar, pero Alice se apoderó de mi mano, deteniéndome. Levanté la vista hacia ella para ver que se tambaleaba un poco, con la cara pálida, sus ojos apretados cerrados.

—Alice. —La agarré y ella se aferró a mí.

—¿Alice? —preguntó Nessie preocupada, corriendo al otro lado de su hermana.

—Estoy bien —murmuró—. Sólo mareada. Tengo un dolor de cabeza...

—¿Otro? —Ese era como el tercero esta semana.

Dejando al empleado marchitarse bajo mi mirada de muerte, saqué a Alice a un lado, disparando hacia él:

—Sólo empaca los libros en las bolsas normales.

—Dales las buenas bolsas —suspiró la chica que trabajaba junto a él.

—Pero…

—Sólo hazlo.

No hice caso de su mirada irritada cuando giré mi preocupación a Alice. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Aunque pálida, noté sus temblores habían cesado. —Mejor. No he comido hoy. Me sentía débil.

—¿Qué sobre los dolores de cabeza?

Ella sonrió tranquilizadora. —Honestamente, no he estado comiendo lo suficiente a causa de mi doctorado. Estoy sintiendo la presión y estoy estresada. Voy a ser más cuidadosa.

—Aquí tienes. —El cajero sostuvo las dos pesadas bolsas para los compradores.

Murmuré las gracias y le di una a Nessie, mientras que tomaba la otra.

—Permíteme. —Alice alcanzó el bolso de Nessie.

—Oh no, no lo harás. —La tomé del codo—. Vamos a meter algo de comida dentro de ti.

Alice trató de argumentar que comería más tarde en la cena dominical de su madre, la cena de la que había logrado gracias a Dios zafarme, diciéndole a Alice que realmente tenía que conseguir un par de horas de trabajo, pero la convencí de que por lo menos tomara un aperitivo en este lindo restaurante pequeño en la esquina. Nessie caminaba a nuestro lado con la mano de Alice en la espalda, guiándola a través de las multitudes en Princes Street ya que había decidido comenzar a leer uno de sus libros de inmediato. No sé cómo alguien puede hacer eso, ¿leer mientras se camina?

Me mareaba.

Estábamos hablando sobre el próximo festival cuando vi a Edward. Nos habíamos visto en el bar el viernes, cuando él, Alice, Jasper, Jane, Dem y algunos de los compañeros de Edward habían decidieron pasar por el _Club 39_ para tomar una copa. No habíamos hablado mucho y realmente su actitud hacia mí había virado definitivamente en la zona de amigos. No sabía si lo que sentí cuando lo hizo que me molestaba. Pero sabía que estaba sintiendo algo cuando lo vi con ella.

Edward estaba caminando hacia nosotros, fácilmente identificable entre la multitud por su estatura... y, bueno, su atractivo. Vestía pantalones vaqueros oscuros, botas negras y una Henley térmica gris oscuro de manga larga que mostraba sus esculturales, magníficos hombros anchos. En su mano sostenía otra mano. Pertenecía a una mujer que no había visto nunca antes.

—Edward —murmuró Alice y la cabeza de Nessie se levantó detrás de su libro, su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio.

—¡Edward! —Le gritó y él dejo de sonreírle a su compañera para seguir la voz. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a Nessie.

Cuando nos acercamos el uno al otro, de pronto me hubiera gustado estar en cualquier lugar, menos donde estaba. La patada que sentía en mis entrañas cuando lo veía con otra persona no era divertida. De hecho, esa patada era muy posiblemente la peor broma que me habían jugado en un tiempo.

Tampoco estaba interesada en la expresión cuidadosamente educada en su rostro cuando vio que yo estaba con Alice y Nessie.

Mire a Alice mientras nos deteníamos sólo para encontrarla lanzando dagas con la mirada a la mujer con Edward. Desconcertada y francamente sorprendida, no pude dejar de sisear su nombre en cuestión.

Ella me miró, su mandíbula apretada. —Te lo diré más tarde.

—Nessie. —Edward la abrazó a su lado y asintió con la cabeza a sus bolsas—. ¿Has estado usando tu tarjeta de regalo?

—Sí. Tengo un montón de libros. Gracias de nuevo —añadió con timidez.

—De nada, cariño —Él la dejó ir y se volvió hacia nosotros—. Ali, luces pálida. ¿Estás bien?

Ella seguía mirando ceñuda hacia él y quería saber de qué demonios me estaba perdiendo. —Me sentía un poco débil. No he comido.

—La llevare a conseguir algo de comida. —Pensé que debería mencionarlo, para que no creyera que la estábamos arrastrando cuando ella no se sentía bien.

—Bien —murmuró él, capturando mi mirada—. Isabella, esta es Victoria.

Victoria y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, nuestras sonrisas de cortesía. Ella me recordó mucho a Tanya: alta, rubia, bonita y tan _natural_ como la maldita Barbie. Sin embargo, ella era caliente.

Edward tenía definitivamente un tipo y yo no lo era. No era de extrañar que hubiese dejado de coquetear conmigo. Su radar sexual debe haber estado flojo cuando nos conocimos, pero estaba claro que se había restablecido el orden.

—Hola, Vicky —ronroneó Alice con fiereza.

No pude evitar que mis cejas golpearan la línea de mi cabello antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Alice sonaba casi depredadora.

Estaba impresionada.

Y sin duda curiosa.

Edward disparó a su hermana una mirada sofocada. —Tuve una cita para cenar anoche y Vicky estaba en la mesa de al lado. Hemos decidido ponernos al día. Pensamos que nos gustaría tomar algo de desayuno.

En otras palabras, Vicky estaba en la mesa de al lado y habían conectado. Me encogí de hombros frente a la inquietud desconocida que estaba sintiendo. Mi pecho se sintió un poco de dolorido y yo estaba un poco mareada. Tal vez Alice no estaba privada de comida, tal vez hubiéramos comido algo malo ayer.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Alice —respondió Vicky dulcemente. Ella parecía lo suficientemente agradable.

—Hmm. —Alice descaradamente le restó importancia, rodando sus ojos y luego ensartándolos en Edward—. ¿Vas a venir a cenar esta tarde?

Vi el músculo de su mandíbula flexionarse. Definitivamente no le hizo gracia la actitud de su hermana. —Por supuesto. —Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a mí—. Las veré a ambas allí.

—Bella no puede ir. Tiene cosas que hacer.

Él frunció el ceño. —Es sólo un par de horas. ¿Seguramente te puedes acomodar?

En respuesta, Vicky se acercó más a Edward. —Me encantaría ir a cenar, Edward.

Edward le dio una poco condescendiente palmadita en la mano. —Lo siento, cariño, es sólo la familia.

Tres cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Alice se atragantó con su risa, Victoria se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado, y presentí un ataque de pánico.

Sintiendo la niebla cerrándose en mí, respiraba a través de ella y mi confusión. —Saben que. —Di un paso lejos de ellos—. Me había olvidado por completo que dije que dejaría el dinero de Rose en su apartamento. Hoy. Ahora mismo, en realidad. —Me despedí en tono de disculpa—. Me tengo que ir. Te veré más tarde.

Y luego me largue de allí lo más rápido que pude.

—¿Por qué corriste? —preguntó la Dra. Pritchard, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como un pájaro curioso.

 _No lo sé._ —No lo sé.

—Has mencionado al hermano de Alice, Edward, un número de veces. ¿Cómo se adapta a tu vida?

 _Lo deseo._ —Supongo que es una especie de amigo. —Cuando ella me miró, me encogí de hombros—. Tuvimos una presentación poco convencional.

Se lo conté todo.

—¿Así que te sientes atraída por él?

—Lo estaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Volvamos a mi pregunta anterior entonces. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué corriste?

 _Señora, si lo supiera, ¿estaría aquí?_ —No lo sé.

—¿Fue porque Edward estaba con otra mujer? ¿O porque dio a entender que eras de la familia?

—Ambas creo. —Me froté la frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza venir—. Quiero que se quede en la caja donde lo he puesto.

—¿La caja?

—Usted sabe, la caja. Tiene una etiqueta y todo. Dice "Especie de amigo". Somos una especie de amigos, pero no muy buenos amigos. Pasamos el rato, pero no nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro. Lo prefiero así. Creo que podría haber entrado en pánico al pensar que él piensa que hay más. Que piensa que somos cercanos de alguna manera. Yo no quiero eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente no lo quiero.

Pareciendo sentir mi tono, la Dra. Pritchard asintió con la cabeza y no hizo la pregunta de nuevo. —¿Y tus sentimientos con respecto al verlo con otra mujer...?

—Los únicos sentimientos que tenía eran confusión y pánico. Estaba con una mujer con la que, obviamente, tiene una relación sexual y una historia y dio a entender de alguna manera que nuestra amistad era más profunda de lo que él tenía con ella diciendo lo que le dijo. Como he dicho, eso no es cierto. No quiero eso.

—¿Y esa es la única razón?

—Sí.

—¿Así que no quieres una relación con Edward? ¿Sexual o de otro tipo?

 _Sí._ —No.

—Vamos a hablar de eso. No hemos hablado de tu relación con los hombres. Pareces buena cerrándote a la gente, Bella. ¿Ha pasado un tiempo desde tu última relación?

—Nunca he estado en una relación.

—¿Has tenido citas?

Enrosque mis labios al recordar los llamados "años maravillosos". — ¿Quiere la historia sórdida? Bueno, voy a explicársela...

—¿Rose recibió su dinero? —preguntó Alice en voz baja mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, mintiendo, y para purgar mi culpa le acerqué mi codiciada bolsa grande de papas fritas y le ofrecí. —¿Quieres un poco?

—Nah, estoy llena. —Se relajó contra la almohada, los ojos fijos en el televisor—. ¿Qué estás viendo?

— _La supremacía Bourne_.

—Mmm, Matt Damon.

—¿La cena estuvo bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Sentí aún más culpa por rechazarla de esa manera. Todavía estaba tratando de envolver mi cabeza en torno a qué exactamente era lo que me había ocurrido en ese momento.

Alice me dirigió una mirada—. Mamá preguntó por ti.

Eso estuvo bien. —¿Le dijiste que dije hola?

—Sí. Y la cena fue atmosférica. Edward todavía estaba enojado conmigo.

Le sonreí, mirando a la pantalla. —Nunca te había visto así antes. Fue algo impresionante.

—Sí, bueno, Victoria es una puta.

Contuve el aliento, mis ojos en ella. Su rostro normalmente abierto era estrecho y pedregoso. —En realidad no te agrada. ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella fue la novia de Edward por un tiempo. No puedo creer que la esté viendo de nuevo.

—¿Y...?

Al darse cuenta de que quería decir, "¿qué diablos te hizo ella?". Alice se encogió de hombros, su rostro se arrugaba. —Fui a ver a Jasper acerca de algo un día y ella estaba allí. Desnuda. En su cama. Él estaba desnudo también.

No lo podía creer. —¿Engañó a Edward?

—No —resopló ella sin humor—. A Jasper le gustaba, así que Edward se la prestó.

Jesuc... —¿Se la prestó?

—Mmhmm.

—¿Ella no tiene amor propio?

—¿No has oído la parte en que ella es una puta?

—No puedo creer que Edward hiciera eso. Sólo prestarla.

—Quizás he usado una mala opción de palabra. En realidad, fue ella quien le dijo a Edward que quería a Jasper. Edward no tenía un problema con él por lo que dejó que tuvieran relaciones sexuales.

Retorcido, tal vez un poco frío, pero común, por lo que, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? —Así que ella tiene amor propio. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Intenté cavar a la verdadera fuente de disgusto de Alice—. A la niña le gusta el sexo.

—¡Es una puta!

Oh sí. Sin duda sabía la verdadera razón ahora.

Jasper.

—Realmente te gusta Jasper, ¿eh?

Ella exhaló lentamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un rayo de dolor se descargó en mi pecho mientras veía la lágrima de debajo de sus pestañas rodar por su mejilla.

—Oh, cariño. —Me senté y tiré de ella a mi lado, dejándola llorar en silencio en mi suéter. Después de un rato, tomé el paquete a medio comer de galletas y le entregue una—. Aquí. Azúcar y vamos a ver a Jason Bourne patear algunos culos.

—¿Podemos fingir que es el culo de Jasper el que está pateando?

—Yo ya estoy en eso. Ves a ese tipo... ese es Jasper, y Bourne está golpeando su pequeño trasero de putilla.

Ella se rió a mi lado y me maravillé de cómo alguien podía ser tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil.


	11. Chapter 9

**Capitulo N° 9**

Un par de semanas, un ataque de pánico, y una visita a mi terapeuta más tarde, y he tenido problemas con mi manuscrito nuevamente. Por lo general, cuando yo estoy en medio de la redacción, mi cerebro vaga en Fantasilandia sin el más mínimo aviso, aún si me encuentro en la laptop o no. Hoy en día, tuve que forzar a mi imaginación entrar en acción. Y eso nunca funcionó.

Con el libro marcado y mi ansiedad de inmersión, buceé sobre si podía "contarlo como un escrito" y preocuparme de qué diablos iba a hacer si no podía escribir uno, me decidí a hacer lo que mejor sabía: empujarlo a esa trampa de acero dentro de mí, así no podía pensar en ello, y me permitía centrarme en otra cosa.

Ahora que el festival de Edimburgo estaba en curso, tomé turnos extras en el bar y salí con Alice cada vez que me lo preguntó. En mi última visita a mi terapeuta, me alentó a probar la cena familia de nuevo, lo cual hice sin ataques de pánico. ¡Gané! Yo iba mucho al gimnasio y evitaba las sonrisas seductoras provenientes de Embry, el entrenador personal.

Para alivio de Alice, Victoria desapareció de la vida de Edward tan rápido como había entrado. No es que me gustaría saberlo, a menos que Alice me dijera que cómo yo no lo había visto desde aquella mañana en la calle Prince. El trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, algo que ocurría con una de sus creaciones, y también tenía este gran evento planeado para su club, _Fire_ , al final del Festival. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que Jasper era el arquitecto de Edward, así que cuando éste se encontraba ocupado, Jasper también lo estaba. Las pocas veces que se suponía íbamos a reunirnos un rato para ver a un comediante, para beber o para una cena familiar, Edward había cancelado, lo que me demostró que estaba equivocada: él realmente trabajaba por su dinero.

Empecé a ver su ausencia como algo bueno. Me sentí más relajada de lo que había estado en semanas y Alice y yo nos habíamos acercado. Ella había confesado todo el fiasco de Jasper… después de haber estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña, Alice había sacado finalmente coraje para hacer algo al respecto, después de que Jasper noqueara al imbécil de quien había dispuesto para obtener información sobre Edward. Se dirigió a su apartamento y casi se arrojó sobre él. Y debido a que Jasper era su tipo y Alice era hermosa, él había aceptado su oferta. Eso fue antes de que estuvieran casi desnudos completamente y de espaldas debajo de él. Jasper se echó para atrás, explicando que no podía hacerle eso a Edward o a ella, y que Edward nunca se lo perdonaría y él nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Al darse cuenta de que él pensaba que era sólo una especie de aventura de una noche, Alice se fue, tranquilamente cuidando un corazón roto y un ego magullado. Nunca se hubiera adivinado que esas cosas pasaron entre ellos. Alice estaba súper fresca a su alrededor. Ella dijo que no quería que las cosas cambiaran y lo trató muy duro. Pero a veces algo suave, algo "más" entraba en su expresión cuando lo miraba. Cuando pensaba en ello, hubo algo "más" sobre la forma en que Jasper la miraba. La cosa es, que no pude averiguar si lo de él era sólo lujuria hacia ella, o si sus sentimientos avanzaron un poco más. Tenía curiosidad como el infierno, pero también sabía que no era de mi incumbencia, así que estaba manteniendo mi nariz fuera de ello.

Después de abrir mi correspondencia, Alice había tratado de hablar conmigo otra vez acerca de mi familia, de mi pasado. Yo me cerraba.

La Dra. Pritchard dijo que tomaría tiempo. Por ahora, no podía dejarlo ir, y no importaba lo que la buena doctora dijera, todavía no estaba segura de dejarlo ir.

—¿Bloqueo de escritor de nuevo?

Me giré en mi asiento para encontrarme parada a Alice en mi puerta agitando un sobre de manila A4 hacia mí. Hice una mueca y cerré mi portátil.

—Sólo debo conseguir que la impriman en una camiseta.

—Va a pasar.

Mi única respuesta fue un gruñido.

—De todos modos, odio preguntar pero… —¿qué paso?

Agito mi sobre de nuevo.

—Edward se detuvo anoche cuando tú estabas trabajando y dejó estos documentos. Acaba de llamar para preguntarme si podía llevarlos a su oficina porque los necesita para su reunión en dos horas, pero tengo una clase.

Mi estómago se volcó.

—¿Y quieres que yo se los lleve a él? —Los ojos de Alice estaban todos grandes y adorables.

—¿Por favor? —rogó.

 _Mierda, joder, mierda, joder._ Gruñendo me puse de pie y tomé el sobre de ella.

—¿Dónde está su oficina?

Ella me dio la dirección y descubrí que era por el muelle, lo que significa que necesitaba tomar un taxi para llegar allí con tiempo de sobra, ya que tenía que ducharme antes de irme.

—Realmente aprecio esto, Bella. —Ella sonrió y comenzó a retroceder—. Tengo que correr. Nos vemos mas tarde. —Y luego ella se había ido.

Y yo estaba ligada a Edward. Maldita sea. Tratando de ignorar las alas batiendo en mi estómago, resoplé, murmurando en voz baja mientras me duchaba y vestía. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros, un suéter delgado, ya que estaba haciendo demasiado calor afuera, y llevando una chaqueta. En Escocia cuando no estaba bajo cero me sentía sobresalir como una turista. No es broma. Un poco de sol salía en Escocia y luego tenían sus camisas afuera.

Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Muy poco maquillaje, el pelo trenzado en un moño desordenado. El suéter era lindo y mostraba un poco de escote, pero mis pantalones vaqueros viejos y descoloridos. Claro, me pregunté qué pensaría de mí Edward físicamente, sin embargo yo no iba a dejar que me cambiara. Nunca me vestí para impresionar a nadie más que a mí misma, y desde luego no para un hombre al que le gustaban las largas piernas, senos pequeños, y un rubio cabello.

El trayecto en taxi pareció una eternidad, y como siempre, me sentía un poco enferma en los viajes, cuando llegamos después de golpear bajo Dios sabe cuántos caminos empedrados. Me dejó en Commercial Quay, merodeando por el arroyo artificial que se abría un el fondo del agua.

Había un montón de estacionamientos a mi derecha, y a mi izquierda un número de establecimientos comerciales. Encontré la oficina de Edward en el mismo edificio igual que la oficina de un arquitecto, un contador y un dentista. Después de ser zumbada arriba, y de vergonzosamente forcejear en el ascensor que se abría la puesta opuesta a la que dejaba entrar, me encontré en un área de recepción elegante.

La recepcionista rubia no era lo que yo había esperado en absoluto. Ella era de la edad de Esme, pero llevaba por lo menos veinte kilos más que ella, y estaba radiante hacia mí con una gran sonrisa amistosa. Su tarjeta de identificación, decía: "Morag." Yo había estado preparada para alguien alta, delgada y hermosa que se burlara de mis jeans y tratara de que me sacaran del edifico. ¿Estaba yo en la oficina?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Morag siguió sonriendo hacia mí.

—Uh… —Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de una señal de que ésta era la oficina de Edward—. Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen.

—¿Tiene una cita?

Bueno, por lo que era su oficina. Me acerqué a la recepcionista y agité el sobre.

—Él dejó estos documentos en casa de su hermana —mi compañera de cuarto — y um, le pidió a ella traerlos. Ella no podía, así que le dije que lo haría.

Si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Morag se hizo más amplia.

—Oh, que amable de tu parte, querida. ¿Puedo tomar tu nombre?

—Bella Swan.

—Un segundo. —Ella cogió el teléfono sobre su escritorio y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo—. Tengo a Bella Swan aquí con unos documentos para usted, Sr. Cullen. —Ella hizo un "mmm hmm"—. Voy hacer eso. —Colgó y me sonrió—. Te voy a enseñar la oficina de Sr. Cullen, Isabella.

Apreté los dientes.

—Es Bella.

—Mmm Hmm.

Era bastante molesto que se reusara a llamarme otra cosa que Isabella, ¿Realmente tenían que tener a otras personas involucradas? Seguí a la alegre recepcionista, de mediana edad, por un pasillo estrecho hasta que llegamos a una oficina en la esquina. Golpeó la puerta, una profunda voz contestando con un:

—¡Pase!

Me estremecí ante esa voz y me pregunté por un instante si me perdí estás dos últimas semanas.

—Isabella, para usted. Señor —anunció Morag mientras abría la puerta.

Deambuló más allá de ella y escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí cuando nos dejó solos.

La oficina era más grande de lo que esperaba con una gran ventana mirando al muelle. Era muy masculina con una enorme biblioteca de nogal y un escritorio, sillón de cuero, sofá de cuero negro y robustos estantes sosteniendo las carpetas y ediciones de tapa dura. Unos archivadores metálicos fueron almacenados en la esquina. En la pared, sobre el sofá había una enorme pintura de Venecia, y en las estanterías más de una fotografía enmarcada de él con Alice, Jasper y con la familia de Alice. En la esquina detrás de mí había una cinta de correr y un banco de pesas.

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, con las piernas estiradas hacia afuera, delante de él, mientras me miraba. Sentí esa patada en mi intestino otra vez a la vista de él y el familiar cosquilleo entre mis piernas.

Jesús, fue aún más caliente de lo que recordaba.

 _Joder, mierda, joder, mierda._

—Oye. —Saludé con una mano. _Cuanto ingenio, Bella, muy bien_. Edward me sonrió y me quedé helada cuando sus ojos pasaron lentamente sobre mí, tomándose su tiempo. Tragué saliva, mi corazón llevándolo a otra velocidad, él no me había mirado así desde la noche en el bar con Tanya.

—Es bueno verte, Isabella. —Se sentía como siempre.

Haciendo caso omiso de la oleada de placer que esas palabras producían, me adelanté y le tendí el sobre.

—Alice dijo que necesitabas esto pronto. —Él asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia mí mientras tomaba los documentos.

—Agradezco los trajeras. ¿Cuánto te debo por el taxi?

—Nada. —Negué con la cabeza—. No fue un problema. Sólo estaba golpeando mi cabeza con mi escritorio de todos modos.

—¿Bloqueo de escritor?

—El cemento del escritor.

Él sonríe.

—¿Así de mal?

—Muy malo.

Con una sonrisa de simpatía se puso de pie, nuestros cuerpos tocándose a distancia. Sentí el aliento chorreando encima de mí, con mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, tuve que cancelarte esas últimas veces.

Lo hizo sonar como si me hubiera cancelado una cita. Me reí, confundida.

—De acuerdo.

—Me detuve anoche pero no estabas allí.

—Estaba trabajando. Turnos extras. —Tomé un paso atrás esperando tener menor proximidad con él y asi reducir el calor en mi sangre.

Pensé que lo vi sonreír mientras se giraba y colocaba los documentos en su escritorio.

—La última vez que nos vimos creo que dije algo que te envió corriendo por las colinas. ¿O tal vez fue alguien que estaba conmigo?

Arrogante imbécil. Solté una carcajada.

—¿Victoria?

Su sonrisa era engreída ahora cuando me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estabas celosa?

¿Estábamos realmente teniendo esta conversación? No lo había visto en dos semanas y, y… ¡pff! Sonriendo con asombro a su egoísmo, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Tú sabes, es un milagro que lograra meterse en la habitación, ya que con su gigantesco culo de ego ocupa todo el espacio.

Edward se rió

—Bueno, saliste corriendo por algo, Isabella.

—Uno: deja de llamarme Isabella. Es B-E-L-L-A. Bella. Y dos: Tú acababas de soltar que yo era de alguna manera "Familia" después de conocerme hace unas pocas semanas. —Frunció el ceño mientras procesaba esto y se recostó contra el escritorio nuevamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho pensando sobre eso.

—¿Lo hice?

—Lo hiciste.

De repente, sus ojos buscaban mi rostro y estaban llenos de todo tipo de preguntas.

—Alice me habló de tu familia. Lo siento.

Mis músculos se cerraron, el calor que sentía era como si hubiera arruinado el aire acondicionado. ¿Qué podía decir? No quería su compasión, y tampoco quería que me psicoanalizara.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No me di cuenta que había insinuado eso. Acerca de la familia. Pero las cosas están empezando a tener sentido. La cena a Esme… estás huyendo.

—No —le solté, dando tres pasos hacia él. —Edward, no —mi voz calló mientras yo trataba de calmar las ganas de morderlo como un animal herido—. Yo no hablo acerca de ello.

Cuando él me observó no podía dejar de preguntarme en qué estaba pensando. ¿Pensaba que estaba loca? ¿Patética? ¿Me importaba? Y él se limitó a asentir.

—Lo entiendo. No tenemos que…

Alivio se apodera de mí y di un paso atrás pero Edward se movió hacia mí y casi me tocó otra vez.

—Estaba pensando en tener un Picnic en el Meadows este sábado si está bonito, para hacer las paces con Alice por no haber estado mucho últimamente. Yo sé que extraña a Jasper también. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Eso depende? —Encontré mi camino de regreso en un intento de sentirme menos fuera de balance—. ¿Vas a insinuar que estoy celosa del sándwich que vas a comer?

Él se echó a reír, una risa de cuerpo completo que hacía cosas dulces en mi interior.

—Me lo merezco. —Él merodeaba cerca, así que tuve que retroceder—. ¿Pero me vas a perdonar y venir? ¿Cómo amigos? —Sin embargo había algo deliberadamente sarcástico acerca de la forma en que dijo "amigos".

Le miré con suspicacia.

—Edward…

—Sólo amigos. —Bajó la mirada a mi boca y se le oscureció—. Te lo dije. Puedo fingir si tú puedes fingir.

—Yo no estoy fingiendo. —¿Esa fue mi voz entrecortada y caliente?

Edward sólo me sonrió como si no me creyera.

—Tú sabes que realmente estas poniendo presión sobre mis habilidades de actuación.

—¿Habilidades de actuación?

—Pretender, Isabella. —Dio un paso adelante, sus ojos estrechándose con intención—. Nunca he sido muy bueno en eso.

 _Oh mi Dios, él va a besarme._ Yo estaba de pie en su oficina en pantalones vaqueros con el pelo de mierda y me iba a besar.

—Sr. Cullen, el Sr. Rosings y Sra. Morrison están aquí para verle. — La voz de Morag hizo eco en la oficina desde el intercomunicador y Edward se tensó. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción me inundó y di un paso atrás insegura, volviéndome hacia la puerta.

—Voy a dejarte seguir.

—Isabella

Me di la vuelta, mis ojos buscando cualquier lugar, excepto los suyos.

—¿Si?

—¿El día de campo? ¿Estarás allí?

La sangre seguía susurrando en mis oídos y mi cuerpo estaba colgado, todavía apretado con anticipación para su beso, pero empujé a un lado todo eso, recordando quién era y lo mucho que me asustó.

Levanté la barbilla y le miré a los ojos. —Como compañera de cuarto de tu hermana, si, voy a estar allí.

—¿No como mi amiga? —Bromeó.

—No somos amigos, Edward. —Arrastré la puerta de su oficina abierta.

—No. No lo somos.

No tuve que dar la vuelta para ver su expresión. Lo sentí en sus palabras. Apresurándome por el pasillo, apenas logré escapar rápido de Morag antes de zambullirme en el ascensor que me llevaría lejos de él. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde había quedado el Edward "amistoso" y por qué había vuelto el Edward seductor? ¿Pensé que no era su tipo? Pensé que estaba a salvo.

 _No. No es así_. Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza mientras salía del edificio de oficinas y al aire fresco. No fueron sus palabras. Era el tono en el que habían sido envueltas. Y esas palabras habían sido envueltas en un montón de intención sexual.

 _Mierda._


	12. Chapter 10

**Capitulo N° 10**

No fui al picnic de Edward.

Bueno, lo hice, pero no lo hice.

Estupefacta por su transformación de nuevo en el sexy "Edward del taxi" que no podía apartar sus ojos de mí, no supe qué hacer con eso en toda mi confusión. Y sí, ¡en toda mi cobardía! Así que tomé el camino cobarde y engañé a Kate para que me ayudara —al mismo tiempo que le mentía acerca del por qué— a salir de la situación sin hacer que pareciera como que quería salir de la situación…

El sábado pasó volando y fue un día sorprendentemente cálido, y Meadows —un gran parque al otro lado de la ciudad por la universidad— estaba atestado de personas tomando el sol y practicando deportes. Edward se las había arreglado para agarrar un lugar en la sombra. Jasper, Jane, Dem y Edward ya estaban ahí cuando Alice y yo nos acercamos, con el sonido de risas, niños gritando, y perros ladrando creando una feliz banda sonora para la escena. Era un día perfecto, y la atmósfera en Meadows era eléctrica con satisfacción. Por un minuto deseé quedarme.

—Uh… —Miré hacia abajo a las dos canastas que Edward había traído.

Eran tan elaboradas que no me habría sorprendido si las hubiese robado de la exhibición de un Fortnum & Mason's10—. ¿Llamas a esto un picnic?

Edward se había puesto de pie cuando nos acercamos, abrazando a Alice a su lado y haciendo un gesto orgullosamente a las canastas colocadas sobre una hermosa manta de chenil. Ahora parecía confundido.

—Sí. —Me frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

—Un restaurante cinco estrellas en el pasto.

La esquina de su labio se curvó hacia arriba con diversión irónica.

—Tuve al personal del restaurante preparándolas.

—Y de nuevo, ¿cuál restaurante sería ese? ¿Uno cinco estrellas?

—Creo que ella se está burlando de ti y de todo tu dinero, Edward. —Alice le sonrió—. Es un poco demasiado.

Él hizo un sonido de descontento.

—Es un puñetero picnic. Siéntate. Come. Cállate.

Ella se rió y se dejó caer al lado de Jasper, que pasó un brazo por su hombro y la apretó a su lado. —Me alegro de verte, Ali.

—Sí, yo también. —Ella le sonrió pero se alejó un poco, causando que yo levantara una ceja. ¿Qué estaba pasando con eso?

—¿Y bien?

Levanté la vista hacia Edward para encontrarlo tendiéndome una mano, con calor desenmascarado en sus ojos.

Y Kate me salvó con una sincronización perfecta.

Mi celular sonó y yo puse una cara de disculpa mientras lo sacaba de mi bolsillo. —Kate, hola. —Volteé y me alejé unos cuantos pasos, sin darle oportunidad a ellos de que pudieran oírla al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo una emergencia —respondió ella en un tono de voz monótono—. Cancela el picnic.

—Oh, no, estás bromeando. —Le seguí el juego, sonando toda maternal y tranquilizadora—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por un demonio, Bella, ¡pensaba que podías mentir! —refunfuñó Kate—. Estás hablando como una alienígena que ha escuchado el concepto humano de "estar preocupado" pero no sabe cómo ejecutarlo.

Rechiné los dientes, ignorándola. —Claro, puedo hablar. Dame sólo un segundo. —Me tomé un momento, tratando de exudar "preocupación humana" cuando me volteé de regreso hacia Edward y sus amigos. Tenía la sensación de que estaba frunciendo el ceño con más intensidad, pero lo que sea—. Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que dejarlo para después.

Alice se incorporó, preocupada. —¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?

—No, estoy bien. Es sólo que Kate realmente necesita a alguien con quien hablar. No puede esperar. Lo siento. —Me arriesgué a echarle un vistazo a Edward y descubrí que él no estaba sólo mirándome. Estaba estudiándome. Con sospecha. Mis ojos cayeron rápidamente—. Los veo luego. —Me alejé de sus llamados de despedida y pegué el teléfono a mi oído—. Estaba siendo preocupada —le refunfuñé a Kate.

—Cualquiera que te conozca, sabe que así no es como suenas cuando estás preocupada.

—Bueno, afortunadamente, ellos no me conocen. —O si… Edward de seguro estaba mirándome raro.

—Así que ¿en serio no te gusta este sujeto Demetri?

Hice una mueca, recordando mi mentira. En un esfuerzo por no meterme en toda la cosa de Edward con Kate, había mentido y le había dicho que Dem, el prometido de Jane, amiga de Alice, era un fanático intolerante y que yo no quería estar a su alrededor, pero que tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de Alice diciéndole que no al picnic. Me sentí mal por calumniar a Dem, pero no creí que eso importara demasiado ya que no estaba esperando que él y Kate se conocieran alguna vez.

—Nop, no me gusta.

—Sabes que no te estoy creyendo eso, ¿no?

Casi tropiezo. —¿Creyendo qué?

—Hablas de Alice todo el tiempo, Bella. Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que entiendo lo suficiente acerca de las mujeres para saber que ella no sería amiga de un jodido fanático. Como dije, no puedes mentir una mierda.

 _¡Ja! ¡Eso no es del todo cierto!_ —Puedo mentir. ¡Soy una maldita buena mentirosa!

—Oh eso es, grítalo mientras todavía estás alejándote de ellos.

 _Mierda._ Di un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que había puesto suficiente distancia entre nosotros. Lo había hecho. Mi corazón desaceleró.

—Eres un dolor en el culo —refunfuñé, olvidando que ella acababa de hacerme un favor.

Ella hizo un ruido de _pfff._

—Tú eres la que me mintió. En serio, ¿qué está pasando?

Suspiré. —¿Esta puede ser una de esas cosas sobre las que no hablamos?

—No.

—Por favor, Kate.

—¿Has hablado de esto con tu terapista?

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome por qué ella preguntaría eso. —No…

—Bien. —Ella suspiró pesadamente—. No preguntaré sobre eso, en tanto prometas hablar con tu terapista al respecto. Y puede que mientas, pero sé que nunca romperías una promesa.

—Kate…

—Promételo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es digno de terapia.

—Si fue digno para que me mintieras, entonces es digno de terapia. Resuelve tu mierda, Bells, y promételo.

—Bien —acordé, pero sólo porque sabía que el mal humor de Kate era por ser una buena amiga.

La Dra. Pritchard tenía flores en su escritorio. Sonreí. Ella había tomado nota.

—¿Mentiste así no tendrías que pasar tiempo con Edward?

Me retorcí, deseando que Kate no me hubiese atado a mi promesa.

—Sip.

—Antes, cuando te pregunté si te sentías atraída por Edward me respondiste "lo estaba". Tiempo pasado. ¿Estabas diciendo la verdad?

 _No._

—Tal vez no.

—¿Entonces te sientes atraída por él?

 _Oh qué demonios…_

—Nunca antes me he sentido tan atraída por alguien como me siento atraída por él.

La buena Dra. Me dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Está bien. Pero estás evitándolo incluso a pesar que él ha dejado perfectamente claro que está interesado en ti. ¿Le tienes miedo, Bella?

 _¿Honestamente?_

—Sí.

—¿No tienes intención alguna de tener cualquier tipo de relación con él?

—¿No estaba usted aquí cuando le conté sobre mi pasado con los chicos?

—No es la misma cosa. Para empezar, conoces a Edward.

—Está bien, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

—Acabas de decirme que te sientes extremadamente atraída por este hombre. Cuando hablas sobre él, me queda claro que te gusta, así que, no. Yo no diría que estás bien: no quieres querer tener nada que ver con él.

—Es la misma cosa.

—No, no lo es. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de él, Bella?

—No lo sé —repliqué, molesta con el tema y con Kate por hacerme hablar de ello—. Sólo sé que no quiero comenzar nada con él.

—¿Por qué no?

Jesucristo, a veces era como hablar con una pared de ladrillos con esta mujer.

—Eso estropearía las cosas. Con Alice, conmigo, con él. No. —Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con expresión impasible. Era buena en esto.

—Bella, tal vez es el momento de dejar de pensar en los cincuenta pasos delante de ti y dejar que las cosas se desarrollen naturalmente.

—La última vez que lo hice desperté en la cama con dos sujetos desconocidos y sin bragas.

—Te dije que no es la misma cosa. Tú no eres la misma persona, y Edward no es algún desconocido. No estoy diciéndote o pidiéndote que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, concerniente o no a Edward. Pero estoy sugiriendo que dejes de predecir el futuro y tomes cada día como viene. No para siempre, ni siquiera por unos cuantos meses. Inténtalo por unos cuantos días, unas cuantas semanas inclusive. Sé que puede dar miedo, pero sólo… inténtalo.

Como lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas ahora estaba trabajando el sábado en Club 39. Alice había llegado más temprano a casa, aproximadamente a la hora del almuerzo, repleta de comida del picnic, y bastante dispuesta a sentarse a mi lado mientras yo me zampaba algo de comida antes de que tuviera que alistarme para mi turno.

—Entonces, ¿está todo bien con Kate? —preguntó ella, con una pequeña arruga formándose entre sus cejas.

La culpa se alojó en mi garganta. No me había sentido tan mal por mentirle a Edward ya que su giro de 360° de vuelta al depredador sexy con ojos malvados y una sonrisa de "fóllame" fue la única razón por la que había tenido que recurrir a la mentira en el primer lugar. Pero mentirle a Alice era otra historia completamente diferente y eso lo hacía más que un poco incómodo.

Murmuré con la boca llena de pasta, asintiendo y evitando sus ojos, esperando que ella entendiera que no quería hablar de ello.

Ante su silenciosa respuesta alcé la mirada y la encontré mirándome con curiosidad. Tragué.

—¿Qué?

Alice se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo que… cuando Edward estaba acompañándome a casa dijo que creía que tal vez… que tal vez estabas mintiendo sobre la llamada de Kate de modo que pudieras evitar el picnic.

Jesucristo, ¡él tenía semejante ego!

Sin importar que tuviera razón.

Me reí a carcajadas. —¿Qué? ¿Por él?

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —¿Él estaba en lo cierto?

Más de evitar sus ojos. —Nop.

—Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas, me da la impresión de que él está planeando algo.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Cómo qué?

Ella suspiró reclinándose en la silla.

—Con Edward nunca se sabe. Sólo he aprendido a reconocer las señales. Conozco a mi hermano mejor de lo que él piensa que lo conozco. Estás bajo su piel, Bella. En realidad estoy sorprendida de que este siendo tan paciente. Sin embargo, eso probablemente significa que está planeando hacer lo que sea para conseguirte.

Estaba sorprendida, y no podía fingir que no lo estaba. Me recosté, abandonando momentáneamente mi comida. —¿Bajo su piel? ¿Hacer lo que sea?

—Tanto como la vida sexual de mi hermano me da asco, a veces no puedo evitar escuchar al respecto, y lo que escucho es que Edward siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Resoplé.

—Por favor, Alice, ¿crees que soy lo que él quiere? No soy exactamente su tipo. Isabella Swan no viene en supermodelo.

Alice lucía adorablemente confundida.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—Um… ¿sobre qué?

—Tú. —Me apuntó con indignación—. En serio eres ardiente, Bella. Está bien, no te ves como las bonitas perchas por las que Edward usualmente va, pero tienes esos impresionantes ojos, esa ronca voz de sexo telefónico, una talla de copa por la que mataría, y esa reserva taciturna que es totalmente contraria a la persona seriamente buena onda y divertida que eres. Créeme, he escuchado a los chicos hablando. Eres diferente, y los chicos siendo chicos, no pueden evitar verte como un desafío. Eres ardiente.

Me quedé pasmada de que eso es lo que era.

¿Así es como realmente me veían esas personas? Avergonzada, agarré mi tenedor, mascullando:

—Lo que sea.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de mi compañera de piso sin siquiera levantar la vista. —Necesitas un espejo.

Me encogí de hombros.

Luego Alice se quedó en silencio y me encontré levantando la mirada para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Ella no sonreía.

—Sin importar cuánto lo niegue, Edward está interesado en ti, Bella. Me pregunta un montón por ti, lo cual nunca antes ha hecho con nadie más y, créeme, he perdido en mi vida al menos tres amigas con las que él salió sólo una vez. Yo no le cuento mucho…

 _Le contaste sobre mi familia._

—… porque tú no dices mucho, así que por supuesto él está incluso más intrigado. Y como dije, Edward por lo general consigue lo que quiere.

—Por favor —me enfurruñé—. Dame un poco más de crédito. Yo no sólo caigo en la cama de un tipo ardiente porque él suele conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Adivina qué? Yo también estoy acostumbrada a conseguir lo quiero. Y lo que yo quiero es no caer en su cama.

Pero fue como si Alice ni siquiera me hubiese escuchado.

—Si no logras resistir, sólo sé cuidadosa con él, está bien. Él ha sido maltratado antes, y no quiero ver que eso pase de nuevo.

Con los ojos ensanchados, escuché mi tenedor traquetear contra mi plato después de que mis dedos lo dejaran caer por su propia voluntad. Ellos estaban conmocionados, al igual que el resto de mí.

—Espera. ¿Te preocupa que yo lo lastime a él?

Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa. —Eres una buena persona, lo que hace que el hecho de que no confíes en nadie, sea muy difícil para las personas que se preocupan por ti. Y Edward, cuando se preocupa por alguien, tiene que saberlo todo, así puede cubrir todas las bases y protegerlo. Él tiene que ser un hombre en el que la gente pueda confiar. Es sólo su modo de ser. Si comienza algo contigo, él sólo resultará lastimado cuando te niegues a dejarlo entrar.

Yo sólo asimilé eso en cierto modo. En su mayoría, seguía escuchando _"Eres una buena persona, lo que hace que el hecho de que no confíes en nadie, sea muy difícil para las personas que se preocupan por ti"._

—¿Estoy lastimándote, Alice? —No quería admitir cuán asustada estaba por su respuesta.

Ella exhaló pesadamente, pareciendo sopesar sus palabras.

—Al principio sí. Pero ayuda el saber que no es tu intención lastimarme. ¿Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí? Sí. ¿Voy a presionarte? No. —Ella se puso de pie—. Sólo que sepas que si alguna vez decides confiar en mí, aquí estoy. Y puedes contarme lo que sea.

Sentí mi garganta cerrarse y sólo pude asentir. En un esfuerzo por expulsar el momento, Alice me sonrió. —Voy a salir esta noche con Edward y Jasper. Fui un poco fría con Jasper hoy. Eso lo molestó.

 _Hmm, ¿qué tramas, señorita?_ —¿Estás jugando con él?

Ella frunció el ceño. —Ayer descubrí que había advertido a Felix cuando él quiso invitarme a salir. Así que sí. Lo estoy haciendo.

—Vaya, espera. —Ahora aparté todo mi plato, completamente confundida.

Yo había conocido a Felix. Él era uno de los amigos de Alice que a veces pasaba el rato en el apartamento. También era tutor en el departamento de ella—. ¿Jasper hizo qué?

—Ayer hice algún tipo de chiste sobre no haber tenido una cita en meses y Felix dijo que tal vez yo habría tenido una cita si Jasper dejara de amenazar a los potenciales chicos. Yo estaba completamente confundida así que Felix me explicó. Él estaba planeando invitarme a salir hace meses atrás, y fue con Jasper a pedirle consejo sobre a dónde llevarme. — Su mandíbula se trabó cuando pensó al respecto—. En vez de responderle, amenazó a Felix con daños corporales. Le dijo que permaneciera lejos de mí. Sin explicaciones. Sólo "mantente alejado".

Me eché a reír con incredulidad. —Y por supuesto Jasper tiene un cuerpazo y Felix parece el chico que promociona Twiglets así que Felix reconsideró la cita.

—Exactamente.

—¿A qué demonios está jugando Jasper?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. Se está metiendo conmigo, así que voy a disfrutar meterme con él.

Tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba este lado de Alice. La gente pensaba que podía pasarle por encima a ella, pero estaban equivocados. Le sonreí.

—Así que vas a tratarlo con frialdad, ¿eh?

Me devolvió la sonrisa descaradamente, viéndose mucho como un ángel diabólico. —Con toda la fuerza esta noche. Quizá coquetee con algunos al azar para ver si eso lo irrita. Luego puedo preguntarle a qué diablos está jugando. Él era el que no quería ser nada más que amigos.

—Bueno, por lo general, no apruebo los jueguecitos, pero en este caso él se lo merece. No puedo creer que él haya estado amenazando a chicos a tus espaldas. Espero con ansias el próximo reporte, Señorita Cullen.

Alice se echó a reír y se apresuró a alistarse para la noche, dejándome para terminar la cena, así que podría saltar a la ducha antes del trabajo.

Craig estaba en el turno conmigo esta noche junto con Alistair, otro barman con el que había trabajado antes algunas veces. Los chicos estaban de un estado de ánimo divertido y la barra estaba concurrida… con ellos dos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerme reír, los minutos fueron pasando rápidamente y estaba pasando un buen rato. Nuestro buen humor se alimentaba de la atmósfera del club, y las personas habían comenzado a aglomerarse alrededor de la barra para sorber sus bebidas y disfrutar de sus bromas mutuas tanto de las mías como las de los chicos.

—Atrapo este cóctel —me gritó Craig por la barra—, y tú finalmente cedes y follas conmigo esta noche, Bella.

Los clientes reían disimuladamente y se echaban a reír mientras yo le sonreía en respuesta, sirviendo dos Jack Daniels y una Coca-Cola para las chicas frente a mí.

—De ninguna manera, Tom Cruise.

Craig tenía grandes reflejos. Yo definitivamente perdería esa.

—Estás rompiéndome el corazón, cariño.

Lo despedí con la mano, repartiéndoles a mis clientes sus bebidas y tomando el dinero de ellos.

—¿Qué hay de mí, Bellas? —Alistair me lanzó una sonrisa insinuante, pero yo sabía que sólo estaba bromeando. Alistair estaba felizmente comprometido con una chica irlandesa que estudiaba en la Universidad Napier. Él todavía podía ser fiel, pero era tan coqueto como Craig.

—Hmm, lo pensaré —bromeé en respuesta, lo suficientemente alto para que Craig escuchara.

Craig gimió en fingido dolor y le hizo pucheros a la atractiva chica que estaba atendiendo.

—Ella está matándome.

La chica rió tontamente, con los ojos brillantes por él. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Craig le agarró la mano y se la puso en el pecho.

—Siente eso. Ese es mi corazón rompiéndose.

—¡Oh hombre! —Puse los ojos en blanco, sintiendo vergüenza ajena—. ¿Podrías ser más cursi?

—Por supuesto que podría.

Alistair resopló. —Lo creas o no, esa es una de sus mejores líneas.

Craig lo azotó en la cabeza con un trapo de secar platos.

Riendo disimuladamente, pasé a Craig para agarrar algo de ron, y me paré en la punta de los pies para presionar un beso en su mejilla. Eso le ganó unos pocos aplausos y un abucheo de Alistair.

Actuando como idiotas, la siguiente hora pasó volando, y la jarra de propinas se llenó rápidamente. El lugar se llenó incluso más, así que mi concentración estaba completamente en el trabajo y en mis colegas. El hecho de que sintiera sus ojos en mí luego, decía mucho.

Sintiendo mi piel hormiguear, levanté la cabeza de un tirón y miré por encima de la multitud hacia la entrada. Mis ojos echaron un vistazo por encima a Jasper y Alice mientras ellos seguían a Edward al interior del bar;

Edward estaba caminando al lado de una morena alta, quien tenía su mano aferrada a su brazo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él ni siquiera me reconoció. En su lugar agachó la cabeza y le susurró a la morena algo al oído que la hizo reír tontamente.

Algo desagradable se volcó sobre mi estómago y miré rápidamente a Alice.

Ella estaba arrugando la frente ante Edward y luego frunciéndole el ceño a Jasper, sacudiéndose su mano y caminando tras Edward quien había logrado convencer a algunas personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa que se apretaran aún más a lo largo del sofá de cuero para que él, su chica misteriosa, Alice y Jasper pudieran sentarse.

Todo el mundo se sentó en el sofá excepto Alice que estaba lanzándoles dagas con la mirada a todos ellos. Jasper le dijo algo. Alice sacudió la cabeza, viéndose extremadamente molesta ahora, y la cara de Jasper se oscureció. Como un látigo, su mano se acercó y envolvió su brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo junto a él. Luchó por alejarse de él, pero su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura, su mano en su cadera —un gesto aparentemente casual— pero su agarre era claramente fuerte y lo que sea que le susurró al oído la hizo dejar de luchar. No quitó la mirada pétrea de su rostro.

Preocupada, mis ojos se dirigieron a Edward, pero no había visto nada de esto. Estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con la morena.

Rápidamente, me di la vuelta, completamente desprevenida para el flujo de sangre en mis oídos y la opresión en mi pecho. Honestamente no sabía dónde estaba con este chico. Un minuto estaba poniéndome "ojos de sexo" y al siguiente ni siquiera reconocería mi presencia. Bueno, no iba a permitirle llegar a mí. Serví a mi cliente y miré a Alistair.

—He visto a algunos amigos. ¿Podrían manejar el bar mientras les llevo bebidas, chicos?

—Por supuesto.

Ignorando las mariposas en mi estómago, me dirigí hacia el fondo, agradeciéndole estúpidamente a mi jefe por el sexy top sin mangas que me hacía llevar. Si tenía que estar un poco sudada y levantaba comparaciones con la morena con el vestido de tubo de brillo, entonces al menos iba a hacerlo sabiendo que hacía a ese top sin tirantes verse bien.

A medida que me aproximaba, la expresión glaciar de Alice se derritió y me sonrió, aliviada de verme.

—Ey chicos —me anuncié en voz alta para ser escuchada por encima de la música—. ¿Puedo traerles bebidas?

—Oh, no es necesario —me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Alec nos está trayendo algunas. Señaló detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para ver a un pelirrojo alto y bien parecido esperando abrirse paso entre la multitud a la barra.

Fruncí el ceño interrogante.

—¿Alec?

—Mi marido.

La respuesta vino de la morena y la miré sorprendida, mis ojos arrastrándose sobre ella sentada junto a Edward, mi mente tratando de hacer que la imagen delante de mí y lo que ella acababa de decir tuviera sentido. Capturé la mirada de Edward y me ofreció una fría sonrisa afectada, como si supiera que había asumido que ella era una de sus Barbies.

—Esta es Renata. Es la mujer de Alec. Alec es el manager de _Fire._

Oh.

Bueno me sentía avergonzada.

Y luego capturé la mirada de Edward de nuevo y su sonrisa se profundizó.

Las sospechas anteriores de Alice sonaron por mi cerebro. " _Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas, tengo la impresión de que está planeando algo."_

¡Dios lo condene! Quería que pensara que Renata era su cita. Quería ver alivio destellar en mis ojos cuando me diera cuenta de que no lo era. Y que Dios me condene a mí, porque se lo había dado.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Incliné la cabeza hacia ella—. Enviaré a tu marido de vuelta o estará allí para siempre. Conseguiré de él la orden de sus bebidas y las traeré.

—Gracias, Bella. —Alice me sonrió débilmente.

Fruncí el ceño, odiando verla tan incómoda. Extendí la mano y apreté su hombro tranquilizadoramente, notando la mano de Jasper aún sujeta firmemente en su cadera. Le disparé una mirada de advertencia por encima de la cabeza de Alice que hizo que su ceja se frunciera con confusión. Ignorando a Edward y cualquiera que fuera el juego que se proponía ahora, me contoneé hacia Alec, presentándome y enviándolo de vuelta con los demás una vez que tuve las bebidas memorizadas.

—Está de vuelta —dijo Craig en mi oído, inclinándose a mí alrededor mientras sacudía una mezcla de cóctel.

—¿Quién?

—Ese chico detrás del que Rose estaba después de que vino aquí.

—Edward. —Asentí, mirándolo. No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, nuestras caras a centímetros de distancia.

—Rose quería hacerle su siguiente amante viejo y rico.

Me aparté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito un amante viejo y rico, Craig.

Craig lanzó una mirada hacia atrás a Edward.

—Me molesta. La última vez que estuvo aquí te miraba como si le pertenecieras, y esta noche no es diferente. ¿Está pasando algo entre ustedes dos?

—Ninguna cosa. Te lo dije. No necesito un amante viejo y rico.

Los ojos de Craig se estrecharon y se volvió hacia mí, su cara dividiéndose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tal vez yo necesito una amante vieja y rica.

Y entonces estaba besándome, una mano envolviéndose alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello para mantenerme allí mientras su lengua se deslizaba en mi boca y su cuerpo se presionaba más cerca. La conmoción me mantuvo en mi lugar y luego la sorprendentemente buena sensación de sus labios en los míos. Craig sabía cómo besar, eso era seguro. Los silbidos y aplausos rompieron el momento y retrocedí, presionando una mano contra su pecho.

—Uh… —Parpadeé, intentando imaginar lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Craig me guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo molestando al Sr. Dinero por allí y teniendo un momento caliente haciéndolo.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y lo aparté, captando la sonrisa de Alistair mientras Craig se contoneaba para él, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo. A medida que regresaba a preparar las bebidas de mis amigos me forcé a mí misma a no levantar los ojos. No quería saber si Craig tenía razón acerca de Edward. No quería reconocer cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia mí y viceversa. Pero maldita sea, me complacía saber que alguien más había notado su interés en mí además de una ilusionada y romántica empedernida como Alice. Al menos sabía que no estaba viendo cosas.

¿Y no era yo simplemente un confuso manojo de hormonas?

Poniendo las bebidas en una bandeja, salí del bar e ignoré un "ey, cariño" de un cliente que obviamente había captado el "espectáculo" de Craig, y esquivé a la gente, así, podía llevarles las bebidas a Alice y compañía sin derramar una gota.

—Aquí tienen. —Puse la bandeja en la mesa y comencé a repartir las bebidas.

—Uh, ¿qué fue eso? —me preguntó Alice con los ojos abiertos mientras tomaba su bebida de mí.

No sé lo que me poseyó a pensar que hacerse la tonta era el camino a seguir.

—¿Qué era qué?

Jasper gruñó.

—¿El chico con su lengua hasta tu garganta?

No podía siquiera mirar a Edward porque podía sentir su ardiente mirada… bueno… quemándome. Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo es Craig.

Y luego huí antes de que pudieran preguntarme nada más.

Pero Craig no estuvo feliz con sólo plantar su lengua en mi boca. Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, aumentó el flirteo, besando mi cuello, palmeando mi culo, burlándose de mí sin piedad con sus charlas acerca de sexo.

Supongo que no haber estado más molesta acerca de él besándome le permitió pensar que podía. Y la verdad es, no hice nada para hacerle pensar de otra manera. Había decidido que quería enviarle a Edward un mensaje.

No éramos amigos.

Y nunca íbamos a ser nada más que no amigos.

Así que éramos… nada.

—¡Hora de descanso, Bella! —Alistair me golpeó en el trasero con un paño de cocina cuando llegó de su descanso.

Suspiré.

—Voy a quitarte esa maldita cosa si no dejas de usarla como un arma. En serio, ¿era eso necesario?

Me sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Habrías preferido mi lengua en tu boca?

—Gracioso. —Me di la vuelta sobre mis pies y salí de la parte trasera del bar a la zona de personal. Era un pequeño vestuario con un sofá, una máquina de dulces y algunas revistas. Una puerta a la derecha llevaba a la oficina del gerente, pero Su estaba sólo una vez cada dos fines de semana porque trabajaba a jornada completa durante la semana. Cuando cerrabas la puerta de Su, el ruido del bar desaparecía. Con la cabeza zumbando, la adrenalina bombeando debido a Edward y Craig, me deslicé adentro con una lata de Coca-Cola y me desplomé contra su escritorio.

Alentar a Craig fue una mala idea. Siempre habíamos bromeado pero esta noche había cruzado la línea y yo le había dejado, y fue todo porque Edward estaba jugando con mi cabeza. Odiaba el puñetazo en mi estómago cuando pensé que Renata era su cita. Odiaba que él supiera que había sentido algo. Odiaba sospechar que lo había orquestado todo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerle saber de una vez por todas que nunca iba a pasar nada entre nosotros.

Mis ojos rompieron su conexión con la alfombra cuando la puerta de Su se abrió, y me enderecé, las mariposas en mi estómago volviendo furiosamente a la vida cuando Edward entró y cerró la puerta.

Sus ojos eran calculadores mientras se enfocaban en mi cara, sus rasgos duros, nublados.

Edward parecía molesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No contestó y mis ojos hicieron esa cosa de nuevo… perder el control, recorriendo su cuerpo, abarcando su elegante suéter negro de cuello redondo y sus pantalones negros a medida. El único accesorio que llevaba era un caro reloj deportivo de platino. Su estilo discreto y el hecho de que no se había afeitado en unos días sumaban un envoltorio muy ardiente.

Sentí esa presión justo en las profundidades inferiores de mi cuerpo y mi mandíbula se trabó. ¿Por qué tenía que encenderme tanto? No era justo.

Disimulando, tomé un trago de mi refresco.

—¿Bien?

—No me gusta compartir.

Mis ojos volaron a los suyos y, si eso era posible, parecía más enfadado que nunca. En esta diminuta habitación, Edward era enorme e intimidante y la comparación entre nuestro tamaño más notable. Podía aplastarme como a un bicho si quería.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—He dicho, no me gusta compartir.

Pensé en Victoria.

—Eso no es lo que he oído.

—Permíteme decirlo de otro modo.

Dio un furioso paso hacia mí.

—Cuando se trata de ti… no me gusta compartir.

No hubo tiempo para procesar eso. Un minuto estaba mirándolo con incredulidad y al siguiente la lata de refresco estaba golpeando el suelo y mi culo estaba en el escritorio mientras Edward chocaba conmigo. El calor y la fuerza de él me abrumaron cuando su enorme mano agarró la parte trasera de mi cuello y la otra tiró de mi muslo izquierdo hacia arriba, permitiéndole entrar a empujones entre mis piernas y colocarme sobre el escritorio. Su boca se estrelló contra la mía y el deseo que mi cuerpo había estado albergando por él durante semanas tomó el control sobre mí. Me aferré a él, mis manos hundiéndose en su espalda, mis piernas subiendo por sus caderas mientras mis labios se abrían con una exhalación de alivio que permitió a su lengua entrar en mi boca para atormentar a la mía. El olor de él, el sabor del whisky en su lengua, la sensación de sus cálidas manos agarrándome fuerte, me… me subyugó e hice este sonido gutural que no podía controlar.

Su beso borró cualquier recuerdo del de Craig.

La mano de Edward se apretó alrededor de mi cuello y gruñó, la vibración surgiendo a través de mí, rozando por mi cuerpo como manos atormentando mis pezones, susurrando a través de mi vientre y deslizándose al hogar entre mis piernas. Su beso se volvió más duro, más demandante —largos e intoxicantes besos que me robaron el aliento—. Estábamos jadeando y tirando de la boca del otro como si no pudiéramos llegar lo suficientemente profundo, mis uñas marcándose en su suéter mientras trataba de impulsarlo más cerca. Cuando me di cuenta de su erección cavando en mi estómago estuve perdida. Mi vientre se apretó y gemí contra su boca, mis braguitas mojadas por la excitación. La necesidad creció más hambrienta cuando la mano de Edward se deslizó hacia arriba por mi cintura, rozando mi pecho y deteniéndose en el ancho tirante del top sin mangas. Rompió el beso, retrocediendo sólo un par de centímetros para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos estaban oscurecidos, sus pestañas bajas sobre ellos, sus labios magullados. Sentí dos de sus dedos deslizarse bajo el tirante y bajarlo, tirando del lado izquierdo de mi top así mi sujetador estaba visible. Su mirada nunca dejó la mía mientras repetía el proceso con el tirante de mi sujetador.

El aire fresco golpeó mi pecho desnudo y mi pezón se frunció tentadoramente. Los ojos de Edward cayeron sobre él y sentí su mano deslizarse hacia arriba para acunarlo. Lo acarició, su pulgar rozando sobre el pezón, y jadeé cuando lo apretó y disparó un rayo de lujuria entre mis piernas. Volvió a mirarme.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena? —murmuró, sus ojos regresando a mi boca—. ¿Te gustan mis manos en ti?

 _Bueno… ¡sí!_

—O… —Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos.

—¿Lo harían las de cualquier hombre?

Tomó un momento para que aquellas palabras penetraran y cuando lo hicieron me aplastó el dolor y me eché hacia atrás con furia, mis brazos cayendo de su alrededor para tirar de mi sujetador y mi top de nuevo hacia arriba.

—Que te jodan —repliqué, y traté de empujarlo sólo para tenerlo presionando más profundamente en mis piernas, sus manos agarrando mis muñecas para detener los puños que estaban a punto de volar hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso allí fuera? —Se enfureció conmigo, pero definitivamente aún estaba encendido, su erección cavando en mí, haciendo a mi propio cuerpo estar en guerra con mi cabeza.

—Nada de tu incumbencia, eso es lo que era.

—¿Estás follándotelo?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Hizo un sonido bajo y furioso entre dientes y tiró de mis brazos.

—Considerando que quiero follarte, es de mi incumbencia. Y considerando que tú definitivamente quieres ser follada por mí, creo que lo mejor para ti es contestarme.

—¡Eres un idiota arrogante y egoísta, lo sabes! —rugí, resuelta a que este idiota macho Alfa no iba a controlarme—. ¡No tendría sexo contigo así fueras el último hombre en la tierra!

No era la réplica más original. Lo sé. Y definitivamente era lo peor que podía decir.

Con mis manos aún fijadas, Edward me besó otra vez, mordiendo furiosamente mi boca, frotando su dura verga contra mí en tormento. Mi cuerpo se entusiasmó y mis labios se abrieron permitiéndole entrar. Traté de hacer una pretensión de lucha, pero mis hormonas estaban de lejos más interesadas en echar un polvo que en tener el control sobre la situación.

—¿Te estás acostando con él, Isabella? —murmuró sensualmente, sus labios trazando exquisitos besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—No —soplé.

—¿Quieres acostarte con él?

—No.

Fui consciente vagamente del agarre alrededor de mis muñecas desapareciendo y mis manos —con mente propia— extendiéndose para posarse en el tenso estómago de Edward.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —gruñó en mi oído.

Me estremecí ávidamente. _¡Sí!_

En lugar de decirle la verdad, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de mantener alguna clase de control.

Y entonces su mano estaba ahuecándose entre mis piernas, dos dedos frotando duro contra la juntura de mis vaqueros. La excitación me inundó en un torrente de escalofríos.

—Oh Dios… —gemí, tratando de presionar más cerca.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y busqué algo más profundo, más húmedo, pero Edward retrocedió.

—¿Quieres que te folle?

La ira estalló sobre mí y abrí los ojos de golpe para mirarlo.

—¿Qué demonios crees?

Tiré de su cabeza hacia abajo, nuestros labios estrellándose juntos cuando saqué de él lo que quería. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, presionando juntos nuestros cuerpos mientras nuestras bocas se alimentaban ávidamente la una de la otra. La impaciencia rugía entre nosotros, y las fuertes manos de Edward se deslizaron abajo en su camino por mi espalda y bajo mi culo, levantándome fácilmente. Mi cuerpo comprendió lo que quería y mis piernas automáticamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura cuando se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos para presionarme contra la pared, su erección frotándose contra la v de mis vaqueros mientras empujaba sus caderas contra mí. La satisfacción y la necesidad se estrellaron a través de mí y jadeé contra su boca, silenciosamente rogando por más.

—¡Oh joder, lo siento! —La sorprendida voz de Alistair penetró la niebla y me eché hacia atrás de Edward, mi pecho elevándose y cayendo rápidamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Miré a Alistair con horror mientras la realidad regresaba.

 _Qué. Demonios._

 _¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_ ¡Apestaba en el autocontrol!

—Mierda —exhalé.

La confusa mirada de Alistair voló entre mí y Edward antes de regresar a mí.

—El descanso ha terminado.

Me tragué el nudo de pánico y excitación sexual en mi garganta.

—Ahora voy.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido, sentí la habitación cerrarse en mí. Aún estaba envuelta alrededor de Edward. Desenvolví mis piernas, y Edward me bajó al suelo. Tan pronto como mis pies estuvieron estables, presioné una mano en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Gentiles dedos agarraron mi barbilla y me forzaron a levantar la mirada hacia él. Su expresión era granítica, decidida, controlada… y completamente en desacuerdo con su inflamada boca y su pelo revuelto.

—Tenemos que hablar.

¿Acerca de mi absoluta falta de control y fuerza de voluntad? —No tengo tiempo ahora mismo.

—Entonces volveré mañana por la noche.

—Edward...

Su agarre en mi barbilla se apretó, callándome.

—Volveré mañana por la noche.

Esto no estaba pasando. ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?

—Edward, no quiero que pase nada entre nosotros.

Elevó una ceja, claramente no convencido.

—Dile eso a tu ropa interior húmeda, nena.

Le entrecerré los ojos.

—Eres un idiota.

Sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia abajo para rozar un suave beso a través de mis labios.

—Te veré mañana.

Agarré su suéter, deteniéndolo de marcharse.

—¡Edward, lo dije en serio!

Riendo entre dientes, desenroscó pacientemente mis dedos de su suéter y dio un paso atrás.

—Tengo una proposición. Volveré mañana para discutirla.

 _¡Argh!_ ¿Estaba sordo?

—Edward...

—Oh. —Se volvió hacia mí en la puerta y su expresión se endureció—. Estaré esperando hasta el final del turno para poner a ti y a Alice en un taxi. Te veo flirteando con ese idiota otra vez y le quitaré los dientes.

Y entonces ¡puf! Se había ido.

Hice balance un momento, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de permitir que ocurriera. Pero mis labios estaban palpitantes de aquellos besos desesperados, mis mejillas ardían del raspar de su barba de dos días, mi corazón estaba desbocado y mis braguitas —o ropa interior— definitivamente mojadas.

Peor… aún estaba tan malditamente encendida que tenía casi decidido cerrar la puerta y terminar yo misma lo que él había empezado.

Mañana esto tenía que terminar. Si Edward podía tomar posesión de mí tan completamente como eso, no había forma de que pudiera ir más lejos con esto.

Tal vez debería mudarme.

Mi pecho dolió ante el pensamiento de dejar a Alice y el apartamento de Dublin Street. ¡No! Podía hacer esto. Podía poner en su lugar al idiota arrogante.

Asentí, poniéndome de pie sólo para tambalearme un poco.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser la versión humana de un arma nuclear cargada de sexualidad? Gruñendo, me recompuse lo mejor que pude, y salí al bar, ignorando las miradas burlonas de Alistair, la ardiente mirada de Edward y los intentos de flirteo de Craig.

Me gustaban los dientes de Craig donde estaban, muchas gracias.


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo N° 11**

Mis llaves chocaron contra la madera de nogal del aparador en el pasillo, el primer ruido fuerte para romper el silencio entre Alice y yo. Después de una noche ocupada en el bar, mi cabeza por lo general zumbaba, y me tomaba unas pocas horas relajarme antes de que pudiera dirigirme a la cama, pero esta noche era peor. Todavía podía sentir a Edward en mi boca, en mi pecho, entre mis piernas. Todavía podía olerlo y saborearlo por el amor de Dios. Y fingí que no sentí nada de esto mientras él hacía como prometió y nos vio a mí y a Alice en un taxi después de mi turno. De hecho, no le dije ni una palabra a él.

No le dije ni una palabra a nadie.

Alistar y Edward eran los únicos dos que sabían por qué. Craig me miró con confusión por el resto de la noche, probablemente preguntándose a dónde se había ido mi buen humor, y yo evité los ojos de Alice. Los evité en el bar, los evité afuera en la acera, los evité en el taxi y los evitaba ahora. Quitándome mis zapatos, mantuve mi espalda hacia ella, y luego la dejé en el pasillo mientras me movía hacia la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua.

—¿No vamos a hablar sobre ello entonces? —preguntó Alice en voz baja, siguiéndome.

La miré por encima de mi hombro, fingiendo ignorancia.

—¿Hablar de qué?

Me lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

—Sobre el hecho de que Edward estaba hirviendo sobre tu beso con Craig, que te siguió hasta la zona del personal y no volvió durante veinte minutos y cuando volvió parecía que hubiera sido mutilado por una mujer que hubiera estado encerrada en una habitación vacía sin un vibrador, o un hombre durante diez años.

No pude evitarlo. Me eché a reír ante lo visual.

Alice no lucía divertida.

—¡Bella! En serio, ¿qué está pasando?

La risa murió de mis labios.

—Me besó. Nos detuvimos. No está sucediendo de nuevo.

—Edward no dará marcha atrás si piensa que tú estás interesada.

—No estoy interesada. — _Estoy muy interesada._

—Creo que lo estás y yo…

—Alice. —Me di vuelta, mis nervios estirados al máximo—. Sólo para. Por favor. No quiero hablar de esto.

Parecía una niña a la que le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito.

—Pero…

—Alice.

—Bien. —Suspiró.

En un esfuerzo por sacar su mente de ello, me recosté contra el mostrador con una peculiaridad interesada de mi ceja derecha.

—Entonces ¿qué pasaba contigo y Jasper esta noche?

—Soy como tú. No quiero hablar de ello.

 _Sí claro._

—Alice…

Sus pálidos ojos se estrecharon infelizmente.

—Está bien, así que quiero hablar de ello. Maldita sea, ¿cómo puedes ser tan buena en todo lo de guardar cosas? —Hizo un puchero—. Es realmente difícil.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No para mí.

Me sacó la lengua y se dejó caer cansadamente en una silla de la cocina.

—Estoy hecha polvo. Esta noche fue agotadora.

—¿De ahí el mal humor?

—No estoy de mal humor.

—Estás un poco malhumorada.

—Bueno, tú lo estarías también si hubieras tenido que aguantar a Jasper esta noche.

Me deslicé en el asiento a su lado, preguntándome si debería entrenar en el gimnasio más duro esta semana en preparación para patear el trasero de Jasper.

—¿Qué paso, cariño?

—Él me está confundiendo. —Alice hizo una mueca, mirándome con tristeza—. Sigue diciendo que sólo somos amigos pero actúa como si no lo fuéramos. Edward está tan obsesionado contigo que ni siquiera notó el comportamiento de Jasper esta noche, y Jasper usó eso en su ventaja.

—Lo noté poniéndose todo posesivo en tu trasero, tirándote hacia abajo a su lado y todo eso.

—¿Posesivo? Cuanto más intentaba ser indiferente hacia él, más se metía en mi espacio. Y luego cuando Edward se encontraba contigo, le pedí explicaciones. Le pregunté por Felix y por qué actuaba tan raro…

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que Felix no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí y que si yo hubiera dejado de actuar como una niña petulante, él hubiera dejado de ser controlador.

El tipo era bueno. Reí sin humor.

—Linda forma de eludir la pregunta real, ¿eh?

—Bueno, tú sabes todo sobre eso —gruñó.

Resoplé.

—Miau.

Alice gimió.

—Oh, Dios, Bella, lo siento. Estoy actuando como una perra.

—Creo que es encantador. En serio.

Se rió y sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos cayendo cansadamente.

—Estás loca. —Se puso de pie—. Pero te amo. —Bostezó mientras yo me congelaba ante sus palabras—. Necesito mi cama. Hablaremos por la mañana, trataremos de hacer sentido del sinsentido de Jasper, ¿sí?

 _Pero te amo._

—Uh… sí —respondí, aturdida.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

 _Pero te amo…_

— _Vamos —le rogué a Jessica—. Será divertido. Mike estará allí._

 _Jessica me miró dubitativa._

— _Totalmente me avergoncé a mí misma en la última fiesta salvaje, Bella, y eso no implicaba tener que usar un bikini._

 _Rodé mis ojos._

— _Todos nos avergonzamos a sí mismos en la última fiesta salvaje. Ese es un poco el punto. Vamos. Quil estará allí y realmente quiero pasar el rato con él esta noche._

— _¿Quieres decir tener sexo con él?_

 _Me encogí de hombros._

— _Bella, tal vez deberíamos pasarnos esta. Hemos estado yendo a muchas fiestas últimamente._

 _Sonriendo, pasé un brazo alrededor de su cuello y tiré de ella a mi lado._

— _Somos chicas. Se supone que vamos de fiesta. —Necesitaba ir de fiesta. Necesitaba olvidar—. Y no quiero ir de fiesta sin ti. ¿Te diré qué? Incluso voy a vomitar sobre una animadora de JV por ti. De esa forma, no importa lo que hagas, todavía habré cometido el acto más traicionero de la noche._

 _Jessica rió, abrazándome cerca._

— _Estás loca… pero te amo._

… Las paredes se cerraron sobre mí mientras mi pecho se apretaba fuerte. Jadeé tratando de respirar.

Estaba muriendo.

El ataque de pánico duró más tiempo esta vez, esas palabras negándose a permitir que me concentrara. Eventualmente, luché hasta la realidad, empujando los recuerdos y permitiendo que mi cuerpo respirara.

Cuando terminó, quería llorar más de lo que siempre había querido llorar en mucho tiempo. Pero el llanto sólo me haría débil. En lugar de eso, me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y pisé los recuerdos en las baldosas de la cocina. Para el momento en que me cambié y me deslicé en la cama, fingí que todo estaba olvidado.

—¿Tuviste otro ataque de pánico? —preguntó la buena Dra. Suavemente.

¿Por qué yo lo había mencionado? Nada bueno podía salir de ello. Ella nunca sería capaz de darle un giro a lo que pasó.

—Sí, no importa.

—Sí que importa, Bella. ¿Qué desencadenó este?

Miré mis pies.

—Mi amiga.

—¿Cuál?

 _Mi mejor amiga._

—Jessica.

—No has mencionado a Jessica antes.

—No.

—¿Por qué Jessica desencadenó un ataque de pánico, Bella?

Mis ojos se levantaron lentamente hacia ella, el crudo dolor ardiendo a través de mí.

—Porque murió. —Tomé una respiración profunda—. Y es mi culpa.

Desperté poco antes del mediodía y fui inmediatamente condenada por los recuerdos de anoche. Memorias de Edward y el sabor de lo que era posible entre nosotros. En un esfuerzo por olvidar, pasé el almuerzo hablando en círculos sobre Jasper con Alice, y combatiendo los nervios que seguían zumbando en mi vientre cada vez que pensaba en la promesa de Edward de venir a verme esa noche.

Estaba justo preparándome para dirigirme por un baño cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó y maldijo mientras se desplazaba a través de un mensaje.

—¿Qué? —pregunté perezosamente, mientras alejaba nuestros platos del almuerzo.

—Edward está siendo retenido en la oficina de nuevo, se está perdiendo otra cena familiar. Tendré que aguantar las veinte preguntas de mi mamá preguntando si él está bien.

Ignoré la punzada de decepción en mi pecho. Si Edward trabajaba esta noche no estaría viniendo después de todo. Debería estar enloqueciendo de regocijo.

—Tu mamá realmente vela por él, ¿eh?

—Bueno, la mamá de Edward es una egoísta, vanidosa, codiciosa bruja que revoloteaba dentro y fuera de su vida cuando le convenía. No la ha visto en años. Así que… sí. Mi mamá vela por él porque su propia madre no lo hace.

¿Cómo podía su madre no preocuparse por él? Era Edward Cullen por el amor de Cristo.

—Eso es increíble. No puedo imaginar hacerle eso a mi propio hijo. —No es que yo fuera a tener alguno.

Alice me dio sus ojos tristes.

—Edward se parece mucho a nuestro padre. La mamá de Edward, Elizabeth, realmente lo amaba. Terminó las cosas con ella abruptamente. Le dejó un poco de dinero. Cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, él dijo que cuidaría de Edward, pero que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Cuando ella mira a Edward, todo lo que ve es al hombre que le rompió el corazón y por eso nunca ha sido muy cariñosa. Nunca. Edward pasó sus años de escuela en casa en Edimburgo con un padre distante pero controlador, y sus veranos volando por Europa viendo a su madre conectar con idiotas ricos que no tenían tiempo para niños.

Me dolió el corazón por el pequeño niño Edward.

Y cometí el error de dejar que se mostrara en mi cara.

—Oh, Bella… —Alice dijo en voz baja—. Está bien, ya sabes.

No me importaba. Me eché hacia atrás de su expresión suave.

—No me importa.

Sus labios se apretaron juntos pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se puso de pie y cuando pasó junto a mí apretó mi hombro.

Me quedé mirando el fregadero, preguntándome cómo había logrado hacerme esto a mí misma. ¿Adónde había ido la máscara que mantenía todo a raya? ¿Por qué se mantenía resbalando cuando Alice o Edward se encontraban alrededor?

Sintiéndome mal, agarré mi teléfono y me dirigí al baño para sumergirme en la bañera y ahogarlo todo con algunas canciones, pero mientras me desvestía, mi teléfono sonó.

 _Edward llamando._

Me quedé mirando con la boca abierta a la pantalla, tratando de decidir si responderle o no. Lo dejé sonar.

Sonó de nuevo.

Y sólo lo miré de nuevo.

Dos minutos más tarde mientras me hundía en la bañera, pensando que había escapado, Alice golpeó la puerta del baño.

—¡Edward dice que contestes el teléfono!

Mi teléfono sonó y cerré mis ojos.

—¡Bien! —grité de vuelta y me estiré por él—. ¿Qué? —respondí.

Su risa profunda rodó sobre mí seductoramente.

—Hola a ti también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? Estoy en medio de algo.

—Alice dice que estás en el baño. —Su voz era baja—. Ojala estuviera allí, nena.

Casi podía sentirlo allí.

—Edward. ¿Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Quieres?

Dio un resoplido de diversión. —Sólo pensé que debería llamarte para hacerte saber que no puedo hacerlo esta noche.

¡Gracias, Jesús!

—Estoy teniendo un problema con unos pocos proveedores en este desarrollo y nos retrasó unas semanas. No sé cuándo estaré libre esta semana, pero te garantizo que en el momento en que consiga algo de tiempo, voy a ir a verte.

—Edward, no hagas eso.

—Después de anoche, no se puede negar la promesa de lo que hay entre nosotros. No voy a dar marcha atrás, así que en lugar de salir con una nueva defensa, lo cual estoy seguro que encontraría sumamente entretenido, sólo cede, nena. Sabes que vas a hacerlo eventualmente.

—¿He mencionado lo molesto y arrogante que eres?

—Todavía puedo olerte y saborearte, Isabella. Y todavía estoy malditamente duro.

Mi estómago dio vuelta y apreté mis piernas juntas.

—Dios, Edward… —dije en voz baja sin pensar.

—No puedo esperar para oírte decir eso mientras estoy dentro de ti. Nos vemos, nena.

Y después de esa línea de despedida, colgó.

Gemí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra la bañera.

Estaba tan jodida.


	14. Chapter 12

**Capitulo N° 12**

¿Conoces esos shows de la naturaleza donde la bonita suricata está paseando en sus bonitas cuatro patitas de suricata para volver a su madriguera donde todo el drama, a la familia y a las pequeñas políticas de suricata, y esta enorme águila aparece volando por encima…?

La pequeña, lista suricata corre a cubierto y espera que la enorme águila pase.

Un tiempo pasa, y la suricata finalmente decide que el águila se aburrió y se fue a asustar a otra pequeña suricata. Así que, la suricata sale arrastrándose de su escondite para seguir felizmente su camino.

Y justo cuando la pequeña suricata pensaba que se encontraba en casa libre, la enorme águila desciende y la atrapa en sus enormes garras.

Bueno… sé exactamente cómo se sintió esa pequeña suricata…

Edward no volvió a llamar, ni a mandar un mensaje de texto, ni un correo electrónico. Pasé los siguientes días manteniéndome ocupada, peleando con mi manuscrito, borrando capítulos que un chico de octavo grado podría haber escrito, limpiando el apartamento de arriba a abajo, y aprovechando la distracción que era el Festival de Edimburgo con Alice.

Fuimos al Teatro _Big Top_ en The Meadows para ver un show, _The Lady Boys of Bangkok_ , y maldición, esos eran unos chicos muy bonitos, fuimos a una exhibición de Edvard Munch en el oeste de la ciudad en la Galería Nacional Escocesa de Arte Moderno, y compramos tickets baratos para este joven comediante en alza que estaba atrapado en un cuarto sucio en el viejo edificio de la Unión Estudiantil en el campus principal de la universidad. Estar en la unión trajo recuerdos de Kate, Garrett y yo pasando el tiempo allí. Intenté permitirme disfrutar de la multitud del festival, los turistas por todas partes, el aroma del café, la cerveza, y la comida caliente por todos lados. Vendedores ambulantes en la vereda, vendiendo sus artículos; joyas, pósters, recuerdos aleatorios, volantes por todos lados.

También hice una visita traumática a mi terapista y hablé sobre Jessica por primera vez.

Sí. No quería pensar en eso.

Basta decir que para cuando llegó el jueves me las había arreglado para convencerme a mí misma de que Edward sólo había estado jugando conmigo. Después de todo, si hubiera estado hablando en serio me hubiera mandado al menos un mensaje de texto para asegurarse de que no lo había olvidado, pero no. Nada. Nada.

Había cambiado mis turnos en el trabajo de los jueves y viernes a los viernes y sábados a la noche para poder estar libre para quedarme en casa. Cuando Alice me dijo que iba a pasar la noche en lo de su mamá porque sentía que quería estar con su familia, estúpidamente no vi nada extraño en eso. No estaba preparada. Me relajé, pensando que Edward se había olvidado de mí.

Metí mi estúpida cabeza en mi estúpida guarida.

Fue en ese momento, que Edward descendió como un águila enorme.

El apartamento se encontraba en silencio excepto en la sala, donde estaba enroscada en un sillón, sorbiendo de un vaso de vino y mirando _300_ de Zack Snyder. Me doy cuenta ahora de qué tan mala idea había sido. Todos esos músculos y el efecto lánguido del vino… los culpé por lo que sucedió después.

—Sabes, realmente deberías cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estás sola en casa.

—¡Mierda! —Di un salto, derramando vino sobre mis jeans. Salí del sillón de un salto, fulminando a Edward con la mirada, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta, luciendo para nada divertido. ¿Por qué se sentía molesto? ¡No se habían arruinado sus jeans favoritos!—. Jesús, Edward, por última vez, ¡podrías golpear la puerta!

Sus ojos fueron a mis jeans manchados antes de volver a mi rostro.

—Si prometes cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estés sola en casa.

Me quedé quieta, observando su expresión seria. ¿Se había… preocupado por mí? Fruncí el ceño, y bajé la vista a mi vaso casi vacío en la mesa de café.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, insegura de qué hacer con eso.

—Alice se ha ido por la noche.

Mis ojos fueron rápidamente a su rostro y lo encontré observándome intensamente. Vestía un traje, pero lucía un poco arrugado, como si hubiera trabajado por horas y hubiera venido a verme sin hacer una parada técnica. Mi estómago dio un salto cuando me di cuenta.

—¿Orquestaste eso?

El lado izquierdo de su boca se levantó.

—Para referencias futuras, Alice puede ser comprada con una caja de trufas de champagne.

Iba a matar a la traidora.

Especialmente porque Edward lucía tan condenadamente bien. Eso, y el hecho de que el departamento de vestuario de _300_ había afectado a mi libido, causaron el desastre hormonal que se encontraba de pie frente a Edward. Me obligué a tomar el consejo de la Dra. Pritchard y dejar de pensar cincuenta pasos más adelante. Me dije a mí misma que vivía la vida en el presente porque planear un futuro era simplemente demasiado aterrador.

Pero mientras vivía mi vida en el presente, me preocupaba constantemente por lo que me esperaba mañana, y creo que la buena doctora sugería que tomara mi propio, maldito consejo, y viviera el hoy.

Pero, ¿con Edward?

Era demasiado peligroso. Yo ya sabía que no quería una relación con él.

—¿Supongo que no me esperabas? —preguntó Edward mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Sin querer parecer intimidada, me deslicé de nuevo en mi asiento.

—No. Me las arreglé para convencerme a mí misma a través de deseos de que hubieras terminado con lo que sea que fuera que sucedió antes…

Se sacó la chaqueta.

—¿Te refieres a cuando te monté en seco contra la pared?

Mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza con irritación. Si él hubiera sido un personaje en un libro, hubiera odiado su boca sucia.

—Sabes, Edward, te he observado en los últimos meses y eres un caballero con todos excepto conmigo. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Te quiero en mi cama. Los caballeros son aburridos en la cama.

 _Buen punto._

—Los caballeros son caballeros en la cama. Se aseguran de que la pases bien.

—Me aseguraré de que lo pases bien, y de que estés de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo. Sólo que no seré educado al respecto.

Mi estómago saltó, mi vientre se apretó.

—Creí que ya habíamos discutido esto. Tú y yo no va a suceder.

Me frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, los codos en las rodillas y las manos apretadas entre ellas. Las mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas una vez más. Era como si él supiera lo que eso me hacía.

—No hemos discutido nada aún.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Edward, me gustas, en serio. Sí, eres un imbécil autoritario y dices lo que sea que se te venga a la mente sin filtrar las groserías, pero pareces un buen tipo, y eres un buen hermano para Alice. —nuestros ojos se encontraron, y yo casi me estremezco ante la punzada de atracción que pasó silbando por mi pecho—. Alice se ha convertido en una amiga realmente buena y amo vivir aquí con ella. No quiero arruinar eso. Y no quiero estar en una relación. Con nadie.

Me miró en silencio por tanto tiempo, que no supe si de hecho iba a responder. Había decidido que lo mejor sería abandonar la habitación y dejar a Edward con sus pensamientos, cuando se relajó contra el sofá. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Conocía esa expresión. Uh oh.

—Es bueno entonces que no esté proponiendo una relación.

Es seguro decir que se hallaba completamente confundido.

—Bueno, ¿Qué estás proponiendo?

—Sólo sexo.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

—Tú y yo. Sólo sexo. Cuando quiera que lo queramos. Sin ataduras.

—Sólo sexo —repetí, sintiendo las palabras rodar en mi boca y en mi cerebro. Sólo sexo. Sexo con Edward cuando quisiera sin ataduras—. ¿Qué hay de todo lo demás? ¿Alice, el apartamento, con que todo el grupo salga junto?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nada de eso tiene que cambiar. Seremos amigos que salen juntos y que tienen sexo.

—¿Y qué le diríamos a la gente?

—No es el maldito asunto de nadie.

Incliné la cabeza, exasperada.

—Me refería a Alice.

—La verdad. —Me observó con cautela—. No le miento a mi hermana.

—No le gustará.

Edward soltó una risa ahogada.

—No me importa una mierda si a Alice le gusta o no. De hecho, preferiría que mi hermanita se mantuviera alejada de mis asuntos sexuales.

—Eso será algo difícil debido a que la persona con la que quieres tener sexo vive con ella.

Eso no le preocupó en lo absoluto.

—Sus cuartos están en lados opuestos del apartamento. Y siempre puedes visitar mi cama en mi apartamento.

Hmm. El apartamento de Edward. Me sentía curiosa por verlo.

 _¡No! ¡No, detente!_

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes o no lo harás? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Mi estómago saltó, mi vientre se apretó. Cerré los ojos. Pude sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el mío una vez más, sentir su lengua acariciando la mía, y su mano delicada pero firme contra mi pecho. Oh, Dios. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y descubrí que su vista se había suavizado.

—¿Sólo sexo?

Pude decir que intentaba contener una sonrisa, como si supiera que ganaba.

—Bueno… casi.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Casi?

—Necesito alguien que me acompañe a cenas de negocios y cualquier evento social insulso que en los que Morag hayan organizado que aparezca. Sería agradable ir con alguien que no estuviera esperando una propuesta de matrimonio o un collar de diamantes al final de la noche.

—Eso no es sólo sexo. Eso es como un arreglo. Como el arreglo que usualmente tienes con todas esas Barbies con las que sales. Lo cual hace que me pregunte, ¿por qué yo? Edward, tienes un montón de dinero y no eres exactamente duro a la vista, aunque dudo que necesites que te diga eso y te de algo más por lo qué ser un arrogante bastardo, así que, ¿por qué no vas y te consigues una de esas altas, delgadas rubias que saltarían ante la oportunidad de saltarte encima?

La sorpresa brilló en el rostro de Edward y bajó la cabeza.

—Uno, porque necesitan que las cuide. Quieren que hable de mis sentimientos, y quieren que les compre mierda. Nosotros estamos hablando de lo que está fuera de la imagen, lo cual funciona para ambos. Y dos: ¿en serio?

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome por qué me preguntaba "en serio".

—Bueno. —Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ahora—. Siempre me sorprendes.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Simplemente asumí que sabías cuán sexy eres. Aparentemente, no es asi.

Guau. Me ruboricé por dentro y puse los ojos en blanco, como si sus palabras no hubieran penetrado mi armadura de acero.

—Como sea.

Mi respuesta indiferente no lo desalentó. Estaba decidido a responder mi pregunta.

—No, no luces como una mujer normal. Y sí, me gustan las piernas largas. Y las tuyas son cortas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Edward sonrió.

—Y aun así me diste una semi erección en el taxi cuando llevabas esos pequeños shorts. Y de nuevo cuando los llevabas en casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Mi boca se abrió.

—Estás mintiendo.

Sacudió la cabeza, disfrutando.

—Tienes piernas geniales, Isabella. Una sonrisa increíble cuando la usas en ocasiones. Y tetas fantásticas. Y sí, usualmente salgo con rubias. Pero tú eres ligeramente rubia. Creo. —Rió cuando mi ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada completamente furiosa—. No importa el color. Nunca lo llevas suelto, y no pueda sacarme de la cabeza la idea de tú debajo de mí, y ese cabello esparcido sobre mi almohada mientras me muevo dentro de ti.

Oh. Dios.

—Pero creo que mayormente son tus ojos. Quiero algo de ellos que nadie más obtiene.

—¿Y qué es eso? —pregunté, mi voz baja, casi ronca. Sus palabras me habían afectado tan profundamente como cualquier afrodisíaco.

—Suavidad. —Su propia voz se había hecho más profunda con la atmósfera altamente sexual—. Suave en la forma en que sólo una mujer puede estar después de que ha acabado para mí.

Tragué saliva. Por fuera, incliné la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

—Eres bueno con las palabras, te otorgo eso.

—Soy bueno con mis manos. ¿Cuándo me dejarás darte eso?

Reí y su sonrisa se ensanchó, malvada y hermosa. Suspiré, y sacudí la cabeza una vez más.

—Suena a más que sólo sexo, Edward. Estás pidiendo compañía. Eso complica las cosas.

—¿Por qué? Sólo son dos amigos saliendo a un par de citas y teniendo sexo después. —Sintió mi duda inmóvil sobre eso porque se encogió de hombros—. Mira, ¿cuándo he estado en serio con una mujer? Te deseo, tú me deseas. Eso pensé sobre lo que debería haber sido una amistad perfectamente agradable, así que simplemente lidiemos con esto.

—¿Pero agregarle citas nocturnas? ¿Eso no extiende el período de tiempo de esta cosa?

Pensé haber visto un destello de molestia en sus ojos, pero se fue con un aleteo de sus pestañas.

—¿Quieres ponerle un período de tiempo?

—Un mes.

Y luego sonrió, dándose cuenta de que me estaba rindiendo.

Mierda. Estaba rindiéndome.

—Seis.

Resoplé.

—Dos.

—Tres.

Nos miramos y como si de repente nos diéramos cuenta de que hablábamos sobre cuánto tiempo pretendíamos explorar una relación sexual, la tensión ya caliente entre nosotros quemó aún más profundo, y espesó el aire. Era como si alguien hubiera lanzado un lazo alrededor de nosotros y tirara y tirara, intentando acercarnos. Una imagen de nosotros en mi cama, desnudos y retorciéndonos, pasó por mi mente y mi cuerpo respondió instantáneamente. La ropa interior suficientemente húmeda, mis pezones se unieron a la fiesta y se apretaron; visiblemente. Los ojos de Edward bajaron a mis pechos y comenzaron a arder antes de regresar a mi rostro.

—Hecho —murmuré.

Su siguiente respuesta fue inesperada pero práctica.

—¿Estás tomando la píldora?

Había tenido períodos fuertes e irregulares así que tomaba la píldora para detener eso.

—Sí.

—¿Te has hecho exámenes?

Sabía a qué se refería. Y después de mi último encuentro sexual y todo eso de no recordar qué demonios había sucedido, sí… me había hecho exámenes de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Después de cada relación.

—Entonces supongo que podemos comenzar.

Las palabras apenas habían abandonado mi boca antes de que Edward estuviera de pie sobre mí, su gran mano extendiéndose hacia la mía, su rostro decidido, serio. Los ojos ardiendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —chillé, para nada preparada.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres esperar?

—Sólo… pensé que tendría tiempo para prepararme.

—¿Prepararte?

—Ya sabes… perfume, bonita lencería…

Con un gruñido divertido, Edward tomó mi muñeca y me sacó con fuerza de la silla. Mi pequeño cuerpo golpeó contra el suyo y sus brazos instantáneamente me rodearon, sosteniéndome contra él. Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cadera y alrededor de mi trasero. Lo apretó ligeramente y me presionó contra él, su erección dura contra mi vientre.

Ahogué un gemido, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar su mirada.

—Cariño, la lencería bonita es para seducir a un hombre. Ya estoy condenadamente seducido.

—De acuerdo, pero…

Su boca me interrumpió, aplastándome contra él, su lengua buscando entrada inmediata. Su beso fue profundo y mojado y decía "esto no es una cita, esto es sexo". Eso me parecía bien. Gemí y deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y Edward tomó eso como mi consentimiento.

En un momento estaba en el suelo, al siguiente estaba en brazos de Edward, las piernas alrededor de su cintura, las manos en su cabello mientras nos besábamos y mordíamos y mordisqueábamos y lamíamos la boca del otro, aprendiendo el sabor y la sensación del otro.

—Mierda —respondió Edward, el áspero sonido de la palabra vibrando contra mis labios.

Sin tiempo para quejarme porque su boca abandonaba la mía, sentí el aire soplar entre mi cabello y estábamos yendo hacia el corredor, por él, hacia mi cuarto y luego caía. Golpeé el colchón con un " _oof_ " sorprendido y miré a Edward con indignación.

—¿Era eso necesario?

—Desnúdate —respondió bruscamente, desprendiendo su camisa con dedos rápidos y ágiles.

Mi sexo se apretó. También lo hizo mi mandíbula.

—¿Perdón?

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba hacía y se inclinó sobre mí, las manos a cada lado de mis caderas en el colchón, su rostro sobre el mío.

—Una segunda propuesta: cuando estemos cogiendo, no discutas conmigo.

—Pe…

—Isabella —murmuró con advertencia.

Mis ojos fueron a su boca, la boca que quería una vez más sobre la mía. Si eso significaba no discutir durante el sexo, de acuerdo. Sólo discutiría con él cuando no estuviéramos teniendo sexo.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Isabella? —Me aseguré de que mi tono no fuera argumentativo, sólo curioso. Porque me sentía curiosa.

Sus labios tocaron los míos, suaves, delicados, y retrocedió, esos pálidos ojos azules suyos brillantes de calor.

—Bella es un nombre de chica. Posiblemente el nombre de una marimacho. —Sonrió—. Isabella, por otro lado, es un nombre de mujer. El nombre de una mujer realmente sexy. —Retrocedió—. Así que desnúdate, Isabella.

De acuerdo. Podía llamarme Isabella.

Me senté y levanté el borde de mi camisa, levantándola sobre mi cabeza. La lancé al otro lado del cuarto y me tomé un momento para observar a Edward sacarse su propia camisa. La dejó caer al suelo y la miré, antes de dejar que mis ojos fueran hacia arriba. Sonreí con anticipación ante la vista de su erección haciendo una carpa en sus pantalones, y luego mi boca se secó cuando asimilé su torso desnudo.

Edward se ejercitaba. Realmente se ejercitaba.

La cintura de sus pantalones colgaba bajo mostrando su abdomen plano y el sexy corte en v de sus músculos ahí. Me mordí mi labio. Quería tocarlo.

Mis ojos siguieron su sixpack hasta un pecho fuerte y hombres anchos. Y se encontraba envuelto agradablemente en una intachable piel dorada.

—Mierda, Isabella. —Miré hacia arriba y encontré su mirada ardiente aun más brillante que antes—. Si sigues mirándome así, esto va a terminar mucho más rápido de lo que me gustaría.

Hmm. Eso me gustó. Me gustó que tuviera poder sobre él.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso. —Sonreí descaradamente, y alcancé alrededor para desabrochar mi sujetador. El aire frío golpeó mis pechos desnudos al dejar caer el sujetador a un lado de la cama y esta vez fui tratada por el escrutinio de Edward.

Sus ojos se desviaron de mi pecho a mi cara y de repente parecía un poco enfadado. Me puse rígida en sorpresa.

—¿Sabes lo que ha sido para mí desde aquel día en el piso? Sentado frente a ti en los bares, en la cena, sabiendo que debajo de toda la actitud esta la fantasía de todo maldito hombre.

Oh, él era bueno.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras alcanzaba los botones y cremallera en sus pantalones de su traje. La cremallera se deslizó hacia abajo con fuerza.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por hacerme esperar para tenerte.

La palpitación entre mis piernas empeoró. Suena bien.

Alcancé con mi mano y desenrollé mi pelo, dejándolo caer alrededor de mis hombros en toda su gloria, temblando mientras la necesidad en los ojos de Edward se agudizaba.

—Bien —concordé con voz ronca.

No sé quién de nosotros se quitó los pantalones más rápido después de eso, pero un minuto yo trataba de recuperar algo de control con toda mi actitud sexy y pelo. Al siguiente minuto me encontraba sin bragas en mi espalda, mis pechos presionados contra el pecho de Edward, mis muslos extendidos abiertos para acomodarlo entre mis piernas... y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin aliento con anticipación.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —murmuré.

Me dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Que te retractes.

Resoplé con molestia.

—Estoy desnuda ¿no?

—¿Y? Lo has estado antes.

—¡Edward! —Golpeé su hombro mientras se reía suavemente, y su risa hizo que su parte inferior del cuerpo se moviera, ese largo, grueso, delicioso pene suyo deslizándose hacia abajo sobre mi vientre y de vuelta hacia arriba.

Jadeé al pulso de placer que la provocación de la acción causó y Edward gimió en respuesta, sus labios cayendo sobre los míos. Estaba segura de que el beso iba a ser lento, sexy, atormentando. Comenzó de esa manera. Pero semanas anticipando este momento nos hizo a los dos un poco impacientes. El beso se hizo agresivo, duro, mis manos agarrando firmemente su cabello, sus manos masajeando mi cintura, mis costillas, mis pechos. Mis pechos eran particularmente sensibles, y cuando su pulgar rozó mi pezón, mis caderas se sacudieron contra él.

—Te gusta eso, nena —murmuró, en realidad no preguntando ya que la respuesta era obvia. Sus labios dejaron un camino de besos por mi mandíbula y cuello, mis manos deslizándose fuera de su pelo hasta los hombros mientras se detuvo en mi pecho derecho. Colocó un suave, deliberado beso a la subida de él y juro que dejé de respirar. Otro beso. Otro.

—Edward… —rogué.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi pecho justo antes de sentir el calor húmedo de su lengua contra mi pezón mientras sus labios se cerraron alrededor de él, tirando profundamente. Una lanza afilada de la lujuria se disparo a través de mi sexo.

—¡Dios, Edward!

Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y me encontré inclinando mis caderas contra él, parecía incluso más impaciente. Por otra parte, había sido más tiempo para mí.

—Amor —su voz retumbó por encima de mí mientras su mano se deslizó hasta mi cadera, deteniéndome—, ¿estás mojada para mí ya, Isabella?

 _Sí. Dios sí._ —Edward…

—Respóndeme. —Podía sentir su mano moviéndose hacia abajo; sentir el roce de sus dedos alto en la cara interna de mi muslo, provocándome—. Dime que estás mojada para mí.

Cuando pensé acerca de esto más tarde, no podía creer que no estaba avergonzada por su pregunta, o su demanda. O cuán excitada cedí a esa demanda. Nunca había tenido un amante hablándome sucio durante el sexo, pero funcionaba para mí.

—Estoy mojada para ti —susurré contra su boca.

Satisfecho me beso, un beso profundo, explorador, y su lengua se deslizó sobre la mía mientras sus dedos recorrieron una pulgada más arriba. Me sacudí al primer toque de ellos rozándome. Los dedos de nadie más habían estado allí por un tiempo. En respuesta, el beso de Edward se hizo más duro, su toque más suave. Mis labios se separaron de los suyos en un gemido cuando deslizó su pulgar en mí, encontrando mi clítoris y presionando hacia abajo.

—Cariño, estás tan jodidamente mojada —gimió, su cabeza cayendo a la cama junto a la mía, sus labios en mi cuello mientras su pulgar se deslizó fuera de mí, reemplazándolo con dos gruesos dedos que se deslizaban lentamente dentro de mi canal. Mis rodillas se abrieron buscando por más, mis manos se aferraban a la espalda desnuda de Edward mientras buscaba ese "más".

—Más —supliqué.

Y me dio más, empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí. Se levantó en su otro brazo para mirar hacia abajo a mi cara mientras me trabajaba hacia el orgasmo.

—Sí —suspiré, sintiéndolo enroscarse y apretar.

Y luego sus dedos se habían ido.

—Qué…

—No te vienes hasta que esté dentro de ti —me dijo, sus rasgos duros con necesidad mientras me sujetaba mis manos a la cama—. Quiero sentirte venir alrededor de mí.

Bueno, no iba a discutir con eso.

Me aferré a mi suspiro de placer al sentir su polla palpitante en mi entrada. Se frotó contra mí, provocativamente, y quería agarrar su trasero y obligarlo a entrar. Pero se aferraba a mis muñecas, sonriendo como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba. Como tortura, movió sus caderas, provocándome más.

—Edward —gruñí con impaciencia.

Esto sólo lo hizo reír.

—¿Qué, nena?

—Si no te das prisa, voy a retractarme.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso. —Empujó duro dentro de mí y gemí, poniéndome rígida ante el estremecimiento de incomodidad que sentí mientras mi cuerpo luchaba por aceptar su tamaño.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, sus ojos oscuros en mí.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, exhalando mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba a su alrededor.

Su agarre en mis muñecas aflojó, pero no me dejó ir. En su lugar, hizo un movimiento hacia adelante tentativamente, su mandíbula bloqueándose, sus ojos cerrándose como si estuviera en dolor.

—Jesús, Jocelyn —susurró con voz ronca—. Estás tan jodidamente apretada.

Levanté mis caderas, incitándole a moverse, sintiendo el placer comenzar a enrollarse de nuevo, sintiéndome llena de él y desesperada por satisfacción.

—Ha pasado un tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Cuánto?

—Edward...

—¿Cuánto?

Suspiré.

—Cuatro años.

—Nena. —Bajó su cabeza y me besó suavemente y cuando se retiró su sonrisa arrogante estaba en su lugar. Entró más profundo dentro de mí, sus manos moviéndose hacia arriba de mis muñecas para que sus dedos pudieran enredarse con los míos. De esta manera, me sostuvo mientras se movía suavemente dentro de mí, burlándose de mí hacia el clímax y tirándome hacia atrás.

—Más fuerte —jadeé.

Sus labios rozando mi oído.

—Pídelo, Isabella.

—Edward, más fuerte. Fóllame más duro.

Levanté mis caderas y Edward se estrelló de nuevo en mí. Grité, arqueando mi cuello. Gimió contra mi oído mientras empujaba duro, nuestros cuerpos tan enfocados en alcanzar el clímax, sus manos soltaron las mías.

Inmediatamente agarré firmemente sus caderas y tomó mi trasero, inclinándome más alto para que su pene pudiera deslizarse más profundo.

—Córrete para mí, nena —ordenó bruscamente.

Asentí, sintiendo la presión en mi estructura corporal. Estaba casi allí.

—Edward, Edward...

Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas y su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris en hermosos círculos.

—¡Oh Dios! —grité cuando arrancó el orgasmo fuera de mí, mi sexo apretándose y palpitando alrededor de su pene.

—Mierda. —Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras me miraba, mirándome al correrme duro. Cerré mis ojos, desesperada por romper la conexión entre nosotros en ese momento y sentí la cabeza de Braden caer en el hueco de mi cuello mientras se estremecía, su gruñido profundo al correrse dentro de mí, haciéndome contraerme contra el calor húmedo de su liberación.

Se relajó en mí, su aliento caliente en mi cuello mientras ambos luchábamos por respirar con normalidad. Mis músculos se sentían cálidos y pegajosos, mis muslos descansaban contra los bordes superiores de los suyos. Olíamos a sudor fresco y sexo, y yo todavía latía a su alrededor.

Guau.

El. Mejor. Sexo. Que. He. Tenido.

Edward besó mi cuello y levantó su cabeza, sus rasgos suaves con satisfacción post-coital.

—Isabella —murmuró antes de que me besara lentamente, húmedo y profundo. Cuando se retiró, se deslizó fuera de mí con cuidado, rodando a su lado, su mano acariciando tiernamente a través de mi vientre al hacerlo.

Lo miré fijamente, preguntándome muchas cosas.

¿Había sido tan desestabilizador para él? Se había corrido duro también, así que eso esperaba. ¿Y qué pasó ahora? ¿Por qué se encontraba tendido allí, mirándome?

Levanté la vista hacia el techo, desconcertada por esa mirada suave en sus ojos.

—Um... gracias.

Sintiendo el colchón agitarse, volví mi cabeza en la almohada para encontrar a Edward riéndose de mí.

—¿Qué?

Negó con la cabeza, claramente divertido por mí por alguna razón. Se inclinó y presionó otro beso en mi boca.

—De nada. —Sonrió, su pulgar rozando mi labio inferior—. Y gracias. Malditamente buen sexo, nena.

Me eché a reír. Por alivio. Por histeria. Por incredulidad.

Acababa de tener sexo, sexo fenomenal, con Edward Cullen. Y estaba bastante segura de que íbamos a hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento. Y yo quería.

Pero en mis términos.

—Voy a limpiar. —Salí de la cama, imperturbable por mi desnudez desde que había dejado perfectamente claro que le gustaba lo que veía. Mientras paseaba casualmente por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, esperaba que Edward supiera lo que "voy a limpiar" realmente quería decir: para el momento en que volviera a la habitación, su trasero mejor que estuviera vestido y listo para salir.

Pero cuando regresé del baño, su trasero estaba todavía en la cama, esperando por mí.

Tiré mis manos a mis caderas, poniendo mala cara frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No deberías estar vestido?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona en mi dirección.

—¿Sabes lo sexy que estás ahora?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Edward.

A mi tono de advertencia, su sonrisa desapareció y se sentó.

—No me voy todavía.

—¿Pero te vas a ir?

No respondió verbalmente. En su lugar, se acercó y agarró mi mano, arrastrándome a la cama. Demonios era fuerte.

—Edward —me quejé cuando me encontré a su lado, con los brazos alrededor de mí.

Me besó en la frente.

—Hueles bien.

Uh ¿qué?

Eché un vistazo por debajo de mis pestañas para ver que había cerrado los ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Pensaba que iba a dormir conmigo?

Me retorcí fuera de su agarre y me di la vuelta, meneándome, mi espalda hacia él, esperando que tomara mi insinuación. No hubo suerte. Segundos después, su fuerte brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura, con la mano plana contra mi estómago, y mi cuerpo se deslizaba a través de la sabana, chocando contra el suyo. Su brazo se apretó alrededor de mí, su frente caliente contra mi espalda.

Sentí el estremecedor tacto suave de sus labios contra mi hombro.

—Buenas noches, nena.

Aturdida, me quedé en silencio por un momento.

Esto no era lo que yo había esperado. No en absoluto. Ciertamente no gritaba: "¡somos compañeros sexuales solamente!".

Y se sentía bien.

Y atemorizante.

—¿Estamos... acurrucándonos? —pregunté en voz alta, tratando de insertar mordacidad en mi tono y fallando.

Sentí el resoplido de su aliento en mi cuello.

—Duérmete, nena.

¡Uh... no!

Como si sintiera mi escape inminente, Edward tiró de mí con más fuerza contra él, empujando su pierna entre las mías, enganchando alrededor de una de ellas.

—Ve. A. Dormir.

Un idiota mandón.

—Acurrucarse no estaba en los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

Me ignoró. Después de un minuto o dos de silencio oí su respiración se equilibro. ¡Realmente iba a dormir! Traté de moverme pero sus músculos sólo se flexionaron en señal de advertencia y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar.

Así que me quedé allí, esperando.

Me sentía maravillosamente cansada por todo el sexo increíble, y el sueño parecía el cielo, pero estaba determinada a que no iba a dormir en sus brazos. Eso era sólo un poco demasiado... como una relación.

Obligándome a permanecer despierta, me quedé en sus brazos durante media hora, hasta que sentí su cuerpo relajarse completamente.

Mordiendo mi labio para sofocar cualquier respiración pesada que pudiera ser causada por el esfuerzo de tener que moverme como un ninja, levanté su brazo con la mayor suavidad posible y moví mi pierna de debajo de la suya.

Me congelé.

Juro que pensé escuchar su respiración cambiar. Escuché cuidadosamente, relajándome a los sonidos de su respiración equilibrada.

Furtivamente, en silencio, me moví alejándome de él, flotando cerca de la orilla, mis piernas descendiendo hasta el suelo. Mi trasero estaba justo fuera de la cama cuando me encontré de nuevo siendo tirada con tal fuerza que reboté en el colchón con un grito ahogado.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mis costillas mientras Edward expertamente me reacomodaba de nuevo, moviéndose tan rápido que estaba debajo de él en cuestión de segundos, mis muñecas clavadas por encima de mi cabeza y su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el mío.

No se veía feliz.

—¿Mierda, podrías dormirte?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No contigo en mi cama. Esto no era parte del trato.

—Uno: Compré la cama. Dos: es sólo dormir, Isabella.

Ignoré el comentario de la cama ya que era verdad.

—No. Es acurrucarse. Dijiste que era sólo sexo. No acurrucarse. Follamos, nos divertimos, te vas a casa. Ese es el trato.

Me estudió con atención por un momento y luego bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban los míos.

—Follamos, nos divertimos y luego nos acurrucamos. No voy a casa. No voy a casa porque a veces en mitad de la noche me despierto, y cuando me despierto, quiero follar. Y por alguna razón incomprensible, la persona que quiero follar eres tú. Ahora, sólo voy a decir esto una vez más. Duérmete.

Me dejó ir sólo para caer a mi lado y acercarme de nuevo contra él.

Acurrucándome.

Apreté la mandíbula.

—¿Y que si no quiero ser despertada para que puedas tenerlo a tu manera conmigo?

Presionó su cara en mi cuello y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel. Me dio un beso y se retiró.

—¿Por qué no te doy un adelanto de lo que pretendo hacer con el fin de despertarte?

Y entonces yo estaba de espaldas otra vez mientras Edward besó su camino por mi cuerpo. Sabiendo lo sensible que era, se detuvo en mis pechos, una mano jugando con mi pezón, su boca chupando el otro.

Suspiré, iluminándome por él, la pelea totalmente olvidada. Ya estaba poniéndome mojada otra vez, mis caderas inquietas. Y él lo sabía también.

Levantando su cabeza de mis pechos, besó entre ellos y siguió una línea invisible por mi torso, metiendo su lengua en mi ombligo, y moviéndose más abajo, sus labios saltando a través de la suave, temblorosa piel de mi bajo vientre.

Empujó mis muslos separándolos y luego su boca se encontraba sobre mí. Gemí mientras su lengua lamía dentro de mí, jugando con mi clítoris.

Jadeaba para el momento en que sus dedos se unieron. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pelo, apretando, instándolo más cerca mientras magistralmente incitaba mi orgasmo, lamiendo y follándome en un frenesí.

—Edward —gemí cuando retiró sus dedos. Estaba tan cerca. Tan malditamente cerca...

Y entonces, los empujaba hacia adentro de nuevo, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, su lengua trabajando su magia sobre mi clítoris.

—¡Edward! —exploté contra él al sonar cada centímetro de ese orgasmo fuera de mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con más espasmos mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a mi lado.

Bueno, eso había sido igual "fuera de este mundo increíble" como el último que me había dado.

Me quedé allí jadeando, mirando al techo en un aturdimiento maravilloso hasta que Edward apareció sobre mí de nuevo. No dijo una palabra, pero cuando se inclinó y me besó, dejándome probarme a mí misma mientras movía su lengua contra la mía, sentí como si la profundidad de ese beso lo dijera todo por él.

Había hecho su punto.

Mis miembros inútiles no protestaron cuando me encontré en sus brazos otra vez.

Acurrucándome.

—Buenas noches, nena. —Su voz retumbó en mis oídos.

—Buenas noches —murmuré, mis ojos revoloteando cerrándose.

Luego fueron apagadas las luces.


	15. Chapter 13

**Holaa ! Que tal :) Aqui el primer capitulo de hoy. Gracias a CariCU y briis por dejar reviews! Espero que disfrunten de este capitulo...**

 **Capitulo N° 13**

Estaba acostada, mirando a mi techo, sintiendo la punzada entre mis piernas y el dolor en mis músculos cuando me moví.

Había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida anoche. Con Edward Cullen.

Y luego nos abrazamos. Fruncí el ceño ante eso, mi cabeza girando sobre la almohada para mirar al espacio vacío a mi lado en el colchón. No me gustaba la idea de que dormir abrazados formara parte del trato, pero dado que vino con beneficios adicionales, me iba a tragar mi incomodidad y lidiar con ello. Sobre todo porque Edward había hecho lo correcto y se fue sin despertarme.

Eso gritaba: ¡Sólo sexo!

Esto podría funcionar. Podía hacer esto.

El sonido de una alacena cerrándose en la cocina me levantó de la cama, mi corazón ganando velocidad. ¿Alice estaba en casa? Y entonces mis ojos cayeron al final de la cama.

La camisa de Edward. La había recogido del suelo. Miré el reloj. Las ocho en punto.

Mierda. Él todavía estaba aquí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Es que no tiene trabajo? La irritación irrumpió encontrando su camino en mi sangre, y pude sentir mis mejillas calentándose cuando salté fuera de la cama, buscando una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos de pijama. En movimiento, coloqué mi cabello en una cola de caballo desordenada y fui a tratar con él.

Me detuve en la puerta de la cocina y sentí toda esa presión demasiado familiar de lujuria. De pie vertiendo leche en dos tazas de café, Edward lucía ardiente. Él se había puesto sus pantalones de traje, pero estaba, por supuesto, sin camisa. Los músculos de sus hombros se movían a medida que él lo hacía y no pude evitar recordar lo bien que se sintieron moviéndose bajo mis manos.

—Dos de azúcar, ¿no? —preguntó antes de mirar por encima del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa me golpeó en el pecho como un puñetazo. Era íntima. Era cariñosa.

Me dolió como el infierno. Mi expresión se endureció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Haciendo café. —Se encogió de hombros, agregando el azúcar y agitándolo.

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—Tengo una reunión dentro de unas horas. Tengo tiempo para un café. — Sonrió de nuevo mientras cruzaba la cocina para darme mi bebida, mi mano envolviéndose alrededor de la taza caliente a medida que su boca caía sobre la mía. Adicta al sabor de Edward, le devolví el beso. No fue un largo beso. Corto pero dulce. Cuando se retiró yo estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de preguntar:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Todavía estás aquí. —Me volví sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la sala de estar, metiendo el pie debajo de mí mientras me acomodaba en un rincón del sofá. Edward se hundió en el sillón y traté de no comérmelo con los ojos. Mi ceño se profundizó—. Y estás sin camisa.

Su boca se torció en una esquina como si supiera exactamente lo que la vista de él medio desnudo me hacía. —Necesito café antes de poder funcionar, y como estaba haciendo café para mí pensé en hacer uno para ti también.

—¿Seguro que sin café no puedes funcionar lo suficiente como para llamar a un taxi?

—Y tenemos que hablar —añadió, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

Gemí y tomé un gran sorbo de café caliente. —¿Sobre qué?

—Acerca de tus turnos en el bar para empezar. Podría necesitar que me acompañes en las noches de los fines de semana. De cualquier manera, ¿puedes buscar la manera de cambiar tus turnos?

Le respondí con una sonrisa empalagosa.

Edward arqueó una ceja. —¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Eso es un muy gran maldito no. Edward, no voy a cambiar mi horario por ti —Me encogí de hombros—. Mira, voy a ceder un poco como mucho. Si tienes un sitio al que quieres que vaya y me avisas con mucha antelación, haré un cambio de turno.

Asintió. —Me parece bien.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Hemos terminado?

Entrecerró los ojos y sentí un cambio repentino en el aire. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y yo me incliné más hacia atrás en el sofá, aunque había una mesa de café entre nosotros.

—Deja de tratarme como una aventura de una noche a la que no puedes quitarte de encima, Isabella. Se me está acabando la paciencia.

Estaba confundida en serio. —Dijiste que era sólo sexo.

—También dije que éramos amigos y acordaste serlo. ¿Eres así de grosera con todos tus amigos?

—A veces. —Me dio una mirada de advertencia y exhalé pesadamente—. Mira, simplemente no quiero que esto se complique. ¿No crees que abrazarnos y luego hacerme el café en la mañana es un poco...?

—¿Un poco qué?

—Uch. —Si iba a ser terco con esto, me iba a dar por vencida—. No lo sé.

Edward bajó su taza humeante y se levantó, viniendo hacia mí lentamente.

Mis ojos lo siguieron con un poco de cautela, y un poco de lujuria, mi mirada recorriendo desde su six-pack hasta su garganta. Tenía muchas ganas de besarle la garganta. Se sentó cerca, su brazo extendido a lo largo de la parte posterior del sofá de modo que me tenía enjaulada.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes. Apuesto a que no lo has hecho tampoco. Por lo tanto, vamos a ir sobre la marcha. Nada de reglas. Nada de ideas preconcebidas de cómo debería ser. Vamos a hacer lo que se sienta natural.

—Te equivocas —murmuré—. He hecho esto antes.

Para mi sorpresa, vi la expresión de Edward cambiar al instante de suave a fuerte. La mirada que me dio fue indescifrable a medida que el músculo de su mandíbula se tensaba. Sentí como si estuviera tratando de perforarme desde el interior, pero no podía apartar la vista a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros. —No había nada en el acuerdo de compartir nuestras historias sexuales. Alcanza con decir que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Y no hay abrazos o café por la mañana en éste tipo de acuerdos.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —repitió—. Pensé que habías dicho que no habías tenido sexo en cuatro años. Eso te haría de dieciocho la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales.

Oh, vi a dónde iba con eso. Entrecerré los ojos. —¿Y?

—Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, la mayoría de las chicas que conocí pensaban que estaban enamoradas de quien se estaban follando.

—¿Y?

Edward se acercó más, tratando de intimidarme. —¿Así que cuándo has hecho esto antes?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿no puedes responder una pregunta personal?

La ira ardió a través de mí. Lo sabía. Lo sabía maldita sea. —Ya está, hemos terminado. Esto fue un completo error. —Intenté levantarme, pero me encontré con mi espalda siendo presionada de nuevo contra el sofá, con Edward cerniéndose sobre mí. Lo miré fijamente con los ojos abiertos—. ¡Eres tan cavernícola!

Un demasiado-familiar Edward cabreado respiraba fuego de dragón sobre mí, su rostro a centímetros del mío. —No hemos terminado. Apenas recién hemos comenzado.

Me sacudí debajo de él, pero eso sólo lo llevo a presionar más su cadera contra la mía, y eso sólo lo llevó a endurecerse en mi contra, y eso sólo me llevó a ruborizarme cuando mis bragas se humedecieron. ¡Mierda!

—Edward, esto no va a funcionar. No soy tu novia. Dijiste que nada de quisquillosos sentimientos de mierda.

Inclinó su cabeza, sus hombros temblaban. Miró hacia mí desde debajo de sus largas pestañas, riendo con incredulidad. —Tú no eres como las demás mujeres.

—No —respondí con sinceridad—. No lo soy. —Se movió de nuevo, encontrando una posición cómoda encima de mí y sentí el roce de su duro pene torturándome entre mis piernas, mis muslos abriéndose involuntariamente. Me mordí el labio para ahogar un jadeo y los ojos de Edward brillaron con avidez—. Ya basta —suspiré.

—¿Ya basta con qué? —Movió sus caderas de nuevo, frotándose contra mí y provocando otro pico de calor entre mis piernas.

—Edward. —Presioné mis manos contra su pecho—. En serio.

—Somos amigos —susurró contra mi boca—. Los amigos pueden hacer preguntas. Ahora, ¿a quién dejaste que te cogiera?

Bien. Si eso es lo que quería...

—A bastantes tipos. No me acuerdo de la mayoría de sus nombres.

Se quedó inmóvil, apartándose para estudiarme. Vi la tensión en su mandíbula de nuevo. —¿Qué demonios significa eso?

¡Guau! ¿Estaba enojado? Lo fulminé con la mirada, mis defensas en alto.

—No tengo relaciones, Edward. Te lo dije. Pero me gusta el sexo y me gustaba ir de fiesta. El alcohol no está hecho para una relación amorosa.

Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras procesaba esto. De hecho, se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y me sentí fea y sin valor. Empujé contra su pecho de nuevo. —Puedes quitarte de encima ahora.

Pero él no se movía. Negó con la cabeza, su expresión aclarándose cuando sus ojos volvieron a los míos. —Cuatro años —respondió en voz baja—. No habías tenido relaciones sexuales durante cuatro años. Desde que llegaste aquí puedo apostar. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Esa es otra pregunta.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció a algo tan aterrador que estuve finalmente, intimidada en serio. Me tensé debajo de él, conteniendo la respiración mientras sus ojos pálidos disparaban trozos de hielo hacia mí.

—¿Alguien te ha lastimado, Isabella?

 _¿Qué? Oh, Dios mío..._ Me relajé cuando me di cuenta a qué conclusión había llegado.

—No. —Estiré mi mano y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, esperando que borrara esa mirada en sus ojos—. , no. No quiero hablar de eso, está bien —le expliqué suavemente—. Pero nadie me ha lastimado. Era salvaje. Y entonces dejé de ser salvaje. Sin embargo, no estaba mintiendo anoche. Me he comprobado y estoy limpia. Y de todos modos, estoy segura de que has estado con muchas más mujeres de lo que yo he estado con chicos, y no te estoy juzgando por eso.

—No te estoy juzgando, Isabella.

—Oh, me estás juzgando de sobra.

—No lo hago.

—Lo haces.

Se sentó, su brazo envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura para arrastrarme con él, y luego su otro brazo rodeando mi espalda de modo que estuve aplastada contra su pecho caliente, desnudo. Mis palmas ondearon inquietas sobre sus pectorales, mis ojos abiertos de par en par mientras él miraba hacia mí con esa mirada intensa en sus ojos. —No me gusta compartir —murmuró.

Él había dicho eso antes. Algo se retorció en mi pecho, una mezcla de exaltación e inquietud. —Edward, no soy tuya.

Sus brazos se apretaron. —Lo eres durante los próximos tres meses. Lo digo en serio, Isabella. Nadie más te toca.

Mi cuerpo ignoró a mi mente completamente, a medida que mi cabeza gritaba: "¡corre, corre, corre!" sentí que mis pechos se hincharon, y mis pezones se endurecieron ante ese gruñido de advertencia. —Estás siendo un idiota —le dije con voz ronca, mis ojos traicionándome cuando cayeron a su boca.

—No te estaba juzgando —continuó como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, dejando suaves besos burlones a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja, donde su voz retumbó sexy—. En público, eres Bella Swan. Genial, dueña de ti misma. En la cama, eres Isabella Swan: eres caliente, nena. Sin control. Necesitada. Dulce —suspiró—. Me gusta saber eso. No me gusta el hecho de que otros hombres también lo sepan.

Tal vez sólo estaba tan encendida que olvidé quiénes éramos y qué se supone que es esto, pero me encontré en un momento inusual de honestidad. Me incliné y besé su garganta, amando la forma en que él arqueó su cuello para permitirme hacerlo. Mi mano se deslizó hasta su pecho, sobre su hombro y se enroscó alrededor de su cuello. Mordí, lamí y besé mi camino de regreso a su boca, y luego me retiré, tan dispuesta a tenerlo dentro de mí que no era gracioso. —Eran niños, no hombres. Y para que lo sepas... nunca consiguieron lo que tuviste la última noche de mi. Nunca lo consiguieron porque nunca me dieron lo que me diste. Ni siquiera cerca. —Rocé mis labios a lo largo de los suyos, y alcé la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo con picardía hacia él—. Ya está. Ahí tienes un poco más de aire para inflar tu ego. —Mi puño se apretó alrededor de su cuello—. Pero es la verdad.

Esperé a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. En cambio, el color de sus ojos se oscureció por el deseo y me aplastó contra él. Sus labios exigiéndome a abrir la boca y así lo hice, permitiendo que el beso fuera profundo, posesivo, tratando de robar algo de su aliento dado que me sujetaba con tanta fuerza que el mío se había ido. En menos de un minuto estaba debajo de él. En menos de otro minuto estaba desnuda, y en menos de otro se estaba moviendo dentro de mí y demostrando una vez más que a veces realmente podía ser necesitada y dulce.

Entré en el dormitorio, vestida con la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos otra vez, y vi como Edward abotonaba su camisa. Me sonrió por encima del hombro. —¿Asegurándote de que realmente me estoy yendo?

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome mucho más relajada ahora que me había dado dos orgasmos espectaculares. —Vamos a ir sobre la marcha.

Su sonrisa se profundizó. —Esto va a ser fácil si todo lo que necesito es sexo para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Le di una mirada exasperada. —Edward. Lo digo en serio. Vamos a ir sobre la marcha, y mientras estemos durmiendo juntos, acordemos en no estar durmiendo con otras personas. Pero también acordemos, no presionarnos entre sí para obtener respuestas a preguntas que no queremos contestar.

Después de un tiempo en que sólo me miró fijamente, Edward finalmente asintió. —De acuerdo.

—Bien. De acuerdo.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi piso, me duche y cambie. —Me dio un beso rápido en los labios, su mano viniendo a descansar en mi cintura—. Te veré esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño. —No. Estoy trabajando esta noche.

—Sí. Jasper, Alice y yo pasaremos por ahí.

—No, no lo harán. —Sacudí mi cabeza. No después de la última vez. Y la verdad es que necesitaba un poco de espacio de él.

Edward frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no?

—Voy a estar trabajando. Nada de distracciones.

—¿Trabajas con Craig?

Hice una mueca. —Sí.

Su agarre en mi cintura se apretó. —Te llega a besar y…

—Le vas a sacar los dientes. —Asentí, rodando mis ojos—. Sí, sí, ya tengo el memo de macho escocés. Nada va a suceder. Te lo prometo. Pero no vienes esta noche.

—Está bien. —Se encogió de hombros en un acuerdo demasiado casual—. Entonces voy a estar aquí cuando vuelvas.

Bien, estuve a punto de asentir en acuerdo antes de que mi cerebro gritara: ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

—¡No! —contesté un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Edward no parecía divertido. —Ni siquiera tenemos veinticuatro horas y éste arreglo ya está agotándome hasta la mierda.

—Bueno, me has dado cuatro orgasmos. Eso debería dejar agotado a un hombre. —Sonreí descaradamente.

Mi desviación no funcionó. —Voy a estar aquí, esta noche.

—Edward, en serio no lo hagas. Todo esto es realmente nuevo. Necesito un poco de espacio.

—Nena —Se inclinó y presionó un tierno beso en mi frente, me relajé _. Ves, puede ser agradable y dispuesto a comprometerse a veces_ —. Sólo tenemos tres meses. No hay tiempo para el espacio.

 _O no._

—Voy a estar cansada después de mi turno.

—No por la mañana, no lo estarás.

—Entonces ven en la mañana.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Edward asintió. —Está bien. —Me atrajo hacia él, levantándome de mis pies para poder darme un beso ardiente y húmedo, que sabía que no podría olvidar.

Y una vez que me tuvo sobre mis pies y aturdida, dejó el apartamento sin siquiera un adiós.

—¿Cree que estoy loca? —Hice una mueca, preparándome para la respuesta de la Dra. Pritchard.

—¿Por qué has acordado hacerte sexualmente disponible para Edward?

—Sí...

—Bella, eres una mujer adulta. Estas decisiones son tuyas para hacerlas. ¿Tú crees que estás loca? —Sonrió suavemente mientras preguntaba.

Me reí sin humor, mientras pensaba en Edward y todo lo que me hacía sentir. —Creo que es la mejor manera de lidiar con la atracción entre nosotros. De esta forma no se convierte en un gran lío que termina conmigo teniendo que mudarme. Ninguno de nosotros quiere una relación. Los dos somos adultos conscientes. Los dos sabemos las reglas. Yo nunca estaría de acuerdo en nada más, por lo que funciona bien. Nos usamos el uno al otro hasta que nos cansemos. Sin rencores. Sin desastre. Sin mudarse.

—Pero podrías simplemente haberte alejado de Dublin Street. Sacar a Edward fuera de tu vida para siempre en lugar de llegar a este acuerdo con él. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Fruncí el ceño, pensando que era obvio. —Debido a Alice. Ella es mi amiga.

La Dra. Pritchard asintió con cuidado, guardándose esto. —¿Así que estás dispuesta a explorar algo con un hombre de quien dijiste previamente que te asustaba por cómo te hacía sentir, y estás dispuesta a hacer esto debido a tu amistad con su hermana?

—Sí.

—¿Así que estás dispuesta a preocuparte por Alice... pero no por Edward?

 _Espera. No. ¿Qué?_ —Eso no es... —Me callé, sintiendo una presión en mi pecho—. Alice es una amiga. Eso no quiere decir nada. Me gusta. Yo no quiero perderla, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

La Dra. Pritchard suspiró, por una vez, viéndose un poco irritada. —Sabes Bella, este proceso será mucho más fácil si dejas de mentirte a ti misma.

Tomé una respiración profunda, centrada en abrir mis pulmones.

—Está bien. —Asentí—. Me preocupo por ella. Es una buena amiga y una buena persona.

—Y sin embargo, te dices todo el tiempo que no te preocupas por nadie. Que nunca te preocuparás lo suficiente como para acercarte.

—No es como si fuera mi familia —Me mordí el labio, desesperada por hacer mi punto, hacerla entender cómo veía las cosas—. No es la misma cosa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado de la manera que odiaba. —¿Estás segura de eso? Creo que de todo lo que me has dicho, Alice te trata como familia.

—Usted está torciendo lo que dije —Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiendo ese dolor de cabeza familiar—. Me preocupo por la gente. Nunca dije que no lo hiciera. Me preocupo por Kate y Garrett, y sí, me importa Alice.

—Así que, ¿por qué no dejas que te importe Edward?

Miré a mis pies. —Es sólo sexo —murmuré.

—Pero no hay garantía de que eso sea cierto, Bella —respondió la doctora Pritchard en voz baja—. Nadie puede predecir cómo te sentirás acerca de Edward en el momento en que los tres meses se terminen. O cómo él se sentirá por ti. Y teniendo en cuenta que me has dicho que tus sentimientos por Edward te asustan, te sugiero que pienses en eso con cuidado.

—La forma en que me siento por él sexualmente me asusta. Es intenso. Pero puedo lidiar con eso. Es sólo sexo —repetí obstinadamente, y en algún lugar en el fondo, enterrado bajo todo mi acero, había una voz diciéndome que estaba dispuesta a meter la cabeza en la arena.

—¿Así que, es cierto que estás durmiendo con Edward Cullen? — preguntó Rose en voz alta mientras le servía a mi cliente una pinta de Tenants.

El cliente captó mi mirada furiosa y sonrió con simpatía mientras tomaba su bebida. —¿Por qué no dices eso un poco más fuerte, Rose? No creo que la gente en la parte de atrás te escuchara.

—Alistair los capturó. —Craig meneó sus cejas sugestivamente cuando llegó junto a mí por una botella de Bailey's—. Dijo que él prácticamente estaba en sus calzoncillos.

Alistair tenía una boca grande.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia hacia los dos y tomé la orden de mi siguiente cliente.

—Oh, vamos —Se quejó Rose—. Tenía mi ojo sobre él. Quiero saber si está fuera del mercado.

Ignorando el destello de ira que sentí ante eso, le lancé una fría sonrisa. — Puedes tenerlo cuando yo haya terminado.

La boca de Rose cayó abierta. —¿Así que es cierto? ¿Estás durmiendo con él?

Parece que sí, aunque lo de dormir no había sido originalmente parte del trato. El hijo de puta había dejado pasar ese detalle. Levanté una ceja ante mi colega, negándome a entrar en detalles.

Su rostro se ensombreció. —¿No vas a compartir los detalles sucios?

Negué con la cabeza y me incliné sobre la barra para tomar otra orden.

— _Pud a ten un majito, Jack en Coca-Cola, una bote d Millers… eh si eh Stace queería un Cosmo. ¿Hazez tú Cosmos?_

Por suerte, trabajar en un bar durante cuatro años en Escocia me había dado mucha práctica para entender no sólo los acentos más gruesos, sino los acentos más gruesos de los borrachos.

Traducido: ¿Puedo tener un mojito, Jack y Coca-Cola, una botella de Millers... oh sí y Stace quería un Cosmo. ¿Haces Cosmos?

Asentí con la cabeza y me agaché hacia la nevera por las Millers.

—¿Es bueno? —De repente Rose estaba en mi cara otra vez.

Suspiré con cansancio y pasé junto a ella para empezar a hacer el Cosmo.

—¿Es exclusivo? —preguntó Craig desde la barra—. ¿O todavía podemos salir?

—¿Qué quieres decir con todavía? —Me burlé.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Eso es un maldito no.

—Oh, vamos, Bella —rogó Rose—. He oído que es un semental en la cama, pero eso es chisme de segunda mano. Dámelo de primera mano.

—Te digo que —Pensé—. ¿Por qué no te doy tú primer dedo? —Se lo mostré. Sí, lo sé, no es la respuesta más elocuente o madura pero ella de verdad estaba empezando a molestarme.

Rose frunció el ceño. —No eres malditamente divertida.

—Supongo que no lo soy.

El ambiente en el bar no era ni mucho menos tan caliente y eléctrico como lo había sido el pasado fin de semana. Rose estaba haciendo pucheros, Craig no parecía saber cómo actuar alrededor de mi mal humor, y yo estaba, bueno, de mal humor, porque estaba atrapada en el interior de mi propia cabeza.

No podía sacar los recuerdos de la noche anterior y esta mañana de mi mente, y si yo fuera honesta conmigo misma, estaba irritada e inquieta por el hecho de que realmente estaba esperando ver mañana a Edward. Estaba tratando de preocuparme menos por mi decisión de entrar en éste acuerdo. Yo quería divertirme. Solamente me tomaba tiempo para relajarme la idea.

Ayudó que Alice era buena en todo esto. Supongo que yo no sabía qué esperar de ella, pero pensé que sería más desaprobación de la que había.

Ella había entrado en el apartamento más temprano ese día para encontrarme en mi portátil. Yo había discutido mi idea de escribir una novela contemporánea basada libremente en mi mamá y mi papá con la Dra. Pritchard y ella pensó que era una buena idea. Incluso terapéutica.

Sin embargo, todavía no la había iniciado, el miedo me sofocaba cada vez que había puesto mis dedos sobre las teclas para comenzar. Escribirla significaría la apertura de todos los recuerdos, y no sabía si podría manejar los inevitables ataques de pánico. La buena doctora dijo que la idea era llegar a un punto en el que los recuerdos ya no causaran un ataque de pánico, y ella pensó que la escritura puede ser una buena manera de ayudarme con eso.

Después de que Edward se fue, me las había arreglado para escribir la primera página. Estaba mirando eso con incredulidad, asombrada de que en verdad hubiera puesto palabras, cuando Alice llegó a casa y de inmediato se detuvo en mi dormitorio.

Ella sonrió adrede hacia mí cuando me di vuelta en mi asiento para saludarla. —Así que... ¿Cómo estás?

No era de las que se siente avergonzada fácilmente, pero tengo que admitir que era un poco difícil saber que Alice sabía que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Hice una mueca. —¿Esto va a ser muy raro para ti?

—¿Tú y Edward saliendo? —Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes—. De ninguna manera. Creo que es genial.

Oh oh. Me aclaré la garganta, recordando que Edward no quería mentirle.

—En realidad, no estamos realmente saliendo. Se trata más de una cosa física.

Parecía sorprendida. —¿Quieres decir cómo amigos con beneficios?

En realidad, prefiero el término amigos de folladas. Alice nunca diría la palabra "follar" sin embargo. —Más o menos.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con una expresión curiosa. —¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Tú sabes que yo no estoy buscando una relación.

—¿Y Edward?

—Todo el arreglo fue su idea.

Alice rodó los ojos. —Edward y sus malditos arreglos —Exhaló un suspiro de exasperación—. Bueno, si eso es lo que ambos quieren, entonces está bien. Con tal que esto no nos afecte a ti y a mí, estoy bien con eso. Es completamente poco romántico, pero lo que sea.

Le sonreí. —Prometo que no nos afectara. Por lo tanto, ¿estamos bien?

Su sonrisa en respuesta era adorablemente ladeada. —Estamos bien.

Para probar que estábamos bien, pasamos la tarde juntas, deambulando por Princes Street, y chocando con pequeños paquetes de turistas aquí y allá que se detenían varias veces para tomar fotografías del majestuoso Castillo de Edimburgo. Se alzaba alto sobre su roca, creando un enfrentamiento surrealista donde lo moderno encuentra lo medieval... y un poco de caos, ya que a los turistas tomando fotografías no les importaba una mierda dónde se detenían y cuántas personas tropezaban con ellos en su necesidad repentina de capturar la maravilla de esto. Durante unas horas, estuvimos entrando y saliendo de cada tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar un vestido para que Alice lo usara en su cita de esa noche. Eso es correcto. Cita. Ella había conocido a un chico llamado Jason en Starbucks que la había invitado a salir, y dijo que sí.

Dijo que era lindo, pero tuve la sensación de que esto tenía más que ver con restregárselo a Jasper.

Sin embargo, me preocupaba un poco por ella. Ésta era su primera cita desde el fiasco de Jasper y parecía muy nerviosa cuando se fue. Mi ansiedad sobre toda la situación con Edward estaba salpicada con una buena dosis de curiosidad, preguntándome cómo iba la cita de Alice. No me extrañaba que yo fuera una aguafiestas en el trabajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba desesperada por terminar mi turno así podía ir a casa y pensar demasiado en la comodidad y la tranquilidad de mi propia casa.

El bar cerró a la una de la mañana. Después de limpiar, llegué a casa a las dos. Cuando entré en el apartamento, vi luz por debajo de la puerta de la sala de estar. Parecía que Alice seguía despierta. Queriendo asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido e hice un alto completo.

La única luz encendida era la lámpara de pie en la parte trasera del sofá, y acostado en la pacífica penumbra, con su cuerpo tendido en el sofá, con los pies colgando sobre el borde debido a su altura, estaba Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se veía tan joven con sus pestañas desplegadas a través de sus mejillas, sus rasgos elegantes relajados mientras dormía. Era extraño verlo así. Por lo general, yo sentía la diferencia de ocho años entre nosotros. Él era más maduro, en conjunto, responsable y decisivo. Pero allí tendido, podía ser confundido con mi edad. Era mucho menos intimidante así y me gustó. Mucho.

Abierta sobre la mesa había una carpeta de color negro, un par de documentos sueltos de sus fundas plásticas. La chaqueta del traje de Edward estaba cruzada a través de la butaca, los zapatos de cuero en el suelo al lado de la mesa de café y una taza vacía colocada cerca de toda la documentación.

¿Había venido aquí a trabajar?

Más que un poco desconcertada, retrocedí en silencio de la habitación y cerré la puerta. ¿Yo había pensado que él y Jasper habrían estado fuera en una noche de viernes?

—Hola.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Alice de pie en la puerta de la cocina, todavía usando el lindo vestido de verano color melocotón que había comprado para su cita, aunque estaba sin las sandalias doradas de tacón alto, que hacían a sus piernas larguísimas. La seguí a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras para que nuestras voces no viajaran y despertaran a Edward.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Alice se apoyó en el mostrador con una expresión muy disgustada en su cara. _Oh oh._

—No muy bien.

—Oh Dios, ¿qué pasó?

—Jasper pasó.

Mis ojos se abrieron. —Está bien. Explica.

—Edward me llamó temprano para decirme que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde esta noche otra vez, pero Jasper estaba libre y me estaba preguntando si me apetecía agarrar algo para comer, tal vez ver una película después. Le dije a Edward que le dijera a Jasper que tenía una cita con Jason.

—¿Está bien...?

La cara de Alice se enrojeció, sus pálidos ojos chispeando con enojo. —Me llamó cinco veces durante la cita.

Traté de tragar mi risa y solo tuve una especie de éxito. —¿Lo hizo?

—Lo que sea que Jason percibió de las cinco conversaciones unilaterales, dijo claramente que "alguna cosa" me estaba pasando y que él estaba buscando algo sencillo. Y luego se fue.

—Espera —Mi mirada crítica—. ¿Tú contestaste cada vez que Jasper llamó?

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, ésta vez de vergüenza. —Es de mala educación ignorar a alguien.

Resoplé. —Alice, se honesta. Te encanta la idea de que estar en una cita con algún otro tipo esté volviendo loco a Jasper.

—Se merece un poco de tortura.

—Vaya. Eres mucho más sanguinaria de lo que pensaba —Sonreí—. Es brillante Alice, lo es. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo estás pensando en mantener esto? Debe ser agotador. ¿No sería más fácil simplemente para ambos sentar a Edward y explicarle que tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro? Él sólo tendrá que aceptarlo.

—No es así de simple. —Alice se mordió el labio, mirando aturdida al suelo—. Esto podría arruinar la amistad de Jasper y Edward. Jasper nunca tomaría ese riesgo por mí. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Adam necesitaba una seria llamada de atención—. Hablando de eso —Miró hacia mí con un gesto curioso entre las cejas—, llegué a casa hace unas horas y me encontré con Edward aquí haciendo su trabajo. Dijo que te estaba esperando. ¿No lo vas a despertar?

Bueno, considerando que le dije que me diera un poco de espacio esta noche, no. Podría conseguir un calambre en el cuello por lo que a mí respecta.

—No. Parece agotado. Yo estoy agotada. Debería haberse ido a casa.

Los ojos de Alice estaban bromeando. —Debe haber disfrutado la noche anterior si está tan ansioso de verte de nuevo tan pronto.

Solté un bufido. —¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación acerca de tu hermano?

Lo pensó y arrugó la nariz. —Tienes razón. _Buuuu..._ —Hizo un mohín—. Sales con un chico y ni siquiera puedo tener conversaciones de chicas contigo acerca de esto.

Me reí en voz baja. —Si te hace sentir mejor, yo no soy exactamente el tipo de persona de tener una charla femenina. Y Edward y yo no estamos saliendo. Sólo estamos follando.

Fui recompensada con un fruncimiento mojigato de sus labios. —Bella, eso es tan poco romántico.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y le guiñé un ojo. —Pero caliente.

Dejándola haciendo caras feas, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño y me dispuse a acostarme. Estaba dormida tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeó la almohada.


	16. Chapter 14

**Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi :)**

 **Capitulo N° 14**

El exasperante rostro de la consciencia olfateó el mío, y cuando desperté, me volví consciente de un molesto peso a lo largo de mi cintura y el hecho de que estaba inusualmente caliente. Me di cuenta que el calor era lo que me había despertado. Si iba a tomar como ejemplo la pesadez de mis ojos, y su renuencia a abrirse, era demasiado temprano para que me despertara y probablemente debería volver a quedarme dormida.

Pero ese molesto peso a lo largo de mi cintura se sentía familiar.

Forzando mis ojos a abrirse, miré el pecho desnudo yaciendo a centímetros de mi rostro.

Está bien, ¿qué?

¡Despierta! Mis irritados ojos soñolientos viajaron hacia arriba por ese pecho hasta el rostro y asumí la realidad lenta, pero seguramente. Edward estaba en mi cama.

De nuevo.

Me tomó un momento… recordar haber llegado a casa anoche y encontrarlo dormido en el sofá. Yo había hablado con Alice, me había aseado en el baño y luego me fui a la cama a dormir.

Claramente, en algún momento durante la noche, Edward se había metido en la cama conmigo.

Esto estaba tan fuera del trato.

Con un resoplido de irritación empujé contra su pecho con todas mis fuerzas. Y por todas mis fuerzas, me refiero a que lo empujé fuera de la cama.

Su largo cuerpo golpeó el piso con un golpe sordo que sonó doloroso, y yo me incliné para ver sus ojos abrirse de golpe, adormilado y confundido en cuanto a por qué estaba mirándome desde su desparramada posición en el suelo. ¿Mencioné que estaba completamente desnudo?

—Jesucristo, Isabella —se quejó él, con la voz ronca por el sueño—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Le sonreí con suficiencia. —Esa fui yo recordándote que esto es sólo sexo.

Él se empujó hacia arriba sobre sus codos luciendo sexy como el infierno con su cabello despeinado y su expresión beligerante. —¿Así que pensaste en dejarme caer de tu cama?

—Con estilo. —Asentí, sonriendo dulcemente.

Edward asintió lentamente como si aceptara que yo tenía razón. —Está bien… —suspiró…

… y entonces sofoqué un chillido de miedo cuando él se lanzó hacia arriba, con sus fuertes manos aferrando mis antebrazos mientras me arrastraba hacia abajo al piso con él. —¡Edward! —grité, cuando me rodó sobre mi espalda. Y entonces hizo lo peor.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Chillé como una niña, retorciéndome y riendo mientras intentaba evadir su ataque. —¡Para!

Su sonrisa era malvada y decidida, y él era rápido y fuerte, esquivando mis piernas dando patadas y todavía arreglándoselas para clavarme al piso y hacerme cosquillas. —¡Edward, detente! —Apenas podía respirar por reír tan fuerte y por emplear tanta energía para alejarme de él.

—¿Puedo confiar en que puedo acostarme a tu lado en el futuro sin temor a ataques sigilosos mientras estoy durmiendo? —preguntó en voz alta sobre el ruido mitad tos mitad risa que mi ser sin aliento estaba haciendo.

—¡Sí! —prometí, ahora con las costillas comenzando a dolerme.

Él se detuvo y yo respiré profundamente, relajándome en el piso a su lado.

Hice una mueca de dolor. —Este piso es duro.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Sí, dile eso a mi culo.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Fallé. —Lo siento.

—Oh luces arrepentida. —Su boca se torció hacia arriba en la esquina mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se apoyaba sobre mí, empujando su rodilla entre mis piernas—. Creo que tal vez debería castigarte de todas formas.

Mi cuerpo respondió inmediatamente a la mirada en sus ojos, al tono de su voz. Mis pezones se endurecieron, y mientras doblaba las piernas, extendiéndolas abiertas para él, sentí el pulso en mi sexo diciéndome que estaba lista para él. Pasé los dedos sobre su abdomen como tableta de lavar antes de deslizar las manos alrededor para aferrar la parte baja de su espalda. —¿Quieres que mejor te bese las "nachas"?

Edward había estado a punto de besarme pero se echó hacia atrás. —Esa es una palabra tan rara.

—Igual que "pantaletas". ¿Qué diablos son las "pantaletas"? —Aparté un recuerdo de una conversación similar con mi mamá… de hecho, muchas conversaciones similares donde yo me había burlado de ella por algunas de las extrañas palabras que usaba. Me concentré en los ojos de Edward para hacerla a un lado.

Él me sonrió. —Está bien, admito que "braguitas" es una palabra más sexy que pantaletas. Pero tienes que admitir que "pantalones" es una terrible palabra para pantalones.

Arrugué la nariz. —Pantalones es una palabra tan quisquillosa. Igual que "mientras". Ustedes la dicen un montón.

Edward me hizo una mueca. —¿Con qué gente escocesa has estado hablando? —Su voz se profundizó mientras su melódico acento se volvió todo clase alta y sonaba medio británico—. Mi mujer está debatiendo con pedantería acerca de palabras británicas mientras yo estoy intentando follarla.

Me eché a reír, golpeándolo en la espalda mientras él me sonreía descaradamente.

—Usted comenzó con toda la cosa de las nachas, Sr. Darcy… —Contuve el aliento cuando su mano se deslizó sensualmente hacia abajo por mi cintura, alrededor de mi espalda y hacia abajo por debajo de mis pantalones cortos y mis braguitas de modo que estaba ahuecando mi trasero desnudo. Me haló hacia arriba, presionando su dura polla contra mí. Jadeé cuando todo se estremeció: mi cuero cabelludo, mis pezones, mi sexo. La atmósfera entre nosotros cambió instantáneamente. No hablamos cuando Edward se echó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas, con su erección palpitando. Me incorporé, con los ojos todavía en los suyos mientras me estiraba y envolvía mi mano alrededor de él.

El fuego en sus ojos llameó cuando mi agarre se apretó y deslicé la mano hacia abajo por la caliente seda de él. Su mano se envolvió alrededor de la mía, al principio pensé que era para guiarme, mostrarme lo que quería, pero en cambio tomó mi mano en la suya y la forzó detrás de mi espalda, arrastrándome hacia arriba a su boca. Sus labios fueron suaves y ligeros al principio, pero yo quería más. Moví rápidamente mi lengua contra la suya, profundizando el beso en algo salvaje, lujurioso y húmedo. Dios, el hombre podía besar. Todavía podía oler su colonia en él, sentir la suave abrasión de su incipiente barba contra mi mejilla, y pude saborear lo que le hacía a él el estar conmigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien cuyo deseo por mí pudiera ser tan poderoso. Pero el suyo lo era. Me llevaba al extremo y me hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Los labios de Edward renuentemente se separaron de los míos, y dejó ir mi mano, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para arrastrar las manos por la cinturilla de mis pantalones cortos. Me recosté en mis codos, haciendo palanca para darle un mejor agarre, y observé, con mi vientre en un frenesí de mariposas excitadas, cuando él lentamente me sacó los pantalones cortos y las braguitas y los lanzó sobre su hombro.

Ayudándolo, levanté mi camisola y me estiré hacia atrás, desnuda para su escrutinio.

El sexo era diferente de lo que había sido el día anterior. El toque de Edward era más intencionado, más paciente, casi reverente, cuando me presionó sobre mi espalda usando su cuerpo, posicionándose a sí mismo entre mis piernas. Ahuecó mis pechos en sus manos, levantándolos hasta su boca, con sus labios y lengua tomando turnos para lentamente poner en llamas mi cuerpo.

—Edward —suspiré, agarrando firmemente la parte trasera de su cuello, con el mío arqueándose, mi respiración entrecortada mientras me llevaba hacia la liberación sólo con su boca alrededor de mi pezón.

Él levantó la cabeza, con la mano deslizándose entre mis piernas. El placer se disparó a través de mí cuando dos dedos se deslizaron en mi interior. — Tan mojada —murmuró él, con los ojos brillantes—. Mañana después de mi cena familiar vas a venir a mi casa y voy a follarte en cada una de las habitaciones, de cada forma que pueda.

Mis ojos volaron hacia los suyos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente ante sus palabras.

—Voy a hacerte gritar ya que no puedes hacerlo aquí —prometió él en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que esto también era un recordatorio para ser silenciosa ya que Alice estaba al final del pasillo—. Pero justo ahora, voy a disfrutar viéndote morderte el labio.

Y lo hice. Él empujó dentro de mí y yo me tragué un grito mordiéndome el labio, aguantando como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras su lenta ternura anterior desaparecía, sus gemidos y gruñidos contra mi cuello sexys como el infierno mientras él martilleaba fuertemente hasta el orgasmo.

Me sentí un poco más relajada en mi turno en el bar el sábado en la noche. Edward me hizo un favor y me dio espacio: él, Alice, Jane, Dem, Jasper y un par más de sus amigos que yo no conocía tan bien, salieron por cenar y tomar algo. Estaba invitada a la parte de la cena en la noche, pero todavía no me sentía lista para estar en una situación social con Edward, y como dije, quería algo de espacio.

Cuando llegué a casa del trabajo él no estaba ahí, y cuando desperté, estaba sola.

Incluso Alice me dio espacio.

Eso significaba que en realidad hice algo de escritura. De hecho, escribí un capítulo entero de mi novela contemporánea, y sólo me tomó un ataque de pánico. Pero fue tan corto que apenas contó, y una vez que pasé el pánico inicial, fui capaz de lidiar con el recuerdo de mi madre diciéndome cuán aterrador había sido ir sola a los Estados Unidos, pero también cuán liberador se había sentido. Lo mejor de todo, yo conocía ese sentimiento.

Podía escribir bien de ese sentimiento. Y lo hice.

—Sabes que deberías tener una máquina de escribir.

Me di la vuelta en mi silla de la computadora ante la familiar voz, viendo a Edward holgazaneando en mi puerta en pantalones vaqueros y camiseta.

Estaba lloviendo afuera. Él en serio debería tener un suéter puesto. O un jersey. Otra palabra rara que habíamos discutido ayer cuando él se estaba vistiendo para dejarme. De todas formas, ¿qué demonios era un jersey?

Mamá nunca había sido capaz de darme una respuesta que tuviera sentido, y Edward sólo me había sonreído como si pensara que yo era linda. Nunca fui linda. —¿Una máquina de escribir?

Él asintió, observando mi portátil. —Es sólo que parece más auténtico, ¿no?

—Bueno, mamá prometió comprarme una para Navidad, pero murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Me congelé.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando mis palabras resonaron de nuevo en mí.

 _¿Por qué le dije eso?_

La mirada de Edward se agudizó ante mi reacción y entonces se encogió de hombros. —Sólo terminarías con un montón de papel desperdiciado si tuvieras una máquina de escribir.

Él estaba dándome una salida. Mi sonrisa fue un poco débil cuando respondí:

—Oye, tengo buenas habilidades de mecanografía.

—Esa no es la única cosa en la que eres buena. —Sonrió lascivamente mientras deambulaba por la habitación.

—Oh no tienes idea.

Él se rió entre dientes y pensé que estaba viniendo para besarme. Para mi sorpresa, caminó alrededor de la cama hasta mi mesita de noche y levantó la fotografía de mis padres. —¿Esta es tu mamá?

Aparté la mirada, con los hombros tensos. —Sí.

—Te pareces a ella, pero tienes la coloración de tu papá. Ella era hermosa, Isabella.

El dolor clavó sus garras en mi pecho. —Gracias —mascullé levantándome, de espaldas a él mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Escuché sus pisadas apresurarse detrás de mí y sentí su brazo rodearme, con la palma aplanada en mi estómago mientras me jalaba contra él, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho. Me estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la tactilidad de Edward. Al hombre le gustaba tocarme. Todo el tiempo. Había creído que sería difícil acostumbrarme dado que en realidad yo misma no era una persona excesivamente afectuosa, pero Edward realmente no preguntaba si quería ser arrastrada a sus brazos cada cinco segundos.

Y la verdad era, que en realidad no me importaba.

Otra sorpresa.

Su aliento susurró en mi oído mientras inclinaba la cabeza para murmurar en éste:

—Pensé en venir a recogerte a ti y a Alice para la cena familiar. Asegurarme de que te presentaras. No querría que te perdieras el postre después de la cena más tarde en mi casa.

Me relajé cuando regresamos a terreno familiar, girando mi mejilla para atrapar sus labios con los míos. —Yo tampoco querría eso.

—Está bien, asquerosos. —La voz de Alice nos separó. Ella estaba de pie frente a nosotros en el pasillo—. ¿Podrían cerrar la puerta cuando sean "amigos con beneficios" el uno del otro?

Me zafé de los brazos de Edward. —¿Qué edad tienes, doce?

Ella me sacó la lengua y me eché a reír, dándole nalgadas juguetonamente en el trasero mientras la pasaba para recoger mis zapatos. Justo estaba metiendo los pies en mis botas favoritas cuando el celular de alguien sonó.

—¡Hola! —Escuché a Edward responder y volteé para verlo caminar hacia el pasillo pasando a Alice. Tenía el rostro serio—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Él suspiró, deslizando una mano a través de su cabello y me lanzó "una mirada"—. No. Está bien. Estaré ahí pronto. —Deslizó su celular de regreso en su bolsillo trasero con un gemido frustrado—. Ese era Alec. Problemas familiares. No puede hacer su turno hoy en el _Fire_ y tengo una entrega de domingo llegando, así como un DJ invitado esta noche, y él no puede conseguir a nadie que sepa lo que está haciendo para cubrirlo. Tengo que hacerme cargo de eso. —Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos por un momento y vi su preocupación aumentar.

—¿Te vas a perder otra cena familiar? —se quejó Alice—. A mamá le va a encantar eso.

—Dile que lo siento. —Edward se encogió de hombros con pesar, con los ojos todavía en mí—. Parece que lo de esta noche se cancela.

Oh sí. Sus planes para mí en su apartamento. Sentí una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción cuando le sonreí. —Oh bueno.

—No luzcas tan decepcionada. —Él me lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica—. Sólo tendremos que organizar algo de tiempo esta semana.

—Eh. —Alice se interpuso entre nosotros—. Por favor, ¿pueden no programar lo que sea esto que está sucediendo entre ustedes enfrente de mí?

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Edward se agachó y le dio a Alice un besito rápido en la mejilla. —Ali. —Y luego caminó más allá de mí—. Isabella. —

Me dio un apretón de manos, con el pulgar pasando suavemente a lo largo del dorso de mi mano antes de soltarla y seguir caminando justo hacia la puerta principal.

Me quedé mirando fijamente tras él, incluso una vez que se había ido.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿La cosa de la mano? Miré hacia abajo a mi mano, con la piel todavía hormigueando donde él la había acariciado. Eso no se había sentido mucho como amigos con beneficios.

—Sólo sexo.

—¿Qué? —Levanté la mirada hacia Alice quien estaba mirándome incrédulamente—. ¿Qué? —repetí.

—Sólo sexo. —Ella negó con la cabeza y agarró su chaqueta—. Si ustedes dos quieren creer eso, entonces no es de mi incumbencia.

Ignorándola a ella y al revoltijo de mal agüero en mis entrañas, me metí en mi propia chaqueta y la seguí hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Choqué con la espalda de Alice en la entrada de la sala de estar de su mamá así que no supe a quién le estaba haciendo, acusadoramente, esa pregunta.

—Tu mamá me invitó.

Ah, Jasper. Miré alrededor de Alice para verlo sentado en el sofá de Esme y Carlisle con Seth al lado. Estaban viendo juntos el fútbol. Carlisle estaba leyendo un periódico. Evidentemente no era un fanático del fútbol.

—¿Mi mamá te invitó? —Alice entró a zancadas a la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer. —La voz de Esme vibró detrás de nosotras, y volteamos para verla a ella y a Nessie entrar llevando unos vasos de gaseosa—. ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?

Alice fulminó con la mirada a Jasper quien le sonrió en respuesta, impenitente. —Nada.

—Jasper, te lo estás perdiendo. —Seth tiró de la manga del suéter azul claro de Jasper, que hacía cosas geniales por su cuerpo. No era de extrañar que él y Edward tuvieran sexo tan fácilmente. Juntos, ellos dos eran como un anuncio de GQ.

—Lo siento, amigo. —Le dio a Alice una mirada solemne de forma burlona—. Lo siento, no puedo hablar. Estamos viendo el fútbol.

—Mejor te cuidas de no conseguir un balón de fútbol embutido en tu trasero —refunfuñó Alice entre dientes, pero tanto Jasper como yo la escuchamos. Él se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Esme sonrió dulcemente, completamente ignorante de la tensión entre su hija y Jasper mientras nos tendía a cada uno un vaso de Coca-Cola.

—Alice dijo una mala palabra —respondió Seth.

Está bien, así que Jasper, Seth y yo fuimos los que la escuchamos.

—Alice, él lo escucha todo —se quejó Esme.

Alice frunció el ceño, lanzándose en un sillón. Pensé que era mejor darle algo de apoyo ya que, el que Jasper estuviese aquí claramente la había desconcertado, así que me instalé a su lado en el brazo del sillón. Alice suspiró. —Estoy segura de que escucha cosas peores en la escuela.

Seth le sonrió a su madre. —Lo hago.

Carlisle se rió con disimulo detrás de su periódico.

Esme le lanzó a su esposo una mirada de sospecha antes de regresar a Alice. —Eso no es excusa para hablar de ese modo frente a él.

—Yo sólo dije "trasero".

Seth resopló.

—¡Alice!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Mamá, no es gran cosa.

—¿Por qué dijiste trasero? —preguntó serenamente Nessie desde el otro sofá.

Carlisle se ahogó con una carcajada mientras volteaba una página del periódico, todavía negándose a levantar la mirada.

—¡Vanessa! —Esme se dio la vuelta para mirarla amenazadoramente—. Las señoritas no usan malas palabras.

Nessie se encogió de hombros. —Sólo es trasero, mamá.

—Yo estaba llamando a Jasper un trasero —le explicó Alice a su hermana menor—. Porque él es un trasero.

Esme parecía a punto de explotar. —¡Todo el mundo dejará de decir trasero!

—Lo sé. —Dejé escapar un exagerado suspiro de exasperación—. A eso se le dice culo, gente. Culo.

Carlisle y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas y yo me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa con Esme, sonriéndole dulcemente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó las manos al aire. —Voy a revisar la cena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté educadamente.

—No, no. Mi culo puede manejarse a sí mismo en la cocina, muchísimas gracias.

Riéndome entre dientes, la observé marcharse y luego miré hacia abajo a Alice con una amplia sonrisa. —Ahora entiendo por qué no maldices mucho.

—¿Entonces por qué Jasper es un trasero? —persistió Nessie.

Alice se levantó, lanzándole al hombre en cuestión una mirada de odio. — Creo que la pregunta es: ¿cuándo no es un trasero? —Y entonces salió hecha una furia detrás de su madre.

La mirada de Jasper la siguió fuera de la sala, ya no con ojos sonrientes. Se volteó de nuevo hacia mí. —Lo arruiné.

El eufemismo del año. —Supongo que lo hiciste.

Pude sentir los ojos de Carlisle en nosotros cuando Jasper suspiró, y cuando le eché un vistazo al padrastro de Alice pude ver que ya no estaba divertido. Su mirada estaba ardiendo en Jasper con un millón de preguntas, y tuve la impresión de que estaba sumando dos más dos. Hora de desviar su atención. —Entonces Nessie, ¿leíste los libros que te recomendé?

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando asintió. —Fueron asombrosos. He estado buscando más libros de distopía desde entonces.

—¿Tienes a Nessie leyendo novelas de distopía? —preguntó Adam con sorpresa, sonriéndome.

—Sí.

—Ella tiene catorce años.

—Bueno, esos están escritos para personas de catorce años. De todas formas, a mí me enseñaron 1984 cuando tenía catorce.

—George Orwell —refunfuñó Carlisle.

Yo sonreí. —¿No es un gran fanático?

—Nessie está leyendo Animal Farm para inglés —dijo él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Nessie estaba sonriendo, con un pícaro brillo de diablura en su mirada que me recordaba a Alice. —Lo estoy leyendo en voz alta para que así mamá y papá puedan ayudarme.

En otras palabras, los estaba torturando por diversión. Ella y Alice en realidad estaban llenas de sorpresas. Ángeles con las caras sucias, como dice el refrán.

Unos cuantos minutos después estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, con Alice y Esme discutiendo incomprensiblemente.

—Sólo dije que te ves pálida. —Esme finalmente suspiró mientras tomaba asiento con el resto de nosotros.

—Lo cual se traduce en "te ves como la mierda".

—Nunca dije eso. Te pregunté, ¿por qué estás pálida?

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza. —Ella se encogió de hombros, con los hombros tensos, con los labios y las cejas apretados.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Jasper, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia ella.

¿A qué se refería él con "otro"? —¿Has tenido más de uno?

Jasper se veía furioso ahora, su preocupación por Alice rayando mayormente en un cabreo. —Ha tenido unos cuantos. Le he dicho que vaya a un chequeo.

Alice lo miró amenazadoramente. —Estuve con los médicos el viernes. El doctor cree que necesito lentes.

—Debiste haber pedido una cita hace semanas atrás.

—Bueno, ¡la pedí esta semana!

—No cuidas de ti misma. Estás trabajando en la universidad hasta caer muerta de cansancio.

—Yo sí cuido de mí. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo el vienes en la noche pero alguien arruinó mi descanso.

—Él era un trasero.

Esme se aclaró la garganta significativamente. Jasper sostuvo en alto una mano a modo de disculpa.

—Él era unas pompas.

Seth y Nessie dejaron escapar una risita. Puede que yo también.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. Y gracias a ti, ya nunca lo haré.

—Deja de cambiar el tema. Te dije que pidieras una cita con el médico de la oficina hace semanas atrás.

—Tú no eres mi papá.

—Estás siendo una niña.

—Estoy siendo una niña. Escúchate. ¿Él era unas pompas? ¿Qué demonios, Jasper? Estás empeorando mi dolor de cabeza.

Él frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada. —Sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

Oh, él estaba preocupado por su bien. Incliné la cabeza a un lado, observándolo. Dios, él estaba viéndola como Garrett miraba a Kate.

¿Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice?

Contuve las ganas de lanzarle mi tenedor y decirle que fuera un hombre. Si se preocupaba por ella, debería simplemente estar con ella. ¿Qué tan difícil era eso?

—Pensaría que tú de todas las personas entendería qué tan difícil era eso.

—La Dra. Pritchard me frunció el ceño.

¿Y yo sabría eso… cómo? —Eh… ¿Qué?

—Tú te preocupabas por Mike Newton.

Sentí el nudo en mi estómago aparecer como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en él. —Él era sólo un muchacho.

—Del que no te querías preocupar a causa de Jessica.

Mierda. Ella tenía razón. Bajé la cabeza con mi dolor. —Entonces Jasper está haciendo lo correcto, ¿no es así? Edward sólo acabaría lastimado. Como lo hizo Jessica.

—Tú no mataste a Jessica, Bella.

Contuve el aliento. —No fui la bala, no. Pero fui el gatillo. —Miré a la buena doctora a los ojos—. Sigue siendo mi culpa.

—Un día, te vas a dar cuenta de que no lo fue.

Después de la cena del domingo en casa de Esme donde Alice y Jasper actuaron como nuestro entretenimiento, yo estaba medio agotada de verlos para el momento en que llegamos a casa. Una Alice que todavía no se sentía bien, que todavía estaba cabreada, desapareció en su habitación y no salió.

Yo, por otra parte, me senté en mi computadora y comencé a escribir.

Mi teléfono hizo bip y lo recogí para encontrar que tenía un mensaje de texto de parte de Edward.

 _ **Olvidé cuán agradable y grande es mi escritorio en el club. Definitivamente necesito follarte en él.**_

Negué con la cabeza, con los labios curvados hacia arriba mientras le escribía en respuesta.

 _ **Afortunadamente para ti, puedo funcionar con lo agradable y grande.**_

Recibí un mensaje instantáneo de regreso.

 _ **Lo sé ;)**_

Por alguna razón el que Edward me escribiera un mensaje de texto con una carita guiñando el ojo me hizo sonreír como idiota. Para alguien que era tan seriamente intimidante cuando quería serlo, él también era increíblemente juguetón.

 _ **Entonces ¿para cuándo quieres programar el sexo conmigo en el escritorio de tu oficina? Déjame saberlo así puedo apuntarlo. Mi diario sexual se está llenando bastante rápido aquí.**_

Cuando él no respondió después de cinco minutos, me mordí el labio, recordando cuán serio había sido él con todo el asunto de "no compartirme".

Le escribí un mensaje de texto de nuevo.

 _ **Era una broma, Edward. Relájate.**_

Creí que no iba a responder, y estaba tratando de no preocuparme de si había dicho la cosa equivocada —toda esta jodida cosa de amigos con beneficios no era tan libre de estrés como habían hecho creer— cuando mi teléfono hizo bip cinco minutos después.

 _ **Es dificil de notar contigo a veces. Hablando de duro…**_

Quedé atrapada entre la risa y un ceño fruncido. ¿Qué quería decir él con eso de "dificil de notar conmigo a veces"? Decidiendo que mejor lo dejaba pasar, dado que él estaba bromeando de nuevo, le escribí en respuesta:

 _ **¿… piso de madera?**_

 _ **No…**_

 _ **¿… el lomo de un libro?**_

 _ **Piensa en algo más anatómico…**_

 _ **¿… los intestinos?**_

 _ **OK, acabas de quitarle lo sexy a esto.**_

Me reí a carcajadas, rápidamente escribiéndole en respuesta.

 _ **Último mensaje. Estoy trabajando en mi novela. Te veré a ti y a tu polla dura en tu agradable y gran escritorio de la oficina para sexo más tarde.**_

 _ **Buena suerte con la escritura, nena. X**_

El beso me aterró.

Mejor pretender que era una carita feliz. Sólo una carita feliz…

Mi teléfono sonó en medio de mi pérdida de control por un pequeño beso.

Era Kate.

—Hola —respondí sin aliento, todavía pensando en el pequeño beso y su significado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kate cautelosamente—. Suenas… rara.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo chequeándote. No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo.

Tomé una respiración honda. —Me estoy follando al hermano de Alice. ¿Cómo están tú y Garrett?


	17. Chapter 15

**Hola, que tal están? Paso por aquí para dejarles el capitulo quince y agradecer a los lectores que dejan reviews haciéndome saber cuanto les gusta la historia :)**

 **Briis: La verdad es que tienes razón, actualizo bastante rápido :) Es porque estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre que tengo antes de que las clases se pongan tediosas, pero por lo general trato de subir de dos a tres episodios por día. Estoy muy feliz de que te guste tanto la relación de Edward y Bella, espero que te guste también este capitulo. Besos y abrazos para ti :)**

 **Capitulo N° 15**

Edward era el maestro de los mensajes sucios. A veces era sutil… otras veces, bueno…

 _ **No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti otra vez, nena. Besos.**_

… no tanto.

Edward estuvo enterrado en trabajo los próximo días. Si yo fuera un tipo diferente de chica, podría haber estado enloqueciendo porque él había desaparecido después de tener sexo, pero con toda honestidad, disfruté teniendo todo ese tiempo lejos de él para respirar.

Sólo habíamos comenzado "nuestro arreglo" y ya se sentía como semanas.

Por la tarde del martes, sus mensajes de texto estaban comenzando a llegarme. Como… encendiéndome. Era increíble cómo durante cuatro años había estado bastante bien sin sexo. Velé por mí cuenta y me encargué. Sin embargo, tener relaciones sexuales con Edward había despertado mi apetito. Un apetito aparentemente de nunca acabar. Quería comida todo el tiempo. Y sólo la comida de Edward funcionaría. Por supuesto, no le confesé esto a Kate, a pesar de que tenía un montón de preguntas sobre el tipo que había logrado sacarme de mi hechizo de cuatro años de sequía. Le dije que él era atractivo. Que el sexo era ardiente. El resto de la conversación consistió en ella repitiendo: "Simplemente no lo puedo creer".

Sí, eso no era muy halagador.

Decirle a Kate sobre el sexo ardiente sólo me puso más hambrienta. Es por eso que me encontraba en el gimnasio. De nuevo. Ya había estado allí el día anterior. Golpeando mis pies en la caminadora, corriendo en la bicicleta estática y remando como el infierno en la máquina de remo, tenía la esperanza de quemar toda la tensión sexual dentro de mí. Realmente no me ayudó.

—Bella, ¿cierto?

Miré al hombre que se había detenido cerca de mi caminadora. Ah. Embry.

El entrenador personal que había estado coqueteando en silencio conmigo por las últimas semanas, desde el incidente en la caminadora.

—¿Sí? —pregunté casualmente.

Embry me sonrió dulcemente y gemí interiormente. Uno: Los chicos lindos de corte limpio no eran mi tipo. Dos: Ya tenía mis manos llenas con un escocés.

—De vuelta otra vez, tan pronto.

Yupi, estaba acechándome. Eso no era espeluznante en absoluto.

—Uh huh.

Cambió de pie, claramente no preparado para mi menos que entusiasta respuesta a él interrumpiendo en mi "operación aliviar la frustración sexual causada por un desaparecido-en-acción Edward Cullen".

—Mira, ¿sólo me estaba preguntando si tal vez te apeteciera ir a cenar juntos alguna vez?

Paré la máquina y di un paso con tanta gracia fuera de ella como pude, considerando que estaba sudorosa y asquerosa. Le di una sonrisa platónica, ya sabes cuál: la de prensar los labios, y sin dientes visibles.

—Gracias. Pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Me fui antes de que pudiera responder, sonriendo cuando me di cuenta de que al menos el acuerdo con Edward tenía algunos aspectos positivos. Sin contar los orgasmos múltiples.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme, me fui del gimnasio, esquivando a Embry, y tan pronto como encendí mi teléfono tuve un texto de Edward.

 _ **Hazte disponible el jueves por la noche. Cena de negocios. Ponte un vestido bonito. Te recojo a las 7:30 pm. Besos.**_

Puse los ojos en blanco. No se le había ocurrido que podría no estar libre. Bastardo mandón. Le envié un texto en respuesta:

 _ **Sólo porque lo pediste tan amablemente.**_

Molesta, caminé por la acera agarrando mi teléfono apretado en mi mano. Tendría que hablar con él acerca de su tendencia hacia lo detestable. Mi teléfono sonó y me detuve, todavía frunciendo el ceño. Un ceño fruncido que desapareció por su mensaje de dos palabras:

 _ **Nena. Besos.**_

Lo podía escuchar decirlo con una sonrisa burlona en su voz, y negué con la cabeza, sonriendo con exasperación. Idiota, era demasiado condenadamente encantador para su propio bien.

No es que tuviera mucha información sobre la cena de negocios: con quiénes estaríamos cenando, o dónde estaríamos cenando; lo que sí sabía era que no tenía un vestido que funcionaría para la ocasión. Así que por una vez decidí utilizar mi dinero para algo frívolo, y me dirigí hacia _Harvey Nichols en St. Andrews Square._ Después de dos horas probándome vestidos —algunos de los cuales costaban más que mi alquiler mensual—, finalmente me decidí por un elegante, pero sexy vestido de Donna Karan.

En la silueta de un vestido tipo tubo hasta la pantorrilla, el material del jersey gris plateado se aferraba a cada curva. Un trozo de tela cruzado desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, añadiendo un toque de elegancia a lo que normalmente sería un vestido del estilo sexy/casual.

Agregando una cartera de mano tipo sobre negra ridículamente costosa de Alexander McQueen con la firma del broche de oro en forma de cráneo — pensé que el cráneo era apropiado— y zapatos negros de plataforma de Yves Saint Laurent, me veía ardiente. De hecho, estaba lo más caliente que me había visto nunca. Y lo más que había gastado nunca en un traje. Alice estaba en éxtasis sobre ello.

Alice podría estar en éxtasis sobre ello todo lo que quería. Yo estaba nerviosa acerca de la reacción de Edward.

Resulta que no tenía por qué estarlo. Bueno, depende de cómo lo mires.

La noche del jueves, estaba de pie en la sala de estar saboreando una copa de vino con Alice mientras esperaba por Edward. Me había dejado el cabello suelto y caía por mi espalda en rizos sueltos naturales por el que Alice tuvo más de una alabanza, pidiéndome que usara mi cabello suelto todo el tiempo. No accedí a eso.

Realmente no me maquillé, pero me había puesto un poco de rubor, máscara de pestañas, y un labial escarlata profundo que llevó al conjunto a un nivel superior.

Nuestra puerta principal se abrió y cerró, y mi estómago se volcó.

—Soy yo —llamó Edward—. Tengo un taxi esperando para llev… —dejó de hablar cuando entró en la sala de estar, sus ojos congelados en mí—. ¡Joder!

Alice soltó una risita.

Entrecerré un ojo hacia él.

—¿Ese es un joder de los buenos?

Sonrió.

—Bueno, contigo siempre se jode bien, nena.

—Eww. —Alice soltó un sonido ahogado—. ¡Qué asco!

Ignorándola, Edward se paseó casualmente hacia mí. Llevaba un sencillo, pero elegante traje negro ceñido al cuerpo con una delgada solapa de terciopelo, gemelos de oro blanco y una camisa de color gris plateado oscuro que hacía juego con mi vestido perfectamente. Su corbata delgada era de color rojo sangre como mi labial. Nos habíamos coordinado sin saberlo.

Aunque se veía más delicioso que yo.

Sus ojos me estudiaron desde la cabeza a los pies, y para cuando volvieron a mi rostro estaban ardiendo.

—Ven conmigo. —Agarró mi muñeca y sólo logré entregarle a Alice mi copa de vino antes de que fuera arrastrada por el pasillo en zapatos que había tenido que practicar para caminar, y me arrastró a mi dormitorio.

Se dio la vuelta, enganchando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tirando de mí hacia él.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —me quejé.

—Nena, te ves... sólo digamos que si no hubiera un taxi esperando para llevarnos al restaurante para nuestra reservación, estarías sobre tu espalda ahora mismo.

¿Tanto exceso de confianza?

—De hecho... —murmuró, apretando mi cintura, sus ojos cayendo hacia el bajo escote del vestido.

—Edward.

Arrancó sus ojos hacia los míos.

—Te ves hermosa, Isabella.

Mi estómago se volcó de nuevo y sonreí suavemente.

—Gracias.

—Pero tienes que recoger tu cabello.

—¿Qué? —Toqué mi cabeza, frunciendo el ceño hacia él—. ¿Por qué?

Para mi absoluto desconcierto, los ojos de Edward se estrecharon peligrosamente.

—Simplemente hazlo.

Solté un bufido y empujé contra su pecho, saliendo de su agarre.

—No, a menos que me digas por qué. —Mi cabello se veía bien. Él no me haría pensar lo contrario.

—Porque —su voz fue baja, un ronroneo profundo que reservaba sólo para el dormitorio, de ahí a que lo sentí todo el camino hasta mis bragas—, me gusta ser el único hombre que sabe lo hermoso que es tu cabello. Lo hermosa que te ves con él suelto.

Algo se empujó dentro de mi pecho. Una propagación casi dolorosa.

Exteriormente, sonreí.

—Qué victoriano de tu parte.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Edward se convirtieron en un ceño fruncido.

—Isabella —me advirtió.

Tiré mis manos al aire.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Completamente.

—Edward…

—Isabella.

Me detuve, con mis manos en mis caderas mientras buscaba su rostro. Era implacable. Dios mío, lo decía en serio. Con un bufido de incredulidad, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—No me tomo bien las órdenes, Edward.

—No estoy ordenándote. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

—No. Tú estás demandando.

—Simplemente no quiero que uses tu cabello suelto.

—Bien. —Ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras mis propios ojos deliberadamente examinaron detenidamente la longitud de él—. No recibo órdenes, pero sí hago tratos. Me recojo el cabello, pero me debes un favor a cambio.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa perversa.

—Suena bien, nena.

—Oh, no he dicho que la deuda sería de naturaleza sexual.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó únicamente.

—Así que, ¿de qué estamos hablando aquí?

—Bueno, esa es la cosa. —Me acerqué a él, presionándome contra él con una sonrisa—. No sabrás, hasta que sepas.

La cabeza de Edward bajó hacia la mía, sus labios casi rozando los míos.

—De acuerdo.

—Qué hombre tan valiente. —Me reí y di un paso atrás—. Tú también te ves realmente bien esta noche, por cierto.

—Gracias —murmuró, sus ojos todavía devorándome.

—Bueno, es mejor que le digas al taxista que estaremos en diez minutos. Tengo que arreglar mi cabello.

Conseguí recogerme el cabello con estilo en un elegante moño desordenado, le deseé una buena noche a Alice, cuyos ojos estaban todos llorosos ante la visión de nosotros juntos —no creo que haya entendido exactamente el concepto de amigos con beneficio todavía— y me deslicé dentro del taxi antes que Edward. Cuando él entró, le dio al taxista nuestro destino. Era el restaurante francés de Edward, _La Cour_ , aquel que había heredado como parte de los negocios de su padre, y estaba situado en el Royal Terrace cerca de los Jardines de Regent. No había estado allí antes, pero había oído grandes cosas sobre él. Cuando Edward se acomodó contra el asiento, se inclinó cerca de mí y tomó mi mano.

Durante todo el viaje en taxi miré fijamente su grande y masculina mano en la mía, luchando contra la urgencia de retirarme de su toque. No es por que tomarnos de las manos no fuera agradable. Era agradable. Demasiado agradable.

Demasiado "más".

Esto se suponía que era sólo sexo. Pero ahí estaba... sosteniendo mi mano.

Apenas me percaté que nos habíamos detenido en el restaurante, antes de que Edward estuviera pagándole al taxista y ayudándome a salir de él.

—Estás muy callada —murmuró, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los míos de nuevo para conducirme dentro.

No contesté a eso.

—¿Con quiénes nos reuniremos?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, un camarero apareció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Monsieur Cullen, tenemos su mesa esperando, señor.

—Gracias, David. —Edward pronunció su nombre con la pronunciación francesa y me pregunté si el tipo era realmente francés, o si todo era parte de la imagen del restaurante. El restaurante en sí era de una opulencia elegante. Era de un moderno rococó francés con estampado negro y plata, sillas con marcos dorados, manteles de rojo profundo, candelabros de cristal negro y lámparas de araña transparentes. El restaurante estaba lleno.

David nos llevó a través de las mesas a una acogedora en la esquina este, lejos de la barra y del acceso a la cocina. Como un caballero, Edward sostuvo el asiento para mí, y no pude recordar si alguien había hecho eso antes por mí. Estaba tan concentrada en el gesto y el roce sensual de sus dedos contra mi cuello mientras me sentaba, que me tomó hasta que Edward estuvo sentado también y ordenando vino, darme cuenta que estábamos sentados en una mesa para dos.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

Edward me lanzó una mirada casual mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua fría que el camarero recién había servido.

—¿Qué otros?

 _¿Qué otros?_ Rechiné mis dientes.

—Dijiste que se trataba de una reunión de negocios.

—Sí, pero no dije qué negocio.

Oh dios mío. ¡Ésta era una cita! De ninguna manera. Primero el autoritarismo, luego tomarnos de las manos… no. No, no, no. Empujé mi silla hacia fuera, alrededor de dos segundos después de dispararme sobre mis pies, cuando las siguientes palabras de Edward me congelaron en el lugar.

—Si tratas de irte, te lo impediré. —A pesar de que no me estaba mirando cuando lo dijo, podía decir que hablaba muy en serio.

No podía creer que me había engañado en esto. Con una expresión hosca, empujé mi silla bajo la mesa de nuevo.

—Idiota.

—Sólo por eso, espero que envuelvas esa boca sucia tuya alrededor de mi pene esta noche. —Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

Sentí el impacto de esas palabras a medida que se endurecían mis pezones y se mojaban mis bragas. A pesar de mi cuerpo estando completamente despierto, yo estaba en un estado de estupor. No podía creer que me acabará de decir algo así en un restaurante de lujo donde alguien podría oírlo.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Nena —me dio una mirada que sugería que me estaba perdiendo lo obvio—, nunca bromeo sobre sexo oral.

El sonido de alguien ahogándose hizo que levantara mi cabeza. Nuestro camarero había llegado hasta nosotros justo a tiempo para oír esas palabras tan románticas y sus mejillas sonrosadas traicionaron su vergüenza.

—¿Listos para ordenar? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Sí —respondió Edward, obviamente indiferente ante el hecho que él había estado escuchando—. Pediré el bistec, medio crudo. —Él sonrió suavemente hacia mí—. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú? —Tomó un trago de su agua.

Pensaba que era tan genial y divertido.

—Aparentemente salchicha.

Edward se ahogó con el agua, tosiendo en sus puños, sus ojos brillando de alegría mientras colocaba su vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —le preguntó el camarero con ansiedad.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Edward hizo señas al camarero para que se calmara, su voz un poco ronca mientras sus ojos me inmovilizaban en mi asiento. Él negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia por cada segundo.

—¿Qué? —Me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

—Eres sexy como el infierno.

El camarero estaba mirándonos ahora fijamente, abiertamente, su cabeza moviéndose entre nosotros, a la espera de lo escandaloso que sería dicho a continuación. Le sonreí y cerré mi menú.

—Pediré el bistec medio crudo también.

Tomó nuestros menús y se apresuró a irse, probablemente para contarles a todos los otros camareros lo que había oído decir al dueño del restaurante a su cita. Hice una mueca, mantuve esa expresión en mi cara cuando deslicé mi mirada de nuevo a Edward.

—Sabes, el objetivo de todo este acuerdo era que no tenías que comprarme una cena de lujo para tener sexo.

El sumiller se acercó con el vino rojo que Edward había ordenado y ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras él servía un poco a Edward para probarlo. Satisfecho con él, Edward le hizo un gesto al sumiller para proceder. Tan pronto como se fue, levanté mi copa y tomé un sorbo fortificante.

Podía sentir los ojos de Edward ardiendo sobre mí.

—Tal vez esta es la parte de lo de "amigos" —respondió en voz baja—. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi amiga, Isabella.

Aunque eso era agradable…

—Así es como las cosas se ponen complicadas.

—No, si nosotros no lo permitimos.

Debió haber visto la duda en mi rostro porque lo siguiente que pasó era que tenía sus dedos en mi barbilla, levantando suavemente mi rostro al suyo.

—Sólo inténtalo esta noche.

Podía sentir su tacto como un escalofrío de ondas a través de mi piel. Lo tenía en mi interior. Me había dado un buen número de orgasmos.

Conocía el olor, el gusto y el tacto de él. Pensé que sería suficiente. Que se había terminado. Pero mirándolo, me di cuenta de que no era ni de lejos suficiente. Ésta atracción, ésta necesidad, sea lo que fuese, tan sólo había comenzado a arder, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a llamar a los bomberos por el momento.

—Está bien.

En respuesta, él rozó su pulgar sobre mi boca y me sonrió con la mirada antes de soltarlo.

Y entonces, fuimos dos amigos pasando el tiempo juntos. Hablamos de todo lo habitual. Música. Películas. Libros. Pasatiempos. Amigos. Haciéndonos reír entre sí. Nos divertimos. Pero todo fue de las pequeñas cosas. Edward tuvo la precaución de asegurarse de nunca preguntar nada de lo que sabía que no contestaría. Y cuando me tropecé con una pregunta por tratarse del pasado, él hizo una broma y cambió de tema. Este era un hombre inteligente.

Estábamos terminando el postre cuando una voz sensual con un acento tan melódico como el de Alice, flotó a través de nuestra mesa.

—Edward, cariño, pensé que eras tú.

Mis ojos se alzaron hacia la mujer que estaba junto a nuestra mesa, y ahora se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Edward, dándole un buen vistazo de sus pechos pequeños pero perfectamente formados. Su vestido era de color rojo, atrevido y sensual como su voz. Ella me dio una brillante sonrisa mientras me observaba por completo.

—Irina. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

—Mejor ahora que te veo.

Oh demonios. Traté de no moverme incómodamente mientras una opresión inexplicable se alojaba en mi garganta. Ésta era una ex-novia. Incómodo.

—¿Cómo está Marcus?

¿Quién demonios era Marcus? Por favor que sea su esposo.

—Oh. —Respondió a la pregunta con una mueca—. Estamos separados. Estoy aquí con una cita muy encantadora.

Bueno, regrese a él, señora, para que podamos seguir con nuestra cita.

 _¡Mierda! ¡No es una cita! ¡No es una cita!_

Edward sonrió y se giró para asentir hacia mí.

—Irina, esta es Isabella.

—Hola. —Sonreí educadamente, no muy segura de cómo conversar con una obvia ex. Al mirar a lo largo de la mujer alta y rubia, estuve convencida más que nunca de que yo era lo contrario del tipo usual de Edward.

Sus ojos me estaban evaluando a medida que pasaban sobre mí. Después de un segundo su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Finalmente, una chica que no se parece a Lauren. —Le tocó el hombro cariñosamente de nuevo—. Me alegro por ti.

—Irina... —Edward se retiró hacia atrás, su mandíbula tensándose.

¿Lauren? Mis cejas se elevaron en pregunta. ¿Quién era Lauren?

—Aún dolido, ya veo. —Lauren chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso atrás—. Supongo que todos somos cercanos a nuestros cónyuges. Toma su tiempo. —Ella esperó a que alguien dijera algo y luego, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que se estaba entrometiendo en nuestra cena, se rió un poco avergonzada—. De todos modos, será mejor que vuelva con Roberto. Cuídate, Edward. Fue bueno verte. Y un placer conocerte, Isabella.

—Igualmente —murmuré, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que sentía como si alguien hubiera embestido la mesa en mis entrañas. ¿Cónyuges?

Contuve el aliento, una ráfaga de adrenalina golpeando mi corazón en un motín mientras Irina se pavoneaba lejos, sin tener idea que había causado tensión entre Edward y yo.

Mis labios se sentían entumecidos.

—¿Esposa?

—Ex-esposa.

¿Por qué me siento traicionada? Eso era estúpido. ¿Lo era? Había dicho que éramos amigos. Y Alice... Alice era mi amiga, y ella no me había dicho que Edward tenía una ex-esposa. ¿Importaba?

 _No le has dicho nada, Bella._

No, no lo he hecho. Pero tampoco he estado casada.

—Isabella... —Edward suspiró, y alcé mis ojos para ver que su expresión era como el granito—. Te habría contado sobre Lauren eventualmente.

Le resté importancia con la mano.

—No es de mi incumbencia.

—Sí ese es el caso, ¿por qué estás en shock?

—Porque estoy sorprendida. Entré en esto contigo porque eras un ligón en serie. No un hombre de una sola mujer. —Me llevé una mano al pecho.

¿Qué demonios era ese dolor ahí dentro?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró pesadamente otra vez. Lo siguiente que supe, es que había enganchado una pierna alrededor de la pata de mi silla y me empujaba hacia él, hasta que nuestros hombros casi se rozaban.

Lo miré inquisitivamente, perdida por un momento en sus hermosos ojos.

—Me casé cuando tenía veintidós años —comenzó suavemente, en voz baja, sus ojos estudiándome mientras explicaba—. Su nombre era Lauren. Era una estudiante australiana de post-grado. Sólo habíamos estado juntos un año antes de que yo le propusiera matrimonio, y estuvimos casados sólo por dos años. Los primeros nueve meses fueron grandiosos. Los siguientes tres meses inestables. El último año un infierno. Peleábamos mucho. Mayormente sobre mi incapacidad de dejarla entrar — giró su copa de vino, dejando caer su mirada ahora—. Y cuando pienso en ello, eso era cierto. Maldición gracias. —Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí—. La idea de cargarle a alguien, tan vengativo como ella, toda mi porquería personal era...

—Como municiones en sus manos —murmuré, entendiendo por completo.

—Exactamente. Pienso que hay que trabajar duro para hacer que un matrimonio funcione. No quería darme por vencido. Pero un día, no mucho tiempo antes de que mi padre muriera, él me llamó y me pidió comprobar una propiedad que estábamos tratando de vender en Dublin Street. No la tuya con Alice —añadió rápidamente—. Me dijo que había habido una queja acerca de una gotera en el piso de abajo, así que fui a comprobar. — Su mandíbula se tensó—. No encontré ninguna fuga, pero encontré a Lauren en la cama con un amigo cercano de la escuela. Mi padre lo había sabido. Ellos habían estado viéndose a mis espaldas durante seis meses.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de él reflejándose en mi pecho. ¿Cómo pudo alguien hacerle eso a él? ¿A él? Cuando volví a abrirlos, su mirada se suavizó hacia mí y alcancé su brazo, apretándolo consoladoramente. Para mi sorpresa, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Ya no me duele más, Isabella. Los años de retrospectiva se llevaron eso. Lo que tuve con Lauren fue superficial. El pene de un hombre joven llevándolo por el mal camino.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Lo sé.

Fruncí el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué comprarías una propiedad en Dublin Street otra vez?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lauren pudo haberse jodido de nuevo en Australia una vez que me divorcié de ella y me aseguré de que se fuera sin nada, pero ella todavía estaría contaminando la ciudad que amaba. He pasado los últimos seis años creando nuevos recuerdos por toda la ciudad, construyendo sobre el desastre que dejó atrás. Lo mismo ocurre con Dublin Street. El piso en donde estás ahora, era un desastre. Una caja en una calle envenenada con traición. Quería crear algo bello en lugar de toda la fealdad.

Sus palabras se hundieron tan profundamente dentro de mí que no podía respirar. ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Era real?

Levantó su mano a mi rostro, sus dedos deslizándose suavemente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, y en la curva en mi cuello. Me estremecí. Sí, era real.

Y durante los próximos tres meses era mío.

Me levanté bruscamente, agarrando mi bolso de mano.

—Llévame de vuelta a la tuya.

Edward no discutió. Sus ojos brillaron con comprensión y canceló de inmediato la cuenta. Estuvimos fuera de allí y en un taxi antes de que me diera cuenta.


	18. Chapter 16

**Heey hola ! como están ! Les dejare aquí el primer capitulo de hoy, pero antes me gustaría agradecer por dejar reviews a:**

 **Lilly Black Masen: es genial que te guste la historia, no creo que pueda subir 5 capítulos hoy como pediste pero espero que tres sean suficientes al menos por hoy ;) Besos linda.**

 **Gaby: Tal y como pediste aquí hay un nuevo capi, espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gusto cuando lo lei por primera vez ! :)**

 **cariito: tendrás 3 nuevos capítulos, nena, ojala que te gusten. Gracias por tu review! Besos.**

 **Grace: tienes que saber que tu review me emociono mucho, me alegra saber que te esta gustando tanto esta historia. esta vez no actualizare 7 capítulos :$ pero al menos habrán 3 nuevos. Besos y abrazos linda.**

 **fea: okey, me siento un poco rara llamándote así *-*Pero bueno yo también espero seguir actualizando así de rápido! Te entiendo, yo también amo a esta Bella, ya era hora de que existiera una Bella así. y bueno este Edward sencillamente me enamora. Besos :)**

 **Ahora si a disfrutar de los nuevos capítulos...**

 **Capitulo N° 16**

No tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Edward y estuve sorprendida al salir del taxi en la universidad sobre el paso de peatones que conducía a The Meadows. Situado encima de una cafetería y un pequeño supermercado expreso estaba un moderno edificio de apartamentos de lujo. Nos montamos en el ascensor hacia la cúspide, y Edward me condujo dentro de su pent-house dúplex.

Debería haberlo sabido.

El lugar era increíble por no decir más, pero definitivamente lucía como que un chico vivía allí. Pisos de madera oscura en todos lados, un enorme sofá de gamuza color chocolate en una esquina, una chimenea eléctrica de cristal negro montada en la pared, un enorme televisor de pantalla ancha en la esquina. Un tabique separaba la sala de estar de la cocina y su isla a juego. La propia cocina era claramente de lo más alto de la gama, pero estaba rematada en un frío acero y parecía que nunca se había utilizado.

En la parte trasera de los apartamento estaba una escalera conduciendo a lo que suponía eran los dormitorios.

Era todo el cristal lo que lo hacía ver tan frío. Ventanas del piso al techo en tres lados ofrecían vistas de la ciudad, con puertas francesas conduciendo desde el salón a una enorme terraza privada. Las descubriría más tarde, esas escaleras en el lado opuesto del edificio, el dormitorio principal tenía ventanas del piso al techo y otra terraza, dando a este pent-house trescientos sesenta grados de vista de la ciudad.

La vista de la noche era espectacular. Mi madre nunca le había hecho justicia a la ciudad cuando trató de describírmela. Sentí un dolor violento a través mi pecho mientras estaba de pie en medio de la sala de Edward mirando al mundo con dolor, y me pregunté con qué frecuencia Edward hacía lo mismo.

—No has dicho una palabra. ¿Estás bien?

Me volteé para mirarlo, conociéndolo, encontraría una cura temporal.

—¿Quieres follar hasta sacarlo todo?

Edward sonrió lentamente, desconcertado, causando otro retortijón de atracción en mi intestino.

—¿Follar hasta sacarlo todo?

—Toda la mierda. Lo que hizo ella. Lo que hizo él. Cada perra desalmada que quiso algo de ti.

Su expresión cambió de inmediato, llegando a ser dura, impenetrable, mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

—¿Estás diciendo que no quieres nada de mí?

—Quiero esto. Quiero nuestro arreglo. Te quiero a ti… —contuve el aliento, sintiendo mi control deslizarse—, para follar y sacarlo todo de mí.

—¿Sacar qué, Isabella?

¿No podía verlo? ¿Mi máscara era tan buena? Me encogí de hombros.

—Toda la nada.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, sus ojos buscando. Y entonces fui estrechada en sus brazos, su agarre en mi nuca mientras su boca se hundía en la mía. Fue un beso desesperado. Si era su desesperación o la mía, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que nunca me habían besado tan profundamente, tan ávidamente. No se trataba de finura. Se trata de intentar hundirnos el uno en el otro.

Edward rompió el beso, su pecho levantándose y cayendo con fuerza mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Lo observé, ya envuelta en una profunda neblina sexual, mientras acunaba mi cara gentilmente en sus manos y presionaba un suave beso en mi boca, su lengua moviendo la mía provocativamente. Cuando se retiró, sus manos se deslizaron en mis brazos y me di la vuelta lentamente con sus manos en mi cintura. Me puse de espaldas a él, mi aliento vaciló cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la cremallera lateral del vestido. Su tacto era tan caliente que podía sentir el calor a través del material. El único sonido en la habitación era el de nuestras respiraciones excitadas, y el brusco zip de la cremallera mientras Edward la deslizaba hacia abajo terriblemente despacio, sus dedos rozando mi piel a su paso. Desabrochado, deslizó sus manos de nuevo hacia arriba de mis brazos a los tirantes del vestido, e igual de despacio, los quitó de mis hombros. Hecho eso, agarró el material en las caderas y tiró del vestido hacia abajo hasta que se amontonó a mis pies.

—Sácalo —susurró con voz ronca en mi oreja.

Con el pulso acelerado, levanté mis tacones y caminé fuera del círculo del vestido, el movimiento haciéndome darme cuenta de lo vergonzosamente mojada que estaba. Edward levantó el vestido del piso y lo colocó en su sofá. Cuando vino de vuelta sentí su mano acariciar la suave piel de mis nalgas. ¿Mencione que había comprado ropa interior nueva también? Estaba vistiendo lencería negra de Victoria Secret. Las bragas de corte alto contra la mejilla del culo estaban mostrando más piel de la que debería y el sostén escotado para que mi escote luciera caliente en el vestido.

Me estremecí mientras Edward continuaba acariciándome, sus dedos deslizándose por el pliegue de mi espalda y luego entrando por detrás.

Gemí, arqueando la espalda hacia él mientras empujaba sus dedos fuera y luego los deslizaba dentro.

—Edward.

Se retiró solo para abrazarme por las caderas y presionarme contra él, su erección clavándose en mi trasero ya que yo todavía estaba en tacones.

—Eso es todo lo que toma ponerme duro —me dijo suavemente, sus labios rozando mi oreja—. Tú: diciendo mí nombre.

Mi pecho se apretó y no sabía cómo responder. No quería hablar. Sólo quería sentir.

Como si él sintiera eso, me dio vuelta y dio un paso atrás, sus ojos abarcándome, en mi sexy ropa interior nueva.

—Maravillosa. Pero te prefiero desnuda. —Sus ojos bajando a los zapatos y brillaron—. Esos pueden quedarse.

Busqué alrededor de mi espalda para desabrochar el sujetador pero Edward estaba de vuelta en mi espacio, sus manos parando las mías. Él sacudió su cabeza y dejé caer mis brazos. —Sólo espera.

Se movió de vuelta frente a mí. Me quedé en nada más que mi ropa interior y zapatos de tacón, y vi como Edward lenta y tortuosamente se desnudaba.

Vestido sólo con sus pantalones de traje, el pecho y los pies desnudos, me sonrió, sus ojos ardiendo con intención. No me importaba que intención fuera. Sólo lo quería ya dentro de mí.

Pero Edward no lo hizo. Con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura él me llevó hacia su cuerpo, la piel desnuda de mi estómago tocando su torso, mis piernas desnudas rozando sus pantalones, mis pechos presionando su piel desnuda. Sentí un tirón en mi cabello mientras su mano hacia un rápido trabajo de sacar todas los broches que estaban sosteniendo mi cabello, y segundos después estaba cayendo abajo en mi espalda en un alboroto de rizos desordenados, miré sus ojos brillando, y por una vez, agradecí a Dios por todo mi cabello si este era el tipo de reacción que recibía de Edward. Su mano se apretó y la uso para sacudir mi cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios se cernieron sobre mi garganta expuesta. Contuve la respiración, mi piel sobrecalentada, mis piernas temblando, con las manos agarrando sus hombros mientras esperaba. Sentí el cosquilleo de su boca en mi piel, otra vez, un aleteo de mariposa apenas allí y me encontré haciendo un ruido de frustración.

El aliento de Edward sopló contra mi garganta y luego su boca estaba presionando allí, chasqueando la lengua suavemente sobre mi piel como un rastro de besos calientes hacia abajo, abajo, hasta golpear el aumento de mis pechos. Aire frío sopló sobre mí mientras tiraba hacia abajo el sujetador, mi pezón apretado y rogando por su boca. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mí y tiré mis caderas contra las suyas, su dura polla excavando en mí, la necesidad enrollándose en estado salvaje.

—Edward por favor —supliqué, mi espalda arqueándose contra su boca. Mi mano rozando su pecho, suavemente sobre su caliente, dura piel, lo acuné a través de sus pantalones.

Su respiración se tambaleó y se echó hacia atrás, sus propias caderas se inclinaron hacia mi toque mientras él mismo se frotaba contra mi mano.

—Mierda —murmuró, sus ojos se cerraron brevemente antes de parpadear de nuevo con fuego en ellos—. No puedo esperar.

Asentí con la cabeza, apretando mi vientre con anticipación, mis bragas absolutamente empapadas. Con habilidad no quise pensar sobre eso, Edward desabrochó mi sostén en segundos, sus grandes manos tomando un momento para acunar mis pechos. Lo sentí crecer aún más duro contra mí.

Fue entonces cuando su control lento y tortuoso realmente se rompió. Me jaló hacia él mientras se movía hacia la puerta donde estaba situado un alto gabinete lateral contra la pared, y luego me di la vuelta, me empujó no muy suavemente en ella, su frente en mi espalda. Mi aliento salía en bocanadas ahora mientras agarraba el asimiento de la unidad. Las manos de Edward venían a apretar mis pechos, forzando a mi cuerpo de nuevo hacia él mientras su lengua chasqueaba en mi oreja:

—Voy a tomarte así. Eso va a ser duro, Isabella duro y áspero. ¿Estás lista?

Asentí, mi corazón chisporroteando un poco.

Mis bragas habían desparecido, azotándolas bajo mis piernas y parándome fuera de ellas, pateándolas a un lado. El calor de él en mi espalda, el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalanes deslizándose abajo, enviando un rayo de pura lujuria a través de mi sexo y mis uñas se clavaron en el gabinete con anticipación.

Extendió una mano sobre mi vientre, tirando de mí hacia atrás y hacia arriba, así estaba agachada, los brazos apoyados en la unidad, y doblada por el codo. Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí.

—Nena… —murmuró engreídamente—. Estas empapada.

Hice un sonido gutural de "manos a la obra" y él se rió en respuesta un instante antes de golpear su polla dentro de mí. Grité ante la profunda invasión, inclinando mi trasero, pero Edward ni me dio tiempo para respirar. Él se deslizó fuera un par de centímetros y empujó de vuelta adentro, el sólido gabinete debajo de mi pesaba, me relajé en él. El apartamento se llenó con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones pesadas, de nuestros gemidos y gruñidos, la mojada palmada de carne mientras él me follaba duro para olvidar, sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas mientras me golpeaba desde atrás, gimiendo mientras yo empujaba de vuelta hacia él en perfecto, pero tormentoso, ritmo, mis jadeos se hicieron más lentos, incitándolo y él miró hacia arriba para pellizcar mis pezones mientras sus caderas seguían tirando contra mí. Ese fue el detonante.

—¡Edward! —grité, un orgasmo venciendo a todos los otros estallando a través de mi, mi sexo apretado y palpitante alrededor de su polla mientras él continuaba su paseo dentro de mí por su propio clímax.

Él se vino con un profundo gemido, su boca en mi hombro, sus manos agarrando mis caderas con más fuerza a las suyas mientras se balanceaba arriba de mí, estremeciéndose mientras se corría.

Mis miembros ya no funcionaban. Lo único sosteniéndome era Edward.

Después de un rato, se deslizó fuera de mí con cuidado, pero aun así di un respingo. No lo había tomado con calma respecto a mí. Como si lo intuyera, me abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Estás bien?

No. Estaba locamente impresionada. —Eso fue increíble —suspiré, cayendo contra él.

Su risa era baja, casi un ronroneo. —Dímelo a mí.

Me encontré girando para enfrentarlo y con cuidado levantándome en el gabinete, Edward enganchó mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mis manos descansando contra su pecho mientras me miraba a los ojos, sentí algo cambiar en su expresión mientras me miraba, algo que hizo a mi aliento contenerse. Atrapó el sonido con su boca mientras bajaba su cabeza para besarme lentamente, lánguidamente. Con ternura.

A veces las palabras no son necesarias para que sepas que un cambio ha llegado a ti. Puedes compartir una mirada con una hermana o un hermano o padres que dice "estoy aquí, no importa que" y de repente alguien que era un pariente, una persona que amas, también resulta ser uno de tus mejores amigos.

Algo pasó allí con Edward cuando me miraba, cuando nos besamos.

No era sólo sexo.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Él se retiró, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en la esquina, cepilló mi cabello fuera de mi rostro. —No he terminado contigo todavía. —Y entonces él me besó de nuevo.

Me quedé allí, envuelta alrededor de él, mientras nos besábamos. Y nos estuvimos besando como unos adolescentes, nos quedamos ahí por lo menos diez minutos. Mi cuerpo en guerra con mis emociones. No quería. Yo no quiero renunciar a lo que había entre nosotros. Era adictivo, seductor. Pero no quería nada más de lo que habíamos sido capaces de darnos entre nosotros físicamente. Debería irme.

No podía salir.

Comprendí entonces lo que la gente quiere decir cuando se refiere a alguien como su droga.

Eso significaba que sólo tendría que redefinir la noche. Sexo.

Decisión hecha, me aparté y lamí mis hinchados labios antes de deslizarme fuera del gabinete y patear lejos mis tacones.

—Tengo una disculpa que dar. —Recordé, bajando mis rodillas, sus ojos parpadearon, Edward me miró.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró mientras su polla semidura aumentaba en una dura erección.

Sonreí.

—Por llamarte un idiota.

Se echó a reír, la gruesa risa se ahogó en un gemido cuando envolví mi boca alrededor de él.

A pesar de que Edward había presionado un control remoto que arrastraba persianas contra las ventanas que tomaban la mayor parte del dormitorio, el sol de la mañana aun brillaba en la habitación, despertándome. Di vuelta a mi cabeza en su almohada y vi la hora que decía siete treinta.

Sabía que Edward no estaba a mi lado, porque por lo general su calor me despertaba, además de que podía oír la ducha abierta en su suite.

El resto de la noche anterior brilló de nuevo. El restaurante. Enterarme acerca de su esposa. Dolor por él. Venir aquí. El sexo salvaje contra el gabinete. Yo bajando sobre Edward, devolviéndole el favor. Un paseo desnudos por su dúplex que terminó en su dormitorio. Todavía sintiéndome rara, lo empujé en su espalda en la cama y lo besé y lamí mi camino hasta su increíble cuerpo, antes de tomarlo dentro de mí. El plan era cabalgarlo de nuevo y llevarlo al lugar en donde habíamos estado antes.

Edward tenía otros planes.

Cuando llegué, él nos dio la vuelta y se dirigió a mí una y otra vez, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo en mí. Quería cerrarlos como la última vez. Pero no.

Ahora os cerré con un suave gemido.

Esto era tan complicado, y cobarde como podría ser, pero yo sólo no podía enfrentarme a Edward en la luz de la mañana después de la intensa tarde anterior. Me deslicé fuera de la gran cama estilo oriental y me escurrí silenciosamente de la habitación, trotando escaleras abajo, por mi ropa.

Me apresuré en mi ropa interior y vestido, metiendo mis pies en los zapatos, a pesar de que dolían, y agarré mi bolso. Salí, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras culpablemente hacía mi camino hacia el aire fresco. No realmente de humor para hacer la caminata de la vergüenza, paré un taxi en lo alto de la Quartemile y no me relajé hasta que entramos en Dublin Street.

Estaba colocando la llave en la puerta cuando recibí un mensaje.

 _ **Cualquiera que sea la mierda que hice, no lo volveré a hacer.**_

 _ **Hablaremos.**_

Exhalé fuertemente, exhausta ante la perspectiva.

Judy Garland me cantaba, diciéndome que el sol estaba brillando y vamos a ser felices. No había nada malo con un poco de Judy Garland, pero en ese momento quería a Gene Kelly volviendo a la pantalla y bailando para mí. Me había duchado del sudor y sexo de la noche anterior, cambiada en unos jeans y una sudadera me acurruqué en el sofá a ver películas, si trataba de sentarme en mi laptop y escribir podría solo perderme en mis confusos y perdidos pensamientos. Así que entumecí mi mente con musicales y mi enamoramiento del Viejo Hollywood, Gene Kelly.

Acababa de hacerme un sándwich cuando oí la puerta del frente abrirse.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo hasta que oí los pasos. Alice. Suspiré en alivio.

—Oye. —Alice sonrío hacia mí mientras caminaba hacia la habitación—. Vengo de vuelta de la óptica.

Puse a Judy en silencio. —¿Cómo te fue?

—Aparentemente, necesito lentes para leer y ver TV —arrugó la nariz—, realmente no me favorecen los lentes.

Lo dudaba. Alice podía llevar una bolsa de basura y lucir linda.

—¿Cuándo los vas a recoger?

—La próxima semana. —Ella sonrió de repente—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue la cena?

—Tu hermano me ha engañado. Era sólo para nosotros dos.

Alice soltó un bufido. —Típico de Edward. ¿Te has divertido sin embargo?

—Además de conocer a una ex-novia de Edward quien parecía perfectamente agradable pero un poco despistada mientras ella inadvertidamente me hablaba sobre la ex-esposa de Edward. Entonces sí. —Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia—. Nos divertimos.

Alice se quedó sin aliento arrastrando mi mirada de vuelta hacia ella. La ansiedad nubló sus ojos claros mientras ella se levantaba y se acercaba cautelosamente para sentarse a mi lado. —Yo te lo hubiera dicho, Bella, pero Edward quería decírtelo él mismo. Y es personal para él. Me gustaría poder explicar, pero realmente es su asunto.

La despedí con la mano. —Está bien. Él me habló de Lauren. Cómo ella lo engañó.

Las cejas de Alice se juntaron. —¿Él te lo dijo?

¿No se suponía que debía? —Sip.

Se sentó allí por un momento parecía algo congelada y sus ojos se suavizaron cuando ella me sonrió. —Te lo dijo.

Oh Dios, estaba consiguiendo ideas románticas en su cabeza de nuevo.

—Para.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos se abrieron con gran inocencia imaginaria.

Hice una mueca. —Sabes qué.

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, nuestra puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Fuertes pisadas pisando por el pasillo venían hacia nosotras.

—Oh, mierda —murmuré, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos interrogantes de Alice.

La puerta del salón se abrió y allí estaba él con su traje, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con una expresión en blanco.

—Oye, Edward —saludó Alice débilmente, sintiendo el repentino peligro en el aire.

—Buenas tardes, Ali. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y luego me inmovilizó en el sofá con su letal mirada verde. —Habitación. Ahora. —Se giró sobre sus talones y me dejó seguirlo.

Yo abrí la boca.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró Alice con preocupación.

Le lance una mirada. —Me escapé de su casa esta mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Por qué?

Ya sintiéndome inexplicablemente culpable, mi culpabilidad se transformó rápidamente en ira. —Porque eso es lo que los amigos con beneficios hacen —espeté, saltando del sofá—. Y él necesita dejar de darme ordenes. —Pisoteé fuerte —si, pisoteé fuerte— hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, jadeando con indignación.

—Necesitas parar de ordenarme. —Lo señalé con mi dedo.

La expresión en blanco que había estado usando mientras estaba en el fondo de mi cama fue rápidamente remplazada por desagrado. Esto se estaba poniendo _bueno_. Él estaba enojado. —Necesitas parar de actuar como una jodida loca.

Respiré fuerte. —¿Qué demonios hice?

Parecía incrédulo, levantando las manos hacia arriba con incredulidad.

—Te escapaste de mi apartamento como si fueras algún borracho avergonzado.

No podía estar más equivocado. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, en medida de protección, mientras sacudía mi cabeza y rechazaba encontrar su mirada.

—¿Quieres desengañarme de aquella noción y decirme exactamente por qué salí de la ducha esta mañana para encontrar que te habías largado?

—Yo… yo tenía cosas que hacer.

Edward creció aterradoramente tranquilo. —¿Tenías cosas que hacer?

—Así es.

—Sabes que hasta este momento, nunca realmente has actuado de tu edad. Pensé que eras más madura que esto, Isabella. Supongo que estaba equivocado.

—Oh no tires esa mierda —repliqué con irritación—. No soy la que está complicando las cosas porque mi amiga con beneficios no se quedó allí para un abrazo en la mañana.

Con el destello de algo en sus ojos, sentí mi estómago caer. La mirada se había ido tan rápido como apareció y sus rasgos endurecidos contra mí. — Está bien. Ya está hecho. Olvídate de ello. Te necesito el sábado, dos semanas desde ahora, fuera. Conseguí a _DJ Intrepid_ , un famoso DJ de Londres, para tocar en _Fire_ por la Semana de Bienvenida a los Universitarios. —Su retumbante voz sonaba distante, vacía, y toda la distancia estaba dirigida a mí. No me gustó—. Te quiero allí.

Asentí con la cabeza aturdida. —Está bien.

—Está bien, entonces. Te voy a enviar un mensaje de texto más tarde. — Él caminó hacia mí y esperé tensamente por su próximo movimiento. Ni siquiera me miró. Apenas llegó a la puerta y pasó junto a mí.

No me besó de despedida.

Me sentía enferma. ¿Ahora quién estaba haciendo las cosas complicadas?

La Dra. Pritchard tomó un sorbo de agua y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia mí una vez que dejé de hablar. —¿Se te ha ocurrido que puedes desarrollar sentimientos más profundos por Edward?

Suspiré pesadamente. —Por supuesto. No soy estúpida.

—¿Y sin embargo, estás decidida a permanecer en este arreglo con él sabiendo y defendiéndolo hasta el final?

Mi sonrisa era definitivamente sin humor. —Bueno... tal vez si soy un poco estúpida.

Sé que soy testaruda, acepto eso de mí misma, sé que tengo problemas a un kilometro de distancia, y sé que esos problemas no van a irse lejos en un tiempo cercano. Pero viviendo estos últimos meses en Dublin Street, con un poco de ayuda de una buena doctora, estaba convencida de verme a mí misma en una luz diferente. Estaba convencida de que no tenía verdaderos vínculos en esta vida porque yo lo quería de esa manera. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, estaba aceptando el hecho de que Kate y Garrett eran un vínculo, y Alice sin duda también lo era. No podía querer preocuparme por ellos, pero lo hice, y con el cariño vienen todo tipo de cosas de mierda… como remordimiento.

Le pedí disculpas a Alice por hablarle bruscamente. Ella, por supuesto, las acepto amablemente.

Pero durante el día, estaba atormentada por la culpa y seguía viendo imágenes de la cara de Edward ante mis ojos. Esa culpa trajo de vuelta algo de mala mierda, y me encontré a mí misma encerrándome en la habitación, viéndome a través de un ataque de pánico bastante horrible.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Algo aterrador.

Tal vez sólo era sexo con Edward, pero eso no significaba que no había formado un vínculo con él.

No podía ser que quisiera cuidar de él, pero lo hacía.

Es por eso, que cuando me iba a trabajar, le envié un texto que decía algo que nunca le había dicho a un hombre antes.

 _ **Lo siento x**_

No tienes ni idea de lo rápido que mi pulso se estuvo acelerando después de que añadí el beso. Un besito y mis manos estaban temblando.

Craig y Rose no estaban contentos conmigo esa noche. Eché a perder un par de órdenes, derramé media botella de Jack y vertí el tarro derramándolo con lo que conseguí un par de notas mojadas. Cuando revisé mi teléfono en mi tiempo libre y aún no había recibido un mensaje de vuelta de Edward, me di a mí misma una buena conversación.

No podía volverme una idiota inepta porque algún chico no aceptaba mi disculpa. Había mostrado algo de crecimiento real al enviar el mensaje.

Asentí con enojo conmigo misma, y si él no podía ver eso, ¡Entonces bien! Al diablo con él. Yo era Bella Swan. No tomaba la mierda de ningún hombre.

Volví al trabajo sintiéndome desafiante y determinada, y me las arreglé para hacer mi trabajo sin más incidentes. Expliqué mi torpeza, diciéndoles a los chicos que había tenido una migraña, pero me sentía mucho mejor.

Se lo tragaron desde que empecé a bromear con ellos normalmente, haciendo en lo que siempre había sido buena, empujando mis sentimientos hacia abajo, bajo la trampilla de acero dentro de mí.

Aferrarse a esto era la clave, porque un resbalón, una grieta y esa puerta vendría volando abierta de nuevo y yo... bueno, yo no podía soportarlo.

Terminamos la noche y Rose y Craig amablemente se ofrecieron a dejarme ir temprano ya que no me había estado sintiendo bien. No iba a discutir.

Agarré mis cosas y le dije adiós a Brian en la puerta y me dirigí unos pasos hacia George Street.

—Isabella.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a Edward parado en la acera del club. Mi estómago estaba agitado de nuevo. Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio por un minuto hasta que encontré mi voz. —¿Estabas esperándome?

Él se rio un poco mientras se acercaba. —¿Pensé que podría acompañarte a casa?

El alivio que no estaba dispuesta a admitir por mucho tiempo se vertió sobre mí. —¿Ese paseo concluirá con nosotros juntos desnudos en mi cama?

Su risa era baja y áspera, y me derribó como siempre. —Eso es lo que tenía en mente, sí.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —¿Estoy perdonada por ser una perra entonces?

—Nena. —Edward extendió la mano para acariciar mi mejilla, claramente perdonándome.

Tiré de su chaqueta, empujándolo más cerca.

—Creo que deberías mostrar quién es el jefe de todos modos.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y me encontré acurrucada contra él.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que parara de dar órdenes a tu alrededor.

—Bueno hay circunstancias especiales en que lo permito.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuáles serían esas?

—Cualquiera que resulte en mí viniéndome.

Él sonrió, apretándome más cerca. —¿Por qué tienes que hacer que todo suene tan sucio?

Me reí al recordar que esas fueron las palabras que había utilizado el día que había caminado hacia mi desnudo. Dios, se sentía como una eternidad.


	19. Chapter 17

**Capitulo N° 17**

Con un montón de sexo y risas ese fin de semana, Edward y yo cerramos la brecha entre nosotros. Trabajé, Edward trabajó, y entonces el domingo, Esme y Carlisle llevaron a los niños a St. por el día, así que Alice, Edward y yo pasamos el rato con Jasper, Jane y Dem. Era la primera vez que Edward y yo salíamos en una situación social con otras personas desde que empezamos nuestro arreglo. Supe tan pronto como caminamos al pub favorito de Dem en el Royal Mile para el almuerzo que ahora todos estaban al tanto de nuestro arreglo. Jane nos miró como si fuéramos un experimento científico y Dem tenía esta estúpida sonrisa de niño pequeño en su cara.

Jasper en realidad me guiñó un ojo. Juro por dios que habría huido del local si Edward no lo hubiera anticipado y agarrado mi brazo para empujarme hacia adelante. Una vez que ellos se dieron cuenta que nada había cambiado —que no éramos una pareja, no nos tomamos de la mano ni nada de caricias, y nuestras sillas estaban, de hecho, bastante apartadas— los chicos solo actuaron normal. Tuvimos un increíble almuerzo, unas cuantas cervezas, y luego fuimos a ver una película juntos. Edward sí tomó el asiento al lado de mí en el cine y está bien… quizás hubo algo de caricias en la oscuridad.

No nos vimos el lunes, así que en realidad logré escribir otro capítulo de mi libro y me escapé a una visita con la Dra. Pritchard. Eso fue divertido. El martes, Edward tomó su hora de almuerzo en mi cama. El miércoles quedó atrapado en el trabajo así que no lo vi en todo el día. Pasé la noche con Alice, soportando una película de romance juvenil que en realidad hizo a mis dientes doler de lo dulce que era. Insistí que en la siguiente noche de películas veríamos algo o a alguien ser mutilado por una estrella de acción o poner una película de Gene Kelly.

—Eres como un chico. —Alice arrugó su nariz mientras masticaba bolitas de chocolate.

Quité mi mirada de la película de romance empalagoso para verla a través de la habitación. Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá, cubierta de envolturas de chocolate. ¿Cómo no sube de peso? —¿Por qué odio el romance empalagoso?

—No. Porque prefieres ver a alguien ser golpeado que declarar su amor.

—Cierto.

—Chico.

Hice una cara. —Creo que Edward no estaría de acuerdo.

—Ugh. Eso fue malvado.

Sonreí perversamente. —Tú me llamaste un chico.

Ella giró su cabeza sobre un cojín para mirarme. —Hablando de… no que quisiera darme cuenta, no puedo evitar mis excepcionales habilidades de observación, pero parecen estar haciendo lo que sea que ustedes estén haciendo, ¿de acuerdo al calendario de Edward? ¿Estás bien con eso?

No era que no lo había notado. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo podría discutirlo? Yo "trabajaba" en casa, y Edward trabaja todo el tiempo. Cuando sí _trabajaba_ , era en dos de las únicas noches en las que Edward estaba libre. —Él es un tipo ocupado. Entiendo eso.

Alice asintió. —A muchas de sus novias no les gustaba.

—A mí no me gusta ser llamada su novia —le advertí en broma.

—Nunca te llamé su novia. Solo quise decir… en realidad, sabes que, no sé lo que quise decir porque ustedes dos me aturden.

Podía ver que se estaba preparando para soltar su súper histeria romántica sobre Edward y yo, así que rápidamente cambié de tema. —No has dicho mucho últimamente sobre Jasper.

La cara de mi compañera cayó y deseé haber escogido un tema diferente para cambiar de conversación. —Apenas hablamos desde ese domingo en casa de mamá. Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba enviando señales confusas así que él retrocedió completamente.

—No noté nada extraño entre ustedes el pasado domingo cuando pasamos el rato.

—Eso es porque estabas en la tierra de Edward.

Solté una carcajada. —Sí, bien.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. — _Numpty_ delirante.

Ese era uno nuevo. No podía recordar a Kate o a Garrett jamás llamarme así.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme _numpty_?

—Sip. Una del tipo delirante.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es una _numpty_?

—Una persona que demuestra una falta de conocimiento con respecto a una situación; una persona tonta; idiota; imbécil. Una _numpty_ delirante: Bella Swan es estúpida, idiota, ciega, poco entendedora de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con mi hermano, Edward Cullen. —Ella me frunció el ceño, pero era el ceño de Alice así que realmente no contaba.

Asentí. —Numpty. Buena palabra.

Ella me lanzó un cojín.

Cuando el jueves llegó y recibí un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que no lo lograría esa noche, tenía que admitir que sentí un poco de decepción. No podía admitir tener una enorme decepción porque preservé esa emoción bajo mi trampa de acero. Estaba en la etapa final de cerrar un trato en el complejo en el que había estado trabajando este verano. No significaba que no apestara.

Cavé profundo y escribí todo el día lejos, asombrada y agradecida de que lograra escribir unos cuantos capítulos más sin tener que abrir los recuerdos que seguramente me enviarían de regreso hacia el baño con otro ataque de pánico. Aunque, tenía que admitir, no había tenido uno de esos desde el ataque épico el pasado viernes.

El jueves por la noche sin Edward para mantenerme ocupada, dejé a Denzel aliviar mi dolor con una maratón de Denzel Washington. Alice se rindió a la segunda película y se fue a la cama. Unas horas después yo estaba fuera.

Desperté al sentir el mundo moverse debajo de mí. —¿Qué? —murmuré, mis ojos tratando de ajustarse a la débil luz.

—Shh, nena. —La voz baja de Edward retumbó por encima de mí, y me di cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos—. Te estoy llevando a la cama.

Soñolienta envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me llevaba hacia mi habitación. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te extrañaba.

—Mmm —mascullé, acurrucándome a él—. También te extrañaba.

Un segundo después estaba fuera.

Un minuto estaba soñando que el mundo se estaba inundado, el agua alcanzando nuestro departamento sin ninguna salida, mi pánico creció más y más mientras el agua subía hacia el techo, dejándome esperar por mi muerte inminente, cuando un desbocado rayo de lujuria se disparó entre mis piernas y miré abajo para ver un hermoso hombre tritón con su cabeza ahí. El agua fue drenada en un instante y estaba recostada en mi espalda con el tritón sin rostro que ahora era sólo hombre lamiéndome con gusto.

—Oh dios. —Respiré, las sensaciones rasgando a través de mí y empujándome a la conciencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Estaba en mi cama. Era de mañana.

Y la cabeza de Edward estaba entre mis piernas.

—Edward —murmuré, relajándome contra el colchón, mis manos corriendo en su suave cabello. Él tenía la lengua más mágica.

Mis caderas se sacudieron mientras chupaba mi clítoris, su lengua haciendo círculos, sus dedos deslizándose dentro de mí. Perdí el control de mi respiración, mi corazón palpitando en mis oídos, y estaba a punto de venirme en su boca en segundos.

Hablando sobre un llamado de atención.

Mis músculos se hundieron en la cama mientras Edward trepaba sobre mi cuerpo, sus ojos sonriendo mientras se acomodaba encima de mí. Podía sentir su duro roce contra mi centro húmedo. —Buenos días, nena.

Acaricié su cintura, pasando mis uñas ligeramente a través de su piel de una manera que sabía que le gustaba. —Buenos días para ti también. Y qué feliz mañana es.

Él se rio de mi sonrisa tonta y se separó de mí para acostarse a mi lado.

Me giré para revisar el reloj pero mis ojos captaron un objeto en mi escritorio. Me levanté de golpe, mirándola, preguntándome si estaba realmente viendo bien. Sentí a Edward en mi espalda y su mentón cayó sobre mi hombro.

—¿Te gusta?

Una máquina de escribir. Una brillante, negra, del estilo de una antigua máquina de escribir puesta en mi escritorio al lado de mi laptop. Era hermosa. Era justo como la que mamá había prometido comprarme. Justo como la que le dije a Edward que mamá había prometido comprarme. La que no me compró porque murió antes de que pudiera.

Esto era un regalo increíble. Un considerado, hermoso regalo. Y era mucho más que sexo.

Sentí la presión en mi pecho antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, mi cerebro empañándose como si estuviera muy lleno. El hormigueo explotó a través de mi piel mientras mi corazón galopaba fuera de control.

—Isabella. —La preocupada voz de Edward penetrando la niebla y me estiré por su mano para tranquilizarlo—. Respira —murmuró él en mi oído, su mano apretando la mía, la otra en mi cadera, sosteniéndome cerca de él.

Inhalé y exhalé siguiendo un ritmo, retomando el control, abriendo mis pulmones, los latidos de mi corazón disminuyendo, mi cerebro despejándose. Cansada, me recosté hacia atrás en el pecho de Edward.

Después de un minuto o dos, Edward habló.

—Sé que no quieres hablar sobre el por qué tienes estos ataques de pánico, pero… ¿Pasan muy seguido?

—A veces. Más últimamente.

Él suspiro y mi cuerpo se movió mientras su pecho se movía. —¿Quizá deberías hablar con alguien al respecto?

Me alejé de él, incapaz de mirarlo. —Ya lo hago.

—¿Lo haces?

Asentí, escondiéndome detrás de mi cabello. —Una terapeuta.

Su voz estaba tranquila. — ¿Estás viendo una terapeuta?

—Sí.

Mi cabello fue peinado detrás de mis orejas, sus dedos corriendo a lo largo de mi mandíbula para girar mi cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos eran amables, preocupados. Comprensivos. —Bien. Me alegra que estés hablando con alguien al menos.

 _Eres hermoso._ —Gracias por mi máquina de escribir. Es hermosa.

Edward me dio una sonrisa insegura. —No quise causarte un ataque de pánico.

Lo besé rápidamente, tranquilizándolo. —Esa es mi mierda, no te preocupes sobre eso. Me encanta. Fue realmente considerado. — _Y más._

Para sacar el "más", sonreí diabólicamente, mi mano deslizándose hacia abajo por su estómago para agarrar su polla. Se endureció instantáneamente—. No puedo aceptarlo, sin embargo, sin dar un regalo de regreso.

Justo cuando mi cabeza empezaba a descender Edward me detuvo, agarrándome por la parte superior de los brazos para alejarme. Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que él quería. Estaba palpitando en mi agarre esperando por ello.

—¿Qué?

Su expresión había cambiado tan rápido, sus ojos oscuros, sus rasgos apretados.

—Estás bajando porque quieres, no por la máquina de escribir. Sólo fue un regalo, Isabella. No hagas una mierda en tu cabeza y lo voltees en algo más.

Dejé que esto se adentrara en mí y finalmente asentí. —Bien. —Lo apreté un poco más fuerte y sus fosas nasales se dilataron—. Entonces voy a bajar como agradecimiento por tú haber bajado. —Lentamente, me dejó ir de nuevo y se apoyó en sus codos.

—Con eso puedo trabajar.

—¿El libro está casi listo entonces? —preguntó la Dra. Pritchard, pareciendo complacida.

Asentí. —Estoy llegando ahí.

—¿Y los ataques de pánico?

—He tenido algunos.

—¿Cuándo ocurrieron esos?

Le dije y cuando terminé ella alzó la mirada y había algo ahí que no entendí. —¿Le dijiste a Edward que me estabas viendo?

Oh demonios, ¿Era eso algo malo? Sólo se me había escapado. No sé porque… —Si, lo hice. —Actué como si no me importara.

—Creo que eso está bien.

Espera. ¿Qué? —¿Lo cree?

—Lo creo. ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

Hice una cara. —Siguiente pregunta.

Vi a Edward casi cada día después de esa mañana. Pasamos la siguiente semana pasando el rato. Alice, Edward, Jane, Dem, Jasper, y alguna chica que Jasper había traído como una cita, pasaron por el bar el sábado por la noche antes de arrastrar a Edward al un club. Él odiaba seriamente salir a clubes lo que me había llevado a hacerle la pregunta, "¿por qué era dueño de un club nocturno?" Su respuesta fue que era un buen negocio. Cuando estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del bar para ir al club, le di una sonrisa comprensiva. No estaba sorprendida al descubrir que se había escapado del club para venir a recogerme. El domingo fue la cena donde Esme y Carlisle, que consistió en Seth y Nessie discutiendo, Carlisle ignorando dicha pelea, y Esme haciendo la discusión peor. Alice, en un esfuerzo para olvidar la cita de Jasper anoche, estaba constantemente quejándose de que ella no pensaba que los cristales de sus lentes estuvieran bien, y nadie notó nada diferente entre Edward y yo. Gracias a dios. La cabeza de Esme explotaría si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

El lunes por la noche, Edward llegó luego de haber ido al gimnasio, teníamos membrecías en gimnasios diferentes por lo cual estaba agradecida. Necesitaba concentrarme cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio, salimos con Alice, y Edward se había quedado toda la noche. El martes en la noche fui a mi primera cena oficial requerida de negocios. Una verdadera esta vez. Lo que no sabía era que Edward estaba vendiendo su restaurante francés y manteniendo el restaurante escocés contemporáneo y de categoría de mariscos que poseía junto a la ribera. Era una venta privada a un amigo de negocios. Una venta privada, pero aún así los medios locales se habían enterado y escrito un artículo sobre el cambio de manos del renombrado _La Cour_ , y especulando sobre la razón por la que Edward lo vendería.

—Es demasiado. —Había explicado Edward luego de pedirme que lo acompañara a la cena, la cual en realidad era algo festiva entre él y el sujeto que compró—. El club nocturno se ha convertido en un éxito mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, la agencia inmobiliaria siempre me está metiendo en algún problema u otro y alejando de los bienes raíces que es lo que disfruto, y es sólo que estoy abarcando demasiado. _La Cour_ era de mi papá. No hay nada en él que tenga mi sello. Así que lo vendí.

Nos encontramos con Thomas Prendergast y su esposa Julie en _Tigerlily_.

Yo llevaba un vestido nuevo e intenté ser tan encantadora como me resultara posible. Bueno, encantadora de la única manera que sabía cómo.

Thomas era mayor que Edward y mucho más serio, pero era amigable y claramente respetaba a Edward. Julie era como su esposo, sosegada, tranquila, pero amigable. Lo bastante amigable como para hacer preguntas personales. Preguntas personales que Edward me ayudó a desviar.

Lo recompensé bien más tarde.

En general, la cena fue agradable. Edward parecía más relajado ahora que no tenía _La Cour_ descansando sobre sus hombres, y por alguna razón descubrí que él estando relajado me hacía relajarme. Pasamos por su apartamento el miércoles por la noche, sobre todo porque teníamos que estar en silencio en mi apartamento, y eso le quitaba algo de diversión al sexo. Así que tuvimos sexo ruidoso en el sofá, sobre el suelo y en su cama.

Repleta, yacía en sábanas revueltas de su cama, mirando el techo. Su dormitorio era tan contemporáneo como el resto del dúplex. Una baja cama japonesa, armarios construidos en las paredes para no ocupar espacio. Un sillón en la esquina junto a la ventana. Dos mesitas de noche.

Nada más. Necesitaba algunas fotos al menos.

—¿Por qué no hablas de tu familia?

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, la respiración saliendo en un suspiro ante la pregunta para la cual estaba completamente desprevenida. Mi cabeza se retorció en la almohada para mirarlo con incredulidad. No me estaba mirando con recelo, como si estuviera esperando que me pusiera histérica.

Sólo me miraba determinado. Contuve el aliento y aparté la mirada.

—Porque sólo no lo hago.

—Esa no es una verdadera respuesta, nena.

Alcé mis manos.

—Se han ido. No hay de qué hablar.

—No es verdad. Podrías hablar de quiénes eran como personas. Lo que eran como una familia. Cómo murieron…

Luché por un momento con mi enojo, intentando contenerlo. Él no estaba queriendo ser cruel, lo sabía. Estaba curioso, quería saber. No era irrazonable. Pero pensaba que nos entendíamos mutuamente. Pensé que él me entendía.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que él posiblemente no podía entender.

—Edward, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero posiblemente no puedas entender lo desastroso que está mi pasado. Es una mierda. Y no es un lugar al que quiera llevarte.

Se sentó, empujando la almohada hacia arriba contra el cabecero y me di la vuelta sobre mi costado para mirarlo mientras él me miraba, un dolor en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

—Entiendo los desastres, Isabella. Cree en mí.

Esperé, sintiendo más en el horizonte.

Y él suspiró, sus ojos vagando sobre mí para mirar hacia la ventana.

—Mi madre es la mujer más egoísta que he conocido. Y ni siquiera yo la conozco muy bien. Fui obligado a quedarme con ella durante las vacaciones de verano, viajando por Europa, viviendo de cualquier triste cogida que había conseguido manipular para estar con ella. Durante el año escolar, viví con papá en Edimburgo. Anthony Cullen podía ser un bastardo distante y duro, pero fue un bastardo que me amó, y eso fue más de lo que mi madre nunca hizo. Y papá me dio a Alice y Esme. Esme fue lo único con lo que tuve problemas con mi padre. Ella es una persona dulce, una buena mujer, y nunca debería haber ido tras ella y engañarla como a las otras. Pero lo hizo. Al menos ella terminó con Carlisle y Alice terminó con un hermano que haría lo que sea por ella. Mi papá fue desatentamente cariñoso con Alice, nada más. A mí me puso bajo presión.

Y yo era un idiota que se rebelaba contra seguir los pasos de papá. —Se resopló a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver atrás y hacer entrar en razón a esos niños que fuimos una vez.

 _Si tan sólo._

—Comencé a frecuentar a las personas equivocadas, fumar marihuana, emborracharme, y meterme en muchas peleas. Estaba enojado. Enojado por todo. Y me gustaba utilizar mis puños para deshacerme de esa ira.

Tenía diecinueve y estaba saliendo con una chica de una zona peligrosa. Su mamá estaba en prisión, de su papá no se sabía nada, y su hermano era un drogadicto. Chica agradable, mala vida hogareña. Una noche apareció en mi puerta y era un desastre histérico. —Sus ojos vidriosos mientras recordaba, y supe instintivamente que lo que iba a decir a continuación iba a ser increíblemente horrible—. Estaba llorando, temblando, y tenía vómito en el cabello. Había llegado a casa esa noche y su hermano estaba tan desencajado por la heroína que la violó.

—Dios mío —dije en voz baja, sintiendo dolor físico por la chica que nunca conocí, y por Edward por haberle pasado a alguien que le importaba.

—Perdí la cabeza. No me di tiempo para pensar. Salí disparado, corriendo todo el maldito camino hasta su casa sólo con la adrenalina. —Se detuvo, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza—. Isabella, lo golpeé casi hasta la muerte. —Me miró, su expresión de remordimiento—. Soy un hombre grande —susurró—. Lo era, incluso como adolescente. No me di cuenta de mi propia fuerza.

No podía creer que me estuviera diciendo esto. No podía creer que esto le haya pasado. Edward, quien yo pensaba que vivía en un mundo de cenas elegantes y apartamentos de lujo. Al parecer, había estado en otro mundo por un tiempo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Me fui, hice una llamada anónima para pedir una ambulancia, y le dije a ella lo que había hecho. No me culpó. De hecho cuando la policía lo encontró, nos encubrimos mutuamente. Su hermano era un drogadicto conocido, no hubo testigos, y ellos sólo asumieron que el hecho estuvo relacionado con las drogas. Estuvo en coma por unos cuantos días. Los peores malditos días de mi vida. Cuando despertó, le dijo a la policía que no recordaba quién lo había atacado, pero cuando entré con su hermana ella le dijo lo que hizo. —La voz de Edward se trabó un poco—. Comenzó a llorar. Es probable que fuera la visión más patética que he visto, él llorando y ella mirándolo fijamente con odio en los ojos. Ella se fue. Él me prometió que no diría la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Dijo que se lo merecía, que yo debería haberlo matado. No había nada que pudiera hacer por alguno de ellos. Nunca más lo volví a ver. Mi relación con ella fracasó cuando se volvió hacia las drogas para enfrentar lo que pasó, rechazando mi ayuda. Lo último que escuché de ella hace unos cuantos años fue que había tenido una sobredosis.

Me puse a su lado, todo mi cuerpo doliendo por él.

—Edward… lo lamento.

Él asintió y volvió su cabeza para mirarme.

—Nunca más he estado en una pelea desde entonces. No levanté mis manos contra nadie. Mi papá y yo enterramos un montón de mierda después de eso. Fue la única persona que supo la verdad, y me ayudó a dar vuelta las cosas. Se lo debo.

—Creo que todos. —Sonreí tristemente, rozando mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras asumía el hecho de que había confiado en mí con esto.

En mí.

 _Oh, Dios._

¿Se lo debía de alguna manera? ¿O no era así? Había confiado en mí porque sabía que no se lo contaría a nadie, sabía que no lo juzgaría.

Se me ocurrió sentada junto a él, sintiendo su dolor, que supe que nunca le diría a nadie nada de lo que le compartiera. No me juzgaría. Suspiré y bajé la mano, mi estómago retorciéndose mientras luchaba conmigo misma.

—Jessica. —Su nombre sólo cayó de mi boca antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó con alarma.

—¿Jessica?

Asentí, mis ojos en su estómago en lugar de en su rostro. La sangre corría en mis oídos y apreté las sábanas para evitar que mis dedos siguieran temblando.

—Era mi mejor amiga. Crecimos juntas y cuando mi familia murió, ella era todo lo que me quedaba. No había nadie más. —Tragué con fuerza por los recuerdos—. Yo era un lío luego de eso… salvaje. Arrastré a Jessica a fiestas a las que éramos demasiado jóvenes para estar, hicimos cosas que éramos demasiado jóvenes para hacer. Fue poco más de un año después… había una fiesta en el río. Yo estaba en este camino de cosechar sujetos, algunos para besuquearme o si estaba lo bastante borracha, entonces para otras cosas, y Jessica estaba intentando tomar confianza para pedirle a Mike Newton salir. —Resoplé sin humor—. Mike solía volverme loca. Siempre estaba molestándome, pero después… bueno, aparte de Jessica él era la única persona con la que me sentaba y charlaba sobre todo. Realmente era un buen chico. Y me gustaba —confesé suavemente—. Realmente me gustaba. Pero Jessica tenía un flechazo con él desde siempre, y yo ya no era la chica con la que él solía tener un enamoramiento. Ella no quería ir esa noche. Pero la convencí de que Mike estaría allí y la obligué a venir. Fue como a la mitad de la fiesta que pensé que Jessica estaba hablando con Mike mientras yo estaba coqueteando con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero Mike repentinamente estaba conmigo, pidiéndome hablar. Nos alejamos por algún lugar privado y empezó a decir todas estas cosas. Que yo era mejor que todos esos chicos. Que mis padres estarían decepcionados si me vieran así. —Respiré temblorosamente con esa confesión—. Y me dijo que se preocupada por mí. Que pensaba que podría realmente amarme. No pensé. Solo lo dejé besarme, y antes de darme cuenta nos volvimos bastante ardientes y pesados. Se detuvo antes de ir muy lejos y me dijo que no tenía que dormir con él para mantener su interés. Que quería que fuera su novia. Y le dije que no podía, que Jessica estaba loca por él, y no podía hacerle eso a ella. Caminamos en círculos por un rato hasta que decidí que necesitaba ponerme borracha o algo así para alejarme de todo el drama adolescente, pero cuando fui a la fiesta principal uno de los amigos de Jessica me dijo que yo era una puta traicionera. Y me di cuenta de que Jessica había descubierto que me besuqueé con Mike.

Cerré los ojos, viendo la imagen de ella parada junto a la cuerda oscilando, el odio en sus ojos tan intenso.

—La encontré río abajo, muy borracha. Estaba intentando llegar a este viejo columpio de cuerda que se columpiaba sobre el agua, pero estaba desgastado y poco usado y la corriente de esa noche era mala. Le rogué volver a la fiesta y hablar conmigo, pero seguía gritando que era una traidora y una ramera. —Miré a Edward ahora para encontrar sus tristes ojos sobre mí—. Se columpió sobre la cuerda antes de que pudiera detenerla y se rompió. Gritó pidiéndome ayuda a medida que la corriente se la llevaba y ni siquiera lo pensé, me lancé tras ella en el agua. Pero Mike había estado detrás de nosotras y vino tras de mí y era un nadador mucho más fuerte. En lugar de dejarme para ir tras ella, me llevó hacia las rocas. El cuerpo de Jessica fue arrojado río abajo. Se había ido. Y nunca volví a hablar con Mike.

—Nena —murmuró Edward, acercándome pero alcé mi mano para advertirle, sacudiendo la cabeza, mis ojos furiosos.

—La maté, Edward. No merezco simpatía.

Pareció sorprendido ahora.

—Isabella, no la mataste. Fue un trágico accidente.

—Fue una serie de eventos causados por mis acciones. Soy culpable. — Abrió la boca para hablar y puse una gentil mano sobre sus labios—. Sé que no es racional. Lo sé. Pero no sé si alguna vez llegaré al punto donde no me culparé. Sin embargo, estoy tratando vivir con ello. Decírtelo es algo enorme. Créeme.

Edward me arrastró por la cama y hacia sus brazos, su mano en mi nuca.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

Ahuequé su mejilla en mi mano y suspiré con cansancio.

—Creo que debemos tener sexo ahora.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Por qué?

—Para recordarnos lo que estamos haciendo aquí —contesté, mi tono significativo.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.

—No —me dijo ásperamente, apretando mi nuca—. Tendría sexo contigo por cualquier razón menos esa.

Sorprendida, descubrí que por una vez que no tenía respuestas, y Edward no esperó una. Presionó un fuerte beso en mi boca y se deslizó hacia abajo por la cama, llevándome con él. Me metió en su costado y se inclinó para apagar la luz.

—Duérmete, nena.

Traumada por los eventos de la noche, yací allí escuchándolo respirar antes de que finalmente el agotamiento me reclamara.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que le contaste a Edward sobre Jessica?

Mi mirada se deslizó desde el título de posgrado enmarcado en la pared de la Dra. Pritchard a su rostro.

—Me siento asustada, pero liberada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Asustada porque se lo dijiste a alguien además de a mí?

—Sí.

—¿Y aliviada…?

Me removí en el asiento.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de que no le cuento las cosas las personas y sé que eso no es valiente, pero así es cómo manejo las cosas. Cuando se lo dije a Edward, el mundo no terminó. Me sentí valiente por primera vez. Y fue en cierto modo un alivio.


	20. Chapter 18

**Capitulo N° 18**

Estaría hundiendo mi cabeza en la arena si no dijera que las cosas cambiaron entre Edward y yo después de esa noche. Nos volvimos más cercanos. Las miradas compartidas y el entendimiento de lo que significaban nos volvían más íntimos. Y pasábamos un montón de tiempo juntos. Decidí no pensar en el futuro. En ese entonces, estaba teniendo increíble sexo con un gran tipo que también resultaba ser mi amigo. No quería un mañana. Sabía lo que me estaba esperando en el mañana, y lo que me esperaba era un completo desastre.

Todo era mucho mejor en el presente.

El sábado llegó antes de lo esperado, y era la noche del DJ invitado por Edward en el _Fire_ , para despedir la primera semana del comienzo de la universidad. Yo no estaba particularmente interesada en sumergirme en una multitud de alumnos de primer año, pero tampoco Edward, y él tenía que estar aquí como una muestra de respeto a este famoso DJ del que nunca antes había oído, así que Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos aquí para hacerle un favor.

Cometí el error de salir de compras con Alice y Nessie para buscar un vestido y me permití a mí misma ser persuadida de comprarme un minivestido.

Nunca había tenido un minivestido. Era simple, color turquesa con cuello alto y sin espalda justo hasta mi cintura, y el borde se encontraba justo a unos centímetros sobre mis rodillas… definitivamente más corto de lo que nunca antes usé en público.

De acuerdo, si estaban esos pantaloncillos verdes y blancos, pero un vestido corto era definitivamente más riesgoso.

Recogí mi cabello muy arriba en mi cabeza, me maquillé un poco más pesadamente ya que dejé que Alice lo hiciera, y me coloqué unas sandalias plateadas de tiras. Alice estaba, como siempre, asombrosa en un ajustado vestido dorado y sandalias.

Nos encontramos con Edward en el club, lo cual fue probablemente una buena cosa ya que el darme un vistazo a mi llegada hizo que frunciera el ceño. Los cuatro estábamos parados en su oficina, la música resonando a nuestro alrededor. Mis manos volaron hacia mis caderas ante su expresión.

—¿Qué? —espeté.

Sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de mí, y volvieron con un peligroso brillo en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios estás usando?

Estreché mis ojos. —¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

Alice se aclaró la garganta. —Creo que ella se ve bonita.

Edward la cortó con una mirada de advertencia. Herida por su respuesta ante lo que yo consideraba un bonito y sexy vestido, me encogí de hombros como si no me importada.

—Busquemos algo de beber. —Giré sobre mis tacones y sentí satisfacción por el sonido de furiosa inhalación de Edward. Había conseguido un vistazo de la espalda de mi vestido.

Escuché pasos siguiéndome cuando salí, mientras hacia mi camino hacia el bastante tranquilo club. Habíamos llegado temprano y las personas recién comenzaban a aparecer. El espacio del primer piso del _Fire_ era enorme y se dividía en dos niveles. Cuatro largos escalones curvos separaban la barra de la pequeña pista de baile, con sofás y mesas a su alrededor.

Paredes negras con centelleantes luces rodeaban el nivel superior, y por debajo del espacio principal, los bordes del cuarto estaban decorados con llamas de papel, iluminadas desde atrás.

Una enorme lámpara de araña moderna moldeada como enormes llamas, colgaba desde un enorme techo y le agregaba drama a lo que de otra manera seria un club discreto. Los clientes ingresaban al club desde un nivel inferior donde una escalera los guiaba hasta aquí arriba, y otra los guiaba escaleras abajo a otros dos. El primer nivel hospedaba un salón más pequeño y una pista de baile, y el nivel del sótano tenía una barra de bebidas.

Ni siquiera había llegado hasta las escaleras que me guiarían hacia el bar de arriba, cuando fui tirada hacia el pecho de Edward. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y se aprisionaron contra mi cadera, mientras él se inclinaba para murmurar en mi oído.

—Te ves lo suficientemente bien como para comerte. Ese es mi problema.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, sintiéndome estúpida por no darme cuenta de que él estaba teniendo un momento de cavernícola.

—Oh —sonreí ahora con un poco de petulancia—. Bueno, entonces es una buena cosa que seas el único que podría meterse debajo de este vestido ¿huh?

Sonrió depredadoramente, claramente apenas apaciguado, pero asintió, cediéndome esa.

—Es justo. Ve y únete a Alice y a Jasper en la mesa que reservé para ustedes. Ya les enviaré algunas bebidas.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Los invitados están llegando, incluyendo a los medios locales. Tengo que ser visto por un rato. Volveré pronto.

Asentí y me volví, haciendo mi camino hacia Alice y Jasper, quienes parecían estar en una conversación bastante cariñosa. Estaba por girarme e ir a otro lugar, cuando Jasper levantó la vista y se deslizó apropósito del lado de Alice, sus ojos diciéndome que plantara mi trasero ahí. Le lancé una mirada de "eres un idiota" y me senté al lado de Alice.

—Branden se encargará de enviar las bebidas. No me había dado cuenta de que había invitado a otras personas. Creí que sólo éramos nosotros.

—No. —Alice arrugó sus labios claramente en mal humor ahora—. Algunas de sus ex, igual que algunas de sus amigas con beneficios previas, aman los clubes. Las invitó y a un par de sus amigos hombres.

Ella podría bien haberme golpeado. Me puse rígida, asombrada de que Edward hubiera invitado a sus ex-novias esta noche. Y también ¿tenía amigas con beneficios previas? Me había dicho que nunca hizo eso antes.

—Alice —Jasper le disparó una mirada de reproche—, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Confundida, ella sacudió la cabeza y él asintió hacia mí. Alice se volvió hacia mí y lo que fuera que vio la hizo palidecer.

—Oh, mierda Bella, no quise decir nada. Quiero decir, esas chicas no significaron nada...

—Vamos a tomar —anuncié.

Jasper me miró cuidadosamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Esperemos por Edward.

Pero esperar a Edward resultó ser mucho más de lo que podíamos esperar. Por un rato me dediqué a observar a través de la tenue luz del club llenándolo todo, y fui testigo de chica tras chica paradas flirteando con él mientras les sonreía en respuesta como un idiota, sosteniendo sus bebidas.

No acostumbrada al fuerte repunte de celos que estaba sintiendo, me enderecé en un modo súper genial al estilo Isabella de la calle Dublin y me dirigí hacia la pista de baile.

Alice se quedó conmigo por un rato, y Edward se paró para ver cómo estábamos. Lo despedí con una frágil sonrisa y antes de que pudiera preguntar, fue alejado por otro "invitado".

Entonces Alice desapareció y la busqué entre la multitud, sólo para localizarla en la barra, disparándole con la mirada a Jasper, quien estaba coqueteando con una chica que no reconocí. Hombres. Sacudí mi cabeza enojada. Imbéciles.

Tal vez estaba un poco ebria.

Estaba por ir hacia la barra para pedir algo de agua, cuando sentí una mano fría en mi espalda desnuda. Me volví, sorprendida de encontrar a Embry, el entrenador personal, sonriéndome.

—Bella —sonrió aún tocándome—. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Admitiré que esa enorme sonrisa que le di, era más por estar cabreada con Edward por hacerme tomarme la noche libre y entonces ignorarme por la mayor parte de ésta.

—Embry, hey.

Él silbó mientras dirigía su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, y noté el ligero balanceo del suyo. Definitivamente estaba ebrio.

—Te ves increíble.

Sonreí de nuevo.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué haces aquí esta noche?

—Uh... conozco al dueño.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y asintió lentamente. —Ya veo.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, estoy aquí para bailar. Contigo.

Una carcajada se me escapó. —Oh, claro.

—Lo intento. ¿Por qué...?

La mano de Embry fue arrancada de mi cuerpo, y observé horrorizada mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo, la sangre chorreando por su nariz.

Miré hacia arriba a Edward, quien sacudía su ya hinchado puño, su pecho expandido con furia, mientras miraba a Embry. La multitud se reunió a nuestro alrededor, observando, y sentí a Jasper y a Alice acercarse a nosotros.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —espeté, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída sobre la música que casualmente fue bajada un tono cuando la multitud exclamó ante el golpe de Edward.

Edward me disparó una mirada enfurecida.

—Ese es Embry. El amigo que se cogió a Lauren. ¿Por qué mierda estabas hablando con él como si lo conocieras?

Mi boca cayó abierta mientras me giraba para mirar al entrenador personal, observando mientras se ponía de pie. Asombro y disgusto debatiéndose en mi interior.

—Es entrenador en mi gimnasio. Me ayudó una vez. —Volví a mirar a Edward—. Juro que no lo sabía.

Embry resopló y lo miramos. Se estaba limpiando la sangre de su nariz y sonriéndole a Edward.

—Al parecer te has movido hacia cosas mejores, Ed. —Sus ojos escaneándome ahora, ruines y analizadores—. Espero que la historia se repita de nuevo por que he querido estar entre sus piernas por semanas. ¿Qué te parece, Bella? ¿No te apetece follar con un verdadero hombre?

Edward fue como un encendedor. Un minuto estaba parado a mi lado, y al siguiente tenía a Embry en el piso, su puño golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Jasper se hizo lugar empujándome y comenzó a tirar de él, la seguridad apareciendo entre la multitud para recoger al ensangrentado Embry y sostenerlo.

Jasper sostuvo fuerte a Edward mientras ambos se enfrentaban. Edward lo señaló amenazadoramente.

—Mantente alejado de ella —ladró.

Embry se limpió el rostro de nuevo, parpadeando.

—Joder, nunca me pegaste cuando me folle a tu ex mujer, Ed. Provoco un poco a tu ultimo ligue y me tiras al suelo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Está su coño hecho de oro o qué?

Edward gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el de nuevo, y uno de los camareros ayudó a Jasper a sostenerlo.

—Sáquenlo de aquí —le ordenó Jasper a los de seguridad y entonces sus ojos se estrecharon hacia Embry—. Si te veo por acá, haré que tus dientes se claven en tu cráneo.

Ante la amenaza de Jasper, Embry hizo una mueca y dejó que seguridad lo empujara fuera del club.

Miré con los ojos muy abiertos a Edward, ni siquiera en realidad registrando las horribles palabras de Embry. ¿Edward había golpeado a alguien? ¿Por mí? Justo después de decirme que no había golpeado a alguien desde que tenía diecinueve, golpeó a alguien. ¿Por mí? ¿O era por su ex-esposa?

Luché por procesar eso, la sangre aún silbando en mis oídos. Edward se quitó las manos de Jasper de encima.

—¿Estás bien amigo? —le preguntó Jasper.

En vez de contestar, los ojos de Edward se deslizaron hacia mí. Sus brazos se dispararon y agarraron mi muñeca, tirándome mientras giraba y comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia su oficina. Le disparé una mirada sobre mi hombro a una preocupada Alice, pero no me detuve por miedo a que pudiera torcerme el tobillo.

Fui arrastrada al interior de la oficina con un fuerte tirón y empujada contra el "enorme y bonito" escritorio de la oficina mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe detrás de nosotros. Muy deliberadamente Edward giró el cerrojo.

—Primero, te pones ese vestido para que cada hombre en este lugar quiera follar contigo. Entonces comienzas a coquetear con el hombre que me traicionó —siseó en mi rostro.

Empujé contra su pecho en vano, mi propia furia levantándose.

—Hey —repliqué—. Primero: córtala con lo del vestido. Me gusta, así que te jodes. Y dos: ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era!

Si era posible su rostro se nubló incluso más. Temblé, intentando dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el escritorio se interpuso.

—¡Y aun así estabas coqueteando con él!

Nunca antes me había gritado, y me estremecí de nuevo, intimidada y molesta en igual medida. Empujé más fuerte su pecho, pero sólo presionó mis manos como un maldito bloque de cemento.

—¿Yo? —Bufé incrédula—. Me pediste que me tomara la noche libre para esto y entonces descubro que has invitado a todas tus compañeras de follada y novias, y que pasas toda la noche pavoneando tu trasero con más de una de ellas. ¿Qué es esto Edward? — Sentí la ira disolverse en dolor y con eso mi voz se volvió más baja. —¿Es esto una despedida anticipada?

Sentí algo de la furia derretirse en su expresión, sus manos levantándose para tirar de mis caderas hacia las suyas. Mi respiración se atascó cuando sentí su erección frotarse sobre mí, pero no estaba sorprendida. Había algo eléctrico entre nosotros, y era bastante confuso estar así de enojada y encendida al mismo tiempo.

—Nena, no fue nada realmente lo de allá afuera. —Su voz fue baja, su cabeza inclinándose hacia la mía—. Quería mucha concurrencia esta noche, y a muchas de esas chicas les gustan las fiestas, y tienen un montón de amigas a las que les gusta la fiesta. Eso fue todo.

—¿Y el coqueteo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta. No quería lastimarte.

Me burlé, necesitando sostenerme en algún poco de dignidad.

—No me lastimaste. No puedo ser lastimada por ti.

Ante mi mordaz tono, la boca de Edward se endureció, el enojo estaba de regreso. Me encontré a mí misma siendo empujada violentamente contra el escritorio, mientras Edward se aferraba a la parte de atrás de mis muslos y levantaba mis piernas, presionándose entre ellas, mientras levantaba el borde de mi vestido por encima de mi cintura. Me aferré a él por equilibrio, el frío escritorio contra mi espalda.

—No me mientas, Isabella.

Intenté empujarlo, pero él sólo presionó más profundo, su mano derecha dejando mi pierna para desabotonar sus pantalones. Yo jadeaba ahora.

—No miento.

—Estás mintiendo. —Besó mi cuello. Entonces me sorprendió tomando un tembloroso respiro—. Lo siento por lastimarte.

Sólo pude asentir insegura, sintiendo fuera de mi control toda la situación.

—Nena. —Se hizo hacia atrás, sus ojos brillando con algo que no comprendía—. Lo golpeé —dijo con voz ronca y de pronto me di cuenta que era incredulidad—. Lo golpeé. Verlo contigo… Lo golpeé.

 _Por mí._ Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, de pronto ya no temerosa de él.

—No —susurré sobre sus labios—. No te hagas esto a ti mismo.

Aplastó mis labios bajo los suyos exactamente en el mismo momento en que me quitó mis bragas, su lengua empujando dentro de mi boca hambrientamente mientras su polla se incrustaba furiosamente dentro de mí. Jadeé ante la repentina invasión, arqueando mi espalda mientras me levantaba por mis muslos y golpeaba en mí una y otra vez, mis gritos de placer llenando la oficina, sus gruñidos amortiguándose en mi cuello.

—Isabella —gruñó, intentando enterrarse más profundamente—. Acuéstate—demandó.

Lo hice de inmediato, cayendo hacia atrás, la piel desnuda revelada por el vestido presionándose contra la fría madera. Con este ángulo, Edward levantó más alto mis piernas, permitiéndole deslizarse más rápido, más profundo.

Yo me retorcía en el escritorio, la parte baja de mi cuerpo completamente bajo el control de Edward. La tortura era exquisita, y el orgasmo me atravesó a tiempo récord.

Edward no había terminado. Mientras bajaba de mi orgasmo, observé como él crecía dentro de mí, alcanzando su propio clímax. Sentí otro orgasmo construyéndose.

Cuando Edward se vino, él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus dientes apretados, los músculos de su cuello estirados mientras sus caderas empujaban contra mí. La sensación de él viniéndose en mi interior, la imagen de su rostro en liberación, era la cosa mas sexy que alguna vez hubiera visto, y grité mi sexo pulsando alrededor de su polla mientras me venía de nuevo.

—Jesús. —Edward me miró con hambre en sus ojos.

Finalmente mis músculos se relajaron y cerré los ojos, intentando estabilizar mi respiración. Él se quedó en mi interior mientras se disculpaba.

—Fui un idiota esta noche.

—Sí —murmuré.

Apretó mi cadera.

—¿Estoy perdonado?

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí burlonamente.

—Yo ya acepté los dos orgasmos como disculpa.

Edward no rió como normalmente hubiera hecho. Por el contrario empujó su polla semidura un poco más en mi interior, hasta que casi pude sentirla besando mi útero, y murmuró.

—Mía.

Parpadeé, insegura de haber escuchado correctamente. —¿Qué?

—Vamos —suspiró Edward, levantándose cuidadosamente de encima, y metiéndose de nuevo en sus pantalones. Gentilmente me levantó de la mesa, haciendo una mueca mientras levantaba mis bragas rotas.

—Ahora, tendré que salir de aquí con este vestido sin nada de ropa interior, Hombre de las cavernas —sonreí descaradamente.

Edward cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento.

—Mierda.


	21. Chapter 19

**Holaaa! Disculpen la demora pero casi no tuve tiempo para actualizar :( Por eso hoy dejare unos cuantos capítulos por aquí! Muchas gracias por dejar reviews *-* me da gusto saber que se preocupan por la serie! Besos y éxitos !**

 **Capitulo N° 19**

Los siguientes meses fueron un torbellino de Edward. Después de la noche en _Fire_ , él todavía estaba bastante hosco sobre todo lo de Embry, pero hice todo lo posible para convencerlo de que el tipo merecía ser golpeado, pero lo más importante, que perder los estribos en ese momento no le hacía un mal tipo. Descubrí más sobre Embry por Jasper. Al parecer, todos habían sido amigos desde la primaria, pero mientras habían conseguido hacerse mayores Embry se había vuelto un poco idiota. Era astuto, a veces cáustico, horrible para las mujeres, un agitador de mierda como Jasper lo llamaba, y un mentiroso. Edward había tenido esta sensación persistente de lealtad hacia él porque habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Eso fue hasta que el chico se había follado a su esposa. Mientras le reiteraba todas estas cosas a Edward, creo que finalmente lo conseguí, y unas semanas más tarde vi la sombría contemplación desaparecer gradualmente de él.

Por supuesto, cancelé mi membresía del gimnasio y Edward me convenció para unirme a su gimnasio donde descubrí que parte de la razón por la que él tenía los hombros anchos y las sexis caderas estrechas era porque nadaba después de cada entrenamiento. De alguna manera, la mayoría de las veces, terminé trabajando con él y teniendo que nadar también. De hecho, invadimos la vida del otro casi por completo. Nos turnamos para permanecer en el apartamento del otro durante la semana siempre que podíamos, ambos éramos bastante contenidos para pasar el rato viendo la televisión, escuchando música, pero también nos divertimos cenando en restaurantes y yendo al cine, o tomando unas copas con amigos. Por lo menos, dos veces al mes tuvimos algún tipo de evento que incluyó el trabajo de Edward. Incluso había terminado mencionada en un artículo de entretenimiento para el periódico local como la más regular y última "mujer" de Edward. Traté de no dejar que me afectara.

Edward intentaba llegar al Club 39, los viernes y sábados, y eso significaba que Alice, Jasper y cualquier otro que estaba con ellos esa noche, se encontraban allí también. Edward me dijo que le gustaba verme trabajar, que era sexi, pero Alice pronunció que marcaba su territorio frente a mis colegas y clientes.

Todo lo que sabía era que él estaba conmigo todo lo que podía estar y eso significaba que estaba allí mucho. Y no me molestaba.

De hecho, lo extrañaba cuando se había ido. Nuestro acuerdo no había salido como yo esperaba en absoluto, el acuerdo en realidad se vino abajo. Y en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, dejé de preocuparme todo el tiempo de que eso significaba que podía estar con él sin miedo a cualquier pregunta sobre el futuro.

Estábamos en mi habitación, Edward revisaba los dibujos de Jasper, para un nuevo proyecto, que se hallaban extendidos por toda la cama. Yo estaba en mi máquina de escribir trabajando en el capítulo quince de la novela, y me sentía contenta con él hasta ahora. Con toda honestidad, yo estaba muy emocionada acerca de hacia dónde se dirigía. Los personajes se sentían más reales que cualquier otra que yo había escrito antes, y sabía que era porque estaban basadas en mis padres. Miraba mis notas, tratando de averiguar si la línea de diálogo que había escrito en esta escena era apropiada para mi personaje principal. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos fiel a ella me parecía y quería cambiarlo sin cambiar lo que ella estaba intentando hacer. Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Edward me observaba, así que salté, sorprendida cuando habló, mi corazón se alojó en mi garganta al oír sus palabras:

—La boda de Jane y Dem es la próxima semana, y también el final de nuestro acuerdo.

Me quedé helada.

Yo ya lo sabía. Había estado temiendo que el sacara a relucir el tema.

—¿Por qué no has sacado tu el tema? —La Dra. Pritchard tomó un sorbo de agua—. Los tres meses casi han acabado. ¿No crees que deberías hablar de ello?

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿No cree que he recorrido un largo camino en cinco meses?

—Definitivamente te has abierto, Isabella. Pero sigo pensando que no has aceptado plenamente la muerte de tu familia. Todavía no quieres hablar de ellos.

—Sé qué piensa eso. Pero lo que estoy diciendo es que hace cinco meses tuve una mejor amiga de la que no sabía nada y quien no sabía nada de mí. No me gustaba involucrarme profundamente en la vida de la gente, y yo estaba decidida a rodearme con conocidos casuales. —Sonreí con incrédulo alivio—. Alice y Edward cambiaron todo eso. Especialmente Edward. Él es... —Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía no podía creer realmente que era verdad—, es mi mejor amigo. Hace tres meses yo estaba decidida a tener sólo sexo y poner fin a esta cosa. Pero él es una parte de mí ahora. Es más profundo que nadie más, y no tengo ni idea de qué esperar de esto o del futuro. Realmente no quiero pensar en ello. Sin embargo, sé que no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi mejor amigo.

—Debes discutir esto con él, Bella. Tiene que saber esto.

Fruncí el ceño, ansiedad agarrándome ante el pensamiento.

—No. No, no voy a hacer eso. Si él quiere que esto termine, entonces está bien, pero si termina, va a ser más fácil si sólo yo sé la verdad.

La Dra. Pritchard suspiró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así puedes enterrar la verdad, junto con todo los demás?

 _Eres una aguafiestas._ —Es una aguafiestas.

Se echó a reír. —Sólo porque no entierro la verdad.

—Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra, ¿eh?

Me volví lentamente hacia él.

—Sí, lo es.

Edward empujó el papel de su regazo y me dio su entera atención.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—¿Cómo te sientes tú al respecto?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Yo te pregunté primero.

Suspiré, hormiguitas de incertidumbre pululando en mis entrañas. —¿Qué tenemos, cinco años?

—¿Bueno, los tenemos?

Miré dentro de sus obstinados ojos.

—Edward. —Ni siquiera quería que significara un ruego, pero lo hizo.

Su expresión obstinada parecía reforzarse.

—Yo podría responder a esto con facilidad, Isabella. Sabemos quién de nosotros dos está más abierto aquí. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Quiero, por una vez, saber cómo te sientes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por una vez? —espeté—. Obtienes más de mí de lo que la mayoría de la gente, amigo.

Me lanzó una rápida, arrogante, y muy atractiva también, sonrisa.

—Lo sé, nena. Esta noche quiero más.

No creo que se diera cuenta, pero en ese momento él había hecho su primera jugada. Él quería más. Así que con un poco de confianza, me encogí casualmente de hombros y me volví hacia mi máquina de escribir.

—No me importa si rompemos el acuerdo.

Se quedó en silencio detrás de mí y esperé. Finalmente dijo: —¿Qué pasa sí sugiero que dejemos de fingir que somos amigos con beneficios también?

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mis labios y yo estaba agradecida de que no pudiera verla.

—Sí —respondí con una buena cantidad de aburrimiento—. Yo podría trabajar con eso.

¿He mencionado que Edward podía moverse rápido?

Papeles salieron volando mientras se abalanzaba sobre la cama para agarrarme por la cintura y lanzarme de mi silla sobre el colchón.

Sobresaltada, me reí hacia él mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tirarme alrededor como una muñeca de trapo?

Su sonrisa era impenitente.

—Nunca. Eres tan pequeña que la mitad del tiempo lo hago sin realmente querer.

—No soy pequeña —le respondí con indignación—. Mido 1.68 m. Hay personas más pequeñas, créeme.

—Nena, soy casi 30 centímetros más alto que tú. Eres muy pequeña. — Inclinó la cabeza para cepillar mis labios con los suyos—. Pero me gusta.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu amor por las rubias tontas de piernas largas?

—Fue reemplazado por mi amor por las tetas grandes, buen sexo y una boca inteligente. —Me dio un beso profundo, su lengua enredándose con la mía deliciosamente. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello me hundí en el beso como siempre, pero por una vez mi mente no estaba sólo en el beso...

De una manera indirecta... ¿había sido que una especie de declaración de amor?

Di un grito ahogado ante la idea, pero por suerte cronometré jadear al mismo tiempo que Edward metió la mano en mis pantalones, por lo que nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba enloqueciendo.

Me dije que no era en absoluto lo que había querido decir, y me encogí de hombros, disfrutando cada día con él como llegaran. Unos días más tarde estaba en la cocina, tomando un descanso de la novela para tomar café, cuando Alice se dejó caer. Ella se encontraba en casa hoy, clasificando papeles.

Me sonrió con picardía mientras se deslizaba en el asiento frente a mí.

Arqueé una ceja en sospecha.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi hermano mayor.

—¿Y?

Alice hizo una mueca.

—Me dijo que irán a la boda juntos.

—¿Y?

—Bella. —Me tiró una galletita de té y la esquivé—. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?

Eché un vistazo a la violenta galleta ahora ensuciando nuestro piso.

—¿Decirte qué, exactamente?

—¿Que el acuerdo entre tú y Edward ha terminado? ¿Es correcto? ¿Están saliendo ahora?

¿Saliendo? Esa palabra era un poco "etiquetante". Me negué a etiquetar.

—Estamos viéndonos el uno al otro.

Alice gritó y se estremeció de nuevo.

—¡Oh, esto es fantástico! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sabías —le respondí con los ojos muy abiertos con desconcierto.

—Oh, despréndete de ello. Yo sabía desde el principio que Edward actuaba de manera diferente acerca de ti. —Suspiró con satisfacción absoluta—. La vida es buena. Será aún mejor con una taza de té.

—Hay que volver a llenar la tetera de agua. —Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella y mientras la miraba pensaba en Jasper—. Jasper tiene una cita. ¿Estará llevando a alguien?

Sus hombros se tensaron un poco cuando ella llevó la tetera del fregadero.

—LLevaré a Felix.

—Oh eso será divertido —murmuré, pensando en el posible drama que se llevaría a cabo una vez que Jasper lo descubriera.

Un estruendo hizo que levantara mi cabeza mientras Alice maldecía, su cara arrugada. Corrí a ver que había dejado caer la tetera en el fregadero y se aferraba a su brazo derecho.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, confundida por lo sucedido, pero su rostro se veía pálido.

Asintió con la cabeza, con los labios apretados.

—Sólo un calambre en la mano por marcar todos esos papeles.

—¿Se te cayó la tetera? —No era la primera vez que había estado trabajando tan malditamente duro que había forzado su mano derecha—. Deberías tomártelo con calma y hacer mas descansos. Trabajas demasiado. —Alice se veía tan preocupada que sentí a mi corazón dar vueltas—. Ali, ¿estás bien?

Me dio una sonrisa temblorosa. —Estresada.

—Toma una siesta. —Le froté el hombro con dulzura—. Te sentirás mejor.

—Hola hermosa.

Me di la vuelta sobre mis talones y le sonreí a Edward de pie todo sexy en un traje negro contemporáneo. Él y Jasper habían decidido renunciar a llevar una falda escocesa tradicional desde que noviembre en Escocia era "báltico", como dijeron.

—Hola guapo.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta este vestido? —Caminó casualmente, con las manos alcanzando mis caderas para tirar de mí más cerca—. Es un buen vestido.

Era raso amatista, abrazando mi figura y mostraba un escote pequeño y un poco las piernas. Era un vestido que se burlaba y Edward disfrutaba siendo tomado del pelo. Presioné un familiar beso justo debajo de su mandíbula, mi lugar preferido para mordisquear.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegamos tarde. ¿Está lista Alice?

—No. Y no puedo sentarme por ahí solo con Felix. —Edward hizo una mueca.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Ese pobre tipo es tan aburrido.

Edward gimió y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

—Mi hermana necesita que le revisen la cabeza —murmuró en mi piel y me reí en silencio, acariciando su cabello.

—Alice va a estar bien.

Edward se tiró hacia atrás, de repente todo erizado y gruñón.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Me encogí de hombros, recogiendo mi bolso y abrigo.

—No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero eso no te ha detenido.

Me agarró la mano con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido hacía mí.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estoy lista! —Alice rebotó dentro de mi habitación con un vestido de diseñador blanco estilo años cincuenta con un estampado amarillo claro, chocolate y verde azulado. Llevaba una falda de seda debajo y un abrigo de lana blanca que le costó más que todo mi vestuario. Sonreí. Se veía tan bonita—. Bella, te ves muy bien. El taxi está esperando. —Ella tomó mi mano y arrastró a Edward y salimos al pasillo donde desafortunadamente el monótono Félix esperaba por nosotros.

Estaba contenta de no tener que responder por ese desliz locamente estúpido en la habitación.

Toda la boda, la ceremonia y la recepción, se celebraron en el Edinburgh Corn Exchange, un lugar de eventos que organizaba todo, desde bodas hasta conciertos de rock. Era un edificio bastante antiguo, con columnas griegas, pero no era una belleza espectacular, ni tampoco sus alrededores.

Sin embargo la habitación de la ceremonia era hermosa y la recepción era simplemente impresionante. Todo era blanco y plateado con luces azules como el hielo. Era una maravilla para una boda en invierno. Edward se había alejado para hablar con Jasper, que había pasado la mayor parte de la boda hasta el momento ignorando a su muy bonita cita y mirando a Félix. Por qué él miraba a Félix cuando Alice que había dejado al pobre a su suerte para revolotear alrededor de todo el mundo como la mariposa social que era, no tenía ni idea. Pero si las miradas mataran...

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que conseguir una pista ya.

—Bella.

Miré hacia arriba sorbiendo champán para encontrar a Esme de pie junto a mí. Ella y Carlisle se encontraban en la mesa de al lado, y miré más allá de ella para ver a Carlisle en una profunda conversación con un hombre mayor que no conocía. ¿A quién engañaba? Yo apenas conocía a nadie aquí.

Sonreí a Esme que se veía hermosa en azul zafiro.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Me dio una sonrisa de "tú sabes cómo es esto" y se deslizó en el asiento vacío a mi lado. Para entonces, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos saliendo, sobre todo porque él no fue sutil al respecto y Seth nos había atrapado besándonos en la cocina en una cena de domingo semanas atrás y el niño había dicho: "¡Uf, qué asco" y procedido a contarle a toda la familia.

—Edward parece muy feliz. —Esme sonrió hacia él a través de la habitación. Noté que una rubia bonita y muy alta se le había unido a él y a Jasper, y traté de no entrecerrar mis ojos como un tigre celoso—. No creo que jamás le haya visto tan feliz.

Sentí una dolorosa onda de calor en mi pecho, pero no sabía qué decir.

Me miró, con los ojos amables pero serios.

—Creo que eres una chica encantadora, Bella. Lo hago. Pero también pienso que eres increíblemente difícil de llegar a conocer. No sé por qué, pero tienes la guardia en alto, cariño. Es alta y casi impenetrable.

Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara.

—Pienso en Edward como un hijo. Un hijo al que quiero mucho. Lo que Lauren le hizo me rompió el corazón. No debería tener que pasar por eso otra vez. O peor. —Miró de nuevo hacía él y luego a mí—. Contigo, creo que va a ser peor.

—Esme... —Las palabras me fallaron.

—Si no te sientes por él de la manera en que él se siente sobre ti, termínalo ahora, Bella. Por su bien. —Y entonces se levantó, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de manera maternal, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el marido que ella adoraba.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?

Levanté la vista, mi corazón todavía golpeaba en el pecho, al encontrar a Edward de pie junto a mí, con las cejas arrugadas por la preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía sin habla.

No parecía muy convencido.

—Vamos. —Tomó mi mano y me puso de pie—. Ven a bailar conmigo.

 _Non-Believer_ de La Rocca estaba tocando. Era una de mis favoritas.

—¿Bailas?

—Esta noche lo hago. —Dejé que me llevara a la pista de baile y me enterré en él mientras me abrazaba más cerca—. Tu corazón está acelerado. ¿Esme te dijo algo?

 _Sólo la verdad._ Ella tenía razón. Debería irme. Respiré su aroma, incapaz de imaginar un momento sin él en mi vida.

Y por eso era egoísta. Me acurruqué más cerca. No podía alejarme. ¿Pero y si lo hería? Oh Dios, la idea de hacerle daño me destrozaba. Rasgándome demasiado totalmente, sin que yo supiera, me preocupaba más por él de lo que lo hacía por mí misma.

Yo estaba en lo profundo.

Sentí mi aliento engancharse. Leyendo el cambio en mí, Edward me apretó más cerca y murmuró:

—Respira, nena. —En mi oído. Yo no estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, sólo enloquecía, pero no le dije nada, disfrutando de la calma mientras me acariciaba la espalda con dulzura.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Su tono era duro. Se enojó con Esme.

Negué con la cabeza tranquilizándolo.

—Acaba de mencionar lo importante que es la familia. No fue su culpa.

—Nena —susurró, acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Quieres emborracharme? —le pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Edward resopló, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda sensualmente a la curva en las caderas.

—No necesito emborracharte para hacerlo a mi manera contigo.

—Oh, eres tan afortunado de que me guste todo lo cavernícola, Edward Cullen.


	22. Chapter 20

**Capitulo N° 20**

No sé por qué, pero no le dije nada a la doctora acerca de eso. Yo codiciaba ese pedazo de mí, manteniéndolo cerca, mientras trataba de descubrir qué exactamente iba a hacer con eso. Todavía no tenía ningún plan, pero no dejaría que interviniera en el hecho de disfrutar de mi tiempo con Edward.

Estaba agradecida por ello, porque ni por asomo imaginaba que sólo a unas pocas semanas después de la boda, la primera semana de diciembre, todo cambiaría.

Mientras Alice trabajaba en la mesa de la cocina, Edward y yo descansábamos en la sala de estar, las luces bajas, el arbolito de navidad brillando cerca de la ventana. Alice había insistido en ponerlo en los primeros días de diciembre. Era una chica navideña. Era una fría noche de diciembre, un miércoles, y estábamos viendo una película coreana llamada _A Bittersweet Revenge._ Yo estaba concentrada en ella, pero la mente de Edward parecía estar en otro lugar.

—¿Te gustaría ir al Mercado Alemán el sábado?

Ya había ido el sábado pasado con Alice, pero amaba el Mercado Alemán, y estaría con Edward, así que bien, estaba dispuesta. Edimburgo en navidad era mágico, incluso para los no creyentes como yo. Luces blancas estaban envueltas alrededor de todos los árboles en Princes Street Gardens, un mercado alemán con todos esos olores maravillosos, y hermosos regalos, extrañas salchichas, establecido en un campamento cerca de la Real Academia de Arte, y en el lado este, por el Monumento a Scott, era un parque de atracciones con una enorme rueda de la fortuna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno. No había nada como caminar por esa calle en un día de invierno fresco al anochecer.

—Seguro. —Le sonreí. Estaba acostada en el sofá, y Edward estaba descansando en el extremo del mismo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando que en febrero podemos tomarnos un tiempo libre del trabajo. Un fin de semana largo quizá. Tengo una cabaña en Hunters. Que está y se ve justo sobre el Holy Loch. Es bastante agradable. Pacífica. Por no hablar de que hay un increíble restaurante indio en Dunoon, que está al otro lado del Loch.

Sonaba increíble, especialmente considerando que he estado en Escocia casi cuatro años y no he ido más allá de St. Andrews.

―Suena increíble. ¿Dónde está exactamente?

—Argyll.

—Oh. —Eso no está en la sierra, ¿verdad?— ¿No está Argyll, en el oeste?

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, Edward sonrió.

—Está en la sierra occidental. Es hermoso, confía en mí.

—Me convenciste con lo del Loch —Exageré la "ch" sonando como él—. Sólo dime cuándo, y ahí estaré.

En ese momento, Edward me miró cariñosamente divertido.

—Sexo y vacaciones.

—¿Uh, qué?

—Estoy haciendo una lista de cosas agradables.

Me burlé, empujando mi pie en su pierna.

—¿Y todo lo que tienes es sexo y vacaciones?

—La longitud de la lista no es mi culpa.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy desagradable?

Él alzó una ceja.

―Mujer, ¿cuán estúpido crees que soy? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a responder a esa pregunta? Quiero tener sexo esta noche.

Lo empujé más fuerte.

—Cuidado, o solo tendrás un beso de buenas noches.

Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

Fingiendo estar molesta, me giré hacia la película.

—Tienes suerte de que eres bueno en la cama.

―Oh. ―Me agarró el pie―. Creo que todavía estás conmigo por otras razones.

Le dirigí una mirada por el rabillo de mi ojo.

—Ahora mismo, por mi vida que no puedo imaginar cuáles son esas razones.

Edward tiró de mi pie con más fuerza, acercando mis dedos hacia él.

—Retira lo dicho o tus pies lo pagarán.

¡Oh no, demonios! Di un tirón.

—Edward, no.

Sordo a mi advertencia, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, apretando su agarre mientras me reía sin aliento y pataleaba, tratando de liberarme.

Él no se detuvo.

¡Despiadado!

—Edward —Jadeé histéricamente, tratando de empujarlo con los brazos pero luchando mientras continuaba su guerra contra mis pies. Me eché a reír más fuerte, con dolor en mis costillas, y entonces...

Horror.

Se me escapó un gas.

A lo grande.

Edward inmediatamente dejó ir mi pie, su risa fuerte y retumbante llenó la habitación, risa que sólo se profundizó cuando perdí el equilibrio al darle una patada tratando de liberarme al tiempo que fui soltada bruscamente y me caí del sofá, con un indigno ruido sordo.

Avergonzada, vi mientras él se desplomaba contra su vientre en el sofá riéndose de mi gas y caída, agarré un cojín y se lo lancé desde mi posición en el suelo.

Por supuesto, esto sólo hizo reír al idiota más fuerte.

Yo luchaba entre sentir humillación porque se me escapó un gas delante de él, algo que simplemente no lo hacía en compañía, y reírme, ya que su risa era tan contagiosa.

―¡Edward! —Me quejé—. Cállate. No es gracioso —resoplé, mis labios atrapados en parte sonrisa, parte mueca.

—Oh nena —Trató de conseguir aliento, limpiándose una lágrima del rabillo del ojo mientras me sonreía—. Eso fue sin duda divertido. —Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

La aparté de un manotazo.

—Eres un imbécil inmaduro.

—Hey, no soy yo a quien justo ahora se le escapó algo.

Oh Dios, era horrible.

Sollocé, cayendo sobre mi espalda y cubriéndome los ojos con mis manos.

―Isabella ―Sentí su mano en mi rodilla y escuché la diversión en su voz—. Nena, ¿por qué estas apenada? Sólo fue un gas. Brillantemente cronometrado podría añadir.

Contuve la mortificación.

—Oh mi Dios, cállate. ―Se rió de nuevo y abrí los ojos furiosa—. ¡Estás disfrutando esto!

—Bueno, sí —Resopló, con ojos brillantes—. Yo nunca te he visto antes avergonzada. Incluso cuando te vi desnuda me viniste con esa actitud y actuaste como si no te importara. Que estés mortificada por un gas es realmente adorable.

―¡No soy adorable!

—Oh creo que lo eres.

—Soy fría y controlada —Discutí—. A la gente fría y controlada no se le escapan los gases. ¡Tú, en particular, se supone que no debes saber que yo tengo gases!

Sus labios temblaron.

—Odio tener que decirte esto nena, pero yo ya sabía que tenías gases. Una parte de la condición humana y todo eso.

Negué con la cabeza, desafiante.

—Sólo debemos terminar ahora. Todo el misterio se ha ido.

Edward estaba riendo fuertemente de nuevo mientras se agachaba para tirarme hacia arriba por la cintura. Estaba en el medio de dejar que me ayudara cuando una caída y un golpe sonó en la cocina. Nuestros ojos se abrieron mientras nos mirábamos, nuestra risa muriendo.

—¿Alice? —gritó Edward interrogante.

Silencio.

—¡Alice! —Cuando ella no respondió, mis ojos se abrieron hacia él y me puse de pie porque Edward ya me había soltado para correr a través del apartamento.

—¡Alice! —Le escuché chillar, y el miedo en su voz me hizo acelerar mis pasos.

La imagen que me encontré en la cocina me derribó. Me quedé congelada, viendo mientras Edward estaba arrodillado en el piso, sus manos cerniéndose sobre Alice, cuyo cuerpo estaba retorciéndose en convulsiones, sus ojos revoloteando rápidamente, su boca floja.

—¿Alice?

El rostro pálido de Edward se giró hacia mí abruptamente.

—Llama al 999. Creo que está teniendo una especie de ataque.

Salí corriendo de allí, la adrenalina entorpeciendo mi mano y mi coordinación, agarré el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y lo dejé caer. Lo volví a recoger y maldije, el miedo absoluto me ahogaba, mientras me apresuraba de nuevo en la sala el operador contestó.

—Emergencia, ¿qué servicio necesita? ¿Bomberos, policía o ambulancia?

—Acaba de desmayarse. —Edward se sentó a su lado impotente mientras el cuerpo de ella quedó inerte—. ¿No sé qué debo hacer? Maldición, no sé qué hacer.

—Ambulancia. —Escuché la línea ir en espera y luego dos segundos después, la sala de control de ambulancia contestó.

—Mi compañera de piso— Hablé sin aliento en el teléfono, entrando en pánico porque Edward de toda la gente estaba preso del pánico—. Escuchamos un estruendo y nos precipitamos a la cocina y ella estaba convulsionando y ahora está inconsciente.

—¿Desde qué número de teléfono llama?

Lo repetí impacientemente.

—¿Cuál es tu ubicación exactamente?

Tratando de no enojarme con la mujer con voz de robot al otro extremo de la línea, dije la dirección automáticamente también.

—¿Ésta es la primera crisis de su compañera?

—¡Sí! —Espeté.

―¿Qué edad tiene?

―Veintitrés.

―¿Está respirado?

―Está respirando, ¿no es así, Edward?

Asintió, su mandíbula apretada mientras me miraba.

―Bien, ¿puedes mover a tu compañera en una posición de recuperación como precaución?

—Posición de recuperación —le repetí a Edward y miré como él la reacomodaba gentilmente.

—La ambulancia está en camino, por favor mantenga cualquier mascota fuera del camino cuando el equipo de la ambulancia llegue.

—No tenemos mascotas.

—Bien. Por favor manténgase en la línea hasta que la ambulancia llegue.

—Edward —susurré, todavía temblando—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba el cabello de Alice de su cara.

—No lo sé.

Un ruido nos tensó.

Un ruido que provenía de Alice.

Corrí hacia ellos, cayendo de rodillas para agacharme junto a ella. Otro gemido escapó de la boca de Alice mientras su cabeza se movía lentamente.

—Qué... —Sus ojos parpadearon, aturdida. Y entonces se abrieron cuando nos vio agachados a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó?

A pesar de recuperar la conciencia, los paramédicos llevaron a Alice en la ambulancia, mientras Edward y yo nos metimos en un taxi para seguirlos a la Enfermería Real de Edimburgo. Edward llamó a Esme, Carlisle, y a Jasper. Cuando llegamos tuvimos que esperar un montón y nadie nos decía nada, y cuando Esme, Carlisle y Jasper llegaron aún no había ni una palabra.

—Dejamos a los niños con nuestros vecinos —susurró Esme, sus ojos abiertos del miedo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward explicó mientras yo permanecía en silencio, mi mente imaginando los peores resultados. Estar en el hospital me estaba volviendo loca, y sólo quería que Alice saliera y nos dijera que todo estaba bien. No estaba segura si podría manejar otra cosa.

—¿La familia de Alice Cullen? —llamó una enfermera y nos acercamos en estampida. Nos vio con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Son su familia inmediata?

—Si —respondió Edward antes de que Jasper o yo pudiéramos responder.

—Vengan conmigo.

Alice estaba esperando por nosotros, sentada con las piernas colgando por el lateral de una cama en la sala de emergencias. Ella nos dio un saludo típico de una Alice aniñada y el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho.

―¿Qué está pasando? —Esme se apresuró hacia su lado y Alice tomó la mano de su mamá tranquilizadoramente.

—¿La familia de Alice?

Nos volteamos para encontrar a un doctor de unos cuarenta años tipo traga libros cerniéndose sobre nosotros.

—Si —dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y Alice dio una sonrisa exhausta.

—Soy el Dr. Ferguson. Estaremos enviando a Alice para una resonancia magnética, tan pronto como esté disponible.

—¿Una resonancia magnética? —Edward se tensó cuando miró de nuevo a su hermana—. ¿Qué está pasando Ali?

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras nos veía a todos, nuestra preocupación era gigantesca.

—No me he sentido bien por un tiempo.

―¿A qué te refieres con sentirse bien? —preguntó Jasper impacientemente, intimidando a Alice con su ira, ella retrocedió.

—Jasper. —Tiré de su hombro para conseguir que se tranquilizara, pero él sólo se sacudió mi mano.

—Creo que el doctor estaba equivocado con que necesitaba lentes — Admitió en voz baja Alice.

El Dr. Ferguson se aclaró la garganta, obviamente sintiendo que debía venir al rescate de su paciente.

—Alice nos ha dicho que ha estado tratando con dolores de cabeza, entumecimiento y hormigueo en el brazo derecho, falta de energía, cierta falta de coordinación, y hoy tuvo su primera crisis. Estamos enviándole para una resonancia magnética para comprobar que todo está bien.

—¿Entumecimiento? —murmuré, mirando su brazo, las imágenes de ella apretándolo y sacudiéndolo me inundaron. La cantidad de veces que me había dicho que tenía un dolor de cabeza. Maldición.

—Lo siento, Bella. No quería admitir que me sentía tan mal.

—No puedo creerlo —Esme se apoyó contra Carlisle—. Deberías habérnoslo dicho.

Los labios de Alice temblaron.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuándo estará lista la resonancia? —preguntó Edward, su voz baja y demandante.

EL Dr. Ferguson no se veía intimidado.

—Voy a hacérsela a Alice tan pronto como esté disponible, pero hay unos pocos pacientes esperando antes que ella.

Y así comenzó la espera.


	23. Chapter 21

**Capitulo N° 21**

Después de horas y horas de espera, Alice fue enviada a casa luego de la resonancia magnética. Nos dijeron que a causa de la metida de pata que su médico había hecho al no enviarla para una resonancia magnética antes que ellos solicitarian que los resultados fueran dados tan pronto como fuera posible. Esto todavía significaba una espera de hasta dos semanas. Al final esperamos diez días, y esos diez días fueron terribles.

Una especie de entumecimiento vacío cayó sobre todos nosotros mientras todos las peores posibilidades corrían a través de nuestras cabezas. Fui a ver a la Dra. Pritchard pero ni siquiera me atreví a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Fue una sesión tranquila.

Los diez días fueron tranquilos, los tres sentados en el apartamento, recibiendo llamadas de Jasper y Esme, pero en realidad no diciendo nada.

Había un montón de té y café hecho, comida para llevar, y televisión. Pero ninguna discusión. Era como si el miedo hubiera puesto un bloqueo a cualquier avance de conversación significativa. Y por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a vernos, Edward y yo compartíamos una cama sin tener sexo. No sabía qué hacer por él, así que le dejé tomar la iniciativa; cuando habíamos tenido sexo fue lento y suave. Cuando no, Edward se rodaba a mi lado y envolvía un brazo alrededor de mí, tirando de mí espalda dentro de él, su cabeza descansando junto a la mía. Rodeó mi brazo por encima del suyo, enganchado mi pie alrededor de su pierna y lo dejó caer dormido contra mi.

El Dr. Ferguson llamó y preguntó si Alice podía llegar para hablar con él. Eso era malo. Eso sonaba mal. Miré fijamente a Alice después de que bajó el teléfono y todo lo que había estado soportando, controlando, acababa de estallar en pedazos. Vi el miedo en los ojos de Alice y yo estaba tan consumida por mi cuenta que no podía decirle nada que le ayudara, así que no dije nada en absoluto. Edward la acompañó a su cita y esperé en el apartamento —el grande, frío, silencioso apartamento— mirando el árbol de Navidad, sin creer que la Navidad estaba a sólo diez días de distancia.

Las dos horas que se fueron, tuve que sentar mi culo en esa trampilla de puerta mía para mantenerla cerrada. O no sería capaz de respirar. Cuando oí la puerta del apartamento abrirse todo se sentía aletargado, como si estuviéramos moviéndonos bajo el agua, luchando contra el peso lentamente. La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Edward, su cara tan pálida y los ojos tan vidriosos, que lo supe antes incluso de mirar a Alice llena de lágrimas. Sabía cómo se sentía el miedo cuando palpitaba de una persona, sabía cómo la pena espesaría el aire, cómo podría cerrarse de golpe en tu pecho y causar dolor a través de todo tu cuerpo. Tus ojos, tu cabeza, tus brazos, tus piernas, tus ansias.

—Encontraron algo. Un tumor.

Mis ojos volaron a Alice y ella se encogió de hombros hacia mí, su boca temblorosa. —Me han referido a un neurólogo, el Dr. Dunham del Western General. Tengo que ir y hablar con él mañana antes que nada. Sobre el siguiente paso. Ya sea si es cirugía. Ya sea si es maligno o no —finalizó Alice.

Esto no estaba pasando.

¿Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera?

Di un paso atrás, confundida, enojada, sin creer que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo.

Todo fue mi culpa.

Los había dejado entrar, había roto mis reglas, y ¡estaba de vuelta en la plaza uno de mierda!

 _Mierda._

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¡MIERDA!_

Pero los gritos aterrorizados sólo se hicieron eco en mi cabeza. A Alice le di una inclinación de cabeza estoica. —Vas a estar bien. No sabemos nada todavía.

Pero lo sabía. Lo sabía. Yo era una maldición. Sabía que no podía ser tan feliz. Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. ¿Qué le había hecho a Alice?

¿Alice? Sentia dolor por ella. Quería quitarle su miedo. Quería que estuviera bien.

Pero no hice nada de eso.

En lugar de eso la empujé bajo el maco de mi puerta. —Tengo mi turno en el bar esta noche. Iré al gimnasio antes de eso. —Asentí con la cabeza robóticamente hacia ellos y me hice moverme para pasarlos.

—¿Isabella? —Edward agarró mi brazo, sus ojos llenos de aprensión y miedo. E incredulidad ante mi actitud. Él me necesitaba.

Yo no quería necesitarlo.

Tiré mi brazo hacia atrás suavemente y le dediqué una frágil sonrisa. —Los veré más tarde.

Y luego me marché, dejándolos solos con sus miedos.

No fui al gimnasio. Fui al Castillo de Edimburgo antes de que cerrara. El paseo por la Milla Real hasta el Castlehill era enérgico y frío, el frío cepillando mis mejillas, mis pulmones parecían trabajar adicionalmente duro contra el aire invernal. Crucé el puente levadizo, pagué mi billete, y luego caminé bajo el arco de piedra y tomé el sendero de grava que se extendía hacia arriba a la derecha. Me dirigí hasta la vía principal, y a los derechos bosquejos de los muros del castillo. Allí me detuve, de pie junto a Mons Meg, una de los más antiguos cañones del mundo, y juntos miramos por encima la ciudad. Incluso en la helada ligeramente brumosa, la ciudad era impresionante desde aquí. Pagué la cuota de entrada no tan barata al castillo sólo para esta vista. Y supongo que por la grandeza de todo esto. Era allí donde creía que odia encontrar un poco de paz y allí me dirigía siempre que sentía pánico de no encontrar nunca la paz duradera que buscaba. Ese dia lo necesitaba.

Girando a través de los últimos meses, enterrando mi cabeza en la arena, fingiendo que no había consecuencias para las personas amantes, me había llevado a donde estaba yo. Sólo seis meses haciendo el cambio en el "nuevo yo" y el suelo había sido arrancado de debajo de mí otra vez.

Eso fue egoísta.

Sabía eso.

Alice era la única sufriendo aquí, no yo.

Pero eso no era cierto tampoco.

Alice Cullen era una en un millón. Ella era dulce, amable, algo torpe, divertida, de gran corazón... y mi familia. La primera familia que había tenido desde que perdí la mía. Me sentía protectora con ella, me dolía cuando le dolía, pensé en su felicidad, y lo que podría hacer para ayudarla a conseguir todo lo que la haría feliz. Ni siquiera mi relación con Kate había estado tan cerca.

Yo era casi tan cercana con Alice como lo había sido con Jessica.

Y ahora estaba perdiendo a Alice también.

Me hundí hasta el suelo de piedra helada al lado del cañón y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un esfuerzo por ahogar el dolor. Se me ocurrió que si yo volviera a escribir todo en mi cabeza, entonces tal vez no me sentiría de esta manera. Tal vez, Alice y yo no fuéramos tan cercanas.

Tal vez nunca lo habríamos sido. Si eso fuera cierto, entonces perderla, estaría bien.

Salté de repente ante el sonido de mi celular sonando. Mi estómago pesado con temor, lo saqué y exhalé con alivio cuando vi que era Kate llamado.

—Oye —contesté con voz ronca.

—Tú, perra —llamó Kate bajo la línea, sonando sorprendentemente alegre—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Estoy llamando para hacerte saber que Garrett y yo estaremos volando a Edimburgo en tres días y luego nos dirigiremos hasta Falkirk para quedarnos con su mamá en Navidad. Vamos a hacer una parada rápida para verte antes de subir el tren, así que necesito tu dirección, cariño.

Momento horrible. —Las cosas están un poco raras en el apartamento por el momento. ¿Puedo encontrarlos para un café en su lugar?

—Jesús, Bella, suenas como el infierno. ¿Está todo bien?

No quiero hablar de ello por teléfono.

—Te lo explicaré cuando te vea. ¿Café?

—Sí, está bien —todavía sonaba preocupada—. La tienda de café en la librería en Princes Street. Tres de la tarde, el lunes.

—Nos vemos entonces. —Colgué, mis ojos escaneando la vista y luego viajando hacia arriba a las nubes blancas con sus vientres pálidos y rostros gruñones. Eran sólo un extenso arsenal sin peso, pelusa flotando. Sus vientres no estaban oscuros o pesados. Sin el peso, no había lluvia.

Rose me agarró antes de que pudiera tomar la orden de mi próximo cliente y me tironeó todo el camino de vuelta a la sala de empleados. Sus manos volaron a sus caderas, sus cejas juntándose.

—Estás actuando muy raro.

Me encogí de hombros, disfrutando de la manta de entumecimiento que había encontrado y rápidamente envolví a mí alrededor.

—Estoy cansada.

—No. —Rose dio un paso adelante, con la cara grabada de preocupación—. Hay algo pasando aquí contigo, Bella. Mira, sé que no somos muy cercanas, pero siempre has estado allí para mí cuando tengo problemas, así que si necesitas hablar conmigo, estoy aquí.

 _No quiero que estés ahí para mí._

—Estoy bien.

Negó con la cabeza. —Tienes como una mirada muerta en tus ojos, Bella. Estás asustando a la mierda de mí y de Craig. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Pasó algo con Edward?

 _No, y no va a pasar._

—No.

—¿Bella?

—Rose, está muy concurrido ahí afuera, ¿No podemos dejar esto?

Se sobresaltó y entonces se mordió su labio con inquietud. —Está bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y giré sobre mis talones, de regreso a la barra para seguir adelante con ella. Vi a Rose avanzar furtivamente a Craig y susurrarle algo al oído. Su cabeza giró para mirarme.

—Bella, ¿qué mierda está pasando contigo, cariño?

Me gire lejos de él como una respuesta.

Craig le disparo a Rose una mirada.

—No creo que ella quiera hablar de ello.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba esperando fuera del Club 39 por mí. Mi turno se había ido en un borrón. Ni siquiera podía recordar haber hecho nada, así que me tomó un momento salir de la niebla y reconocerlo. De pie apoyado en la barandilla de hierro forjado, sin afeitar, con la mirada fija en el suelo en contemplación sombría, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su elegante, abrigo de doble botonadura. Se volvió mientras me acercaba a la acera y casi me estremecí ante la visión de él. Tenía el pelo más despeinado de lo habitual, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y oscuridad.

Por un momento, casi se me olvidó que todo lo que habíamos tenido estos últimos meses ya no existía. Fue enterrado debajo de la trampilla de la puerta. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

—¿No deberías estar con Alice?

La mirada de Edward estaba analizando cuando miró hacia mí. Mi corazón herido. Se veía tan joven y vulnerable. No me gustaba verlo así.

—Le di un poco de whisky. Ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Pensé en venir a buscarte.

—Deberías haberte quedado con ella. —Me hice caminar para pasarlo y él me agarró mi brazo apretando, casi dolorosamente, arrastrándome a una parada.

Cuando miré hacia él, parecía menos vulnerable y más cabreado. Este era un Edward que reconocía, y extrañamente, se sentía más fácil de tratar. —¿Al igual que tú deberías haber estado esta tarde?

—Tenía cosas que hacer —repliqué sin comprender.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Como siempre tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Tenias cosas que hacer? —preguntó con furiosa incredulidad—. Tenías una amiga de mierda que te necesitaba. ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Isabella?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No —susurró con voz ronca, inclinando su cabeza para que nuestras narices casi se tocaran—. No hagas esto. No ahora. Sea cual sea tu mierda dando vueltas en esa cabeza tuya, para. Ella te necesita, nena. —Tragó con dificultad, sus ojos brillando en las farolas—. Te necesito.

Sentí la asfixia familiar en el fondo de mi garganta. —No te pedí que me necesites —respondí en voz baja.

Yo lo vi. El dolor asomando a través de su rostro antes de que él rápidamente lo cubriera. Bruscamente, él me liberó.

—Bien. No tengo tiempo para tus múltiples problemas emocionales. Tengo una hermana pequeña que puede o no puede tener cáncer cerebral, y ella me necesita, incluso si tú no lo haces. Pero te diré algo, Isabella. —Él dio un paso adelante, señalando con un dedo hacia mi rostro, el suyo endurecido con cólera—. Si no la ves debido a esto, te odiarás por el resto de tu vida. Puedes pretender que no te importo en lo más mínimo, pero no puedes fingir que Alice tenía la intención de joderlo todo para ti. Te he visto. ¿Me oyes? —siseó, su aliento caliente soplando a través de mi rostro, sus palabras cortando a través de mi alma—. Tú la amas. No puedes barrer esto bajo la alfombra porque es más fácil fingir que ella no significa nada para ti que soportar el pensamiento de perderla. Ella merece algo mejor que eso.

Cerré los ojos con dolor, odiando que él pudiera ver tan profundamente dentro de mí. Y él tenía razón. Alice merecía algo mejor que mi cobardía. Yo no podía ocultar lo que sentía por ella, porque todos lo habían visto y entendido. Ella lo había visto y lo había entendido. ¿Cómo podría abandonarla cuando era yo la que había dejado que nuestra amistad pasara? Por ella, yo tendría que ser valiente, incluso si tomaba todo lo que había dejado.

—Estaré allí para ella. —Me encontré prometiendo. Abrí mis ojos, esperando que él pudiera ver mi sinceridad—. Tienes razón. Estaré allí para ella.

Edward cerró sus ojos apretándolos, exhalando pesadamente. Cuando los abrió, había tanta ternura en ellos nuevamente, que me dijo que no lo había perdido durante los últimos cinco minutos.

—Jesús. Te perdimos allí durante unas horas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Isabella Swan? —Él estiró un brazo como para envolverme cerca de él y lo esquivé, dando un paso atrás.

—Deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco. Voy a ver a Alice esta noche.

Edward se tensó, sus ojos buscándome otra vez, su mandíbula apretada.

—¿Isabella?

—Solo ve a casa, Edward. —Di vuelta para marcharme pero él agarró mi mano.

—Isabella, mírame.

Traté de jalar mi mano para liberarla pero él no la dejaba ir y tomó todo dentro de mí endurecer mis facciones cuando miré hacia atrás para afrontarlo. —Déjame ir, Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sonando como si hubiera tragado papel de lija.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Ahora no es el momento. Esto es sobre Alice.

Luciendo peligroso ahora, peligroso y decidido, Edward frunció el ceño hacia mí. —Ni siquiera pienses en romper conmigo.

—¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde?

En vez de contestarme, Edward me dio un tirón con fuerza contra él y aplastó su boca sobre la mía. Podía saborear el whisky y la desesperación en su lengua mientras su mano sostenía mi cabeza contra la suya, el beso profundo, húmedo y doloroso. Yo no podía respirar. Empujé contra su pecho, haciendo un ruido de angustia y él me dejó ir. Bueno su boca lo hizo. Sus brazos todavía me ataban estrechamente.

—Déjeme ir —gimoteé, mis labios hinchados y doloridos.

—No. —Él respiró ásperamente—. No te dejaré hacernos esto. No creo ni por un segundo que no significo nada para ti.

 _No tienes opción._ —No puedo hacer esto contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo no puedo.

—Entonces no acepto eso.

Luché en sus brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada. —¡Si termino contigo, tienes que aceptarlo!

La respiración de fuego de Edward apareció casi al instante. —¡No, joder no lo hago!

—¡Eh!, ¿están bien allí? —Un tipo borracho llamó nuestra atención y giramos nuestras cabezas alrededor. Él entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí y Edward muy juntos y de repente se me ocurrió que estábamos discutiendo en la calle George un viernes por la noche donde todavía había gente alrededor para oírnos.

—Estamos bien —le dijo Edward con calma, todavía sin dejarme ir.

El tipo borracho me miró. —¿Estás segura de eso?

No queriendo derivar esto en una pelea —la última cosa que necesitaba era eso ahora— asentí. —Estamos bien.

El borracho nos miró nuevamente y luego decidió que podíamos resolverlo nosotros mismos, él giró y comenzó a llamar a un taxi.

Miré de nuevo a Edward. —Déjame ir

—No.

—No puedes ser un troglodita para salir de esto. —Yo no podía encontrar su mirada cuando el dolor y la mentira burbujeaban fuera de mí—. Me preocupo por ti, Edward, lo hago. Tú eres mi amigo. Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Tienes miedo. Lo entiendo. —Se inclinó para murmurar consoladoramente en mi oído—. Sé por qué corriste hoy, y sé por qué huyes ahora. Pero la mierda pasa, nena, no hay ninguna protección contra ella. Tampoco puedes dejar que asuma el control de tu vida y gobierne tus relaciones con la gente. Tenemos que disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos, sin embargo va a ser largo. Deja de correr.

Él debería haber sido un terapeuta.

Intenté dejar a mi cuerpo relajarse, e ignoré la terrible agitación en mi estómago. —Es por eso que estoy terminando. La vida es corta. Nosotros deberíamos estar con la gente que amamos.

Edward se congeló cerca de mí y esperé sin aliento, esperando por la fuerza para continuar la mentira. Despacio, él se apartó de mí, sus ojos fuertes mientras miraba los míos.

—Estás mintiendo.

 _Sí. Estoy mintiendo, bebé. Pero no podré vivir sin ti. Y peor, tú no podrás vivir sin mí._

—No lo estoy. No te amo, y después de todo lo que has pasado mereces a alguien que te ame.

Sus brazos cayeron lejos de mí, pero aún así él no quería dejarme ir. Me miraba impresionado. Creo que estaba en shock. Tomé la oportunidad de alejarme de él, con miedo de que si me quedaba cerca, tarde o temprano dejaría de lado mi firme determinación y le diría que yo era una maldita mentirosa y quería que nunca me dejara ir.

Pero ya había sido bastante egoísta durante un día.

—Tú me amas —alegó él, su voz suave, baja—. Lo he visto.

Tragué y me forcé a encontrar sus ojos. —Me preocupo por ti, pero hay una gran diferencia.

Durante un momento, no estaba segura de si él iba a decir algo, luego sus ojos se apagaron y me dio un asentimiento mordaz. —Bien entonces.

—¿Me dejarás ir?

Curvó su labio superior, su expresión dolorosamente amarga cuando él dio un paso atrás de mí. —Aparentemente… nunca te tuve. —Dio vuelta bruscamente, y sin otra palabra comenzó a ir a grandes zancadas calle abajo hacia la oscuridad.

Edward nunca miró hacia atrás y esa era una cosa buena.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto a Isabella Swan llorando lágrimas de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y él sabría que yo había mentido. Y grandes mentiras. Para cualquiera que me viera, sabría que estaban mirando un corazón en proceso de ruptura.

—¿No creo que esa sea la cosa más sana que alguna vez has hecho, Bella, verdad? —preguntó la Dra. Pritchard tranquilamente, sus cejas contraídas juntas.

—Esta es la mejor cosa que alguna vez he hecho.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Si le digo a Edward la verdad, que lo amo, él nunca se echará atrás. Él es así de tenaz. Y luego podría pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

—¿Y eso sería una cosa mala?

—Bueno, sí —respondí con irritación—. ¿No oyó usted lo que les hice a Alice y a él? Estoy tan aterrorizada de perder otra vez que tiro mierda como esa.

—Sí, pero ahora eres consciente de que eso es lo que haces. Este es un paso en la dirección correcta.

—No, no lo es. Tengo problemas de un kilómetro de distancia y no puedo prometer que no le haré eso, una y otra vez. Esto no es justo para él. La confianza de Edward fue rota una vez antes por una mujer que él pensó que amaba. Si me quedara con él seguiría tirando esa mierda, yo rompería su confianza muchas veces. Y no se merece eso.

La Dra. Pritchard ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado. —Eso no depende de lo que tú decidas. Seguramente depende de Edward decidir eso. Y tú no sabes con certeza si seguirás tirando esa mierda, como tú dices. Estar con Edward podría ayudarte a superarlo. Él podría ayudarte.

—Eso no ayudó. Estar con él no ayudó.

—Te habló para que estuvieras allí para Alice, y lo hiciste. Yo diría que él ayudó.

Obstinada determinación se apoderó de mí. —No le estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo que hago es lo mejor para él.

—Lo que trato de decir, Bella, es que quizá deberías dejar de ser una mártir. Quizá Edward piensa que es mejor para él tenerte en su vida. Y quizás él está dispuesto a trabajar profundamente en tu ansiedad y lidiar con tus altísimas defensas.

—Tal vez tiene razón. —Asentí, mis ojos ardieron cuando traté de bloquear el pensamiento hiriente de Edward y yo, con un futuro juntos.

—Tal vez soy una mártir. Y tal vez él lo haría. Pero merece algo mejor que esta lucha. Él merece estar contento en su relación, del modo que mi padre estaba con mi madre. Y si su amor me ha enseñado algo, es que Edward tiene razón. La vida es demasiado corta.

Una vez que la lluvia comienza a caer es difícil decirle que se detenga. Supongo que se detiene en su propio tiempo. Mis lágrimas, como la lluvia, siguieron cayendo mientras hacía mi camino a casa con una visión borrosa.

En verdad es difícil describir un corazón roto. Todo lo que sé es que un dolor inimaginable se centra en tu pecho y se irradia hacia fuera, ese dolor punzante y agudo que provoca casi la incapacidad. Pero hay más que el dolor. La negación se alojaba en tu garganta, y esa hinchazón es tu propia clase de dolor. La aflicción de la pena también puede ser encontrada en un nudo en tu estómago. El nudo se contrae y se expande, se contrae y amplía, hasta que estás bastante segura de que no vas a ser capaz de dominar el vómito.

De algún modo logré sostener al menos parte de mi dignidad.

Tan pronto regresé al departamento, después del dolor de abandonar a Edward vino el miedo. Miré por el pasillo hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Alice, y tuve que pararme para evitar retroceder sobre mi promesa de no huir de ella.

Entonces hice lo contrario.

Me quité las botas, me encogí de hombros para quitarme el abrigo y me arrastré silenciosamente a su oscura habitación. En la luz de la luna brillando por su ventana, vi a Alice acurrucada en una pelota protectora sobre su lado. Hice un movimiento hacia ella y el piso crujió bajo mi pie, y los ojos de Alice se apresuraron a abrirse inmediatamente.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero cautelosos.

Eso dolió.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte y al ver mis lágrimas, una lágrima se deslizó hacia abajo por la mejilla de ella. Sin una palabra, avancé lentamente a su cama justo a su lado, mientras ella se dio vuelta sobre su espalda. Nos acostamos lado a lado, mi cabeza sobre su hombro, tomé su mano y la sostuve entre las mías.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Está bien. —La voz de Alice estaba ronca con la emoción—. Tú regresaste.

Y porque la vida es… demasiado corta… —Te amo, Alice Cullen. Vas a salir de esto.

Escuché su respiración trabada con un sollozo. —Te amo también, Bella.


	24. Chapter 22

**Capitulo N° 22**

Así es como Edward nos encontró al día siguiente: acostadas con nuestras cabezas metidas en la de la otra, tomadas de la mano, durmiendo con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas como dos niñas pequeñas.

Él no me despertó. De hecho ni siquiera me miró. Desperté porque estaba sacudiendo a Alice para despertarla.

—¿Qué hora es? —la escuché preguntar de manera soñolienta.

—Es pasado el mediodía. Te hice algo para comer. —El sonido de su voz podría muy bien haber sido un puño a través de mi pecho. Mis ojos se abrieron con dificultad, estropeados por la sal de mis lágrimas secas, e hinchados por el peor llanto que había tenido desde que perdí a Jessica.

Edward estaba inclinado sobre Alice, peinando su cabello hacia atrás, sus ojos brillando con amor. Pero también estaban inyectados de sangre y tenía círculos oscuros debajo de ellos.

Él lucía como el infierno. Y todavía podía apostar que yo lucía peor.

—No tengo hambre —susurró Alice.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, su expresión irreflexiva.

—Necesitas comer. Vamos, cariño, tiempo de levantarse.

Miré mientras Alice tomaba su enorme mano y él la alzaba gentilmente de la cama y la colocaba de pie. Todavía sosteniéndola, la guió hasta fuera, sus pantalones de lino arrugados al máximo, su camisa torcida alrededor de su cuerpo, y su cabello un salvaje desastre. Ella lucía como alguien cuya vida había cambiado drásticamente. Me dolía tanto por ella. No podía siquiera mirar a Edward, porque el dolor que sentía por él era indescriptible.

—Bella, ¿vienes? —Alice miró atrás sobre su hombro.

Y por ella, asentí. Incluso aunque no quería estar en ningún lugar cerca de Edward.

¿Sabes que es lo peor? Él no podía siquiera ser francamente mezquino por nuestra ruptura. Claro que el no podía mirarme y no me hablaba, pero… si hizo mi maldita comida.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en la cocina comiendo los deliciosos huevos revueltos y tostadas mientras Edward estaba de pie inclinado contra la barra bebiendo café. Alice no notó el silencio entre nosotros al principio porque estaba atascada dentro de su propia cabeza, y el silencio a estas alturas no parecía inusual.

Te diré cuán poco egoísta es esa chica: con todo lo que ella estaba pasando notó lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano y conmigo. Y mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Era nuestra culpa; no fuimos exactamente sutiles al respecto. Me levanté para colocar el plato y taza en el lavadero y Edward se movió al otro lado de la habitación. Luego me moví al otro lado de la habitación para buscar algo de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y Edward regresó al lavadero. Me moví cerca del lavadero para conseguir un vaso del armario superior y Edward se movió de regreso al refrigerador. Me moví hacia el refrigerador para regresar el jugo y él se movió de regreso al lavadero.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Alice suavemente, sus cejas fruncidas mientras nos miraba.

Murmuramos un par de "nada" en respuesta.

—¿Chicos? —Alice lucía paralizada—. ¿Llamó el doctor?

Nuestras cabezas se elevaron de golpe hacia ella y de inmediato el remordimiento se apoderó de nosotros.

—No. —Edward sacudió su cabeza—. No, Ali. Tenemos la cita con el Dr. Durham más tarde, justo como está planeado.

—¿Entonces por qué están actuando tan extraño?

La miramos sin inmutarnos, pero uno de nosotros le dio algo, algo grande, porque después de un minuto examinando nuestras caras, la de Alice decayó.

—Ustedes rompieron.

Edward la ignoró.

—Ali, deberías ir a meterte en la ducha, animarte un poco. Te sentirás mejor.

—¿Por mí? —Alice se puso de pie, sus ojos rondando—. Terminaron por mí.

Desvié mi mirada a Edward pero él estaba mirando a Alice solemnemente.

Como yo no quería agregar más peso en sus hombros. Me giré de regreso a ella.

—No, Alice, no por ti. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y todo está terminado. No te preocupes por nosotros. No te vamos a meter en este drama menor.

Su expresión se endureció, su barbilla sobresaliendo tercamente.

—Sin embargo, es claro que no se están hablando el uno al otro. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward suspiró.

—Ella no me ama y pienso que es una perra fría poco fiable. Ahora metete en la ducha.

Dado que no me estaba viendo no me molesté en cubrir el dolor que sentí ante sus palabras.

 _Perra fría poco fiable. Poco fiable. Fría. Perra. Fría. Perra. Perra. PERRA._

También olvidé que Alice sí podía verme y sus ojos se oscurecieron con simpatía.

—Edward —susurró ella, una suave reprimenda.

—Ducha. Ahora.

Sus ojos regresaron a mí, preocupada. No podía creer que ella estaba preocupada por mi en un momento como este.

—Alice, ducha.

—Ustedes son peores que mis padres —murmuró sin humor, pero decidiendo mejor no enfrentar a dos de las personas más tenaces que conocía, ella salió de la cocina dejándonos solos en un grueso, y horrible silencio.

Finalmente Edward habló.

—Dejaste algunas de tus mierdas en mi apartamento. Te las traeré esta semana.

Él también tenía cosas en mi habitación.

—Juntaré tus cosas para regresártelas.

Cabe señalar que en este momento ambos estábamos inclinados contra extremos opuestos de la barra de la cocina, hablando con la pared enfrente de nosotros y no al otro.

Edward aclaró su garganta.

—¿Regresaste por ella? —¿Era eso esperanza en su voz?

—Bueno, a veces las perras frías y poco fiables mantienen su palabra — respondí rígidamente, tomando un sorbo de mi jugo.

Edward gruñó y golpeó su taza en la barra.

—Ella no necesita tu caridad o tu maldita culpa.

 _Maldición._

 _Mierda, estúpida, mierda, maldición._

Claramente Edward había tomado la noche para dejar que su rabia se cocinara a fuego lento e hirviera. Me preparé, intentando ser comprensiva y no herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Ella no tiene mi caridad o mi culpa.

—Oh, así que entonces estaba en lo cierto anoche. —Edward asintió—. A diferencia de mí, ella si tiene tu amor.

—Edward… —me ahogué. Esperaba que fuera como es siempre. Edward era estoico, intimidante, inamovible e indiferente. No vulnerable, amargado y molesto. Básicamente un idiota en un momento realmente inapropiado.

Pero entonces, lo dejé horas después que su hermana menor quizá tenga cáncer así que, ¿quién era el mayor idiota?—. Tú tampoco me amas, Edward.

Sus ojos brillaron antes de mirar de arriba abajo mi cuerpo y de vuelta otra vez, en un frío examen que envío horribles escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo. Su mirada se encontró otra vez con la mía y fue fría como el hielo.

—Tienes razón. No te amo. Sólo estoy molesto por tener que buscar un nuevo arreglo, especialmente cuando el viejo no era tan malo en la cama.

Dije que era una buena actriz, pero uno más de sus asaltos verbales y estaría a punto de desmoronarme bajo el dolor. Me alejé rápidamente, así él no vería lo que sus palabras me hicieron.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos, pero claramente no quieres eso. Así que, ¿podemos sólo acordar no hablar al otro al menos que tengamos que hacerlo por el bien de Alice?

—Si fuera por mí, por el bien de Alice, patearía tu trasero fuera de aquí y te diría que nunca volvieras a nuestra puerta otra vez. Pero Alice no necesita eso ahora mismo.

El shock me hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Cruzó sus poderosos brazos sobre su pecho y sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No puedo confiar en ti. Estás jodida. No creo que Alice necesite eso.

—Anoche me querías aquí con Alice.

—Tuve tiempo para pensar al respecto. Si pudiera, me desharía de ti, pero eso sólo causaría a Alice más dolor. No necesita eso ahora.

—¿Podrías hacer eso? —Estaba casi respirando con dificultad—. ¿Sólo excluirme de tu vida?

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste conmigo anoche.

—No. Rompí contigo. No te excluí de mi vida. —Lo miré—. Pero si hubiese sabido cuán poco significaba para ti, probablemente debí hacerlo.

—Oh. —Edward asintió—. Es cierto. No me amas, pero te preocupas por mí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno me importa una mierda todo sobre ti.

Cerré mi mandíbula, tratando tan fuertemente de contener las lágrimas.

—De hecho como prueba, follé con alguien más anoche.

¿Alguna vez te han disparado una bala de escopeta en tu estómago? ¿No? A mí tampoco. Pero tuve un sentimiento similar de cómo se sentiría ser atravesada por una bala de escopeta cuando Edward dijo eso. Y en serio, ni siquiera la mejor actriz del mundo podría ocultar ese tipo de dolor.

Físicamente me estremecí ante sus palabras, mi cuerpo sacudiéndose hacia atrás, mis rodillas casi rindiéndose, mis ojos amplios, y mi boca abierta con horror. Y luego lo peor pasó. Empecé a llorar.

A través de mis lágrimas vi los labios de Edward apretarse y tomó dos pasos hacia mí, todo su cuerpo enfurecido.

—Maldita sea, lo sabía —siseó, todavía viniendo hacía mí.

—¡No me toques! —grité, sin ser capaz de soportar la idea de él cerca de mí ahora.

—¿Qué no te toque? —gruñó, sus ojos brillando violentamente—. ¡Voy a matarte!

—¿A mí? —me giré alrededor y agarré un plato fuera del estante y lo lancé, apuntándolo a su cabeza. Él lo esquivó y se rompió contra la pared—. ¡No fui yo la que se acostó con alguien dos segundos después de que terminamos!

Me estiré por un vaso que lanzar, pero Edward estaba sobre mí, sus fuertes manos fijando mis muñecas a mi lado, su cuerpo fijando el mío contra la barra. Luché ferozmente pero él era muy fuerte.

—¡Déjame ir! —sollocé—. Sólo déjame ir. Te odio. ¡Te odio!

—Shh. Shh, Isabella —me calmó, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello—. Shh, no digas eso —rogó contra mi piel—. No digas eso. No fue en serio. Mentí. Estaba molesto. Soy un maldito idiota. Mentí. Estuve con Esme toda la noche. Puedes llamarla y preguntarle, pero ella te dirá la verdad. Sabes que nunca te haría lo que me hicieron a mí.

Sus palabras penetraron mi histeria y dejé de luchar. Y me quedé mirando temblorosa.

—¿Qué?

Edward retrocedió para darme una mirada con un par de ojos verdes cálidos y sinceros.

—Mentí. No estuve con nadie más. No ha habido nadie más desde que estamos juntos.

Mi nariz estaba toda sofocada de tanto llorar, así que soné como alguien de cinco años cuando murmuré:

—No entiendo.

—Nena —su voz retumbó, la ternura de regreso, aunque todavía podía ver molestia en sus ojos—. Estaba molesto anoche cuando rompiste conmigo, así que sólo me alejé. Fui a donde Esme porque sabía que estaría despierta preocupándose por Alice y quería ver si estaba bien. Supo que algo andaba mal conmigo tan pronto como me dejó entrar. Le dije lo que había pasado y ella me contó lo que te dijo en la boda, y también me contó que cuando te dijo eso, lucías como si hubieras sido abofeteada. Y después, cuando nos vio bailando se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada con respecto a ti. —Él dejó ir mis muñecas para deslizar sus manos en mi cabello, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para así no poder alejar la mirada—. Pasé la noche repasando y repasando los últimos seis meses en mi cabeza y sabía que me mentías. Sé que me amas, Isabella, porque no hay ninguna jodida forma de que yo esté así de enamorado de ti, y que tú no te sientas de la misma manera. No es posible.

Con el corazón desbocado, el miedo arañando mi garganta, traté de tragar.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios fue lo de esta mañana?

Él apretó mi cuello e inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía, sus ojos definitivamente todavía oscuros con rabia.

—No eres poco fiable, ni fría y no eres una perra. Tienes… problemas. Entiendo eso. Todos tenemos problemas. Pero una vez que me di cuenta que me mentías, empecé a entender el por qué. Pensaste que nunca te entregarías y seguirías sin mí. Pensaste que era tiempo de dar marcha atrás y pretender que nada pasó entre nosotros, porque de esa manera si algo me pasa, te puedes decir a ti misma que no te importa, y no sentir el dolor.

 _Oh Dios mío,_ ahora era un maldito vidente.

—También eres extremadamente buena en pretender que no sientes nada. Pensé que si podía herirte esta mañana, quizá consiguiera la prueba que necesitaba de que estabas mintiendo.

Le clavé una mirada que decía que quería arrancarle las pelotas.

—¿Así que me dijiste que habías dormido con alguien más?

Él asintió gentilmente y rozó un beso de disculpa a través de mis labios.

—Lo siento, nena. Lo hice para conseguir la verdad… pero si soy honesto lo hice para herirte de la manera en que me heriste anoche. —Sus ojos se llenaron de remordimiento—. Realmente lo siento. Nunca quiero poner esa mirada en tu rostro otra vez, o siquiera hacerte llorar otra vez, lo juro. Pero la verdad es, que si lloraste. Lloraste porque el pensamiento de yo haciéndote eso te destrozó. Tú me amas.

Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos, mi pánico dispersándolos. Había mucho con que lidiar, mucho para discutir, y todo eso tenía que ser luego porque Alice nos necesitaba.

—Uno: esa fue la mierda más asquerosa que pudiste hacer en el mundo. Dos: no podemos hacer esto ahora.

—No vamos a dejar esta cocina hasta que admitas que me amas.

—Edward, lo digo en serio. —Lo empujé severamente y me dejó ir, aunque no retrocedió—. Todavía rompí contigo. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Sus ojos miraron al cielo y lo vi luchar con su paciencia. Finalmente regresó su mirada a mí y pude ver el músculo de su mandíbula temblar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en un gruñido.

No se lo explicaría a él. Sólo encontraría una manera de discutir alrededor del asunto y yo sólo… ¡no!

—Porque simplemente no lo haré. Ahora, tenemos un largo día frente a nosotros y posiblemente unos largos meses, así que sólo… déjalo así.

—Bien. —Edward lanzó sus manos al aire y retrocedió. Estaba a punto de suspirar con un pequeño tipo de alivio cuando habló otra vez—. Por ahora.

 _Oh diablos._

—¿Qué?

Él me sonrío, y fue una cansada sonrisa infantil apuntando a una malvada, pero demasiado cansado y preocupado para alcanzarla.

—Te amo. Eres mía. Mataré a cualquier bastardo que intente alejarte de mí. Así que, así es como va a ser: Alice viene primero, pero mientras estamos cuidando de ella puedes ser tan testaruda como quieras y pretender que hemos terminado. Incluso te dejaré hacerlo. Pero así mismo voy a estar aquí, cada día, mostrándote lo que te estás perdiendo.

Mis mejillas estaban todavía mojadas, mis ojos hinchados, y sabía que debía lucir como un desastre, pero justo ahora no me importaba. Parte de mí estaba abrumada y asombrada. La otra mitad estaba asustada hasta la mierda. Y aferrada a ambas estaba mi persistencia testaruda.

—¿Estás loco? No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Sí lo harás. —Edward suspiró—. Vamos a necesitarnos el uno al otro a través de todo esto. Todos nosotros. Pero si no puedes hacer eso, entonces voy a jugar rudo. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario. Algunas veces te frustraré, otras voy a hacer que te enciendas, algunas otras con suerte te haré realmente enfadar.

—Estás loco.

—No. —Nos giramos para ver a Alice de pie en la entrada de la cocina en su bata de baño, con una pequeña, cansada, pero determinada sonrisa—. Él está luchando por lo que quiere.

—No es el único —escuché la voz de Jasper a medida que la puerta de enfrente se abría y cerraba, y Alice se giró hacia la entrada para mirar afuera hacia el pasillo.

Esperamos mientras sus pasos se acercaban y luego él estaba ahí al lado de ella.

Cristo, él lucía terrible. Nunca antes había visto a Jasper sin afeitar, y estaba llevando una camiseta vieja toda andrajosa, un anorak y jeans que habían visto mejores días. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos a juego con los de Edward y la desesperación se encontraba en cada parte de su expresión.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y la llevó a sus labios, sus ojos cerrándose mientras presionaba su boca en su piel. Cuando los abrió vi lágrimas brillando en ellos, y sentí mi garganta cerrarse. Observé a Alice contener su respiración mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia la cocina para enfrentar a Edward. De repente Jasper lució un poco enfermo.

—Necesito decirte algo.

Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño mientras los miraba a los dos estar de pie tan juntos.

—Continúa.

Jasper cerró sus ojos brevemente, luego los abrió y en ellos vi determinación.—Eres como un hermano. Nunca haría algo para lastimarte. Y sé que no he sido lo que un hermano considera un buen partido para su hermana menor, pero amo a Alice, Edward. Lo he hecho por un largo tiempo y no puedo dejar de estar con ella. He desperdiciado mucho tiempo en ello.

Alice y yo sostuvimos nuestro aliento mientras los dos mejores amigos se enfrentaban.

Los ojos de Edward fueron a Alice, su expresión sin dar nada. Dios, él podía ser un maldito intimidante cuando quería serlo.

—¿Tú lo amas?

Jasper miró de regreso a ella y ella apretó su brazo. Con una pequeña sonrisa miró a su hermano.

—Sí.

Edward se encogió de hombros y llegó casualmente a la tetera para encenderla.

—Ya era hora. Ustedes dos me estaban dando un dolor de cabeza.

Mi boca cayó abierta junto con la de Jasper y Alice. Ni una vez en todo este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo Edward mencionó que él sabía lo que estaba pasando con Jasper y Alice. Ese astuto bastardo.

—Realmente eres en todo sentido un dolor en el trasero —anuncié maliciosamente, pasando cerca de él con rudeza. Me detuve rápidamente donde estaban Alice y Jasper y le dije—: Estoy feliz por ti.

Luego me apresuré por el pasillo hacia el baño para alejarme de Edward y su perceptivo, gruñón, inflexible trasero.

Escuché la suave y áspera risa de Edward, su deliciosa voz en mi cabeza mientras replicaba: —Ella me ama, en serio.


	25. Chapter 23

**Capitulo N° 23**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me reporté enferma en el trabajo esa noche. Alice no había querido que se hiciera un enorme alboroto sobre la cita en el hospital por lo que había decidido permitirle solamente a Esme y Carlisle que la llevaran a la reunión con el neurólogo. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que la consulta fuera en domingo, pero Edward había intervenido y había usado su encanto —más bien había gruñido y tirado de algunos hilos, porque conocía a alguien en el consejo de dirección del hospital — para conseguir que el neurólogo viera a Alice tan ponto como fuera posible.

Esme y Carlisle la habían recogido, dejado a Nessie y Seth con nosotros, y llevado a Alice hacía una hora. Edward y Jasper no se fueron. Los cinco estábamos sentados en la sala de estar, mirando el reloj, mirando fijamente nuestros teléfonos. Me levanté para orinar. Edward hizo más café. Jasper no se movió ni siquiera una vez.

Dos horas más tarde, Nessie estaba metida a mi lado, Edward estaba mirando a Seth que se había quedado dormido en el otro sillón, y Jasper tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza por la preocupación que incluso Nessie lo notó y alargó su mano para apretarle la suya. Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida y la besó en el cabello suavemente, mi corazón doliendo porque ella estaba tan llena de amor como Alice.

La puerta delantera se abrió.

Todos nos pusimos de pie de golpe. Bueno, Seth no, inestablemente se despertó y en cierto modo cayó sobre sus pies.

Esme entró en la sala de estar primero, pero no pude medir su expresión. Miré detrás de ella para ver a Carlisle con su brazo alrededor del hombro de Alice, y juro por Dios que tuve que contenerme para no estallar en lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Jasper se movió hacia ella y Carlisle inmediatamente soltó a Alice.

Alice se hundió en el costado de Jasper y sonrió trémula.

—Vamos a sentarnos. Lo explicaré.

—Voy a hacer un poco de té. —Esme asintió y volvió a salir de la habitación mientras nosotros nos sentábamos, nuestros traseros en el borde de nuestros asientos.

Alice dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—La buena noticia es que mi tumor es realmente un gran saco con dos pequeños tumores en él. Está en la superficie de la parte superior derecha de mi cerebro por lo que pueden quitarlo todo. El Dr. Dunham piensa que con toda probabilidad los tumores son benignos. Piensa que ha estado allí por un tiempo largo y que ha crecido lentamente y tiene que salir por razones obvias. Tendré una cirugía, programada en dos semanas, y enviarán el tumor para una biopsia. —Alice sonrió, sus labios temblando un poco—. Estoy un poco asustada por la cirugía, pero el Dr. Dunham fue realmente seguro y dijo que el riesgo en este tipo de cirugías es como del 2% y la posibilidad de que el tumor sea canceroso es realmente muy pequeña.

Todos a la vez soltamos nuestros alientos, el alivio cayendo en cascada sobre nosotros en una gran ola que casi nos echa fuera de nuestras sillas.

Edward se apresuró hacia Alice antes de que nadie más pudiera, alzándola apretadamente entre sus brazos hasta que ella le dijo que no podía respirar, y mientras hacía eso Carlisle le aseguraba a Seth, que estaba todavía un poco soñoliento, que Alice con toda probabilidad iba a estar bien. Edward finalmente dejó a su hermana con un sonoro beso en su frente y antes de que siquiera pudiera recobrar el aliento Jasper estaba sobre ella, besándola en la boca en frente de todos. Un beso realmente bueno. Valiente.

—Bueno, ya era hora —suspiró Carlisle.

Alice rió contra la boca de Jasper ante eso. Obviamente ahora estaba dándose cuenta de lo que yo había sabido todo este tiempo. Ella y Jasper habían sido todo menos sutiles estos últimos meses.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —preguntó Esme, volviendo apresurada a la sala.

Aproveché esa oportunidad para llevar a Alice a mis brazos.

—Las peores veinticuatro horas en mucho tiempo, amiga mía.

Ella se retiró para mirarme.

—Lamento hacerte pasar por eso.

Suspiré fuertemente y entonces miré el té y el café que Esme había traído a la sala. Le di una mirada de disculpas cuando dije:

—No creo que eso sea lo bastante fuerte.

Ella levantó una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿Tienes algo más fuerte en la casa?

—En realidad no. —Miré hacia Alice—. Pero hay un pub a sólo unas cuantas puertas debajo de nosotros en donde nunca hemos estado todavía. Quizá sea hora. Creo que existe la posibilidad de que tengan algo fuerte.

—Fuerte suena bien para mí.

—Y para mí. —Estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle.

—Tenemos a los niños —se quejó Esme.

Agarré mi monedero puesto sobre la mesita de café.

—Se permiten en un pub si están acompañados de un adulto. Pueden tomar una Coca.

Esme no se veía muy segura.

Sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—Es sólo una bebida. Una bebida festiva.

—Carlisle puede tener una bebida. Yo conduciré. —Cedió Esme y agarramos nuestras cosas para marcharnos.

Esme y Carlisle sacaron a los chicos primero. Jasper tenía su brazo alrededor de Alice y ella estaba metida cerca de él, pareciendo increíblemente feliz para alguien que estaba por tener una cirugía en unas cuantas semanas. Nuevamente, durante más de veinticuatro horas todos habíamos estado convencidos que ella tenía cáncer para descubrir que probablemente no lo tenía… y por supuesto finalmente tenía a Jasper donde quería.

Eso nos dejaba a mí y a Edward rezagados en la parte posterior, y obtuve la primera probada de lo que él había querido decir más temprano. Sus dedos rozaron mi espalda baja para guiarme por la puerta y fue tan deliberado que no fue gracioso.

Él sabía que era sensible en ese lugar.

Intenté refrenar el escalofrío mientras me daba vuelta para cerrar el apartamento, pero Edward se interpuso en mi camino, así que cuando me di la vuelta colisioné con él.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió, moviéndose lentamente para que mis pechos se rozaran contra el suyo.

Sentí mis pezones endurecerse y me estremecí ante el calor que latía entre mis piernas. Mi mirada fue mordaz.

—Seguro que lo lamentas.

Edward rió suavemente cuando me incliné para cerrar la puerta, y entonces sentí su sombra caer sobre mí. Alcé la mirada a mi derecha para ver su mano presionada contra la puerta cerca de mi cabeza. Giré para mirarlo, solo para descubrir que él mismo se había arrebujado alrededor mío.

—¿Necesitas una mano?

Entrecerré los ojos hasta que fueron casi ranuras.

—Retrocede antes de que convierta tus bolas en un llavero.

Pude decir que intentó realmente no reír. Desafortunadamente no lo intentó con bastante fuerza.

—Nena, tienes que saber que cuando dices cosas como esas, sólo haces que te ame más.

—Suenas como un muy malo villano/acosador en este momento.

—No me importa cómo suena, siempre y cuando esté funcionando.

—No funciona.

—Unos días más y lo hará. —Rozó un rápido beso a lo largo de mi mejilla y entonces se alejó abruptamente antes de que pudiera matarlo.

—Vamos chicos —gritó Alice desde más arriba en la acera. Esme, Carlisle y los niños ya debían haber ido adentro—. ¿Qué les está llevando tanto tiempo?

—Isabella solo estaba rogando por sexo, pero le dije que no era el momento adecuado para ello —contestó Edward en voz alta, causando que los transeúntes se carcajearan.

Furiosa con él por muchas razones, me apresuré a alcanzarlos.

—Está bien, cariño —respondí igual de alto—. Tengo un juguete que hace un mejor trabajo de todas maneras. —Con eso me lancé al pub satisfecha de finalmente haber tenido la última palabra.

Y aunque inmadura, y sí altamente inapropiado considerando la razón por la que íbamos a beber, no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha de que finalmente había tenido la última palabra.

Lo admito. Era una gran cobarde.

No me encontré con Kate y Garrett el lunes como había prometido. En cambio le mandé un correo, explicándole la situación de Alice y que no quería dejarla sola por el momento. Si Kate pensaba que era raro que no pudiera tomarme dos horas del día para verla, no lo dejó saber. Si pensó que era raro que le estuviera mandando un correo en vez de llamarla por teléfono, tampoco lo dejó saber.

La verdad era que apenas vi a Alice en los siguientes días porque Jasper prácticamente se había mudado a su habitación y los dos solo salían por bocadillos y salidas al baño.

No quería ver a Kate y a Garrett. Esa era la verdad

¿Y por qué?

Porque no hace mucho tiempo vomité mierda en el teléfono a Kate sobre no huir de Garrett sólo por tener miedo de lo que el futuro podría depararles, y realmente no estaba de humor para recibir una charla de Kate sobre romper con Edward y ser una completa hipócrita.

Mi historia con Edward era completamente diferente. Lo era.

En serio.

Bien.

Estaba asustada. No. Aterrorizada. Y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Solo tenía que mirar la manera en que había reaccionado ante la situación de Alice para saber que Edward tendría una vida difícil y neurótica conmigo.

Además, mi vida había sido mucho más tranquila sin él en ella. Raramente me preocupaba por algo, mis emociones eran bastante estables, tenía, sino paz, entonces calma. Estar con Edward era tumultuoso y, cuando realmente pensaba en ello, agotador. Quita el sexo increíble y todo lo que queda es un manojo de feas emociones. Preocupación, que él podría volverse aburrido y dejar de gustarme. Celos, nunca había sido una novia celosa antes de conocer a Edward, pero ahora mis garras se volvían filosas cada vez que veía a una mujer coquetear con él. Miedo por él, como si no bastara preocuparme por mí misma, ahora me importaba si él estaba contento o sano. Me importaba mucho. Eso simplemente no era genial.

Me gustaba la Bella antes de Edward.

Era valiente, fantástica e independiente.

La Bella después de Edward en cierto modo era una idiota sensiblera.

No ayudaba que Edward haya mantenido su palabra. Aparecía en el apartamento a cada oportunidad que tenía, y aunque le dije que Alice estaba ocupada, seguía pasando por allí.

—Estaba lavando los platos y el astuto bastardo se deslizó detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Y me besó. Aquí mismo. — Señalé airadamente mi cuello—. ¿No podría hacer que lo internaran o algo asi?

La Dra. Pritchard resopló.

—¿Por amarte?

Me eché hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

—Dra. Pritchard —amonesté suavemente—. ¿De qué lado está?

—Del lado de Edward.

Era miércoles a la noche, dos días después de Navidad, y estaba cubriendo a un colega en el bar. La cirugía de Alice era en dos días.

Había tenido una agotadora semana esquivando a Edward, y, cuando salía de su habitación, intentando calmar a Alice sobre la cirugía. Esquivar a Edward no era tan fácil. A pesar de que Darren, su gerente en _Fire_ , tuvo que dejarlo porque su mujer estaba embarazada y le había pedido que tuviera un horario normal de nueve a cinco (Edward le consiguió un trabajo de gerente en un hotel de la ciudad propiedad de un amigo y eso significaba capacitar a otra persona), Edward todavía había encontrado tiempo para acercarse y molestarme. Se produjo el incidente del fregadero —al cual yo pude haber sobre-reaccionado porque me trajo un recuerdo que tuve de mis padres—, el incidente de entrar caminando mientras estaba duchándome para preguntarme dónde estaba el control remoto, el incidente de él comiendo su almuerzo en la cocina sin camiseta —dijo que "accidentalmente" había derramado café sobre ella y tuvo que ponerla en la lavadora/secadora— y hubo muchos, muchos incidentes de "mirarme sin ninguna razón". Juro por Dios que me estaba desquiciando. Había estado cerca de rendirme cuando él empezó a retroceder un poco.

Claro que no me habría rendido de todas maneras.

Porque podía ver la imagen completa.

Había empezado a mostrarse frío unos pocos días antes de Navidad, e incluso tuvo un comportamiento bastante bueno cuando tuvimos la cena de Navidad con la familia de Alice. El único momento extraño llegó cuando tuvimos que intercambiar regalos. Ambos habíamos comprado nuestros regalos hace tiempo, y estos eran más significativos que los que dos simples amigos se regalarían. Edward me había conseguido una copia firmada de mi libro favorito por mi autor favorito. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No lo sé. Oh, ¿mencioné el impresionante brazalete de diamante? Ajá. Le conseguí la primera edición de su libro favorito, The Sun Also Rises de Hemingway. Fue el regalo más elaborado que nunca compré, pero valió la pena ver la manera en que me sonrió cuando lo abrió.

 _Mierda._

 _Jodida, mierda, joder._

Tal vez esperaba que él subiera la apuesta después de eso pero Edward pareció hacer exactamente lo contrario… desaparecer.

Me preguntaba si era una nueva táctica.

Así que estuve en alerta cuando no apareció con Alice y Jasper el miércoles cuando estaba cubriendo mi turno. Él los había arrastrado a la barra la semana anterior cuando había recogido turnos extras, después de que Alice exigiera que saliera del apartamento, creo que yo estaba merodeando, y se había sentado en el sofá frente a la barra, en mi línea directa de visión, dividiendo su tiempo entre mirarme y coquetear con chicas bonitas. Supongo que esta era la parte de "enfadarme" de su promesa.

Así que me sorprendió que no estuviera el miércoles.

Alice todavía estaba despierta cuando llegué a casa del trabajo. Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

—Jasper está durmiendo —susurró, siguiéndome a la sala de estar.

Le sonreí sobre mi hombro.

—No me extraña. Debes desgastar mucho a ese pobre chico.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó sobre el sofá junto a mí.

—No es realmente así. Bueno… en cierta manera. —Se ruborizó, sus ojos brillando de felicidad—. Mayormente hablamos mucho. Arreglando cosas. Todos esos malentendidos. Al parecer, ha estado enamorado de mí por bastante tiempo.

—Oh, no me digas.

—Graciosa.

—Hablando de gracioso, Edward no apareció en el bar esta noche.

Su hermana me miró con cuidado.

—Su nueva gerente necesitaba ayuda esta noche. ¿Estabas decepcionada de que no estuviera?

—No —respondí con rapidez. Probablemente demasiado rápido. Maldición, echaba de menos a la Bella antes de Edward—. Solo noté la falta de ego en la habitación y pensé "Oye, ¿dónde está Edward"?

Alice no se rió. Me dio una desaprobadora mirada maternal.

—Edward tiene razón. Estás enamorada de él. Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejas corretearte? ¿Estás disfrutando que te persiga? ¿Es eso?

Levanté una ceja.

—El tumor sacó a relucir toda la mordacidad que hay en ti, ¿uh?

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Demasiado pronto para bromas de tumores?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron

—¿Acaso existe un momento para bromas de tumores? Nunca, Bella. Nunca.

Parpadeé.

—Lo lamento. Eso fue miserable.

—No. miserable es usar mi tumor como una herramienta para desviar. Te amo hasta el cielo, Bella, pero también amo a mi hermano. ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto?

—No le estoy hacienda esto a él. Estoy hacienda esto por él. —Me volví hacia ella, mis ojos sinceros mientras intentaba hacerla comprender—. No manejo las cosas malas muy bien. No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero es la verdad. Mira cómo me fui cuando me necesitabas. Cuando Edward me necesitó.

—Pero volviste —discutió—. Estabas en shock. Pero has estado aquí desde entonces.

—Edward me habló sobre ello —confesé—. Tuvo que darme algo de sentido. Y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que no puedo protegerme o a las personas alrededor mío de las cosas malas que pasan. Y al parecer, las cosas malas me siguen, así que probablemente vaya a suceder nuevamente. Cuando lo haga, no puedo garantizar que no vaya a ponerme hecha una furia, y no puedo hacerle eso a Edward. Su vida sería inestable conmigo y después de que la perra de su esposa lo hizo atravesar el infierno, se merece a alguien que le pueda dar paz.

—Bella, estás hablando como si fueras algún caso mental. No lo eres. Tu único problema es que no enfrentas lo que le sucedió a tu familia y empiezas a lidiar con ello.

Golpeé mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá.

—Suenas como la Dra. Pritchard.

—¿Quién?

—Mi terapeuta.

—¿Estás viendo a una terapeuta? ¿Cómo no lo sabía? —Me pegó una palmada en el brazo.

—Oye. —Hice una mueca de dolor, apartándome.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. —Alice estaba enojada; sus ojos destellando al igual que los de Edward cuando se enfadaba—. Soy tu mejor amiga y no me dijiste que estabas viendo a una terapeuta. ¿Lo sabe Edward?

—Sí —respondí como una adolescente huraña.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. —Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Tienes que empezar a lidiar con tu familia, Bella. Creo que si lo haces, todo lo demás empezará a sentirse no tan grande y abrumador. Y te darás cuenta que puedes tomar un día a la vez con Edward. No tienes que protegerlo de estar contigo. Es un chico grande, y claramente sabe mucho más que yo, y milagro de los milagros todavía quiere estar contigo.

—Gracioso. Realmente suenas como la Dra. Pritchard.

—Con toda seriedad, Bella, creo que necesitas dejar de jugar.

—No estoy jugando. —Aunque la estudié cuidadosamente, atrapando algo en su rostro—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sabes?

Se tomó un minuto, casi como si no estuviera segura de decirme lo que sea que estuviera en su mente. De repente, tuve esa horrible sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Jasper y yo salimos a almorzar hoy.

—Lo sé. Estaba aquí, mirando fijamente el manuscrito que no he tocado en días.

—Bueno. —Alice no pudo mirarme a los ojos—. Nos encontramos con Edward para almorzar y trajo a la nueva gerente de Fire con él.

—¿Y?

Sus ojos se alzaron rápidamente hacia mí y me tensé por la preocupación que vi en ellos.

—Su nueva gerente se llama Isla. Mide casi un metro setenta, rubia impresionante quien también resulta que es inteligente y divertida.

Creo que sentí mi corazón desplomarse en mi estómago.

—Bella, parecían entenderse. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No quise creerlo, pero estaban coqueteando y Edward fue… fue muy atento. Parecían… cercanos.

Los celos son algo horrible. El dolor de ellos es casi tan arrollador como un desamor y lo sé porque estaba sintiendo ambos al mismo tiempo. Sentí que alguien había rasgado mi pecho con las manos desnudas, quitado mi corazón y pulmones, y reemplazado con un montón de rocas y piedras.

Miré fijamente el árbol de Navidad, mi mente zumbando. Esa fue la razón por la que últimamente no había estado cerca.

—¿Bella? —Alice tocó mi brazo.

La miré, determina a no llorar. Le di una mirada triste.

—Supongo que tuve razón todo el tiempo entonces.

Alice empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, esto es bueno. —Me levanté, necesitando estar sola—. Rompí con él porque se merece encontrar a alguien normal y decente. Y ahora no tengo que sentirme culpable porque tuve razón todo el tiempo. No me ama. No estás con alguien más al acabar de romper con el amor de tu vida, ¿verdad? Esto es bueno. —Me moví hacia la puerta de la sala de estar y escuché a Alice revolverse en su asiento.

—¡No! —siseó Alice—. Eso no es lo que pasa, o la razón por la que te lo dije.

—Me siguió al pasillo pero ya no estaba escuchando ya que tenía un montón de sangre corriendo apresurada en mis oídos—. Bella, te lo dije para que dejaras de jugar y estés con él otra vez. Escucha, puedo… — Cerré la puerta en su cara.

—Bella. —Golpeó sobre ella.

—¡Buenas noches, Ali!

—Mierda —la escuché murmurar y entonces sus pasos de desvanecieron.

Lo intenté. Realmente lo hice. Pero cuando me acurruqué en la cama, no pude detener las lágrimas.


	26. Chapter 24

**Capitulo N°24**

—La cirugía de Alice es mañana.

La Dra. Pritchard asintió. —¿Estás nerviosa?

Asentí, mi estómago revuelto. —Su cirujano tiene grandes reconocimientos y está realmente seguro de que es bastante sencilla para una cirugía cerebral, pero estoy todavía preocupada.

—Eso es natural.

Exhalé lentamente, la exhalación se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa. — Estoy reservando un vuelo a Virginia a finales de enero. Estaré volando hacia allá después de las dos semanas de recuperación de Alice en casa.

Las cejas de la Dra. Pritchard golpearon la línea del cabello. —¿Oh? ¿Qué motivó esto?

 _La valentía de Alice y de Edward siguiendo adelante._

—Edward conoció a alguien, como yo quería. Pero Alice es realmente la que me dio el coraje. Ha sido realmente valiente sobre todo y estábamos sentadas hablando anoche, y allí estaba con esta enorme cirugía delante de ella y estaba preocupada por mí, preocupada de que si no empiezo a hacerle frente a mi pasado, nunca mejorará.

La Dra. Pritchard me dio una sonrisa triste. —¿Alice te convenció en una conversación para hacer lo que yo he intentado conseguir durante casi seis meses?

—Supongo que necesitabas ser diagnosticada con algo aterrador y ser realmente valiente al respecto, así yo me sentiría como la peor clase de cobarde.

—Necesitaré añadir eso a mi repertorio.

Me reí, esa risa apagada en un silencio tenso. —Estoy asustada —admití finalmente—. Tengo cosas almacenadas de mi familia. Voy a visitar sus tumbas y quizá finalmente hacer algo respecto a todas esas cosas.

—Nunca me dijiste que mantenías todas sus cosas.

—Sí. Lo puse en el depósito y actuaba como si no existieran.

—Este es un paso realmente bueno el que estás tomando, Bella.

—Sí. Espero que sí.

Ahora frunció el ceño. —¿Edward conoció a alguien?

Ignoré el dolor —Es lo que yo quería.

—Bella, sé que tú misma dijiste eso, pero aún así, no puede ser fácil verlo con alguien nuevo tan pronto. Especialmente después de que te persiguiera y prometiera que no iba a darse por vencido.

—Simplemente me da la razón. Él no me ama.

—¿Y está definitivamente viendo esta nueva mujer? ¿No hay ningún malentendido?

—No, según Alice.

—Entonces un viaje a Virginia podría ser exactamente lo que necesitas en este momento.

—Oh, no es un viaje. —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Bueno, es y no es. Estoy pensando en mudarme de nuevo permanentemente una vez que sepa que Alice va a estar bien. Voy a comparar precios cuando llegue allí, volver a Edimburgo y arreglar mis asuntos…

La Dra. Pritchard agitó su cabeza —No lo entiendo. ¿Pensé que Edimburgo era tu casa? ¿Pensé que Alice era tu familia?

—Alice es mi familia. Siempre lo será. —Sonreí con tristeza—. No puedo verlo con alguien más —admití—. Él me estaba advirtiendo, lo se. Usted, Alice, él. Todos ustedes me estaban advirtiendo sobre eso. ¿Cree que no sé que ahuyentarlo es irracional? —Me encontré a mí misma levantando la voz—. Sé que es irracional. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si alguien más estuviera dentro de mí, empujándolo lejos porque estaba tan aterrorizada de perderlo.

—Bella —La voz de la buena doctora era suave, tranquilizadora—, irracional, sí, pero es comprensible. Sufriste una gran pérdida de niña. Edward sabe exactamente lo que estabas haciendo. Es por eso que él no se daba por vencido.

—Se dio por vencido ante el primer par de piernas largas que llegaron.

—¿Esa es la verdad de por qué te vas?

—Sé que sueno como una loca. En un minuto estoy firme en que no quiero estar con él, y tan pronto como me entero de que está con otra persona, pierdo los estribos. La cosa es que nada ha cambiado. Excepto que ahora no quiero estar con él, porque está claro que no me ama como yo lo amo. Siempre ha sido la emoción de la caza con él.

—Bien, tendría que tener a Edward y hablar con él para tener una opinión sobre eso, creo que necesitas hablar con él. Necesitas decirle esto antes de irte a Virginia, o siempre te preguntarás, Bella. ¿Sabes qué es más aterrador que tomar un riesgo y perder?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—El arrepentimiento, Bella. El arrepentimiento le hace cosas terribles a una persona.

Todos nosotros fuimos al hospital para Alice. Incluso Nessie y Seth.

Cuando llegaron para llevarla hacia abajo para la cirugía se turnaron a tranquilizarla. Por último, Jasper le dio un dulce largo beso que habría derretido el corazón del más anti romántico. Apestaba que algo tan importante como una cirugía cerebral le hubiera hecho finalmente subirse al plato, pero la vida es así a veces. Algunos de nosotros necesitamos una rápida patada en el trasero.

Nos sentamos en una sala de espera a pesar que los médicos nos dijeron que probablemente deberíamos ir a casa y volver en un par de horas. Ninguno de nosotros quería irse. Me senté junto a Esme, Nessie en mi otro lado. Carlisle se sentó en la habitación, viendo jugar a Seth en su Nintendo en silencio. Edward se sentó al otro lado de Carlisle con Jasper a su derecha. Apenas hablamos. Busqué café para todos y refresco para los niños. Llevé a Nessie a la caza de unos bocadillos y traté de preguntarle sobre el último libro que estaba leyendo, pero ninguna de las dos lo estaba siguiendo. Seth fue el único que comió todo su sándwich, mientras que el resto de nosotros apenas lo mordisqueamos, nuestros estómagos demasiados llenos de nervios para dejar espacio para nada más.

¿Sabías que el tiempo se detiene en la sala de espera de un hospital? No es broma. Sólo se detiene. Miras al reloj y dice doce y uno, miras de nuevo en lo que se siente como una hora y son sólo las malditas doce y dos.

Alice me había pintado las uñas anoche cuando necesitaba algo qué hacer para apartar su mente de la cirugía. En el momento en que el cirujano salió horas más tarde, me había picado hasta el último pedazo de esmalte de uñas.

Nos lanzamos de nuestros pies cuando el Dr. Dunham finalmente entró en la sala de espera. Nos sonrió, con un aspecto cansado, pero perfectamente sereno.

—Todo ha ido realmente bien. Hemos removido toda la masa y han enviado los tumores para la biopsia. Alice ha sido llevada al ala postoperación pero va a pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que ella salga de la anestesia. Sé que han estado aquí todo el día, así que les sugiero que vayan a casa por unas horas y regresen en las horas de visita de esta noche.

Esme negó con su cabeza, con los ojos brillantes por la preocupación. — Queremos volver a verla.

—Solo denle un poco de tiempo —replicó el Dr. Dunham amablemente—. Le prometo que está bien. Pueden regresar esta noche. Les advierto ahora, que ella probablemente seguirá estando muy mareada, y el lado derecho de su rostro está hinchado un poco mas por la cirugía. Eso es perfectamente normal.

Apreté el brazo de Esme. —Vamos. Vamos a ir a buscarles a los niños algo de cena y volvemos mas tarde.

—Sí, mamá, tengo hambre —se quejó en voz baja Seth.

No fue hasta que nos íbamos del hospital y Edward se acercó lentamente a mi lado para atraerme a un abrazo, que me di cuenta de que por una vez en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo no había pensado en mi drama con él. Sólo había estado pensado en Alice.

Tan pronto me tocó me acordé de Isla y me tensé.

Él lo sintió, su torneado cuerpo contra el mío. —¿Isabella? —preguntó inquisitivamente.

No podía mirarlo. Me encogí fuera de su control aprovechando su sorpresa, y me apresuré para alcanzar a Nessie.

Esa noche la enfermera nos llevó al ala post-operación y nos permitió entrar a ver Alice. Las cortinas estaban corridas a su alrededor, y Esme y Carlisle estaban delante de mí que así no la vi al principio. Cuando la saludaron tranquilamente y dieron un paso atrás me estremecí.

No esperaba sentir tanto miedo.

El Dr. Dunham tenía razón, su cabeza estaba bastante hinchada y deforme del lado derecho, los ojos todavía vidriosos por la anestesia. Vendas blancas acolchadas estaban envueltas apretadas alrededor de su cabeza y sentí que mi estómago se revolvía al pensar en el hecho de que ese día su cerebro había sido cortado.

Me dio un atisbo de una sonrisa ladeada. —Bella —Su voz era ronca, apenas audible.

Quería correr. Lo sé. Eso es horrible. Pero quería huir de esta parte. Las personas que terminan en el hospital nunca habían concluido bien en mi vida y verla allí, tan vulnerable, tan agotada, solo me recordó lo cerca que estuvimos a perderla.

Sentí una mano apretar la mía y giré mi cabeza para ver a Nessie mirándome. Se veía tan pálida como me sentía, y sus dedos temblaban entre los míos. Estaba demasiado asustada. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, esperando que se le quitara. —Alice está bien. Vamos. —Jalé su mano y la arrastré conmigo al lado de la cama de Alice.

Me acerqué hacia la mano que Alice había estirado para su mamá, y deslicé la mía en ella, sintiendo alivio y amor mientras me daba un apretón suave. —¿Estoy bonita? —preguntó con un poco de arrastre, y me reí suavemente.

—Siempre, cariño.

Sus ojos se posaron en Nessie. —Estoy bien—susurró.

—¿Estás segura? —Nessie se apretó cerca de la cama, sus ojos asustados pegados a la cabeza vendada de Alice.

—Mmmhmm.

Todavía estaba cansada. No deberíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Suavemente alejé a Nessie para que Edward y Jasper pudieran acercarse con Seth. Seth pensó que lucía genial, por supuesto. Una vez que Edward saludó, Jasper no dejo el lado de Alice.

Sus ojos comenzaros a revolotear cerrándose.

—Deberíamos dejarla descansar —ordenó Carlisle en voz baja—. Vamos a volver mañana.

—Ali —murmuró Edward, y sus ojos revolotearon de nuevo abiertos—. Nos vamos. Volveremos mañana.

—Está bien.

Jasper cogió una silla del lado de la habitación y lo puso al lado de su cama. —Me voy a quedar.

Asentimos, realmente no queríamos discutir con su determinada mandíbula apretada.

Con suaves despedidas los dejamos, Edward y yo los seguíamos desde atrás mientras caminamos en una niebla solemne a través del hospital.

—Ella se veía pequeñita —observó Edward con voz ronca—. No esperaba que luciera tan mal.

—La inflamación bajara.

Me lanzó una cuidadosa mirada. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—No te ves bien.

—Ha sido un día agotador.

Paramos en… en realidad no sabía dónde. El hospital era un poco confuso con un montón de pequeños estacionamientos y entradas diferentes y barricadas amarillas. No sabía dónde diablos estaba. Estábamos parados en una entrada de todos modos, y Esme suspiró. —¿Los dos van a conseguir un taxi?

El coche de Carlisle no era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos consiguieran un viaje en este. Me habían llevado pero Jasper y Edward habían conseguido un taxi. Supuse que sería grosero sugerir que Edward cogiera un taxi y que a mí me llevaran.

—Voy conseguir un taxi. Edward, debes que ir con ellos.

Él sonrió a sabiendas. —Vamos a coger juntos un taxi.

 _Mierda._

A regañadientes dejé ir a la familia de Alice, y esperé a que Edward llamara a un taxi. Luego me coloqué en las puertas de entrada, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente.

Olí su colonia cuando él se apretó contra mi espalda. Me moví incómoda, tratando de tapar el hecho de que a pesar de que había arrancado las sábanas de mi cama, todavía no las había lavado porque todavía podía oler a Edward sobre ellas. Realmente era esa clase de chica.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué estoy recibiendo el tratamiento del silencio? — preguntó con brusquedad, su cálido aliento en mi oído.

Me encogí de hombros, alejándome. Su voz tenía un efecto en mi cuerpo y yo no quería que lo supiera.

—Estoy hablando contigo.

—Apenas.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la mente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—¿Cuándo he querido hablar de ello?

Sentí la calidez calentándose a medida que se acercaba más, su mano deslizándose por mi cadera. —Solías hablarme, Isabella. No pretendas que no.

Al ver el familiar taxi negro de la ciudad doblar la esquina hacia nuestra parte del edificio, me alejé rápidamente. —El taxi está aquí. — Y partí hacia allí.

Cuando nos acomodamos en el taxi podía sentir que estaba molesto. También lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que iba a intentar hablar conmigo al respecto incluso si eso significaba seguirme a mi casa. Le di al taxista la dirección de Rose en Leith.

Edward me lanzó una mirada.

Me encogí de hombros. —Me pidió venir.

Después de algunas preguntas tontas y unas pocas respuestas de una palabra de mi parte, Edward se rindió, pero no antes de enviarme una letal mirada de advertencia de "esto no ha terminado".

Salí hacia el departamento de Rose sin un adiós y vi como el taxi se alejaba. Llamé para asegurarme de que ella estaba en casa, y subí a su apartamento y pasé casi toda la noche allí.

Evitar a Edward necesitó de habilidad. Bueno, no sólo implicó no pasar ningún tiempo en el apartamento. También significó conseguir un taxi sola para visitar Alice. Todos los días sin falta Edward me enviaba un texto preguntando si quería que llevara el taxi a mi casa para buscarme durante el horario de visita en el hospital. Le envié un amable "No, gracias" de regreso cada vez. Las horas de visitas estaban centradas en Alice así que estaba segura allí. Tenía una habitación privada, estaba aburrida hasta la locura y desesperada por ir a casa, pero tenía una semana entera aquí. La hinchazón estaba bajando cada día más, pero me di cuenta de que estaba agotada. Dejó que todos nosotros, y por todos me refiero a Esme, charlara alrededor de ella, sonriendo y escuchando. Afortunadamente, no llegaba a ver la parte triste, cuando sus ojos inevitablemente se ponían todos llorosos mientras la dejábamos. No llegaba a ver esa parte porque siempre me iba antes que todos los demás. Vi no sólo las preguntas en los ojos de Alice cuando hacía esto, sino que en todos los demás también. Traté de compensarla por esto llevando un regalo tonto cada vez que la visitaba, pero sabía que ella se estaba muriendo por preguntarme qué estaba mal.

No estuve sorprendida en absoluto de que Edward no me persiguiera al salir de allí. Él había pasado página, así que no necesitaba saber por qué lo estaba evitando.

O eso pensaba yo.

Pasé con Rose la víspera de año nuevo. Recibí una llamada de Kate.

Mensajes de texto de Craig, Alistair, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y los niños.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward.

 _ **Feliz año nuevo, Isabella. Espero que sea un buen año para ti. X**_

¿Quién sabia que un mensaje de texto podría ser tan desgarrador? Un mensaje de texto de regreso... espera...

 _ **Para ti también.**_

Sí, lo hice. Hice eso. Soy una idiota.

Cuando comencé a tomar distancia del apartamento, nadar en una piscina diferente y evitando el gimnasio que compartíamos, creo Edward comenzó a darse cuenta de que sabía sobre Isla.

Cuatro días de la recuperación de Alice en el hospital y solo unos pocos días antes de que regresara a casa, recibí otro mensaje de texto de Edward.

 _ **Realmente tenemos que hablar. He ido un par de veces al apartamento, pero nunca estas dentro. ¿Podemos encontrarnos? X**_

Yo no le escribí de regreso. Obviamente, quería hablarme de su nueva gerente.

No importaba si no respondía el mensaje de texto. El destino ya tenía planes para reunirnos. Dos días después del mensaje de texto, estaba esquivando el apartamento y almorzando en el Grassmarket. Iba a dirigirme a lo largo de George IV Bridge hacia la ruta Forrest donde estaba esta pequeña tienda cursi que Alice amaba. Vendían estos paraguas que eran como sombrillas anticuadas y ella había estado hablando sobre comprar una, pero nunca lo hizo. Así que la iba a comprar para ella como un pequeño regalo por su regreso al apartamento el día siguiente.

Acababa de terminar mi almuerzo y había salido hacia el Grassmarket, tratando de meter mi cartera de nuevo en mi bolso cuando escuché:

—¿Isabella?

Mi cabeza se levanto y mi corazón hizo esta cosa donde palpitaba tan fuerte que se desenganchaba solo de mi pecho y caía en picada hacia la boca de mi estómago. Edward estaba de pie frente a mí, y a su lado estaba esta impresionante rubia alta. Llevaba una falda lápiz y una chaqueta de traje estilo victoriano, zapatos sexy de tacón de aguja, con el rubio cabello largo perfectamente alborotado, y su maquillaje era tan perfecto como su rostro.

¿Era ella de verdad?

La odie al instante.

—Edward —murmuré, mis ojos volando en cualquier lugar y hacia todas partes para evitar su mirada.

Debo mencionar que estaba usando mis jeans desgastados en la rodilla, una andrajosa camiseta que anunciaba una famosa cerveza, y mi pelo estaba en su habitual nudo en mi cabeza. No llevaba maquillaje.

Me veía como el infierno.

Yo realmente había hecho su elección fácil.

—Te mandé un mensaje de texto —dijo en un tono severo. Mis ojos volaron a los suyos con eso.

—Lo sé.

Su mandíbula se apretó.

Isla aclaró su garganta y trató de relajarse, aunque su mirada penetrante no dejaba la mía cuando él dijo:

—Isla, esta es Isabella. Isabella, esta es Isla, la nueva manager de Fire.

Con mis mejores habilidades de actuación sonreí cortésmente y le tendí la mano para que la sacudiera. Me sonrió con curiosidad. —He escuchado hablar mucho sobre usted —le dije de manera significativa.

El cuerpo de Edward se congeló con eso y le envié una sonrisa amarga, mis ojos enviando su propio mensaje, _Sí, sé todo sobre ella, idiota._

Isla se volvió hacia Edward con una inclinación atractiva y excepcionalmente coqueta en la boca.

—¿Le has estado hablando a las personas acerca de mí?

Él no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado matándome con los ojos. — Isla, ¿Puedes darnos un minuto, por favor?

Uh oh.

Y luego un milagro ocurre. Bon Jovi salvó el día. Había reajustado mi tono de llamada.

" _SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TOO BLAME, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME (Tiro directo al corazón y es tu culpa tú le das una mala reputación al amor)"._

Sí, no me había sentido sutil ese día.

Edward arqueo una ceja por eso, con una sonrisa estúpidamente divertida curvando sus labios mientras sacaba mi celular. Kate. Gracias a Dios.

—Tengo que tomar esto. Te veo más tarde.

Su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mirada asesina.

—Isab…

—Kate —respondí con fingida alegría, dando un pequeño saludo de adiós a Isla, uno que devolvió distraídamente.

Kate resopló. —Suenas extraña.

Me apresuré pasando los pubs en dirección a la vía Candlemaker, un acceso directo al puente y la ruta Forrest.

—No te di un regalo de navidad suficientemente bueno, ¿Sabes eso?

—Uh, ¿Por qué?

—Debido a que acabas de salvar mi culo. Te enviaré algo pequeño como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Ooh, Chocolate, por favor.

—Hecho.

Dejé que me hablara sobre todo y nada durante diez minutos en un intento desesperado por calmar el dolor insoportable en el pecho al ver a Edward. No duró mucho. Fui a casa, me acurruqué con la sábana sucia que olía a él y lloré durante tres horas, hasta que finalmente tuve el coraje para tirarla en la lavadora.


	27. Chapter 25

**Capitulo N° 25**

Quizá todavía me sentía culpable por desplomarme con Alice aquella primera noche, entonces me fui un poco por la borda para tener el departamento listo para su regreso. Estaba limpio de arriba a abajo, pero contuve mi inclinación de "poner orden" y dejé su desorden fuera ya que sabía que esto la hacía sentir en casa. Ordené en internet ese magnífico juego de cama de lujo verde pálido porque ella adoraba el verde, compré unos cojines decorativos, y convertí su cama en una cama de princesa. Compré una mesa de desayuno-en-cama que se enrollaba al lado de la cama y se balanceaba, así ella podría comer en la cama. Compré flores. Chocolates. Llené el refrigerador con su helado favorito Ben & Jerry's. Había una pila de cada última publicación de revistas, que yo alguna vez la había visto leer sobre el gabinete de su cabecera. Un par de Sudokus y libros de crucigramas. Y… lo más extravagante un pequeño televisor con pantalla plana con un reproductor de DVD incorporado. Era probablemente demasiado para un paciente que se suponía, debía permanecer solo durante dos semanas en cama, pero no quería que ella estuviera aburrida.

—Oh mi Dios. —Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron cuando caminó dentro de su habitación. Estaba de pie con su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Jasper, y Esme, Carlisle y Edward ya estaban en la habitación, riéndose de todo. Los niños estaban de regreso en la escuela por lo que ellos se habían perdido "los excesos de Bella". Los ojos de Alice se volvieron hacia mí—. ¿Hiciste todo esto?

Me encogí de hombros, de repente sintiéndome muy incómoda.

—No es mucho.

Alice sonrió y vino despacio hacia mí.

—Tú eres un poquito impresionante.

Resoplé. —Si tú lo dices.

—Ven aquí. —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y la abracé, como siempre sintiéndome como una niña pequeña abrazando a su madre porque ella era tan maternal—. Me gusta, gracias.

—Me alegra. —Con cuidado acaricié su espalda y fruncí el ceño—. Acuéstate.

Alice gimió. —Esto va a ser divertido.

Mientras Jasper ayudaba a Alice a sacarse sus zapatos y entrar en la cama, Esme se acercó a mí.

—El doctor dice que tienes que asegurarte de que sus vendas no se mojen cuando se esté duchando.

—Ella puede tomar baños por ahora.

—Bueno. Y, debe descansar. Le está permitido caminar, pero no constantemente.

—Lo tengo.

—Debe volver en dos semanas para sacarle las vendas.

—Bien.

—Y luego tiene un chequeo tres meses después de esto. Si todo va bien será un año después de esto.

Fruncí el ceño. —Espera. —Le lancé una sonrisa algo esperanzadora a Alice—. ¿Tienes tus resultados de la biopsia?

—¿Nadie le dijo? —Alice frunció la frente mientras miraba acusadoramente alrededor de la habitación.

Edward suspiró. —Tal vez si ella dejara de evitar a todos, alguien podría haberlo hecho.

—¡Hola! —Agité mi mano—. ¿Resultados por favor?

Alice sonrió abiertamente. —Benigno.

Caí en el alivio de escuchar la confirmación de lo que el Dr. Dunham había predicho. —Tendrias que haber empezado por ahi.

—Lo siento.

—Uh huh. —Arqueé una ceja a Esme—. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ella. —Mis ojos parpadearon hacia Jasper quien había subido encima del cubrecama al otro lado de Alice—. Eso si me deja el joven amante.

Jasper hizo una mueca. —Soy demasiado viejo para ser llamado un joven amante.

—Me gusta absolutamente. —Alice sonrió traviesamente.

—Entonces seré el joven amante.

—Bien, creo que iré a preparar un poco de café para todos antes de que yo vomite sobre el nuevo cubrecama de Alice —rezongué y avancé hacia la puerta.

Edward se puso en frente de ella, su rostro inexpresivo. —Tenemos que hablar. —Con esto él giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, sin dejarme más remedio que seguirlo.

Lo encontré en mi habitación y en cuanto entré él cruzó a zancadas por delante de mí para cerrar la puerta.

—Podríamos hablar en la sala de estar —le dije con irritación, odiándolo aquí donde había tantos recuerdos. Además, su presencia en mi habitación siempre había sido arrolladora.

En respuesta, él se movió sigilosamente hacia mí, sólo deteniéndose cuando había unos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros. Quise dar marcha atrás pero no quería darle la satisfacción. Lo miré desafiante y él inclinó la cabeza un poco para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—He estado tratando de darte tu espacio, pero esto es ridículo.

Mi cabeza se recuperó por esto. —¿Eh, qué?

Miré sus magníficos y furiosos ojos estrecharse en rendijas. —Nunca estás aquí. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? Porque juro por Dios…

Furioso ni siquiera lo cubría. —¿Estás bromeando? —grité, olvidando que había una audiencia abajo por el pasillo.

—¿Bien, qué diablos está pasando?

Dejé salir un suspiro estremecedor, tratando de calmarme. —Eres un estúpido. Vienes aquí y me acusas de pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas a tus espaldas cuando eres tú quien se está follando a su nueva administradora del club.

Ahora Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en shock, ¿y la mirada que él me dio? Bueno, digamos no era una manera educada de expresar que pensaba que yo tenía un tornillo suelto en algún lugar.

—¿Isla? ¿Piensas que estoy me estoy follando a Isla? No puedo creer eso.

Bien. Estaba completamente confundida. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en un intento de parecer como si tuviera el control de esta conversación. — Alice me contó todo.

Su boca en realidad cayó abierta. Hubiera sido gracioso si la situación no fuera como un cuchillo en mi intestino. —¿Alice? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Alice?

—Ella se encontró contigo para almorzar. Los dos se reunieron con ella y Jasper para el almuerzo y me dijo que ustedes estaban de lo más acaramelados.

Ahora Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la suave tela se tensó contra los músculos de su bíceps. Conseguí el destello de una imagen de él encima de mí, sus manos presionando mis muñecas en el colchón, los músculos de sus brazos moviéndose mientras él empujaba con fuerza dentro de mí una y otra vez.

Enrojecí, sacudiendo la imagen de mi cabeza.

 _Mierda._

—¿Alice te dijo que ella tuvo un almuerzo conmigo e Isla, y que yo estaba acaramelado con ella? —me preguntó despacio, como si yo fuera una enferma mental.

Le contesté entre dientes. —Sí.

—Si ella no acabara de tener una cirugía cerebral juro por Dios que la mataría.

Parpadeé. —¿Qué?

Edward dio otro paso hacia adelante lo que significaba que tenía que retroceder un paso si no quería que mi senos se aplastaran contra él. —Yo nunca fui a almorzar con Isla y Alice. Se conocieron cuando ella y Jasper visitaron el club para dejar una memoria USB que olvidé en el departamento. Ellos se encontraron durante dos segundos.

Rasqué detrás de mi oreja no gustándome en absoluto dónde me ponía esto en esta conversación. —¿Por qué ella me diría eso?

Edward suspiró pesadamente y se alejó, pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración. —No lo sé. Probablemente porque le dije que te estaba dando espacio como parte de la siguiente etapa en mi plan para recuperarte y Alice no estaba de acuerdo en que esta fuera una buena idea. Al parecer, Alice pensó que los celos eran el siguiente paso. —Él sacudió la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada insondable—. Aparentemente ella estaba equivocada.

Lo miré mientras él caminaba alrededor de mi habitación, claramente tratando de reunir sus pensamientos tanto como yo estaba tratando de aceptar la idea de que Edward no había seguido adelante en absoluto. Pero todavía no podía entender por qué Alice me haría un daño así. También me preguntaba cuándo infiernos ella había empezado a conseguir mentir tan bien. Ella no podía mentir en lo más mínimo cuando la conocí.

 _Oh._

 _¿Mi culpa?_

—Todavía no entiendo. Conocí a Isla, compañero, ella es exactamente tu tipo, y definitivamente coqueteaba contigo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —Él sonrió abiertamente, pasando sus manos a lo largo de mi estantería—. Dijiste que no querías… —Él se detuvo, su cuerpo tenso en un estado de alerta repentina.

—¿Qué?

Él sacó algo de mi estantería, inclinó su cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia mí, la acusación en sus ojos. —¿Estás yendo a algún sitio? —Él sostuvo mi boleto impreso para mi vuelo a Virginia.

Mi cerebro y emociones todavía trataban de decidir si esta nueva información afectaba mis planes, entonces mi cerebro solo dijo la primera cosa que era técnicamente verdad.

—Me voy a casa.

Yo sabía que era malo. Yo sabía que era malo porque Edward no dijo nada. Él quemaba mis paredes con una mirada que nunca quise volver a ver en sus ojos, luego giró sobre sus talones y de un portazo salió de mi habitación.

Sin argumentos. Sin discusión.

Quería llorar otra vez. Una vez que había comenzado por ese camino de entregarme a llorar ahora, después de años conteniéndome, parecía no poder detenerlas. Mi boca temblaba y abracé mis brazos a mi alrededor para calmar los temblores que recorriendo el resto de mí cuerpo.

Diez minutos más tarde me sentí lo suficientemente tranquila para preparar café para todos y tomarlo en la habitación de Alice. Edward estaba sentado en la esquina y ni siquiera me miró.

Basta con decir que creamos una tensión horrible en el dormitorio de Alice.

Todos nos habían escuchado discutir y todos habían oído a Edward casi astillar la madera de la puerta de mi dormitorio cuando la cerró de golpe tras de mí. Era incómodo.

Finalmente al darse cuenta que su estado de ánimo estaba intoxicando la vuelta triunfante de Alice a casa, Edward se levantó, besó su frente, y le dijo que la chequearía más tarde. Alice asintió, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación cuando lo vio salir. Ella me atravesó con una mirada y como la de una niña culpable de la escuela, rápidamente desvié la mía.

Esme y Carlisle se marcharon poco después y yo estaba levantándome para salir y dejarla sola con Jasper cuando Alice me detuvo.

—¿Qué está pasando con Edward y contigo?

—Alice, no te arrastraré en nuestro drama cuando todavía te estás recuperando.

—¿Es por aquella pequeña mentira piadosa que te dije sobre Isla?

Me di vuelta, mi ceja levantada ante la expresión avergonzada de Alice.

—Sí. Me acabo de enterar de eso.

Alice miró a Jasper que fruncía el ceño, claramente confuso. —Hice una cosa mala.

Él asintió. —Estoy comprendiendo eso. ¿Qué pasó?

—Le dije a Bella que tú y yo habíamos almorzado con Isla y Edward y que ellos estaban de lo más acaramelados.

Su novio se echó hacia atrás igual como Edward lo había hecho. De hecho noté que los dos tenían bastantes gestos similares. Ellos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Nosotros nunca tuvimos un almuerzo con ellos. Nos detuvimos por dos segundos en el club.

—Bien este juego ya no es divertido —le espeté, olvidando que yo estaba regañando a una paciente—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Los ojos de Alice estaban amplios y lastimosos. La chica era tan malditamente linda que podría cometer asesinato y salirse con la suya. — Edward me dijo que puesto que molestarte todo el tiempo no estaba funcionando, él había elaborado ese estúpido plan de desistir y hacerte extrañarlo tanto que volvieras a él. Le dije que eras demasiado obstinada para caer por eso.

En realidad, yo había estado extrañándolo. El bastardo me conocía demasiado bien. —Mmm —le contesté no comprometidamente.

—Tú estabas siendo realmente obstinada, Bella. Pensé que si provocaba tus celos te asustarías e irías corriendo para recuperarlo. —Su rostro era pálido cuando ella examinó los ojos de Jasper. —Esto realmente fracasó.

—Puedo ver eso —murmuró él, intentando no sonreír.

—¡Esto no fue gracioso!

—Tienes suerte de que acabas de tener una cirugía cerebral.

Alice hizo una mueca. —Lo siento, Bella. —Entonces sus ojos se volvieron esperanzadores—. Quise decírtelo antes de la cirugía pero yo estaba tan asustada ese día que lo olvidé. Ahora sabes la verdad sin embargo. Simplemente deja de pelear y ve a recuperarlo.

Era mi turno de suspirar. —Él está enojado conmigo ahora.

—¿Por no confiar en él?

—Algo así —murmuré, preguntándome qué demonios iba a hacer después.

—¿Estoy perdonada? —Alice preguntó en voz baja.

Hice rodar mis ojos ante la pregunta. —Desde luego. Solamente… deja el negocio de citas. Eres muy mala en eso. —Les hice un pequeño gesto melancólico y dejé la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ellos.

Me senté en mi máquina de escribir, mirando fijamente la última página, tratando de averiguar lo que esto significaba para mí ahora. La Dra. Pritchard dijo que yo lamentaría no ser honesta con Edward. Y la verdad es, que todas las cosas por las que me había preocupado — el no ser lo suficientemente buena, Edward siendo tan intenso, lo que nos podría pasar en el futuro — parecían insignificantes después de descubrir un poco el sabor de lo que él había sentido cuando pensé que no me amaba.

Debería hablar con él. Todavía iba a Virginia a afrontar la muerte de mi familia. Pero debería hablar con él.

Espera un minuto. Me sacudí en torno a mi silla para mirar la estantería donde había estado mi boleto. No estaba allí. Y ahora que lo pienso, no había visto Edward volver a ponerlo.

¡Oh mi Dios, él había robado mi boleto!

Mi ira me alimentó de híper energía. ¡Intenso! ¿Edward intenso? ¡Él era un maldito arrogante, estúpido! Empujé mis pies en mis botas, encogí mis hombros al interior de mi abrigo, lo abotoné mal y después grité en voz baja con exasperación. Agarré mis llaves, mi bolso e intenté tranquilizarme un poco cuando le dije a Jasper y Alice que yo salía.

Ellos gritaron _ok_ en respuesta hacia mí a través de la puerta y la cerré de golpe, con mi mano en el aire por un taxi.

No podía pensar. No podía respirar. Y creo, que esto era demasiado. ¡Robó mi boleto de avión! ¡Él era un troglodita!

Prácticamente lancé la tarifa del taxi al conductor y bajé de un salto, corriendo por el Quartermile hacia la entrada de su departamento. Yo sabía que estaba delante de la cámara cuando zumbó arriba, así que lo fulminé con la mirada, medio esperando que no me dejara entrar.

Él me dejó entrar.

Este fue el paseo de elevador más largo de mi vida.

Salí de él para encontrar a Edward de pie en su puerta, viéndose casual y natural en su suéter, vaqueros y pies descalzos. Él se apartó rápidamente para sostener la puerta abierta para mí mientras entraba por delante.

Di la vuelta, casi perdiendo mi equilibrio yo tenía un ímpetu tan furioso corriendo por mí.

El idiota me sonreía con suficiencia cuando cerró la puerta y camino hacia mí en la sala de estar.

—Esto no es divertido —Lo dejé salir, probablemente reaccionando de forma exagerada… pero estaba tratando con un completo lío de emociones por las que él me había hecho pasar las últimas semanas.

Bueno, tal vez yo me puse la mitad de ellas pero estaba enojada conmigo también, pero no podía tener una discusión conmigo misma así que lo iba a pagar ÉL.

La sonrisa cayó del rostro de Edward, el ceño fruncido apareciendo. —Sé que no es divertido. Créeme.

Extendí mi mano. —Regrésame mi boleto, Edward. Ni siquiera estoy bromeando.

Él asintió, y sacó el boleto de su bolsillo trasero. —¿Este boleto?

—Sí. Dámelo.

Entonces él solamente me lanzó a la furia volcánica.

Edward rompió mi boleto, dejando los pedazos revoloteando en el piso.

—¿Qué boleto?

A pesar del pensamiento que estaba escondido en algún lugar detrás de mi cerebro que me dijo que podía imprimir otro… perdí los estribos.

Con un gruñido animal que ni siquiera sabía que yo era capaz de hacer, lancé mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, mis manos hacia adelante mientras lo empujaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo tropezar. De repente allí estaba toda mi reacción visceral, los seis meses pasados de agitación emocional, los cambios dramáticos que él había traído a mi vida, la incertidumbre, los celos, la angustia.

—¡Te odio! —grité, las palabras borbotean de mi boca con mente propia. Giré lejos de él. —¡Yo estaba bien hasta que tú apareciste!

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder cuando miré de vuelta su rostro pétreo.

—¿Por qué? —Mi voz se rompió, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban bajo mis mejillas—. Yo estaba bien. Estaba segura y estaba bien. Estoy rota, Edward. ¡Deja de tratar de arreglarme y solo déjame estar rota!

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos brillantes, y yo me quedé congelada mientras se acercaba a mí. Cerré los ojos ante sus caricias, sus manos envolviendo mis brazos para tirar de mí cerca de él.

—Tú no estás rota.

Mis pestañas se abrieron y me miré dentro de su hermoso rostro, su angustiado hermoso rostro.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Él me dio una enojada sacudida ahora.

—No, no lo estás. —Él inclinó su cara hacia la mía y me encontré atrapada en sus ojos verde bosque, hipnotizada por el brillo de las estrías esmeraldas en ellos—. Isabella, no estás rota, nena —susurró con voz ronca, sus ojos me suplicaban—. Hay algunas grietas en ti, pero todos tenemos unas pocas.

Más lágrimas se derramaron, mi boca temblaba mientras le susurraba:

—No te odio.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, tanta emoción, tanta incertidumbre, tanto de todo lo que se había construido alrededor de nosotros en esta espesa tensión. El aire estaba cargado, desesperado. La expresión de Edward cambió, sus ojos ardían al caer en mi boca.

Yo no podría decir quién llegó en primer lugar, pero segundos más tarde mis labios fueron aplastados bajo los suyos, y su mano estaba tirando casi dolorosamente de mi cabello mientras sacaba mi broche para que la masa cayera sobre mis hombros. Y entonces sentí su lengua deslizarse contra la mía, y podía saborearlo, olerlo, sentir su fuerza a mi alrededor.

Yo lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba lo increíble que se sentía el hacerlo reír.

Pero todavía estaba enojada, y por el beso no lo estaba alejando, me sentía tan enojada y Edward lo estaba también. Eso no nos detendría. Rompimos el beso dos segundos para que Edward pudiera hacer estallar los botones de mi abrigo y sacarme de él. Tiré el borde de su suéter, mis manos frenéticamente persiguiéndolo y luego volver a recorrer su caliente y duro pecho y abdominales. Tiré mi cuerpo contra el suyo para darle otro beso, pero Edward no estaba hecho para esperar a que me librara de la ropa. Impaciente ayudé a sacarme de mi suéter, pero yo no podía esperar por más tiempo después de eso.

Mis manos en su nuca trajeron su cabeza a la mía y le di un beso por todos los días que no había estado besándole. Era una maraña desesperada sexual de lenguas y el aliento caliente, mi sexo palpitaba fácilmente sólo por la dureza húmeda de ese beso. Por lo tanto, apenas sentí a Edward lanzándome no muy suavemente contra una pared, su boca rompiéndose de la mía mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por el cuello, sus fuertes brazos enganchados bajo mis muslos para envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mi cuerpo se deslizó por la pared, empujando su dura polla contra mi entrepierna, jeans con jeans.

—Mierda —murmuró Edward acaloradamente, con la boca sumergida en lo alto de mi pecho. Me sostuvo con una mano en mi espalda, la otra bajando mi sujetador, dejando al fresco aire susurrar a través de mi pezón. Se arrugó por el beso de Edward y jadeé ante el crudo placer que se disparó entre mis piernas mientras lo chupaba en su boca. Tiré mis caderas, frotándome contra la erección de Edward.

—No puedo esperar —susurré, apretando sus hombros.

Como para probar eso, Edward desabrochó mis jeans y deslizó su mano dentro de mis bragas. Gemí, presionando contra sus dedos mientras se sumergían dentro de mí.

—Cristo. —Su cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho mientras se deslizaban dentro y fuera—. Así mojada y apretada, nena. Siempre.

—Ahora —gruñí, las uñas clavándose en su piel—. Edward.

Y entonces nos movimos, aferrándome a él mientras él nos daba la vuelta y nos llevaba abajo en el sofá, sus manos rápidas mientras retrocedía y tiraba de mis jeans abajo de mis piernas. Desabroché mi sujetador cuando regresaba de mis bragas, mi pie dando un pequeño giro para sacarlas de mí. Jadeando con anticipación, mi piel en llamas, caí sobre mi espalda, mis piernas separadas para él.

—Edward, ahora.

Se había detenido, congelado, mientras me miraba desnuda debajo de él, mi pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones cortas, emocionada, mi cabello hacia fuera a mi alrededor. Observé su expresión cambiar, no menos activa, pero más suave de alguna manera. Presionó una mano a mi tembloroso vientre, y la deslizó suavemente hasta mi estómago, entre mis pechos, a mi mandíbula y se movió sobre mí, sus jeans abrasando mis piernas desnudas.

—Pide por ello —susurró con voz ronca contra mis labios.

Deslicé mi mano entre nosotros, bajando la cremallera de sus jeans. Mis dedos se deslizaron bajo sus calzoncillos boxer, enroscándose alrededor de su polla. Tiré de sus jeans y observé sus ojos cerrarse, su aliento tartamudeando.

—Quiero que me folles —le di una pequeña lamida a sus labios que disparó sus ojos de nuevo abiertos, ardiendo hacia mí—. Por favor.

Con el gruñido que había extrañado, Edward deslizó sus pantalones un poco hacia abajo, y luego envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía así que ambos lo guiamos entre mis piernas. Al menor roce de él contra mí, me puse aún más húmeda. Lo dejé ir, mis manos se movían alrededor para agarrar su culo mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia mí. Apreté su trasero, instándolo a ir más rápido.

Así lo hizo con mucho gusto.

—Fuerte —gemí—. Fuerte, Edward. Fuerte.

Pedirlo fuerte nunca fallaba para estimular a Edward. Él me dio un beso y luego se estrelló en casa. Enrollado placer apretándose en mí su polla besándome tan profundo, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás para gritar, mis gritos cada vez más fuerte mientras golpeaba puntos deliciosos en mí. Qué le estaba haciendo a mi interior, la vista de él colándose en mi interior, los sonidos de los pantalones y gemidos excitados y el ruido húmedo, primario del sexo, todo en él me subió a la satisfacción y rápido. Volé en pedazos, gritando su nombre mientras me venía. Me vine tan fuerte, mi sexo palpitante alrededor de Edward, que lo ordeñaba a su propio orgasmo, su cuerpo tenso, mientras se disparaba a través de él, sus caderas continuaban tirando de él dentro y fuera, prolongando nuestro alivio.

Mejor. Sexo. Siempre.

Edward gimió y se desplomó contra mí. Le acaricié con mis manos contra su culo con dulzura antes de deslizarme a su espalda para mantenerlo cerca.

Volvió la cabeza en mi cuello y presionó un familiar beso allí.

—¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo? —murmuró.

Suspiré.

—Yo iba a casa a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace ocho años. Me iba a casa a despedirme de mi familia.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y luego se echó hacia atrás para mirar hacia abajo en mi cara, sus ojos llenos de remordimiento.

—Dios, lo siento, nena. Sobre el billete.

Me mordí el labio.

—Puedo volver a imprimirlo. Y... yo estaba pensando en quedarme en Virginia permanentemente después de que Alice esté de vuelta en sus pies.

El remordimiento huyó rápidamente.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

—Sí, pensé que ibas a decir eso.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Todavía estoy dentro de ti.

—Puedo sentir eso. —Sonreí, perpleja.

—Bueno, al menos déjame salir de ti antes de que me digas que estás intentando dejarme.

Me incliné y besé sus labios.

—Todavía no sé si eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Usando todo y no siendo honesto conmigo, Edward exhaló lentamente y se retiró de mí. Se metió de nuevo en sus jeans y se sentó, tendiéndome la mano. Decidida a confiar en él, dejé que me tirara sobre mis pies, y lo seguí por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la cama.

—Entra.

Como yo estaba desnuda y saciada y realmente no estaba de humor para discutir, trepé a través de la cama por mi lado y observé con placer mientras Edward se desnudaba en nada, y lo tenía a mi lado. Estuve inmediatamente sentada a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho caliente.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Eso era algo de pregunta. ¿Y por dónde empezar?

—Yo tenía una familia realmente buena, Edward —le dije en voz baja, el dolor que había estado oculto durante demasiado tiempo enroscado en cada palabra. Edward lo escuchó y apretó su asimiento en mí—. Mi mamá era huérfana. Ella se crió en hogares de acogida aquí, y luego se trasladó a los Estados Unidos con una visa de trabajo. Ella trabajaba en la biblioteca del campus universitario cuando conoció a mi padre. Se enamoraron, se casaron, y por un tiempo vivieron felices para siempre. Mis padres no eran como los padres de mis amigos. Yo tenía catorce años y aún estaban escondiéndose, besándose cuando creían que nadie los veía. Estaban locos el uno por el otro. —Sentí mi garganta cerrarse pero traté de continuar—. Estaban locos por mí y Bree. Mi mamá era sobreprotectora y un poco arrogante porque no quería que nos sintiéramos tan solas como ella se había sentido al crecer. —Sonreí—. Yo pensaba que ella era más genial que todas las otras mamás, porque, bueno, ella tenía un acento fresco, y era un poco brusca, pero de una manera tan graciosa que conmocionó a algunas de las estiradas amas de casa que vivían en nuestra ciudad.

—Suena como alguien que conozco —murmuró Edward, diversión en su voz.

Sonreí al pensar que yo podría ser un poco como mamá.

—¿Sí? Bueno, ella era increíble. Y mi padre era igual de genial él era el padre que te checaba todos los días para ver lo que estaba pasando. Incluso a medida que crecía y me convertía en una criatura completamente nueva llamada adolescente, todavía estaba siempre allí. —Sentí dejar caer una lágrima ahora—. Éramos felices —le susurré, apenas logrando pronunciar las palabras.

Sentí a Edward besar mi cabello, su apretón en mi brazo tan fuerte que casi duele.

—Cariño, lo siento mucho.

—La mierda pasa ¿no? —Me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas—. Un día estaba sentada en clase y la policía vino a decirme que papá había desviado su camioneta para evitar a un ciclista que había salido de su bicicleta. Muertos. Mamá. Papá. Bree. Perdí a mis padres y a una niña que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Aunque yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la adoraba. Sabía que ella lloraría si no podía ver a su osito de peluche favorito, este viejo y raído oso marrón con una cinta azul alrededor del cuello que era mío y todavía olía como yo. Su nombre era Ted. Original, lo sé. Sabía que ella tenía un gusto sofisticado en la música porque todo lo que tenía que hacer para que dejara de llorar era tocar MMMBop de los Hanson. —Me reí con tristeza al recordarlo—. Sabía que cuando yo estaba teniendo un mal día, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomarla en brazos, estrecharla, oler su piel, sintiendo su pequeño calor contra mí y saber que todo estaba bien...

»Me salí de los rieles cuando los perdí. Mi primera casa de acogida estaba llena de otros niños, por lo que mis padres adoptivos casi ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba viva, lo que estaba bien para mí, ya que significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Lo único que insensibilizaba todo me estaba haciendo sentirme estúpida como la mierda sobre mí misma. Perdí mi virginidad muy joven, bebía demasiado. Entonces después de que Jessica murió, me detuve. Me trasladaron a otra casa de acogida en el otro lado de la ciudad. No tenían mucho, pero había menos niños allí y una chica en particular que era bastante linda. Ella quería una hermana mayor, aunque... —Contuve el aliento, sintiendo la culpa arrastrarse sobre mí de nuevo—. Yo no quería querer a nadie. Ella necesitaba a alguien, y yo no se lo di. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que le pasó después de que me fui. —Sacudí la cabeza con pesar y suspiré—. Cuando estuve allí, fui a un par de fiestas en los últimos años, no muchas. Siempre terminaba con un tipo a quién no conocía o me importaba conocer. —Dejé escapar un suspiro enfermo—. La verdad es que salía en la misma noche cada año. A una fiesta, a un bar. No importaba el tiempo eso me ayudaba a olvidar. He pasado ocho años enterrando a mi familia, pretendiendo que nunca existió, porque sí —como dices— era más fácil fingir que nunca la había tenido, que hacer frente a lo mucho que duele perderlos. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo injusto que era para ellos. Para el recuerdo de ellos. —Apreté la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas, pero de todos modos ellas se extendieron, goteando sobre el pecho de Edward—. La única noche que salía era el aniversario de su muerte. Pero dejé de hacerlo cuando tenía dieciocho años. Salí esa noche y fui a una fiesta y no puedo recordar nada de lo ocurrido después de mi llegada. Me desperté al día siguiente y estaba desnuda en la cama con dos chicos que no conocía.

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—Isabella.

Estaba enojado con retraso lo sé.

—Créame, yo he estado allí. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma, violada, asustada. Cualquier cosa podría haberme pasado. Y sexualmente…

—No.

Me detuve ante su tono asustado.

—Me chequé y esos tipos no me habían contagiado nada, gracias a Dios. Pero nunca me acosté con nadie de nuevo. Hasta que lo hice contigo.

Otro apretado estrujón para eso.

—Yo nunca podía dejar de tener miedo al mañana, Edward —admití con calma—. El futuro y lo que me pueda quitar, me da miedo. Y a veces me asusta… a veces me asusta herir a las personas más cercanas a mí.

—Lo entiendo. Puedo lidiar con eso. Tienes que confiar en mí.

—Pensé que eras el único con los problemas de confianza —me quejé.

—Confío en ti, nena. No te ves a ti misma de la forma en que te veo.

Tracé una pequeña "B" en su pecho.

—Confío en ti. Sólo no me esperaba que Alice me mintiera, así que tomé su palabra como oro. Lo siento.

Edward soltó su aliento.

—Te amo, Isabella. Estas últimas semanas han sido una pesadilla por más de una razón.

Pensé en la rubia de piernas largas que me había hecho pasar un infierno.

—¿E Isla?

—Juro que nunca me acosté con ella.

—¿Pasó algo?

Su pecho se quedó inmóvil debajo de mí.

—¿Edward?

Él suspiró pesadamente.

—Ayer me besó. No me besará de nuevo. Le empujé y le hablé de ti.

Me quedé en silencio un momento y luego respondí con decisión:

—Tienes que despedirla.

Edward lanzó un bufido.

—¿Estás finalmente admitiendo que me amas?

—No puedo prometer que va a ser fácil, Edward. Probablemente voy a ser siempre un poco irracional en el futuro. Me preocuparé mucho.

—Te dije que lo puedo manejar, nena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —suspiró—, me haces reír, me desafías, me enciendes como ninguna otra puede. Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo realmente importante cuando te vas. Tan importante que no se siente como yo mismo. Nunca antes me he sentido como si alguien fuera mío. Pero tú eres mía, Isabella. Lo he sabido desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Y yo soy tuyo. Y no quiero ser de nadie más, nena.

Me apoyé en mi codo para poderlo mirar a los ojos antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y caer contra él mientras sus brazos se acercaban a mí abrazándome fuerte mientras él profundizaba el beso. Cuando finalmente llegué a tomar aire estaba jadeando un poco. Toqué sus labios con mi dedo, determinada a que un día me gustaría disfrutar de esta alegría sin preocuparme por lo que me sería quitado.

—¿Crees que podrías ser capaz de ir a Virginia conmigo? ¿Para pasar por las cosas de mis padres?

Sus ojos sonrieron, y no puedo explicar lo que significó para mi poder hacerlo feliz.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a ir cuando quieras. Pero vamos a regresar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sólo me estaba mudando a Virginia porque pensé que tu estabas con Isla.

Edward lanzó un gruñido.

—Lindo.

—La vas a despedir ¿verdad?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que las despida sin más?

—Si te dijera que Craig me besó anoche me harías renunciar al trabajo

—Buen punto. Voy a encontrarle un empleo en otro sitio.

—En otro sitio en el que tu no trabajes.

—Joder, que mandona.

—Uh, ¿no te acuerdas como me follaste en un escritorio después de que Craig me dio un beso?

—Una vez más, tienes un punto.

Enterré mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Pensé que realmente lo había jodido.

Me apretó la nuca.

—Los dos estábamos realmente haciéndolo. Pero eso se acabó. A partir de ahora estoy completamente a cargo. Creo que vamos a tener mucho menos drama, y definitivamente no hay más rupturas, si yo tengo el control de esta cosa.

Le di unas palmaditas en el estómago.

—Lo que necesites decirte a ti mismo para pasar el día, nene.

—Todavía no lo has dicho, ya sabes.

Volví la cabeza y le sonreí. Tomé una gran respiración.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Su sonrisa hizo que mi pecho se hinchara.

—Dilo de nuevo.

Me reí.

—Te amo.

Se incorporó rápidamente y luego giró hacia fuera de la cama, tirando de mí con él. Me empujó hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Vas a decirlo otra vez mientras te follo en la ducha.

—Toda esta cosa de tomar el control me está poniendo realmente caliente.

—Tratare de ponerte más caliente, nena. —Me golpeó ligeramente en el culo, y di un pequeño chillido, su risa y la mía llenando el cuarto de baño mientras nos tropezábamos en la ducha.


	28. Chapter 26

**Capitulo N° 26**

—Ahora, ¿estás segura que estarás bien?

Alice cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y resopló entre sus labios.

—Si me preguntas eso de nuevo, no te molestes en volver.

Le di a Edward una mirada y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No me mires a mí. Alice no tenía esa actitud hasta que te conoció y te mudaste aquí.

Eso era justo.

Alice se rió ante mi mirada herida falsa y levantó las manos.

—Vamos chicos. Ya ha pasado un mes. Estoy bien. Jasper está prácticamente viviendo aquí y ustedes tienen un avión que tomar.

Edward besó la mejilla de su hermana antes de voltearse a abrir la puerta con nuestra maleta en mano. Al final había sido algo bueno que Edward rompiera mi boleto, porque invitarlo a Virginia conmigo significó arreglar la agenda y cambiar la fecha del vuelo. Y bueno para ser honesta, queríamos asegurarnos que Alice estuviera de pie antes de irnos.

Después de un mes siendo casi como una mamá cuidándola, Jasper, Edward y su madre real, Alice estaba probablemente feliz de deshacerse de nosotros. Todavía trataba de volver a tener el nivel de energía de antes, y aún era agotador y estaba muy sacudida por la experiencia.

Sugerí que comenzara a ver a la Dra. Pritchard y Alice tenía su cita en unos pocos días. Esperaba que la buena doctora la ayudara. Me pregunto si ella me ayudaría. Estaba sintiendo un poco de ansiedad por la separación.

—Bella, el taxi esta esperando. —Alice me ahuyentó hacia la puerta.

—Bien —refunfuñé. Pero si dejas que algo te pase mientras no estoy, te mataré.

—Anotado.

—Dile a Jasper que lo mismo va con él.

—Se lo advertiré. Ahora ve y haz eso tan importante. —Me abrazó fuertemente—. Desearía poder ir contigo.

Le di un apretón y me retiré.

—Voy a estar bien. Tengo un empresario mandón cuidando mi espalda.

—Escuché eso —gritó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta. Maldición. Pensé que ya se encontraba en el taxi.

—Mejor me voy antes de que termine tomando el vuelo sola.

—Llámame cuando aterrices.

—Lo haré.

Dijimos adiós y dejé que Edward me metiera en el taxi. Había sido un largo mes, preocupándome por Alice y todos todavía estábamos preocupados, pero el montón de sexo de reconciliación entre Edward y yo se llevó un peso de encima.

Nunca mejor dicho.

Todavía estábamos encontrando nuestro camino de vuelta después de todo el desastre de la ruptura, pero este nuevo "nosotros" era un poco demasiado caliente.

Ah, y este nuevo "nosotros" no implicaba a Isla.

Edward la "despidió" y le consiguió otro trabajo en un nightclub que no le pertenecía. Creo que pudo haber conseguido un trabajo por ella misma, era molestamente hermosa, pero Edward se sentía culpable. Técnicamente su manager se le había insinuado así que no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable, pero Edward no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que su manager hubiera tratado de alguna manera aprovecharse de él. Esto no encajaba en su "mundo cavernícola".

Yo, por mí parte, todavía me sentía culpable por el desastre emocional en que me había convertido. En un esfuerzo de compensarlo por ello, había limpiado una de mis mesas de noche y dos cajones de mi tocador, para uso propio de Edward. Todavía no podía sacar la imagen de su estúpida sonrisa de mi cabeza cuando le dije eso. Había saltado de la cama, a la mitad de una sesión de besos, podría añadir, a desempacar su maleta en los cajones. Estaba tan emocionado como un niñito en la mañana de navidad. Edward tenía que superar eso y me dio la llave de su apartamento al otro día. Le di la llave del nuestro, pero él ya tenía una.

Estaba muy callada vía al aeropuerto y bastante más callada cuando llegamos allí. Mi cabeza ya se hallaba en Virginia con mi familia.

Volábamos a Richmond y nos quedaríamos en el Hilton. La instalación de almacenamiento donde los abogados habían puesto todas las pertenencias de mi familia, hasta que la heredera estuviera en la ciudad. En lugar de sacarlas, seguí pagando la renta para mantenerlo allí. Una vez que hubiese ordenado todo y decidiera qué hacer con ello, Edward y yo iríamos a la pequeña ciudad donde crecí, en Surry County. Era sólo un poco más de una hora fuera de Richmond y sería una experiencia para los dos, ya que ninguno había conducido en un tiempo muy largo. Y Edward nunca había conducido en el lado derecho de la carretera antes.

Reflexionaba sobre esto mientras Edward nos guiaba a través del registro de entrada y seguridad.

—Sé que tienes muchas cosas en tu mente —dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a la puerta de embarque—. Pero si comienza a afectarte tienes que decirme, ¿bien?

—Está bien. —Asentí.

—¿Prometido?

Me senté a su lado, presionando un suave beso en sus labios mientras lo hacía.

—Prometido.

Estuvimos callados un momento, el silencio agradable entre nosotros.

Y luego…

—¿Te apetece hacerlo en el avión? —Le di mi mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y me dio una lenta y sexy sonrisa que era la que me tenía aquí en primer lugar—. Podría ser divertido.

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia él, sonriendo a pesar mío,

—Cariño… contigo siempre es divertido.

—Mmm. —Bajó la cabeza hacia la mía y me susurró a través de mis labios antes de darme un beso ardiente—. Buena respuesta.

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 _Tres Días Después…_

—Oh, cariño, no pares… —supliqué, mis manos encrespándose en las sábanas al frente de mí. Edward gentilmente sujetaba mi pecho antes de apretar el pezón entre los dedos índice y pulgar. Lo hizo al mismo tiempo que yo rodeaba sus caderas mientras se empujaba dentro de mí y yo jadeaba más fuerte. Me había despertado aquella mañana de lado para sentir su calor en mi espalda, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su pene ya enterrado profundamente dentro de mí.

—Acaba para mí, bebé —exigió sin aliento, sus golpes cada vez más rápido—. Acaba para mí. —Deslizó su mano por mi camisón y entre mis piernas, sus dedos deslizándose por mi sexo para rodear mi clítoris.

 _Oh… ¡Dioooosss!_

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre cuando me vine en él. Edward se impulsó dentro de mí una última vez, enterrando su grito en mi cuello, su cuerpo estremeciéndose contra mí mientras llegaba a su clímax.

—Buenos días.

Su boca sonreía contra mi piel.

—Buenos días.

—Si me despiertas así al menos una vez a la semana, seré una chica muy feliz.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Se retiró de mí gentilmente y me di la vuelta para mirarlo, mi mano extendida para ahuecar su mejilla para así poder tirar de él hacia abajo para un beso deliciosamente suave.

Cuando Edward se retiró, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No más estancamiento. Hoy lo haremos.

Tragué saliva, pero asentí con la cabeza. Habíamos llegado a Richmond hace dos días y medio atrás y no había sido capaz de salir de la habitación del hotel, insistiendo en tener sexo constantemente con mi novio. Ahora bien, esto fue fácil para Edward porque a él realmente no le importaba el sexo constante, pero estaba preocupado de que yo seguía postergando lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

Obviamente, mi tiempo había terminado.

La instalación de almacenamiento estaba a un poco más de veinte minutos del hotel, en una calle no muy lejos del Parque Three Lakes. Vi a Edward adsorbiendo la ciudad ya que nos dieron un taxi, habíamos rentado un auto para ir a mi ciudad natal después, pero no me sentía realmente en el estado de ánimo para recordar al estado en el que había crecido. Estaba a punto de hacer un montón de eso, y me asustaba bastante si era honesta conmigo misma.

El tipo del almacenamiento era agradable. Le di mi identificación y el número de almacenamiento y nos llevó alrededor de lo que parecía garajes de autos normales con puertas rojas brillantes. Se detuvo delante de uno de ellos bruscamente.

—Aquí tienes. —Nos sonrió y se fue dejándonos allí.

Edward frotó mi hombro sintiendo mi vacilación.

—Puedes hacer esto.

 _Puedo hacer esto._ Metí el código en el tablero cerca de la puerta metálica y comenzó a levantarse. Finalmente cuando llegó al techo, dejé que mis ojos asimilaran la vista delante de mí. Había cajas y cajas con cosas. Maletas. Una caja de joyas. Temblando, di un paso adentro y traté de calmar mi corazón antes de que llevara a un ataque de pánico.

Sentí la fría y larga mano de Edward deslizarse en la mía apretándola.

—Respira, bebé. Sólo respira.

Le sonreí, una especie de sonrisa temblorosa.

Definitivamente podía hacer esto.


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Edimburgo, Dublín Street**

 _Dos años más tarde..._

Al sonido de un carraspeo levanté la mirada en el espejo y vi a Edward apoyado contra el madero de la puerta de nuestra habitación. Me di la vuelta, mis manos inmediatamente yendo a mis caderas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar aquí.

Edward sonrió suavemente, sus ojos embebiéndome, y la mirada de ellos me hizo sentir toda sensiblera. Maldito sea.

—Te ves hermosa, nena.

Eché un vistazo al vestido y suspiré.

—No puedo creer que te las arreglaras para meterme en esto.

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero serlo. —Él sonreía con aire de suficiencia ahora.

—Persuasivo es una cosa. Esto... esto es un milagro. —Lo miré con atención—. Espera, ¿es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Para asegurarte de que no huya? —Eso me molestó. Mucho. De hecho, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No. Tengo plena fe en que vas a salir por esa puerta.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Porque no te he visto en un par de días y te extraño.

—Vas a verme en media hora. ¿No podías esperar?

—Sin embargo, habrá gente allí. —Dio un paso hacia mí, dándome esa mirada.

 _Oh no. ¡No!_

—Eso puede esperar. —Levanté una mano, deteniéndolo—. Ahora, tú me metiste en esto. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero tuviste que ser todo persuasivo, y luego me convenciste de todo esto. Y quiero que sea en cierto modo perfecto, como... bien hecho. Así que saca tu trasero de aquí, señor.

Estaba sonriendo ampliamente ahora mientras retrocedía.

—Está bien, tú eres la jefa. —Resoplé ante eso—. Te veré en media hora.

—¡Edward! —Alice apareció en la puerta en un vestido color champán de seda largo hasta el piso—. Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda. ¡Fuera! —Ella lo empujó por el pasillo fuera de la vista.

—¡Hasta pronto, nena! —gritó en respuesta, riendo.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de calmar los nervios y el vértigo en guerra cuando me miré en el espejo cheval. Estaba casi irreconocible en mi vestido de novia color marfil.

—¿Lista, Bella? —preguntó Alice, sin aliento por sacar a los golpes a su hermano fuera del apartamento.

Kate apareció a su lado, con una sonrisa burlona, llevaba el mismo vestido champán de Alice, y un anillo de bodas de oro junto al anillo de compromiso de diamantes que James le había dado. Habían estado casados durante ocho meses.

—Sí, ¿lista, Bella?

Estábamos de pie en el dormitorio principal, lo que solía ser la habitación de Alice, pero ahora era mía y de Edward. En Virginia había encontrado algunas cosas: las joyas de mamá, el oso de peluche favorito de Bree, Ted, unos cuantos álbumes de fotos y una pintura; que había querido conservar. Todo lo demás lo regalamos o arrojamos a la basura. Nos tomó un par de días, y una gran cantidad de pañuelos para mí, pero lo hicimos, y luego nos fuimos a despedir de ellos en sus tumbas. Eso fue duro. No pude evitar el ataque de pánico en aquella oportunidad y por un tiempo Edward simplemente se sentó en la hierba conmigo y me abrazó mientras yo trataba de pedir disculpas a mamá, papá y Bree por haber tratado de no recordarlos durante ocho años. Pasar por eso conmigo sólo hizo que Edward y yo nos acercáramos más.

Cuando regresamos a Escocia, fuimos prácticamente inseparables, y dado que Alice y Jasper eran inseparables, hubo demasiada torpeza con nosotros cuatro viviendo juntos, con Alice y Edward siendo hermanos. Ninguno de los dos quería oír las cosas del sexo. Así que Alice se había mudado al lugar de Jasper unos meses después de su cirugía, y Edward había puesto su apartamento en alquiler y se mudó a Dublín Street conmigo. Un año más tarde se había puesto de acuerdo con un taxista, y me propuso matrimonio en un taxi fuera de la Iglesia Evangélica Bruntsfield, en recuerdo de cómo y dónde nos conocimos. Un avance rápido hasta ahora.

Después de la boda nos íbamos a volar a Hawai para nuestra luna de miel, y cuando volviéramos a Dublín Street sería como el señor y la señora Cullen. Mi pecho se apretó y tomé una respiración profunda. Edward había estado hablando acerca de tener hijos últimamente. Hijos.

 _Oh, Dios._ Eché un vistazo a mi manuscrito completo en mi escritorio.

Después de veinte cartas de rechazo había recibido una llamada de un agente literario que quería leer el resto del mismo. Acababa de enviar el manuscrito hace dos días. Durante dos años ese manuscrito había sido como un hijo para mí, y tuve un montón de momentos enloqueciendo acerca de publicar la historia de mis padres. ¿Hijos de verdad? Enloquecí cuando Edward lo mencionó por primera vez, pero él sólo se había sentado allí, bebiendo su cerveza mientras yo silenciosamente me volvía loca. Diez minutos después, había mirado hacia mí y dijo:

—¿Has terminado?

Estaba acostumbrado ahora a que me asustara.

Lancé una mirada a la fotografía que tenía de mis padres en mi escritorio. Al igual que Edward y yo, mamá y papá habían sido apasionados entre sí, discutían mucho, tenían sus problemas, pero siempre lo superaban debido a lo mucho que sentían el uno por el otro. Eran todo lo que no podían ser sin el otro. Claro que podía ponerse difícil a veces, pero la vida no era una película de Hollywood. Cosas malas pasaban. Tú luchas, gritas, y de alguna manera trabajabas como loco para salir al otro lado aún intacta.

Justo igual que Edward y yo.

Asentí hacia Alice y Kate.

A veces, las nubes no eran ingrávidas. A veces sus centros se tornaban oscuros y llenos. Así era la vida. Sucedía. No significaba que no daba miedo, o que yo no estaba todavía asustada, pero ahora sabía que mientras estuviera de pie debajo de ellas con Edward a mi lado cuando esas nubes rompieran a llover, yo estaría bien. Estaríamos bajo la lluvia juntos. Sabiendo que Edward tendría un enorme paraguas para refugiarnos de lo peor en él.

El futuro era incierto, pero podía afrontarlo.

—Sí. Estoy lista.

FIN

Bueno... llegamos al final del libro #1. De verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ya que por ser el primer libro que he adaptado y publico pues es muy especial para mi:') Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por leerlo y compartir sus opiniones respecto a los hechos y personajes, por estar pendientes de las actualizaciones y sobre todo gracias a aquellos\as lectores\as que dejaron ver su preocupación por mi cuando deje de actualizar repentinamente. Gracias a todos ustedes y a su aceptación es posible que haya terminado esta historia en tan poco tiempo. De nuevo muchas gracias :') Antes de despedirme me gustaría saber sus opiniones en un tema muy importante para mi que es la adaptación del libro #2. Quisiera saber si les gustaría que lo adaptara, seria una historia de Rosalie & Emmet, ellos serian los protagonistas pero aun así aparecerían frecuentemente nuestros personajes favoritos como Edward & Bella o Jasper & Alice y la continuación de sus historias... en fin saldrán todos los personajes solo que en este libro se desarrolla la historia de Rose & Em. Personalmente es mi libro favorito ya que se tocan temas muy realistas y profundos pero lo dejo a elección de ustedes. Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones, se los agradecería mucho. Ahora si les deseo abrazos y éxitos a todos y una vez mas, gracias.


	30. Outtake: Una Navidad en Dublín Street

**Una Navidad en Dublín Street**

El olor a café y canela tentaron a que abriera mis ojos por curiosidad y me levante apoyada en mi codo, sonriendo a Edward. Estaba de pie sobre la cama desacomodada y levaba un pijama de manga larga y pantalones a juego.

Un abucheo al invierno por robarme tiempo de mi Edward desnudo.

Las hebras de su hermoso cabello cobrizo salían volando en direcciones diferentes cortesía de mis dedos y el trato rudo que le habían dado cuando Edward me había dado mi primer regalo de navidad en la mañana. _Un Detalle Navideño,_ lo había llamado antes de que abriera mis piernas y bueno… me diera su detalle.

Suspiro.

Mire la taza de café cubierta de canela en sus manos.

\- ¿Otro regalo? – le pregunte mientras tomaba mi taza de sus manos. Puso su café en la mesita de noche antes de volver a meterse en la cama conmigo. Me acurruque a su lado mientras el alcanzaba de nuevo el café y una vez que estaba instalado choque mi taza con la suya -. Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad – murmuro y presiono un suave beso en mis labios.

Mmm, sabía muy bien. Sabia Navideño.

Edward me dio una mirada burlona cuando se echó hacia atrás.

El año pasado habíamos pasado el día de Navidad sin casi dirigirnos la palabra, pasando el tiempo en una extraña conversación, en un intercambio de regalos de Navidad excesivamente caros, y prestando apoyo a Alice mientras esperábamos su próxima cirugía para extirpar los tumores de su cerebro. La parte de la cirugía obviamente no había sido mi culpa. La incomodidad con Edward lo había sido. Había roto con él. Había estropeado todo enormemente, aterrorizada de estar enamorada de él, y aterrorizada de perderlo.

Había huido de él y no había sido fácil.

De vez en cuando me lo recuerda y mi culpa se transforma en una diosa del sexo desenfrenado, dispuesta a congraciarse con él. Bueno, ya había tenido sexo esta mañana y yo estaba cayendo en cuenta de su manipulación.

\- Es Navidad. No puedes sacar esa carta. En su lugar obtienes regalos.

Edward hizo un mohín cómico -. Solo quiero sexo.

\- Difícil. Ya has tenido sexo. Ahora recibes un sweater.

\- ¿Un sweater?

\- Hace frio afuera.

\- Tengo mucho sweaters – Me vio decepcionado -. ¿De verdad me compraste un sweater por Navidad? ¿Y de paso me lo dices antes de abrirlo? ¿Por qué te molestas en envolverlo?

\- Quizá sea un sweater especial de Navidad.

\- ¿Tiene un reno en él fumando una pipa de hachís?

Solté un bufido -. No.

\- Entonces no es un sweater especial.

Riendo, sacudí la cabeza.

\- A lo mejor está unido con velcro para que cuando tenga ganas de hacer perversidades contigo pueda romper la maldita cosa. Eso es muy especial.

Edward tomo un sorbo de su café.

\- No me compraste un sweater, ¿No es así?

\- ¡No! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu tía May?

\- No tengo una tía May.

\- Lo sé. Solo digo que sólo la tía May compra sweaters. Si tu novia te compra un sweater en su primera Navidad juntos mándala al infierno.

Con los labios crispados, los ojos de Edward brillaban mientras miraba fijamente los míos.

\- Incluso si me compraras un sweater no te mandaría al infierno.

Sentí que mi estomago dio un tirón y me pregunte si alguna vez me acostumbraría a lo divino que era.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De ninguna manera. Sería muy incómodo tener sexo en el infierno.

\- Oh, ja ja. – Puse los ojos en blanco -. Muy gracioso.

Seguía sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

\- Abramos los regalos antes de que Alice y Jasper lleguen.

De mala gana me levante de la cama caliente, encogiéndome en una gruesa bata y zapatillas, abrazando la taza de café caliente a mi cuerpo mientras seguía a Edward fuera de nuestro dormitorio a la sala de estar.

Alice se había quejado conmigo sobre nuestros adornos navideños, el año pasado el apartamento tenía un grandísimo árbol de Navidad en él, así como cadenas de oropel arqueando cada puerta, colgando de cada ventana, y adornando la repisa de la chimenea. Todo lo había hecho Alice. Edward y yo éramos más de bajo perfil. Este año no había ninguna cuerda de oropel que pudiera verse. En vez de eso compramos un elegante no-tradicional árbol de Navidad blanco que permanecía cerca de la ventana y tenía nuestra pequeña pila de regalos debajo de él. La ventana estaba llena de luces pálidas, titilantes y cubrí con más de esas luces los juncos decorativos que tenía en un jarrón grande en la esquina de la habitación.

Me gustaba la Navidad y esto era lo suficientemente navideño para nosotros. El piso de Alice y Adam se veía como si Santa hubiera pasado por allí para una fiesta, tenía demasiado para beber y vomitar Navidad por todas partes.

Eso era Alice. Un alboroto increíble.

Dios, la amaba.

Me senté en el sofá y espere pacientemente, contenta, mientras Edward traía las pilas de regalos de debajo del árbol y las colocaba a nuestros pies.

\- Tu primero – murmure, señalando uno de sus regalos más pequeños.

Comenzamos a desenvolver los regalos, después de haber comprado entre si cosas tontas que nos hacían reír el uno del otro, y cosas que habíamos oído decir al otro que necesitábamos. Edward también me había comprado algunas joyas muy bonitas y muy caras. Pensé que los pendientes de diamantes y un collar a juego era mi regalo especial, pero insistió en que había mantenido el regalo más importante para el final, así como yo lo había hecho.

Observamos los dos últimos regalos.

\- Tu primero – dije de nuevo, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa.

Edward saco el papel y luego abrió la caja delgada, sus ojos iluminándose cuando vio un Rolex Submarino de acero con el dial de color verde esmeralda. Había estado comiéndose con los ojos la maldita cosa por internet durante meses, pero no podía decidirse a comprarlo ya que no lo necesitaba. Era un bonito regalo, que yo sabía que él quería, pero no era el regalo completo.

\- Voltéalo – murmure, y mi corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba su reacción. Con el ceño fruncido, Edward giro el reloj y lo sostuvo en alto en la luz. En la parte posterior del Rolex se encontró con la inscripción: _Edward, Tuya Para Siempre, Con Amor Isabella x._

Era el regalo más sentimental que jamás había le había dado. No solía decir mucho te amo, y aunque sabía que él sabía que lo amaba, quería que supiera que no tenía planes de dejar de amarlo nunca.

Cuando alzo la mirada de la inscripción sus ojos estaban oscuros con calor y emoción.

\- Es hermoso, cariño, gracias.

Sonreí tímidamente.

\- De nada.

\- Abre el tuyo ahora – ordeno gentilmente, empujando la manga para poder ponerse el reloj. Me miro por debajo de sus largas pestañas, sintiendo que mi mirada estaba todavía en él. Sonrió.

\- Nunca me lo quitare.

Aliviada de que mi obsequio había ido tan bien con el sonreí y luego tome mi último regalo. Lo desenvolví. Era una caja. Se sentía muy pesada. La abrí, mis manos congelándose por el contenido. Puesta en papel de seda estaba una fotografía en un marco moderno de claro cristal. La fotografía era de Edward y yo al lado del Mons Meg en el castillo de Edimburgo. Estábamos envueltos el uno en el otro, besándonos.

Alice debió de haberla tomado cuando los cuatro visitamos el castillo durante el verano. Pensé que había visto todas las fotografías que Alice había tomado ese día, pero claramente Edward le había pedido que mantuviera esa de lado. Solo él sabía lo que el cañón significaba para mí, que era mi lugar especiar, y eso hizo que su regalo sea mucho más especial.

Lo ame. No era una de esas imágenes cursis de "Hey, mira que lindos somos mientras posamos para la cámara". Era un toma improvisada de una pareja robándose un beso.

La recogí, a punto de decirle lo bien que me parecía, cuando me di cuenta de que había más. Debajo de la fotografía estaba otra fotografía enmarcada. La levante, mis dedos temblando, y vi que debajo de esta había otra.

Eran fotografías sacadas del álbum de fotos que había recuperado del depósito de mi familia en Virginia a principios de año. Había tirado un montón de cosas, pero había traído el álbum de fotos conmigo a Escocia. Durante los últimos diez meses, decía que me iba a comprar algunos portarretratos para mis fotos favoritas y ponerlas en la sala de estar, pero lo había seguido postergando, todavía temiendo la idea de repasar el álbum de nuevo.

Así que Edward lo había hecho por mí.

Mire a la fotografía mía cargando a mi hermana pequeña, Bree. Lucia tan diferente, y no solo porque era solo una niña. Había una luz en mis ojos que se había apagado. Edward y Alice habían hecho muchísimo para tratar de devolverla y estaba casi allí, pero siempre estaría esa pequeña sombra detrás de mis ojos, extrañaba los ojos de la chica en esta fotografía. La otra fotografía era de mi mama y mi papa besándose. Era también una foto improvisada, pero esta había sido durante un picnic en el rio.

Sus fotos eran perfectas.

Absolutamente perfectas.

Lo mire, determinada a mantener a raya el brillo de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Creo que había fracasado.

\- ¿No debí… - pregunto en voz baja Edward, que parecía preocupado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, envolví mi mano alrededor de su nuca y tire de el para darle un beso largo y lento. Cuando me aparte apoye la frente contra la suya.

\- Son perfectas. – suspire, sonriendo burlonamente -. Sabes, creo que quizás te amo.

Él se rio entre dientes contra mis labios.

\- Creo que quizá te amo también.

Nuestra puerta de repente se estrelló y la voz de Alice resonó en el piso.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Tenemos que quitarle esa bendita llave.

El resto del día fue relajado, divertido y exactamente como la Navidad debía ser. Edward y yo hicimos el desayuno para Alice y Jasper, intercambiando historias de Navidad por la mañana, sin mencionar las partes traviesas ya que acabarían enloqueciendo a Edward y Alice, ya que eran hermano y hermana y todo eso. Posteriormente, Edward y yo nos bañamos y vestimos para la ocasión, nos montamos en un taxi y nos dirigimos a las casa de la mama de Alice para la celebración de navidad. Esmerald Masen era una increíble cocinera y el resto de los Masen eran como mi familia adoptiva ahora. Sería extraño pasar navidad sin ellos. Seth, el medio hermano de diez años de Alice estaba emocionado como nadie, saltando de un regalo al siguiente y al siguiente, mostrando sus regalos a cualquier persona que se molestaba en escuchar. Tenía un público cautivo ya que todos pensaban que era bastante lindo. A pesar de que me enteré de que dar a un niño mucho chocolate en la mañana no era la mejor idea si estás buscando un día sin dolor de cabeza.

Nessie era todo lo contrario. Se había acurrucado en un sillón con un libro nuevo y era un éxito bloqueándonos a todos nosotros.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Tuvimos de todo: sopa, un gran pavo gordo, tres tipos diferentes de papas, verduras al vapor y salsas, seguidas de profiteroles y un pudin de chocolate. Tomamos un montón de vino con la cena y capuchinos poco después.

Cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos justo antes de la media noche, apenas podía caminar de lo llena que estaba de comida. También me sentí irritantemente caliente por todo el vino. Una vez en el piso camine atropelladamente por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio, escuchando los pasos de Edward mientras me seguía. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo mientras el entraba por la puerta, y tire de mi suéter, arrojándolo al suelo. Di unas palmaditas en el estómago ligeramente redondeado y luego solté el botón superior de mis jeans con un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Me deje caer en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Lo mire y ofrecí magnánimamente.

\- He comido un montón, pero si no me agitas demasiado puedes hacer perversidades conmigo.

Edward se echó a reír, caminando lentamente hacia la cama, sacándose el abrigo y poniéndolo en una silla cercana. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho cuando se detuvo justo encima de mí.

\- Creo que esa es posiblemente la oferta más sexy que me han ofrecido.

Gruñí ante su sarcasmo.

\- Mira, este duende ya casi no puede más por hoy así que si quieres que vuele al Polo Norte antes de dormirme tiene que ser ahora.

Él se rio aún más fuerte, casi ahogándose mientras extendió la mano y bajo la cremallera de mis jeans. Sentí como los quitaba de cada pierna. Los quito con práctica eficacia.

Levante los brazos hacia el con una sonrisa soñolienta y deslizo sus brazos por debajo de mí, levantándome y tirando de las mantas hacia abajo con un movimiento dócil. Suavemente me apoyo de nuevo en la cama y me cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

Confundida, mire a través de mis ojos borrosos mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

\- ¿No hay vuelo al polo norte?

Edward sonrió.

\- No esta noche, cariño

\- ¿No soy sexy?

\- Siempre eres sexy. También estas muy ebria y muy llena. No creo que puedas con más.

\- Pero quiero otro detalle navideño. – mis ojos se cerraron y sentí que la cama se movía mientras Edward se deslizaba a mi lado, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él.

\- Mañana es día de San Esteban. Te daré cuatro detalles navideños – prometió.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Por detalles navideños te refieres a orgasmos, cierto?

Su aliento soplo sobre mi cuello.

\- Así es.

Le sonreí y cerré los ojos, acurrucándome contra él.

\- El. Mejor. Día.

Edward hizo un sonido bajo de acuerdo cuando sus labios rozaron mi hombro.

\- Feliz Navidad, cariño.


End file.
